Entre Sombras
by Lira12
Summary: Después de un grave incidente que se mantiene en secreto por Stella, sus amigas y su novio se verán obligados a tratar de averiguar que sucedió aquella noche en que la vida de su amiga dio un giro completo y termino arruinándola. Stella deberá aprender a confiar nuevamente en sus amigos y volver a ser la misma de antes pero con secreto oculto como este, para ella resulta imposible.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Qué Sucede con Ella?

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 1:

¿Qué Sucede con Ella?

.: Bloom :.

Había pasado un mes desde que aquella tragedia sucedió, un mes desde que no he sabido nada sobre mi mejor amiga. Todos los días iba a verla a su casa pero ella nunca me habría la puerta, siempre escuchaba un susurro del otro lado de la puerta, no sonaba nunca amigable. Las luces de su casa siempre estaban apagada y no había forma de entrar puesto que las ventanas estaban todas cerradas con seguro.

Como todos los días yo había ido nuevamente a ese lugar para verla. Mis amigos no habían ido en esta ocasión ya que estaban algo ocupados, inclusive su novio quien deseaba por ir a verla pero debía de cuidar a su hermano menor. Golpeé su puerta mas de tres veces pero nunca abrió. Como siempre, di vuelta atrás y me fui para ir a ver a Musa a su trabajo.

Estaba tan preocupada por ella. Era mi mejor amiga y no sabía nada de ella desde aquello. Yo tenía miedo a que ella hiciera algo malo, tenía miedo a que ella se quitara la vida, en el estado en que esta cualquier cosa es posible.

- hola Bloom - me saludo una joven de tez algo pálida, ojos y cabello de color azul. Usaba unos jeans azules y una polera rosada, delante un delantal. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta una mesa había una vez que había llegado al restaurante - ¿cómo te fue?

- nuevamente no abrió - suspire pesadamente - dame lo de siempre

- enseguida - sonrió ella anotando en una libreta - ¿sabes? creo que es mejor ir a verla todos, así puede que podamos entrar

- eso espero - sonreí débil.

Mire por la ventana fijamente intentando recordarla antes de este accidente. Ella era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, era bastante linda pero era un poco caprichosa sin embargo aún así era la chica mas dulce y tierna cuando ella quería. Era muy alegre y fanática de la moda, era una compradora compulsiva, tenía 19 años pero la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como una niña de 3 o un poco más, era infantil cuando se lo proponía ¿su nombre? Stella Solaria.

- ¿crees que tengamos que llevarla a un psicólogo? - escuche la voz de Musa y me di la vuelta. La vi ahí con una bandeja que contenía una taza y un plato con algo. Dejo cada cosa en la mesa y me sonrió suavemente - hace un mes que no sabemos sobre ella. Se que Brandon se esta desesperando...

- no me sorprende que ella no quiera ver a nadie después de lo sucedido - dije con un suspiro pesado.

- no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que ha sucedido - pregunto Musa con un tono preocupado y triste - yo creí... que todo estaba bien pero de la noche a la mañana sucedió esto... no se porque Stella no nos dijo nada, no se porque se lo guardo... ella no es así...

- no he podido hablar con Stella - dije preocupada - he ido a ver a su madre para saber un poco mas sobre lo sucedido y ella solo me asegura que no conocía a ese chico. Nunca lo había visto y ni Stella había hablado de él... nadie sabía nada

- lo mas tonto aquí es que haya permanecido callada - dijo Musa molesta - ella no es así, tiene que haber una razón para esto

- eso es lo que quiero averiguar - dije decidida - gracias por las cosas

- por nada rojita - sonrió Musa guiñándome el ojo para luego ir a otra mesa a pedir la orden.

Poco después de haber terminado con el café y el trozo de pastel que Musa había traído, había recibido un mensaje de un chico especial. Sonreí un poco y fui a pagar las cosas, le dije a Musa que nos veríamos mas tarde en mi casa cuando terminara su turno y ella sonrió mientras asentía.

Caminaba por el parque con las manos en los bolsillos preocupada por Stella. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, sola encerrada en esa casa desde hace un mes. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan... peligroso. Yo jamas lo imagine e imagino que ella tampoco.

Llegue al parque donde me iba a encontrar con un joven de ojos azules, Sky. Sky era mi novio desde hace cinco años, era muy dulce y amable. Era el mejor amigo de Brandon, el novio de Stella, y constantemente lo iba a ver a él para ver como se encuentra puesto que Brandon ha ido a ver a Stella con el mismo resultado que yo y al llamarla por celular le suena que no existe.

- Bloom... - escuche la voz de Sky y sonreí un poco acercándome a él - ¿cómo estas? - me beso en la mejilla.

- bien... - dije con un suspiro pesado.

- eso no suena bien - sonrió dulcemente para luego darme una sonrisa débil - ¿has ido a verla de nuevo cierto?

- si - dije preocupada - aún no abre la puerta

- me pregunto que tendrá en la cabeza en estos momentos - dijo Sky algo molesto - Brandon y yo fuimos ayer pero no pudimos abrir

- como siempre - suspire pesado nuevamente - Sky, estoy tan preocupada por ella. Stella no es así, eso que sucedió la derrumbo... de verdad que la derrumbo

- me pregunto quien era él - dijo Sky pensativo mientras caminábamos a unas bancas - nunca lo conocí, ni siquiera Brandon sabía quien era

- la madre de Stella dice que ella había estado extraña desde hace unas semanas. Tampoco conoce al chico que encontraron en su casa - dije preocupada mientras tomaba asiento - ese chico... sea quien sea... intento matar a Stella

- ella estaba muy asustada ese día - dijo Sky - no se acerco a Brandon o a nosotros y su mirada... su mirada de oscura, sus ojos sin brillo... se notaba perdida..

- cierto - dije preocupada - un mes ha pasado...

Después de una tarde en el parque con Sky volví a mi casa donde me encontré con todos fuera en la puerta. Sonreí un poco y los deje entrar, serví una taza de té a cada uno y luego tome asiento en un sofá mientras esperaba a que alguien dijera algo. Nadie hablo o dijo nada, el único sonido en la habitación era el sonido de la garganta al tragar el té.

- podríamos derrumbar la puerta - dijo Flora rompiendo el silencio. Una joven alta de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes - ella esta allí adentro, lo sabemos... pero no abre

- derrumbar la puerta - bufó Musa - podrían detenernos por allanamiento de morada

- ¿entonces dices que debemos dejarla sola ahí? - pregunto Flora molesta - Musa, ella esta pasando por un mal momento y nos necesita

- no me parece que nos necesite - dijo Timmy interponiéndose en ambas, Un joven de lentes, cabello naranja - es decir, si no abre la puerta es una clara señal de que no quiere vernos o no nos necesita

- pues yo voy a derribar esa puerta - dijo Brandon serio. El novio de Stella, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color - necesito ver a Stella y saber que no hará una locura

- tal vez ya la hizo - mire a Tecna. Una chica de cabello lila y ojos oscuros - si no abre...

- no ha hecho nada aún - negué con la cabeza - la escucho susurrar pero no abre o me responde

- ¿qué escuchas? - pregunto Riven. Novio de Musa, un chico de cabellos fucsias.

- no le entiendo bien así que no podría decirte - dije negando con la cabeza nuevamente - creo que es mejor ir ahora a verla

- ¿qué hay de sus padres? - pregunto Helio. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos parecidos - ¿alguien ha hablado con ellos?

- yo hable con su madre - dije tranquila - ella no conocía al chico que encontraron en su casa. Dijo que jamas le habían hablado de él o Stella lo haya mencionado alguna vez, aunque si sabía que ella se había estado juntando con alguien pero Stella le decía que era Brandon aunque claramente su madre sospechaba que no era él

- claro que no, ella me pregunto - dijo Brandon - una tarde cuando llamo a Stella y ella no le respondió me llamo a mí... yo esa tarde le dije que no había visto a Stella en todo el día y que no había salido con ella pero su madre insistía en que debió de haber salido conmigo pues eso le dijo Stella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo ocultaba Stella

- he hablado con mi madre sobre el caso de este chico - dijo Layla. Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro. Su madre es policía - dicen que no hay información sobre el chico... nadie sabe nada de él... ni siquiera sus padres

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Nabu preocupado. Su novio.

- la policía logro encontrar en su teléfono un numero que decía mamá y papá - dijo Layla nerviosa - cuando llamaran a estas personas ellas aseguraron no tener hijos... no sabían quien era el joven y mucho menos tenían el mismo apellido...

- esto no es bueno - dijo Sky pensativo.

Sonó un teléfono y todos miramos a Brandon quien saco su teléfono preocupado. Respondió la llamada y estuvo hablando unos minutos hasta que... su rostro se torno asustado. Colgó la llamada y alterado se levanto para mirarnos.

- la madre de Stella dice que un vecino escucho un grito provenir de su casa - dijo Brandon preocupado - ya llamaron a la policía...¡Hay que ir!

Abrí mis ojos asustada y salí junto a los demás. Estaba lloviendo, era de noche al igual que aquel día en que encontraron a Stella. Corrimos bajo la lluvia en dirección de la casa de Stella. Ella no vivía con sus padres como la mayoría de nosotros así que era mas preocupante siendo que estaba sola en esa casa. Al llegar allí vimos a la policía intentando derribar la puerta, los padres de Stella estaba afuera asustados.

- chicas... - dijo Luna, su madre asustada.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunte preocupada.

- un vecino nos llamo, dijo que escucharon una pelea y luego un grito - dijo Radius, su padre - no sabemos que ha pasado, al policía lleva mas de media hora intentando abrir la puerta pero no han podido

- espero que este bien - dije preocupada.

Vi a Brandon apretar los puños y dirigirse a la casa de Stella junto a los chicos. Nosotras nos quedamos ahí preocupadas. Llame a mis padres para hacerles saber en donde estaba, yo sabía que ya habían vuelto a la casa y seguramente estaba preocupados. Lo mismo paso con Tecna, Layla y Flora quienes llamaron a sus padres. Musa vivía con Riven así que no había problemas con él.

- ¡Se abrió! - escuche gritar. Mire a la entrada preocupada y vi como los policías entraban armados. Los chicos también fueron pero iban desarmados, claro. Poco después salió un policía pidiendo una ambulancia. Mi corazón se paro.

La ambulancia llego pronto y entraron unos médicos a la casa con una camilla. Poco después vi que sacaron a Stella en la camilla. Mis ojos la miraron horrorizados. Había sangre en toda su ropa, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, tenía heridas, cortes todo eso se lo debió de hacer ella misma. Su cabello estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, se notaba débil y sin brillo, aceitoso también. Stella estaba pálida y se veía mas flaca de lo normal, no ha comido en mucho tiempo.

Fui con las chicas al Hospital para ver como se encontraba Stella, llame a mis padres y les explique todo. Ellos también fueron. Yo estaba mas que preocupada. Las chicas no decían nada, todas estábamos en la sala de espera asustados.

- ¿ustedes son los padres de la joven? - se acerco un policía mirándonos serio.

- si... - hablo el padre de Stella. Vi que los tres adultos se alejaron dejándonos a nosotros ahí. Trague saliva preocupada y mire a las chicas que estaban abrazadas a sus novios. Pronto llegaron nuestros padres preocupados.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto mi madre preocupada mientras me abrazaba.

- al parecer ya pudimos sacar a Stella de ahí dentro - dijo Sky tranquilo - pero no de la mejor forma

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto mi padre.

Mire a Sky para saber que es lo que había sucedido dentro de esa casa. Él parecía dudar si hablar o no así que Brandon suspiro y tomo la palabra.

- la casa estaba hecha un desastre... vidrios rotos, madera quemada, cosas destruidas, paredes rayadas con la palabra muerte... - cerró los ojos adolorido - Stella estaba en su habitación tirada en el suelo... había un charco de sangre debajo de ella, unos vidrios grandes, cartoneros, era un desastre y además... una pistola...

- ¿intento quitarse la vida? - pregunto mi madre aterrorizada.

- eso parece - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Mire a los padres de Stella y vi que algo estaba sucediendo ya que al juzgar por la expresión de su madre esto realmente era malo. Trague saliva y luego mire a mis padres. Stella intentando quitarse la vida... eso no me lo esperaba aún aunque lo imaginaba.

Mas tarde llego un medico que dejo entrar a los padres de la chica a la habitación. Los demás estuvimos esperando a fuera para poder verla.

.: Brandon :.

No podía creer esto. Mi Stella intento quitarse la vida. Esto estaba muy mal, yo no quería perderla nunca, no quería que algo malo le sucediera, no quería... no quería que estuviera lejos de mí. La amo, la amaba y la amaré. La quería para siempre conmigo. Verla en ese entonces, cuando estaba tirada en el suelo fue lo peor. Jamas lo espere.

Trague saliva preocupado y asustado. Los médicos habían dicho que ella necesitaba un reposo total, que con tantos cortes en los brazos perdió mucha sangre, intento suicidarse de esta forma, con una hemorragia.

Me senté en una silla mirando el suelo. Yo se que Stella amaba la vida y que tenía muchos planes para el futuro así que nunca pensé que intentaría suicidarse. Este último mes fue una pesadilla para todos, principalmente para ella y la verdad solo quiero ayudarla pero no me deja. De no haber sido por esa vecina probablemente yo la hubiera perdido.

Levante la cabeza cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a los padres de Stella sonreírme. Me acerque a ellos rápidamente y me informaron lo que había sucedido. Al parecer la pistola que encontraron no tenía las huellas digitales de Stella, al menos no el gatillo. Algo bueno pero aún molesto.

- Brandon, no estamos seguros de si ella quiera venir con nosotros - dijo su madre preocupada - y no queremos dejarla sola, ¿puedes cuidar de ella un par de días? Hasta que este estable de nuevo, nosotros pondremos el dinero y lo que haga falta, también tenemos pensado en pagar un psicólogo

- suena una buena idea - sonreí un poco. Sabía que la única razón por la que querían que Stella viniera conmigo era porque yo era su novio y como tal seguro podría cuidarla mejor y entenderla un poco mas para saber porque sucedió esto.

Yo no tenía problemas, es mas yo quería que ella viniera conmigo. Se lleva muy bien con mis padres y mi hermano así que no habría problema alguno. Di un suspiro y entre en la habitación preocupado. La vi recostada en la cama con la mirada al techo. Los ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y su cuerpo, brazos, estaban conectados a unos cables.

Abrí los dientes y los puños con cierto dolor en ellos mientras caminaba a sentarme a su lado. Trague saliva muy preocupado y mire las marcas de cortes en sus brazos. Eran grandes, ya habían cicatrizado, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Tome una mano de Stella asustado y le besé el dorso para luego mirar a mi princesa.

- ay Stella... - murmure preocupado - Dios...

Cerré los ojos suavemente y recosté mi cabeza en la cama. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente era de día. Me senté en la silla algo confundido mientras pasaba una mano por mis ojos. Luego mire a Stella y sonreí bastante al verla ya despierta.

- Stella - la llame contento.

Stella me miro y eso me congelo. Su rostro era indiferente a mí. Sus ojos no tenían ese hermoso brillo, estaban opacos. Trague saliva y lentamente lleve una mano a su mejilla donde habían tres marcas, como si la hubieran arañado. Acaricie con cuidado y le sonreí algo débil.

- Princesa... - dije sonriendo - ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento entro un medico. Ella cerro su boca y no dijo nada. El medico sonrió y comenzó a hacerle unos exámenes. Las chicas y los padres de Stella estaban dentro de la habitación. Cuando el medico le preguntaba algo Stella no respondía y se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza dependiendo de la pregunta.

Luego del que medico saliera resignado nosotros nos quedamos ahí. Los padres de Stella intentaron hablar con ella pero no decía nada. Yo la miraba preocupado hasta que sucedió aquello. Alterada por no tener respuesta de su hija, Luna, tomo a Stella del brazo eso hizo que los ojos de Stella abrieran con meigo, rencor y rabia para luego de un solo zafe saliera del agarre de su madre, abriera las heridas del brazo y su madre la mirara asustada. Stella la miraba con odio pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su expresión cambio a arrepentimiento y solo agacho la mirada.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por eso. Yo solo me senté en la cama sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado la abracé preocupado. Stella no se inmuto a corresponder o a acurrucarse en mi pecho como solía hacerlo, solo se quedo ahí.

Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Se notaba tan frágil, asustada y nerviosa. No me gustaba verla así. Trague saliva preocupado y luego la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza solo para hacerla sentir mejor. Mire a la madre de Stella quien miraba a su hija sorprendida, preocupada y probablemente dolida por lo que ella había hecho.

- creo que es mejor dejarla sola un rato - dijo Radius mirando a Stella - necesita tiempo para estar sola

- no creo que es lo que ella quiera - dijo Bloom seria - estuvo un mes sola, no tiene porque seguir así. Stella sabe que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarla

- es verdad - dijo Flora con un tono amable.

Mire a Stella y sonreí un poco. Yo se que ella si lo sabe.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella aun se encontraba en reposo en la habitación medica junto a sus amigos. Ella no decía nada sobre lo sucedido ese día y el día anterior a este. Sus padres se encontraban en la cafetería hablando sobre lo que se había decido, sobre como buscar la forma en que ella se sienta mejor o al menos vuelva a se la misma joven que era antes.

- no hay forma de seguir con esto - dijo Luna negando con la cabeza - ella nos necesita y no podemos seguir con lo del divorcio, no ahora

- lo se - suspiro pesadamente Radius mirando a su esposa - creo que habrá que retrasar todo esto. Mientras Stella no sepa esto estará bien por nosotros ya que así no tendrá de que preocuparse y podremos cuidar de ella.

- yo nunca... - hizo una pausa pensando - pensé que a mi hija podría sucederle esto

- ni yo... - suspiro pesadamente Radius nuevamente - espero saber pronto que ha sucedido

- si... - asintió Luna.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella daba vueltas en la cama del hospital sin cesar. Fruncía el ceño levemente y se giraba constantemente dando a entender que tenía una pesadilla. Sus amigos, todos, dormían con ella en su habitación pero ninguno sabía lo que estaba sucediendole a la rubia. Sus parpados se presionaron con fuerza hasta que ya no pudo más. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama temblando.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche aún perturbaban su mente y la noche anterior solo había sido un recordatorio de lo sucedido antes. Miro a su izquierda y vio a su novio durmiendo tranquilamente en una silla al igual que los demás. Dio un suspiro pesado y llevo su puño al corazón mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

Había vivido una verdadera pesadilla, no lo pensaba por la que acababa de tener, lo pensaba porque así había sido. Ella nunca imagino que aquel chico que conoció en un simple bar de jugos le traería tantos problemas tanto como emocionales como físicos. La mayor parte de las heridas en su cuerpo se las había hecho ella misma sin embargo ese chico era el responsable de que sucediera todo eso.

No tenía que mirarse a un espejo, Stella sabía a ciencia cierta de que su cabello estaba débil y sin brillo, las heridas en su rostro aún se notaba, su piel era pálida y sabía que tenía bolsas negras en los ojos, ojeras; debían ser grandes puesto que no había dormido en un mes.

- con tantas pesadillas no llegare a ningún lado - musito algo molesta mientras se frotaba la sien - no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer nada sin recordar aquella noche... - suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama con cuidado. Toda la habitación blanca dio vueltas hasta que tuvo que sujetarse de una mesita de noche para no caer. Dio un suspiro bastante pesado y salió de ahí sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ella sabía que no podía salir de la cama y mucho menos podía andar caminando por el hospital como se le diera la gana pero ya no aguantaba mas. Estuvo encerrada en su casa un mes a voluntad propia y ahora a la misma voluntad había salido de esa habitación.

No sabía donde ir. No era que nunca hubiese ido al hospital pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde ir, no sabía que era lo que quería así que miro a ambos lados de un corredor, izquierda y derecha pero no decidió nada mas que quedarse ahí parada.

Su estomago comenzó a gruñir vorazmente y ella recordó no haber comido nada en un mes. De pronto parecía tener fatiga así que reviso en los bolsillos de la bata que traía puesta esperando poder encontrar algo de dinero. No pudo encontrar mucho, solo unas pequeñas monedas que con suerte le alcanzarían para un panques, cosa que no le quitaría la fatiga pero podría aliviarle el dolor un poco.

- andar a así a solas por el hospital de noche no es una gran aventura o una sonrisa nueva en el rostro - dijo nerviosa la joven mientras caminaba - pero considerando todo lo que he sufrido, definitivamente ya nada puede asustarme

Llego a la cafetería que para su suerte estaba abierta y logro divisar con suerte a dos o tres personas sentadas comiendo. Dio un suspiro un poco mas tranquila y paso a comprar algo para comer. Luego de haber comprado solo se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a comer intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Para su mala suerte, no había panque en la cafetería y con el poco dinero que tenía solo le alcanzaba para una simple gelatina así que se vio obligada a comer eso a cuanto miro aquella gelatina de fresa que había comprado una desgarradora imagen se le vino a la mente. Podía ver mas que solo sangre en el suelo, habían unas cosas realmente asquerosas, cosas que eran del cuerpo humano mas no estaban a la vista puesto que venian del interior del cuerpo... los intestinos.

La risa malévola de aquel chico con, probablemente, serios problemas mentales no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza y una mueca de asco hizo que con una mano empujara la gelatina lejos. Cuando su mente y cuerpo se había calmado ella había dejado de sentir arcadas en su boca y dispuso a irse devuelta a la habitación.

- es un desperdicio comprarla si no piensas comer - escucho la voz de aquella vendedora tras el mostrador - ¿qué ha pasado?

- simplemente no tengo hambre - dijo secamente la rubia - volveré a mi habitación antes de que tenga problemas con un medico u otra persona

Había sido tan cortante y fría que sorprendió a la mujer bastante. La joven volvía a su habitación aún con la molesta fatiga en su estomago, no ha comido nada y parece que no podrá comer nada si no se quita aquella asquerosa imagen de la mente. Miro sus brazos antes de entrar en la habitación y por inercia una mano llego a su mejilla donde pudo sentir tres cortes hechos con unas garras.

Ella no había conocido a un hombre, ella conoció a un monstruo. Nunca antes había visto algo así, nunca antes pensó ver algo así, nunca antes imagino verse en esa situación. Todo era confuso, recordaba esos ojos rojos pero no recordaba bien que era. Solo recordaba que era un verdadero monstruo y el chico... ese chico tenía serios problemas mentales.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada una vez que había entrado en la cama. A su lado todos dormían tranquilamente y ella se preocupaba por tener que lidiar nuevamente con esas pesadillas. Por mas que lo intento no pudo dormir bien en esa noche y lograba dormir aunque sea unso segundos el panico por una nueva pesadilla la despertaba. Definitivamente ahora pasaba por un infierno.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno aquí termina la primera historiaaa que planeo jeje. Lo cierto es que un tema así de oscuro, misterioso y probablemente peligroso es divertido para jijiji soy de ver películas de miedo sin miedo. Como sea. La cosa es que este es un nuevo fics, una nueva clasificiación y si lo vas a leer tienes que estar totalmente segura porque no será igual a los demás que ya he escrito, de eso estoy segura...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: Miedo a lo Oscuro

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 2:

Miedo a lo Oscuro

.: Winx Club :.

Miro de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, observo hasta el mas minucioso detalle. La casa era sin duda hermosa, algo simple pero hermosa. Había olvidado aquella belleza que se encontraba en una casa a la cual él podía llamar hogar. Stella caminaba lentamente pasando la mano por las mesas que contenían figuras de vidrio, pequeños retratos de la familia e inclusive algunos de ella con su novio.

No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del hospital, ni siquiera dijo algo allá, por el momento era muda. Reviso toda la casa, la sala de estar y lo que podía observar como la cocina. No podía recordar bien esa casa así que quería cerciorarse de que no era nada malo.

Brandon sonrió tranquilamente y se acerco a ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, cosa que asusto un poco a la joven pero cuando ya estaba mas tranquila decidió relajarse.

- iremos arriba - dijo tranquilamente el joven en un susurro al oído de su novia - espero que no te moleste pero tus padres traerán algunas de tus cosas en un rato más

Ella no dijo nada, cosa que no molesto a Brandon. La casa se encontraba vacía, los padres de Brandon estaban en el trabajo y el pequeño Joseph se encontraba en la escuela. Brandon se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño cuando sus padres trabajaban y no había una niñera, normalmente era siempre ya que el pequeño siempre las ahuyentaba con la excusa de que no les gustaban para nada. La diferencia de edad solo era de diez años puesto que Brandon tenía 19 su hermano apenas 9.

Stella se separo de Brandon y subió las escaleras, con instinto propio llego a la habitación que buscaba, esa habitación donde tantas cosas habían sucedido. Miro por todos lados. En el lado izquierdo, el la esquina del fondo, había una cama con un edredón azul, a su derecha un escritorio con un computador, frente a la cama un televisor y en la otra esquina restante un armario. La habitación estaba pintada de azul y el suelo era de color blanco con una alfombra en medio.

La rubia camino tranquilamente hasta el escritorio y miro por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de este. Rápidamente cerro sus ojos pues a pesar de haber salido del hospital y haberse topado ya con el sol aún no se acostumbraba, pues había pasado 31 días en oscuridad total.

Miro por las paredes de la casa observando unas repisas con algunas cosas de Brandon, en una de ellas habían cd de músicas u otra cosa, en otros habían algunas figuras de acción ya viejas por ser de cuando el joven era pequeño. Había pasado por alto la puerta blanca que se encontraba al costado del escritorio, que obviamente daba al baño.

- entonces, ¿cómo quieres dormir? - se apoyo Brandon en el marco de la puerta - ¿quieres que durmamos ambos en la cama o tú en la cama y yo en un saco de dormir?

Stella miro a Brandon confundida y lentamente abrió la boca, él la miro con una sonrisa y con la esperanza de poder escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba y extrañaba.

- ¿por qué no duermo yo en el sillón? - su voz, definitivamente no era la misma. Brandon sintió algo en el pecho tras oír cierto dolor en la voz de su novia, si bien era la misma ocultaba el dolor y miedo que ella había tenido durante tanto tiempo.

- porque no quiero dejarte sola - dijo Brandon intentando ignorar el tono usado - quiero estar contigo para cuidarte

- no es necesario - dijo ella sentándose en la cama. Levanto la vista al techo y sonrió levemente al ver unas estrellas iluminadoras en el techo pegadas. Sabía que Brandon las había puesto ahí cuando era niño, claro eso había sido hace muchos años así que probablemente ya no iluminaban tanto como en ese entonces, también habían algunos cohetes y eso le recordaba al espacio exterior.

- ¿recuerdas que una vez me llamaste tonto por aún conservarlas pegadas en el techo pero luego sin problemas algunos te quedaste media hora mirándolas acostada en mi cama? - pregunto Brandon entrando tranquilamente.

- si - sonrió ella sin dejar de mirarlas - creo que use otro termino y no tonto

- escucha Stella, yo no se que te haya pasado porque esta claro que no quieres hablar de eso al respecto - dijo Brandon sentándose a su lado y ganando que ella lo mirara - pero quiero que sepas que no quiero que nada te pase y si puedo protegerte entonces lo haré

Stella sonrió un poco y lo besó en la mejilla causando cierto cosquilleo en él. Brandon sabía que muchas veces un simple beso en los labios o en la mejilla los llevaba a algo mas lejos y en esta ocasión no podía pasar por desapercibido puesto que hacía ya un mes que no sabía nada o la veía pero no podía hacer nada por lo que tuvo que contener las ganas.

- ambos en la cama - dijo simplemente ella.

- ¿eh? - Brandon la miro sorprendido y sonrojado.

- respondiendo a tu pregunta - dijo ella tranquila.

No sabía que tanto podía confiar en él pero era su novio así que debía ser mucho. Lo difícil para ella iba a ser confiar en las personas que no conoce y un poco mas en sus amigas, pues aquel que una vez se hizo llamar amigo casi la mata.

- ¿sabes algo? - murmuro ella mirando hacía la puerta del baño. La miro fijamente por varios segundos, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo pero esta vez no iba a cometer lo mismo que aquella vez - tengo un poco

- ¿un poco? - frunció el ceño - ¿Stella te has alimentado en este mes? Y quiero la verdad

Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza suavemente - no podía, todo era un asco y las imágenes que tengo en la cabeza no ayudaron mucho

- vamos abajo, te preparare algo - sonrió levemente Brandon.

Stella sonrió un poco y bajo junto con él a la cocina. Mientras Brandon preparaba algo sencillo para el almuerzo Stella lo miraba de espaldas queriendo contener algo hasta que no pudo más, la curiosidad le gano.

- ¿no vas a preguntar nada? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero saber nada de lo que ha sucedido - admitió Brandon - es solo que, he pensando que si no has dicho nada es porque no estás lista por miedo u otra cosa así que prefiero no presionarte con preguntas que se que no tendrán respuestas, al menos aún no

Stella seguía mirando la espalda de Brandon y seguía observando solo sus manos moverse - tenía muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas - Brandon se quedo quieto - el teléfono sonaba todos los días, casi diez veces por día pero nunca respondí, también había muchas de las chicas... solo lo miraba vibrar y encenderse la pantalla... no hacía nada mas que mirarlo

- ¿puedo saber porque no me respondiste? - pregunto Brandon sabiendo que probablemente no obtendría la respuesta.

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verla - yo no se porque no lo conteste... de hecho... ya ni siquiera sabía quien era yo... solo podía ver la pantalla y escuchar la suave melodía

- ¿es por eso que no abriste la puerta? - pregunto Brandon dando la vuelta con un plato que contenía un sándwich de cuatro pisos en la mano.

- probablemente - dijo ella despreocupada - ¿tardaste tanto en hacer eso?

- supuse que tendrías algo de fatiga por no haber comido - sonrió suavemente él - seguro que te gustará...

Stella miro el sándwich de reojo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Tomo el pan en las manos y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, no era una imagen horripilante pero había hecho que perdiera el hambre. Probablemente porque podía ver la sangre en la cocina sobre la comida que apenas había comprado dos días antes de que todo eso sucediera. Dejo el sándwich en la mesa y negó con la cabeza.

- mejor no comeré - dijo simplemente - pero gracias

- Stella tienes que comer algo - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- está bien, no hay problemas - dijo ella despreocupada.

- pero... - intento decir algo Brandon.

- ¿crees que podría ir a tumbarme en tu cama un rato? - pregunto ella con un tono de voz apagado.

Brandon suspiro pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras ella daba la vuelta y subía. Su celular comenzó a sonar así que rápidamente lo saco del bolsillo y miro el nombre en la pantalla. Al ver que era Bloom respondió tranquilamente imaginando que ella preguntaría por Stella.

- _estamos en casa de Stella_ - dijo con un tono serio - _sus padres nos han dejado investigar en su casa_

- está bien - dijo simplemente mientras dejaba el plato con la comida en el refrigerador - ¿algo más?

- _esperaba a que pudieras venir también pero me parece que es mejor que cuides de ella antes de que vuelva a intentar suicidarse_ - dijo Bloom seria. Brandon no respondió, lo que dejo un leve silencio entre ambos - _¿cómo está?_

- acaba de ir a dormir un rato o bueno dijo que solo se iría a tumbar pero imagino que se quedará dormida en poco tiempo - dijo Brandon tranquilo - se notaba muy cansada

- _ya veo_ - murmuro Bloom. Otra voz se escucho por el auricular así que Bloom tuvo que cortar y despedirse. Brandon guardo el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá mirando la televisión mientras su novia dormida un poco.

Sus padres estaban al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo, o al menos no sabían mas de lo que Brandon sabía sin embargo estaban de acuerdo conque la joven se quedara con ellos. De hecho, a la madre de Brandon le pareció perfecto siendo que quería a Stella tanto como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- uhg este lugar apesta - dijo Musa cubriendo su nariz por el olor - ¿qué es? huele horrible

- creo que ya se - dijo Helio antes de tragar saliva - y no te gustará

- ¿qué es? - lo mire preocupada.

Nos encontrabamos en casa de Stella investigando algo sobre lo que ha ocurrido pero hasta el momento solo habíamos podido ver las paredes rayadas con la palabra muerte y un verdadero basural. Helio estaba revisando el refrigerador cuando se dio la vuelta y nos dejo ver, probablemente, lo mas asqueroso del mundo.

En el refrigerador había comida, mucha parecía que Stella apenas había hecho las compras antes de que esto sucediera y no hubiera tocado nada. La comida estaba manchada con un color rojo, podía distinguir del olor asqueroso cierto aroma a sangre y eso era lo que apestaba, claro también la comida estaba podrida.

- ¿por qué esta manchada con sangre? - pregunte cubriendo mi nariz.

- no tengo ni idea - dijo Helio mirando detalladamente - pero creo que aquellas cosas no son comida - hizo una mueca de asco - creo que es un intestino

Abrí mis ojos asqueada y al poco segundo comencé a tener arcadas al igual que Musa. Los tres salimos de la cocina y fuimos a ver los demás que estaban en el living revisando las cosas.

- ¿encontraron algo? - nos miro Flora esperanzada.

- solo una razón para vomitar - dijo Musa - ¿ustedes?

- su celular - dijo Tecna con el aparato en la mano - Layla y Sky están revisando arriba

- ¿qué creen que paso aquí? - pregunto Flora preocupada - todo está tan destruido, asqueroso y ese olor es...

- no quieres saber - negué con la cabeza al igual que Helio y Musa.

- chicos... - escuche a Layla y me di la vuelta. La vi bajar las escaleras con algo en la mano, Sky también tenía unas cosas.

- encontramos esto en su habitación, sobre la cama - dijo Sky dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro - ese lugar esta hecho un desastre, todo esta destruido, sus diseños, algunas prendas de ropa, las paredes están rayadas, es horrible y digamos que el aroma a sangre aun se siente allí, para que les cuento del baño

- ¿qué tienes ahí Layla? - pregunto Timmy intrigado.

- oh si - sonrió un poco Layla - es su diario, tiene escrito hasta la fecha de ayer...

- ¿todo está ahí dentro? - pregunte sorprendido.

- casi, faltan paginas y algunas cosas importantes, algunas hojas están rotas hasta la mitad como si alguien lo hubiera hecho antes de que lo encontráramos y después de que Stella abandonara la casa - dijo Sky tranquilo - el corte se ve muy reciente

- eso quiere decir que alguien entro - dije con una mueca nerviosa.

- mas o menos, pero escucha esto - dijo Layla revisando unas hojas - _"4 de Septiembre..."_

_- _inicio del mes - interrumpió Sky - el día en que perdimos contacto con ella

- Layla sigue - dijo Flora preocupada y algo temerosa.

- _"4 de Septiembre. Escribiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Hoy me reuniré con Dean en mi casa, hace poco que lo conocí y estoy segura de que es un gran chico, ha sido muy amable y por sobre todo esto es muy guapo... claro, nunca mas que Brandon... espero saber algo mas sobre él porque aunque sea amable y todo presiento que oculta algo. No les he dicho a las chicas aún sobre él porque tengo planeado conocerlo un poco más y luego presentarlos además, Dean me ha dicho que no le apetece conocer a mis amigas... es un poquito raro"_ - termino de leer el diario - obviamente esté debe ser el chico que encontraron ese día

- tal vez... - dije preocupada. Flora tomo el diario y busco otras cosas más.

- chicas, miren esto - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - "_15 de Septiembre. Pánico en el rostro. Las cosas no podrían empeorar, he hecho algo malo y estoy segura de que me carcomerá en la consciencia. Llevo once días encerrada en mi casa por voluntad propia, tengo miedo de salir, él no murió aquella noche y tengo miedo de que si salgo intente matarme como... ... ...Quiero ver a mi Brandon, estoy muy preocupada y a diario él llama al igual que los demás pero no puedo responder. El miedo es mas grande que yo y si respondo seguramente él lo sabrá. Mi casa esta hecha un desastre desde esa noche, la policía se llevo el cuerpo pero no tienen al asesino aún... ... ... estoy a salvo por ahora pero la pregunta es ¿hasta_ cuando?..." Tiene algunas palabras borrosas y no puedo leerlas bien

- habla de dos personas - dijo Nabu serio - un chico llamado Dean, probablemente es el mismo que encontraron cuando entraron pero ¿y la otra persona?

- también dice que intenta matarla - dijo Tecna pensativa - y dice como... significa que algo sucedió y son esas letras borrosas la respuesta para saberlo

- tengo miedo - dijo Musa frotándose los brazos para luego buscar algo con la mirada - ¿en dónde esta Riven?

- estaba aquí - dijo Helio preocupado.

- ¡Chicos! - se escucho la voz de Riven.

- viene del sótano - dijo Sky mirando a los demás para ir al sótano con los chicos y dejarnos a todas arriba.

- ¿qué hay en la caja? - pregunte mirando las cosas. Habían un par de muñecas de trapo, algunas tenían agujas clavadas como si fuesen vudús, había algunos libros que estoy segura que Stella nunca leyó, también habían unos dibujos de algunas cosas que no podría ni describir pero no eran humanos, unas linternas que aparentemente no tenían pilas o las pilas estaban gastadas.

- esto es raro - comentó Tecna tomando uno de los libros - ¿para que quiere todo esto?

- me parece que debemos llevárselo a Stella - dije mirando las cosas hasta toparme con un cofre. Intente abrirlo pero no pude así que lo deje nuevamente en la caja.

- ¿iremos a verla mañana cierto? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

- así es - asentí con la cabeza - no quiero ir ahora y asustarla. Principalmente porque en vista de todo lo que hay aquí en la casa como en su refrigerador y diario significa que algo realmente malo sucedió y ella esta aterrada...

- seguramente ya está mejor - sonrió Flora un poco intentando convencerse a si misma que a las demás - ella dice, un minuto con el novio y todo está genial

- si, Flora, y espero que ese dicho le ayude ahora - dije preocupada.

- chicas... - escuche a Riven.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Musa al verlo entrar en la sala - estaba preocupada

- lo se y no creerán que hemos encontrado - dijo Riven preocupado.

- ¿un muerto? - levanto una ceja Tecna.

- ojalas fuese solo eso - dijo Riven preocupado.

- ¿qué es? - pregunto Musa con temor.

- chicos... - Riven se volteó y luego vimos a los chicos acercarse todos con una caja grande.

Parecía bastante pesada pero al dejarla sobre la mesa y abrirla estaba el verdadero horror. Dentro de esa caja se encontraba, no un cuerpo, un esqueleto. Trague saliva asqueada al ver como aquel esqueleto estaba lleno de polvo, habían trozos de carne encima como si a esa persona se la hubieran comido y no hubiera muerta como la mayoria de las personas. Dentro de las cosillas se encontraba algo que no pensé ver... un corazón y era uno que estaba papitando aún, cosa que daba más asco. Los huesos estaban rojos y el aroma que desprendía de él era de sangre, claro también habían otros como podrido pero el aroma a sangre era el mas grande.

No sabía decir quien era esa persona y averiguarlo me daba miedo. Tenía ambas manos en su pecho con una daga encima, su rostro estaba de lado y su boca abierta. Habían unos gusanos rondando por el cuerpo provocando que mas de alguna de nosotras terminara vomitando y sobre todo estaba lleno de telaraña.

- esto ya es tétrico - dijo Nabu preocupado - ¿creen que ella...?

- no - dijo Musa con la voz temblorosa por el asco - no, no, Stella no pudo además esto parece llevar muerto mas de un mes...

- pero el cuerpo apenas se lo comieron - dijo Sky preocupado - la carne aun esta algo roja, tal vez... tal vez Stella ni siquiera sabía que estaba allá abajo

- o ella lo pudo haber hecho y lo puso abajo - dijo Nabu nuevamente.

- basta Nabu - lo regaño Layla asqueada - Stella no podría hacer esto, obviamente alguien mas lo hizo

Yo no dije nada. Sabia que ella nunca podría hacerlo así que no iba a opinar y pelear con un tonto si creía que ella lo hizo. Subí a la habitación de Stella a paso lento, la escalera estaba en super mal estado aún considerando que siempre estuvo perfecta. Sin duda alguna Stella había descuidado su casa en ese último mes. Ya sabía yo que ella era desordenada pero esto... esto sobre paso sus límites.

Entre en la habitación de mi amiga y revise por todos lados con la mirada. Sky tenía razón en el desastre, los dibujos, la sangre marcada tanto en el suelo como en las paredes. No quería pasar a ver el baño ya que sabía que Stella se había estado cortando los brazos por lo que podría estar lleno de sangre, mas que en su habitación, o podría haber algo peor.

Una expresión sorprendida se dibujo en mi rostro al ver los porta retratos todos con el vidrio quebrado, justo en el rostro de Stella. Fotos de cuando eramos niñas, de ahora, o de hace unos pocos años... todos rotos en su rostro.

- ¿qué paso contigo? - pregunte apenas audible mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas acumuladas.

Me senté en su cama. Era tan incomodo esto puesto que esa misma cama en donde Stella dormía, se sentaba o dibujaba ahora estaba manchada de rojo, un rojo que no se quitara fácilmente de mi mente. Mire por todos lados hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Abrí un cajón al ver que algo sobre salía de ahí y pude ver un papel de periódico.

Mire la porta y vi que hablaban sobre ese incidente hace un mes antes de que cuando Stella volviera a su casa no la volviéramos a ver mas durante ese mes.

_"Cuerpo hallado en una casa, joven en peligro de muerte" _

Ese era el titulo. Trague saliva y lo mire de reojo por todos lados hablaba de eso que había sucedido aquella noche. Stella había vuelto de una salida al supermercado. El diario de Stella decía que el chico que estaba con ella, ella misma lo había invitado pero este periódico dice que entro solo. Contaban lo que había sucedido aquella noche, él tenía unos problemas mentales y había querido matar a Stella por suerte esta se salvo luego de haber empujado "accidentalmente" al chico por el balcón en un intento de salvar su vida.

Recuerdo que ese día nosotras estábamos muy preocupadas, Stella parecía perdida cuando la vi. Le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa pero ella dijo que no era necesario y que volvía a su casa. Al día siguiente cuando la fui a ver ella no me abrió la puerta a si que me alarme enseguida pero ella nunca abrió... a nadie. No supimos nada de ella hasta la fecha de ayer. Los policías no podían entrar en su casa. Los padres de Stella estaban asustados pero ella nunca abrió.

- ¿qué paso...? - pregunte en un susurro - Dios, quiero saber que paso ese día para que estuviera aquí encerrada

Salí de su habitación y baje a la primera planta. No me apetecía ver el horror de las demás habitaciones aunque Stella vivía sola de todos modos. Al llegar abajo cada uno decidió irse a su casa. El diario de Stella lo tenía yo y la caja con las cosas se las llevaron Musa y Riven.

Llegue a mi casa y vi a mi madre preparar la cena. Yo sonreí débilmente, ella no tenía que preguntar la razón puesto que lo sabía. Subí a mi habitación me puse a leer un poco mas del diario antes de bajar a comer. Me reía con algunas cosas que eran de antes de la fecha de aquel día, hablaba sobre sus cosas con Brandon, algunas conmigo y otras con las chicas, también habían uno que otro secretos que me causaron risa y otros que eran un poco serios como el tema de su virginidad perdida.

Aún habían muchas palabras borrosas, algunas con agua y otras como si una mano les hubiera pasado encima, muchas de ellas eran claves para lo sucedido este mes y muchas otras no eran de gran importancia. Sonreí un poco y guarde el diario bajo llave. Ya mañana iría a ver a Stella y saber un poco más sobre esta situación, claro si ella no se negaba a decirme nada.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

_- puedes correr pero no esconderte, Stella_ -_ se escucho una voz cantarina en un tono bastante tétrico y malévolo._

_Stella corría las escalera arriba asustada, temblando y con algunas lagrimas en su rostro nublando un poco su vista. Al llevar arriba miro a las cuatro puertas en frente de ella. Una de ellas era su habitación, no podría esconderse ahí ya que sería muy predecible, la otra daba al balcón, no estaba muy segura. Una de las dos restante la llevaba al ático y la tercera era una habitación de huésped La joven trago saliva y al escuchar los paso corrió por instinto a la que daba al balón. Si buen era una habitación normal estaba totalmente adornada con un escritorio para que ella pudiera dibujar, este era su salón de diseño. _

_Trago saliva y vio el balcón. Estaba a solo dos pisos del suelo, asustada y segura de que si saltaba podría sucederle algo malo no le quedo de otra de arriesgar pues nada podía ser peor que la muerta. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al balcón pudo divisar a aquel joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojos. Su ropa manchada de sangre, sangre de el mismo y de ella misma. Trago saliva asustada mientras retrocedía y cayo al suelo con miedo._

_- parece que hasta aquí llegaste - sonrió siniestramente el joven. Stella trago saliva y en cuanto sintió la cercanía del joven estiro las piernas para hacerlo caer al suelo, el cuchillo en su mano se clavo en el brazo de ella. Rápidamente lo saco y rompió el ventanal con su codo izquierdo para poder saltar pero antes de poder hacerlo él estaba ahí parado a su lado._

_Casi parecía sobrenatural, por no decir que así era, la velocidad con la que se levanto y se acerco a ella sin que lo notaba. Ambos parecían pelearse por salvarse, Stella sin pensarlo dos veces clavo el puñal en el tobillo del chico haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y en cosa de nada lo echo hacía abajo. Una vez que su corazón se calmo ella se dio la vuelta para volver pero ahí estaba esa otra criatura mirándola, no era una persona, era una verdadera criatura_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio solo fueron penumbras cosa que la asusto un poco. Logro calmarse al sentir un suave, ligero y protector agarre en la cintura. Miro a su lado y sonrió dulcemente al ver a su novio abrazándola.

No había forma de deshacerse de esos recuerdos, la atormentaban hasta en sueños. Todo lo que quería ella era olvidar todo esto pronto. Volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del chico aunque tenía miedo como para volver a dormir así que así permaneció toda la noche.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo number two. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, siento si les dio algo de asco aunque no estoy muy segura de si fue así o no. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y no perturbado... como a mí aksjkasj no mentira

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: hola xp

- Guest: Mmmmm... me alegra que te haya gustado y claro que la continuare. Tengo otros planes pero serán para mas adelante jeje

Bueno, ahora si es todo jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la próxima, bye

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Rehabilitación Emocional

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 3:

Rehabilitación Emocional

.: Brandon :.

Toda la familia estaba reunida para el almuerzo, incluso Stella. Mi madre era una gran cocinera, muchas de sus recetas me las había entregado y como cocina quiero hacerlo yo. Stella no había probado ni un solo bocado de la comida, solo jugaba con ella y mis padres la miraban preocupados. Su vista estaba perdida en el plato y era muy preocupante.

- Stella, querida, ¿estás bien? - pregunto mi madre preocupada.

Yo la mire esperando una respuesta pero Stella no dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeo. Fruncí el ceño levemente preocupado. Stella llevaba una semana aquí en mi casa y todos los días era lo mismo, no comía y no dormía, apenas si se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa.

- Brandon - me miro mi padre luego de unos minutos de que Stella no respondiera a mi madre - ¿tus amigos vendrán hoy?

- eso creo, Bloom dijo que quería mostrarme - dije llevando el tenedor a mi boca - creo que quería mostrármelo la semana pasada pero prefirió esperar un tiempo... - mire a Stella - y creo que tenía razón

- bien - asintió mi padre sonriendo un poco.

Sonreí un poco y vi a Stella dejar el tenedor en la mesa, no dijo nada, se levanto y salió de la cocina. Yo la mire preocupado y antes de poder ir a verla mi madre me tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- tengo que subir - preocupado.

- ella necesita un tiempo - dijo mi madre - aún no sabes que ha pasado, dale su espacio y sola irá a contártelo

- eso espero - suspire preocupada.

Después del almuerzo yo había subido a mi habitación para poder ducharme ya que tenía un poco de calor pero antes de poder pisar el primer escalón escuche golpear la puerta. Me di la vuelta y la abrí tranquilo.

- Bloom, chicos - dije sorprendido al verlos a todos - pensé que vendrían en una hora

- si, llegamos antes - dijo Nabu despreocupado mientras yo los dejaba entrar.

- ¿dónde esta Stella? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

- supongo que en mi habitación - dije con un suspiro pesado.

- si, ella... - intente decir.

- ¡BRANDON! - escuche gritar a Joseph y lo vi bajar las escaleras apresurado - ¡BRANDON! ¡BRANDON!

- heyn, tranquilo, ¿qué sucede? - pregunte calmado.

- yo- yo... - parecía agitado - escuche gritar a... Stella...

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y subí los escalones a toda prisa para dirigirme a mi habitación. Al llegar allí intente abrir la puerta pero parecía trancada con algo, Sky estaba detrás de mí preocupado junto con los demás. De pronto, como si fuese un rayo de luz, recordé la silla del computador, seguro ella tranco la puerta. Retrocedí un poco y de una sola patada abrí la puerta sin derribarla.

- ¡Stella! - grite acercándome a ella rápidamente. Stella estaba sentada junto a mi cama en el suelo, se sujetaba el brazo derecho, mas bien el ante brazo. Mire en el suelo y vi algo como un cuchillo pequeño, de esos que se doblan, tal vez era una navaja y estaba cubierto de sangre.

- iré por papá - dijo Joseph asustado.

Mire a Stella y note que ella no lloraba o sollozaba, solo miraba el suelo fijamente sin decir nada. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupado y tome su brazo para mirarlo. Tenía un corté bastante profundo a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, no era largo.

- Brandon... - escuche la voz de mi padre con un tono preocupado. Mire la entrada y la mire preocupado, él traía consigo un botiquín de emergencias. En cuanto se acerco a Stella comenzó a curarle esa herida y a vendarla. Stella seguía sin decir nada y mirando al vació.

- listo, creo que ya esta - dijo mi padre al terminar - Stella, ¿por qué te has hecho esto?

Fruncí el ceño levemente al notar que ella solo se encogió de hombros como si no supiera. Di un suspiro pesado y me acerque a abrazarla con fuerza. Pocos segundos después comencé a sentir que ella me apretaba la polera con fuerza y comenzaba a sentirse algo húmeda, no lloraba pero si sollozaba. La besé en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego le froté la espalda. Yo estaba totalmente asustado.

- tranquila, Stella, ya paso... - musite sin soltarla.

.: Flora :.

Mire a Brandon preocupada y luego tome a Bloom del brazo para arrastrarla fuera la habitación. Yo estaba preocupada ya que esto no era buena señal de nada, ni de que ella planea volver a ser la misma ni de que nosotros deberíamos mostrarle las cosas.

- Bloom, no podemos mostrarle las cosas - dije preocupada - mira como esta

- lo se Flora, pero recuerda que la semana anterior no vinimos por lo mismo a pesar de que ya habíamos planeado mostrarle eso - dijo Bloom con una mueca preocupada - no podemos retrasarlo más

- lo que no podemos hacer es ir y mostrarle esas cosas, seguro que le entra un ataque enseguida - dije preocupada - Bloom... enserio...

- ya se que estás preocupada y yo también - dijo Bloom suspirando - pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es esperar un rato y luego ver que hacemos. Me gustaría mostrarle las cosas a Brandon antes que a Stella y que él nos diga si se las mostramos

- esta bien - suspire preocupada.

Volvimos a entrar en la habitación y yo sonreí un poco al ver que Stella se notaba un poco más calmada y ya no abrazaba a Brandon, al menos no con esa fuerza de en denante. Parecía que tenía miedo.

- es mejor que descanse unos minutos - dijo el padre de Brandon serio - necesita descansar

Note que Stella aún tenía ojeras en los ojos y su estado no era el mejor a pesar de que estaba aseada. Supongo que no ha dormido a pesar de que ya no está sola en su casa, quizás tiene pesadillas, digo es lo más lógico por ahora.

- bien - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

Bajamos al primer piso y dejamos la caja en la mesa de centro. La madre de Brandon se nos acerco y tomo algo de la caja, un cuaderno de dibujos. Comenzó a hojearlo tranquilamente y si en un principio sonreía ahora miraba con horror los dibujos.

- ¿de dónde han sacado esto? - pregunto ella mirándonos preocupada.

- todo estaba en esta caja debajo de la cama de Stella - explico Sky - Layla encontró su diario dentro de la almohada

- ya veo - murmuro la madre de Brandon.

- pero papá... - escuche a Brandon. Mire a las escaleras vi al padre de Brandon bajar seguido de Brandon.

- ¿Brandon quieres calmarte? - pregunto su padre serio - ya te he dicho que solo voy a llamarlos nada más

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto su madre curiosa.

- va a llamar a los padres de Stella - dijo Brandon molesto - seguramente le pedirá que se lleven

- Aarón - dijo la madre de Brandon sorprendida.

- no haré eso - dijo el padre serio - solo le avisare a Radius lo que ha sucedido. Escucha al igual que los padres de Stella, yo también creo que lo mejor para ella es permanecer aquí contigo porque de esa manera probablemente vuelva a ser la misma sin embargo tengo que estar avisándoles como se encuentra su hija

Brandon suspiro pesadamente y asintió lentamente para luego musitar un simple disculpa. Se nos acerco y tomo algo de la caja - ¿qué es todo esto?

- cosas de Stella - dijo Bloom con una mueca - o eso creemos

- estaban en su habitación - dijo Sky - Brandon, el cuaderno de dibujos... tiene unas criaturas horribles... algo entre sombras

Brandon trago saliva y se sentó en el sofá mirando la caja preocupado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Luna al estrechar la mano con su amiga. Sabía que si había alguien que pudiera ayudar a su hija era ella, Anastasia. Radius observaba a ambas tranquilamente, no había hablado mucho desde que llegaron y se mantenía al margen cuando hablaban cosas de chicas y de su pasado.

Estaba preparado para irse con su mujer de vuelta a su casa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de pronto. Miro la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver que decía Aaron. Una mirada seria se apodero de su rostro y aquella sensación clavandole en el pecho hacía que tuviera algo de miedo, definitivamente algo había sucedido.

- si me disculpan unos minutos - sonrió forzado mientras salía de la casa de la amiga de la universidad de Luna - dime, Aaron, ¿qué ha sucedido?

- _ni te lo imaginas - _se pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado desde el otro lado del auricular - _Radius, tu hija necesita un tratamiento lo más pronto posible_

- ¿de qué hablas? ¿ha sucedido algo? - pregunto con temor el empresario.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata cosa que desespero un poco a Radius dándole a entender que nada bueno había sucedido.

- _Stella se ha cortado intencionalmente en el brazo _- soltó de una vez Aaron serio. Radius abrió los ojos incrédulo y no pudo articular palabra alguna - _le he revisado la herida y la he curado, le he puesto tres puntos y ahora tiene el brazo vendado_

_- _¿cómo...? - intento preguntar aún incrédulo - eso es imposible, Stella nunca...

- _se que te cuesta creerlo Radius, a mí también me costó al verlo pero así ha sido -_ dijo Aaron - _al parecer uso una navaja la cual desconozco de donde la obtuvo. Ella necesita ayuda profesional_

- lo sé, lo sé - dijo Radius pasando una mano por su cara - ahora recién hemos firmado un contrato. Luego nos darán la fecha en la que Stella puede ir a ver a una amiga de Luna, es psicóloga y ella la atenderá. Será esta semana pero aún no sabe cuando

- _está bien - _dijo Aaron_._

- por cierto, Aaron, si te molesta que Stella esté allí solo dime. Aprecio que la hayan cuidado una semana pero se ve que es mucha carga así que creo que es mejor volver a traerla con nosotros - dijo el hombre con un suspiro.

-_ no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso_ - dijo con seguridad Aaron - _escucha, ambos sabemos que la razón por la que me pediste que la cuidara era porque Brandon vivía conmigo y seguramente él podría ayudarla a volver así que no dejare que se vaya aún. Solo ha pasado una semana y Brandon ha logrado al menos que se asee, aún no duerme bien y tampoco está comiendo pero se que pronto lo estará haciendo_

_-_ muchas gracias Aaron - sonrió un poco Radius - pero siento que para tu hijo será un poco pesado siendo que tiene que ir a la universidad y seguramente no querrá por no dejar a Stella sola

-_ si, eso ya lo veremos nosotros, tú no te preocupes_ - sonrió Aaron aunque Radius no pudiese verlo.

- gracias - sonrió Radius antes de colgar.

Miro la pantalla de su celular fijamente por unos momentos. Su hija, su única hija, estaba pasando por un mal momento y no había nada que el mismo personalmente pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Sentía impotencia en ese momento.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Aún estaba en el living mirando la caja de cosas que habían traído los demás. Lo cierto es que ya casi todos se habían ido con la excepción de Bloom y Flora que aún permanecían conmigo en el living. Stella estaba en mi habitación y según supe por mi madre se estaba dando una ducha, claro ella se quedo con Stella en la habitación solo para asegurarse de que no suceda otra locura como anterior.

- oye... - hablo Bloom después de unos segundos mientras yo sacaba un cofre de la caja que me había llamado bastante la atención - se que estuvo mal pero estaba leyendo el diario de Stella...

- ¿encontraste algo sobre lo que sucedió durante su encierro? - pregunte mirándola.

- no tanto, si pero es un poco y faltan muchas paginas y lo demás esta medio borroso - hizo una mueca ella - pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar

- ¿entonces? - pregunte despreocupado.

- Brandon... Stella escribió algo sobre lo que tú querías estudiar - dijo Bloom. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido y la mire al igual que Flora - ella pone - miro el diario « 3 de Marzo. Primer día de universidad Hoy comienza mi primer día en la universidad Alfea y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa. He decidido estudiar diseño pues me encanta dibujar y la verdad es que me gustaría ser una diseñadora de modas como mi madre, no igual pero mejor, siempre superándome a mi misma. Estoy feliz... porque Brandon irá conmigo a Alfea aunque algo triste por él. Brandon quería ser un gran chef y yo se que iba a ser el mejor. Ha aprendido a cocinar desde pequeño gracias a su madre que es abogada pero la mejor cocinera sin embargo su padre no quiere que su hijo sea cocinero así que le dijo a Brandon que tenía que estudiar medicina al igual que él lo hizo antes. Yo estaba hecha una furia pues a Brandon no le gusta la medicina y tiene que estudiar eso por culpa de su padre... a veces puede ser tan egoísta con su propio hijo»

- Brandon... - murmuro Flora sorprendida - ¿es cierto eso?

- si pero no tiene importancia - dije mirando el cofre y restando importancia a lo que Bloom había leído - me pregunto que habrá en este cofre

- solo fotos - escuche una voz apagada. Mire a la escalera y vi a Stella con mi madre. Su expresión era sombría y apagada, mi madre estaba preocupada - de cuando era pequeña. No podrás abrirlo ya que perdí la llave hace unos años

Deje el cofre en la mesa de centro y suspire pesadamente. Después de unos minutos las chicas se fueron y dejaron las cosas aquí, excepto el diario de Stella que nuevamente se lo llevo Bloom. Me levante del sofá y mire a Stella con una sonrisa débil.

- ¿cómo está tu brazo? - pregunte preocupado.

- supongo que bien - dijo apagada - siento mucho... en realidad yo... tan solo... - suspiro pesado y rendido - no se que sucedió...

Mire a Stella fijamente y luego la abracé con fuerza para calmarla un poco aunque se notaba bastante apagada. Yo no se porque ella se habrá hecho daño y estoy demasiado preocupado para poder pensar en otra cosa como en la universidad o las cosas que las chicas habrían traído, ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Stella.

- hey Stella - apareció mi padre tranquilo - he hablado con tu padre hoy y la verdad es que cree que necesitas ver a un especialista, un psicólogo en otras palabras

- ¿ahora? - pregunto ella con una mueca.

- no estoy seguro, llamarán más tarde para avisar la fecha - dijo mi padre rascándose la nuca con una mano - otra cosa más, quisiera saber como está tu brazo

- supongo que mejor - dijo ella mirándolo - no estoy segura de si me duele o no ya que estoy acostumbrada aunque si me molestan las vendas

- ya veo... - suspiro mi padre - te revisare el brazo antes de que te acuestes, veré que los puntos estén bien y la herida también

- gracias - dijo ella asintiendo - y siento todo esto

- no está bien, no te preocupes - sonrió un poco mi padre - Brandon, ¿qué haces aquí? Se que Stella necesita ayuda pero tú tienes que estudiar, ¿no me dijiste que tenías un examen mañana?

Di un suspiro pesado y pase una mano por mi cabello asintiendo - solo estaba revisando las cosas, iré a estudiar luego

Odiaba tanto la medicina pero no podía hacer nada. Mi padre no iba a dejarme tranquilo hasta que termine la carrera.

Lo mire de reojo y luego note como asentía. Mire la caja con cosas de Stella y luego la mire a ella - tú has hecho esos dibujos

- ¿qué dibujos? - me frunció el ceño. Tome el cuaderno y se lo mostré. Ella lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a mirar las hojas de una por huna hasta que llego a esos dibujos tan horribles. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no horrorizados como a mi madre u otra persona, sino con miedo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejo el cuaderno en la mesa.

- ¿los hiciste tú? - pregunte preocupado pero ella seguía temblando - ¿estás bien?

- si, eso creo - asintió cruzándose de brazos algo asustada - creo que veré televisión aquí abajo, no quiero molestarte

- no te preocupes - sonreí un poco - prefiero que estés cerca

- ¿estás seguro? - me miro algo sorprendida.

- si - asentí lentamente sonriendo.

- está bien - torció los labios no tan convencida.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- _estoy pensando, bueno no pensando solo era una idea _- dijo Musa - _deberíamos ir nuevamente a casa de Stella_

- no suena a una mala idea, ¿pero crees que vamos a encontrar algo? - pregunte con una mueca torcida.

-_ no estoy segura pero eso espero_ - dijo Musa -_ Bloom, ella se hizo daño hoy y fue bastante, tú viste al padre de Brandon poniéndole los puntos... tengo algo de miedo... un día de estos podría matarse de verdad_

- lo se... - suspire abriendo el diario de Stella mientras estaba en mi cama acostada sobre mi estomago. La televisión estaba encendida pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención - no quiero que se haga daño a si misma pero creo que no podre ayudarla a menos no como quiero. Es mejor saber que ha sucedido para que esté así

- _cierto.._. - murmuro Musa. Pude escuchar la voz de Riven del otro lado del auricular y solo sonreí. Musa y Riven llevaban un año viviendo juntos, desde que ambos cumplieron los 18 y ahora tenían 19 años, al menos Riven los tenía y Musa los iba a cumplir pronto. Mire el diario y comencé a hojear hasta que algo me llamo la atención.

- Musa, debo irme - dije sin quitarle el ojo a la pagina.

_- está bien, nos veremos mañana en Alfea_ - dijo ella tranquila.

- bien - después de colgar la llamada mire la hoja. No tenía una fecha exacta, estaba rayada e imagine que fue Stella. Esto era algo que yo no sabía y la verdad es que me sorprendía bastante - «... de Julio. Estoy bastante nerviosa, asustada y preocupada. Dios, siento que estoy por arruinar no solo mi vida sino la de Brandon también. Hace poco tiempo Brandon y yo tuvimos relaciones y la verdad es que fue increíble pero ahora... ahora estoy que muero de un ataque al corazón. Tengo un retraso de tres semanas y estoy asustada. Apenas estoy iniciando en la universidad al igual que él y no quiero que un bebé nos haga la vida más imposible... tengo tanto miedo. Lo único que me consuela es que Brandon ha prometido apoyarme y estar conmigo, claro, no está tan feliz por esto pero sin duda alguna dijo que no nos iba separar un bebé y mucho menos iba a ser un error. No se que hacer del miedo que tengo, tengo pensado en decirle a Bloom pero no se como hacerlo, seguramente se molestará conmigo... creo que voy ha... »

- _"no sabía que Stella había pasado por esto"_ - fruncí el ceño - mmm... se ve borrosa la última parte - torcí los labios

Julio... eso fue hace dos meses atrás por lo que si ella enserio estaba embarazada ahora debería tener dos meses o tal vez un poco más, casi tres pues dice que tiene un retraso de tres semanas. Me pregunto porque Stella no me dijo esto y porque piensa que me voy a molestar. Es mi amiga y sabe que puede contar con mi apoyo siempre.

- no se si debería hablar con Brandon para saber un poco más, probablemente se moleste un poco - me mordí el labio inferior - podría hablar con Stella pero con todo lo que ha sucedido creo que serían más problemas para ella

- ¡Bloom, la cena está lista! - escuche a mi madre llamarme. Sonreí un poco, cerré el diario y lo guarde dentro de mi almohada.

- ya voooy - le dije.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Trague saliva preocupada y apreté con fuerza la mano de Brandon. Supuestamente ahora tenía una sesión corto de psicología con una amiga de mi madre, era solo para que ella me conociera y supiera un poco sobre todo lo que ha pasado pero me hacía que fuera un infierno. No se porque no puede esperar a mañana.

- no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí - sonrió Brandon dulcemente.

Asentí lentamente y mire la entrada a la sala en donde se encontraba la amiga de mi madre - creí que tenías que estudiar

- ambos sabemos que no me importa eso - se encogió de hombros Brandon - de todos modos prefiero acompañarte y estar contigo

- gracias - musite preocupada.

Entre en la sala y Brandon se quedo fuera puesto que aquella mujer lo había pedido cuando hablamos por teléfono. Trague saliva y me senté en un sofá frente a una silla.

- hola Stella - me sonrió aquella mujer que estaba sentada en la silla con un cuaderno. La mire de reojo y vi su cabello color naranja con algunos toques de negro, colorina y lindo. Era joven, o al menos se veía joven ya que tiene la misma edad de mi madre. Usaba una polera verde clara y una falda - vaya, mírate estás hecha toda una mujercita - La mire confundida - claro, seguramente no me conoces ya que cuando yo te conocí tú apenas habías nacido

- ya entiendo - asentí lentamente - entonces... ¿por qué estoy aquí?

- tus padres me dijeron que habías estado encerrada en tu casa un mes - dijo ella mirándome seria - están preocupados por ti Stella...

No dije nada. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

- dime una cosa - dejo el cuaderno en su regazo y me miro con una expresión amigable - ¿por qué una joven hermosa y lista... estaría encerrada en su propia casa sin comer, sin dormir, sin hablar con nadie?

Trague saliva y me mordí la lengua para no decir nada. Ella me miro y suspiro.

- ¿sabias que tus padres dejaron ir a tus amigos a tu casa al día siguiente? - pregunto ella tranquila a lo que yo asentí - ¿si? Si... por supuesto que si... ¿estás cómoda en la casa de tu novio?

- su familia es muy buena persona, no tengo de que quejarme - respondí automáticamente.

Ella me miro de reojo y luego hizo una mueca que no pude identificar - ¿qué te ha sucedido en el brazo?

Nuevamente guarde silencio. Ella me miro y suspiro.

- bien, me parece que aún necesitamos más confianza - dijo ella - hablemos de la universidad. Es tu primer año tengo entendido - asentí lentamente - ¿qué estás estudiando?

- diseño - murmure.

- diseño... - sonrió - igual que tu madre

- supongo - me encogí de hombros.

La sesión estuvo algo incomoda para mí ya que cada vez ella intentaba saber más sobre esa noche y ese mes. Yo no quería responder a nada de eso y ella parecía darse cuenta pues cada vez que no respondía cambiaba la pregunta a algo sobre la universidad, las chicas o Brandon. Al termino de la sesión me dijo que la próxima vez seria el miércoles a las 7:30 pm. Volví a casa de Brandon sin decirle nada, ninguno de los dos hablo.

- bien... - dijo Brandon más tarde cuando estábamos en su habitación por la noche luego de la sesión con Anastasia - ahora a sufrir

Solté una risita leve y Brandon me miro sorprendido - ¿qué?

- te reíste - sonrió dulcemente - hace mucho que no te escuchaba reír

Me sonroje un poco y mire la televisión de frente a la cama. Yo estaba sentada en forma de meditación en la cama - estudia o tu padre te va a dar problemas

Brandon gimió pesadamente y luego suspiro pesadamente - bien

Lo mire y luego a la televisión. No sabía que hacer así que apague la televisión y me acosté en la cama a dormir. Le estaba dando la espalda a Brandon e intentaba quedarme dormida cuando sentí unos labios sobre mi cuello.

- Brandon - gemí suavemente. Hace tanto que no sentía sus labios sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera en mis labios y la verdad es que lo anhelaba. Abrí mis ojos y mire a Brandon con una sonrisa - ¿qué haces? Tienes que...

- no importa - dijo él acostándose a mi lado mientras me abrazaba - nada importa... solo tú y yo

Sonreí un poco y me acurruque en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Me había quedado dormida en poco tiempo y cuando abrí mis ojos fuera mal.

Crash...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y asustada. Escuche un crujir en el suelo, cosa rara porque había cerámica. Escuche unos pasos y eso hizo que me tensara. Mire a Brandon que estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado. La habitación estaba en penumbras y el único brillo que yo había visto era el color rojo de los números del reloj que marcaban las tres de la mañana.

Trague saliva asustada al escuchar una respiración acelerada. Apreté la polera de Brandon con fuerza, ya que tenía ambas manos en su pecho. Mi vista, automáticamente, se poso en un rincón de la habitación, aquel rincón al lado del armario. Mi respiración se detuvo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón se heló. Ahí, en ese rincón, habían unos ojos rojos mirándome fijamente.

Trague saliva asustada y escuche unos pasos. Rápidamente me escondí en el pecho de Brandon con los ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo por completo temblaba del miedo que sentía. Comencé a escuchar unos gritos, no de humanos, eran gritos distorsionados y horribles. Sentí que Brandon me abrazaba con fuerza, tal vez se había despertado.

- ¿Stella? - pregunto suavemente. Abrí mis ojos con miedo y él me miro sorprendido. Rápidamente Brandon encendió la luz de noche y cuando mire a aquella esquina no pude ver nada - oye, estás temblando, ¿estás bien?

Abrí mi boca pero no dije nada. Solo abracé con fuerza a Brandon y él me abrazo con fuerza - ten- tengo miedo... - dije apenas.

- tranquila Princesa - me abrazo Brandon - no tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo

Trague saliva y espere a tranquilizarme un poco. Más tarde estaba sentada en la cama de Brandon, él había encendido la luz del techo y me miraba preocupado. No dijo nada aún pero esperaba a que dijera algo sobre lo sucedido.

- ¿quieres dormir con la luz encendida? - pregunto mirándome preocupado. No respondí, solo me apoye en su hombro.

- siempre esta mirándome - murmure asustada - no lo soporto más, todas las noches es lo mismo

Brandon no dijo nada. Solo me abrazo con fuerza y luego escuche suspirar para luego maldecir - no te asustes Stella, yo siempre estaré contigo, puedes contar con que así será

Lo abracé con fuerza y luego me recosté nuevamente en la cama. Brandon me tenía abrazada a él con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a que me alejara de él. Yo no podía hacer más que acurrucarme en su pecho asustada. Sabía que tal vez ya no aparecería pues la luz estaba encendida, ¿pero cuanto tiempo pasaría para que la luz se apagará sola y volviera a aparecer?

Brandon no había ido a la universidad al día siguiente, se había quedado conmigo aún cuando su padre estaba muy enojado. Yo no había dicho nada de lo sucedido anoche, ni siquiera quería volver a recordarlo aunque sabía que Brandon preguntaría en cualquier momento.

Durante toda la tarde estuvimos en el living viendo películas. No había nada de miedo, solo comedía o románticas que por el miedos que tenía no causaban muchas sonrisas en mi rostro.

Quería que todo esto terminara pronto pero en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que esto no iba a terminar pronto, es más, recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este fics está interesante mmm... es de suspenso, sobrenatural, misterio y entre otros. Espero que les haya gustado y sepan que solo he actualizado porque había estado escribiendo como 10 minutos por día pero sigo con clases y se me hace muy complicado por lo que solo actualizo los fds.

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: Todo eso se irá sabiendo poco a poco jiji. Es cierto, me la paso escribiendo porque me encanta hacer historias jeje

- micaela: Si, este fics es algo diferente porque mi idea era hacer algo nuevo y diferente no solo lo mismo de siempre.

- ValenGonzalez: askjsakj Al menos ya se que puede dar miedo, tal vez es parte de la idea de este nuevo fics askjjas pero parece que te gusto

Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Misterios No Descubiertos

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 4:

Misterios No Descubiertos

.: Stella :.

Trague saliva nerviosa. Hace ya tres semanas que no había asistido a la universidad por todo lo que había sucedido hace casi un mes. Sentía nervios y mi cuerpo temblaba disimuladamente para que las personas a mi alrededor no se dieran cuenta. Ahora mismo estaba frente a la entrada de la universidad diciéndome a mi misma "ahora mismo, es cuando tienes que tener nervios de acero, Stella, tú puedes". Tenía un poco de miedo para entrar, no sabía que hacer, seguramente muchos saben que estuve encerrada en mi casa un mes o muchos saben algo de lo que ha sucedido en esté mes, probablemente me miraran como si fuese un bicho raro o quizás con pena.

No podía hacer nada para evitar lo que ha sucedido. Yo solo podía seguir adelante con mi vida, o eso es lo que las chicas me decían en las tres semanas que me estuvieron visitando en casa de Brandon, sin embargo y por mucho que quiera, no puedo seguir adelante con mi vida que esto recién comienza y no se detendrá. Yo no se que es lo que quieren, no se quienes son y mucho menos se porque me toco a mí sufrir con ellos pero si se una cosa... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detenerlos.

Las sesiones con Anastasia no han ayudado mucho que digamos. Todas las sesiones era lo mismo, ella intentando saber más sobre esa noche o los supuestos ojos rojos que se aparecían por las noches y cuando no podía obtener una respuesta (siempre) cambiaba el tema por algo más abierto como mis amigos o la universidad.

- hey - escuche a Flora detrás de mí, cosa que me dio un pequeño susto - lo siento, ¿te asuste?

- si... - dije con una mueca nerviosa - pero, no te preocupes

- lo siento, te traje un café - dijo Flora mostrándome un vaso plástico - ¿dónde está Brandon?

- no lo se, iba a venir más tarde o algo por el estilo - dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando el vaso de café - no debiste comprarlo

- a ti te encanta el café - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - siempre tomas uno antes de entrar a clases y entre medio. Stella, se que probablemente sea difícil para ti después de estar tanto tiempo sin venir pero se que vas a estar bien. No tienes de que preocuparte

Trague saliva y asentí lentamente - no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Creo que es porque no venido en mucho tiempo y siento que algo malo podría ocurrir

- todo está en tu cabeza - me sonrió dulcemente - no tienes de que preocuparte

- eso espero - dije mirando el vaso de café - Flora, ¿realmente estaré bien aquí? Preferiría volver a casa de Brandon... o a la mía

- ¡No! - mire a Flora sorprendida - ¡Tú no vas a volver a tu casa y quedarte encerrada ahí nuevamente!

- Flora - murmure sorprendida.

- escucha Stella, estuvimos un mes tratando de comunicarnos contigo pero no pudimos - dijo Flora suspirando preocupada - nos tenías tan preocupados que, sinceramente, estábamos por tirar la puerta abajo cuando tus padres nos llamaron para avisar que ya habían entrado

Hice una mueca culpable y baje la mirada. Sentí la mano de Flora en mi hombro y levante la cabeza sorprendida, ella me sonrió.

- de verdad lo siento - murmure.

- Stella - me sonrió Flora - yo no se que sucedió - negó con la cabeza - pero quiero ayudarte, todos queremos hacerlo. Es por eso que necesitamos que también nos cooperes. Ahora tienes que volver a retomar tus estudios, se que será difícil pero puedes hacerlo y nosotros estamos aquí para ti

Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Mire la entrada de la universidad y avance junto a Flora. Me sentía nerviosa por esto pero aparentaba tranquilidad.

- _"nuevamente en la universidad..."_ - pensé tranquilamente.

- ¡Flora, Stella! - escuche la voz de Sky. Lo vi acercándose a nosotras alegremente.

- hola Sky - saludo Flora.

- vaya, Stella, así que era cierto, volverás a la universidad - sonrió - hola chicas. Me alegra verlas a ambas, en especial a ti Stella, que bueno que hayas vuelto

- a mi también me alegra eso, Stella - escuche a Faragonda. Mire a mi derecha y me tense al ver a Faragonda sonreírme tranquilamente - me gustaría que pasaras a mi oficina a la hora del descanso, quisiera hablar contigo

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí lentamente. No tenía ganas de ir a hablar con Faragonda y mucho menos sabiendo que probablemente pregunte sobre todo lo que ha estado sucediendo. La gente no entiende que no quiero hablar de eso.

Estaba entrando en mi salón a un paso verdaderamente lento. Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón latía, mis dientes mordían suavemente mi labio inferior, mi boca se secaba. Sentía nervios por todo mi cuerpo, no quería seguir avanzando pero tenía que entrar.

- ah Stella - me miro la srta. Kim, la profesa a cargo de la primera hora - que bueno que hayas venido hoy. Me alegro de que estés integrándote nuevamente

Asentí lentamente y fui hasta donde era mi asiento antes del problema. Lo mire de reojo y me senté en el lentamente. Toda la mañana la pase intentando distraerme con las clases pero me casi imposible. En mi mente las palabras "fue una mala idea venir" rondaban sin piedad repitiéndose una y otra vez. Al termino de cuatro horas salí a la cafetería para poder comer algo sin embargo mi estomago gruñía, no por hambre, me alertaba que no comiera nada o lo lamentaría.

- ¿no vas a comer nada? - di un salto asustada y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Helio que me sonreí amistosamente - ¿tienes dinero? Yo te puedo invitar si quieres

Mire el mostrador donde habían tantos alimentos, unos con un aspecto repugnante y otros con un aspecto pasable pero negué con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta para buscar a Brandon pero no lo pude encontrar.

- si quieres a Brandon, está en un examen - dijo Helio tranquilo - ¿cómo ha ido tu primer día?

- normal - musite encogiéndome de hombros - supongo

Helio sonrió de lado y asintió lentamente. Él había comprado algo para comer y luego nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre a esperar a los demás que aún no lograba encontrar. Trague saliva nerviosa y pose mi vista en un grupo de chicos que no me quitaba la vista.

- ¿quiénes son? - pregunto Helio mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí mi boca para decirle la respuesta pero preferí no hablar. Ese grupo de chicos, seguramente eran amigos de Dean pero no estaba segura del todo ya que solo los vi en una foto. De todos modos no es como que me interesara saber si era así o no.

- ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Helio tranquilo.

- si - asentí lentamente - pensaba... creo que tal vez fue mala idea venir hoy

- no puedes quedarte en la casa de Brandon para siempre - dijo Helio serio para luego esbozar una sonrisa - te diré algo, nos tienes a nosotros contigo y eso es lo único que importa

Había vuelto a clases después del almuerzo. Estaba escuchando a la profesora hablar pero sus palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. No podía concentrarme y lo peor llego cuando sentí una respiración sobre mi hombro. Abrí mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba, no quería voltear a ver pero sabía que había alguien detrás. Trague saliva y temblorosa gire la cabeza pero no vi nada.

- ¿Stella? - me llamo la profesora.

Yo la mire y luego sonreí nerviosa sin decir nada.

El día había terminado y yo me encontraba en la entrada esperando a Brandon para volver a su casa. Me sentía nerviosa y la sensación de que alguien podría estar observándome era demasiado grande. En la entrada pude ver a Bloom acercarse con una sonrisa.

- hey, Brandon dijo que iba a tardar un poco - sonrió tranquilamente - me pidió que te llevara a casa

- ya veo - dije asintiendo lentamente.

Ambas volvimos a casa de Brandon en silencio. No estaba con ganas de hablar sobre lo que haya sucedido o siquiera de hablar sobre las clases ya que no estaba presente en alma por lo que no tengo ni idea de que ha sucedido. La verdad es que no se porque las chicas no estaban aquí pero no le tomaba importancia del todo ya que no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Bloom parecía algo incomoda y la verdad tampoco le tome importancia a eso. En mi mente seguía deambulando aquella respiración sobre mi hombro.

Al llegar a casa de Brandon use la llave que su madre me había entregado en la mañana antes de irme a la universidad. La casa estaba totalmente vacía y eso provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal. Trague saliva preocupada y deje el bolso a un lado.

- está algo vacía - dijo Bloom entrando también - seguro que los padres de Brandon ya están trabajando y su hermano está en clases aún

- si - asentí lentamente.

No me había preguntado que sucedió para que Brandon se tardara un poco ni donde estaban las chicas, hasta ahora. Mire la casa lentamente y sentí otro escalofrío e intente ignorarlo. Trague saliva y luego fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- si - volví a asentir tranquila. Me crucé de brazos y me mordí el labio inferior suavemente - Bloom...

- dime - sonrió ella tranquilamente.

- ¿te quedarías hasta que Brandon o alguien más llegue? - pregunte algo tímida.

Bloom me miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió suavemente mientras asentía - tranquila, está bien

- gracias - dije con una leve sonrisa.

Bloom había encendido la televisión y ambas nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar la televisión. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaban pasando ya que seguía intentando alejar mi mente de cualquier cosa. Tenía esa sensación de ser observaba.

- oye - hablo Bloom después de un tiempo - tengo tu diario y espero que no te moleste pero - me miro con una mueca - lo he estado leyendo para ver si encontramos algo sobre lo que te ha sucedido, puesto que no quieres decirnos

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y cerré mi puño con fuerza - ¿qué has encontrado?

- cosas que no me habías dicho - dijo mostrándome el diario - como algo de un embarazo - apreté mis dientes nerviosa y luego desvié la mirada - ¿es cierto?

- Bloom - desvié la mirada - los diarios son privados, no es para que los leas

- lo siento Stella - dijo ella preocupada - pero, a parte de encontrar eso encontré otras cosas. Dime, Stella, ¿estás embarazada?

- no - negué con la cabeza agachada - no lo estoy - levante la mirada y mire a Bloom, luego solté un suspiro - tuve un retraso de tres semanas, le explique a Brandon quien a pesar de no estar muy contento prometió que positivo o negativo se iba a quedar a mi lado. Hicimos unos exámenes y dieron negativo, al parecer solo tenía un desorden hormonal

- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto Bloom intrigada y con un tono suave.

- tenía miedo - la mire preocupada - no quería... que me juzgaras o te molestaras. Somos amigas desde hace tanto tiempo que pensé tal vez las cosas iban caminado e ibas a pensar mal de mí si sabías que iba a tener un bebé

- Stella - rió Bloom suavemente - tú lo acabas de decir, somos amigas desde hace mucho... es por eso que jamas te juzgaría. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga

Sonreí y luego asentí lentamente. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina me tensó. Bloom no pareció escuchar nada ya que ni se inmuto con eso. Me miro tranquila y luego el diario.

- aquí decía sobre un chico - dijo tranquila - alguien llamado Dean, ¿se puede saber quién es y que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Mire la cocina disimuladamente y luego a Bloom - es alguien que conocí. Pensé que era un amigo pero resulto ser...

- ¿ser qué? - pregunto Bloom luego de que mi voz se apagara.

Negué con la cabeza y mire enfrente, la televisión - tengo algo de hambre

- no me cambies el tema - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos.

Me levante del sofá ignorándola y fui a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Pegado en el refrigerador encontré una nota de la madre de Brandon que decía que había dejado algo de comer en el microondas. Me encogí de hombros y saque el plato con un empaste transparente encima.

- la madre de Brandon se preocupa mucho por ti - escuche a Bloom - en especial cuando no has comido bien, ¿alguna razón?

- no he tenido un buen apetito - dije simplemente mirando la comida en el plato. Había un trozo de carne con puré. Sobre el puré habían unas zanahorias y el color del puré, encima, era café por lo que podía decirse que había vertido un poco del jugo de la carne en el.

- tengo una idea - mire a Bloom curiosa - vamos a comer fuera, ya sabes, al Restaurante de Molly a ti te encante ese lugar

Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza - no gracias

- está bien - suspiro pesado ella - por cierto, ten tu diario de vuelta

Mire el diario y luego a Bloom - puedes quedartelo

- ¿qué? - me miro confundida.

- si tanto quieres saber que ha sucedido entonces puedes quedartelo - dije despreocupada - ahí encontraras la respuesta a algunas cosas... aunque yo preferiría que no lo hicieras

- Stella - Bloom me miro seria.

- hay cosas que es mejor no saber - pensé mirando la comida - las personas pasan por momentos oscuros. Siempre intentando escapar pero no pueden... a veces la ayuda de un amigo o familiar ayuda pero no tiene caso llevarlos al mismo destino. Cuando alguien quiere hacer daño no deja de observar a la persona desde cierta distancia creyendo que no lo puede ver, esa persona si sabe que lo observan e intenta cualquier cosa para escapar pero siempre termina en el mismo punto. Es como un laberinto, nunca encuentras la salida

- ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunto Bloom seria.

Mire a Bloom sorprendida y luego sonreí forzadamente - discúlpame, no me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta

Bloom me miro seria y yo la mire confundida. Sonreí levemente y luego guarde el plato en el microondas - creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. Brandon seguramente ya debe estar por llegar e iré a dormir así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte

- ¿estás segura? - me miro insegura ella - creo que debería esperar

- no te preocupes - sonreí tranquila - estaré arriba durmiendo. Si quieres te puedo llamar más tarde para hacerte saber que estoy bien

- bien - asintió Bloom lentamente.

Ambas salimos de la cocina y ella fue a buscar su mochila. Luego de que Bloom me dejara sola en la casa yo di un suspiro profundo y pesado. Mire las escaleras con la intensión de subir pero no sin antes pasar a la habitación de los padres de Brandon. Sabía que su padre había dejado la navaja escondida en algún lado de su habitación y la estaba buscando por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Me tensé tras escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Trague saliva asustada y me quede paralizada ahí de espaldas a la puerta. Había alguien más en la casa. Tal vez fue mala idea pedirle a Bloom que se fuera. La necesitaba.

Los pasos ya no se escuchaban así que tranquilice un poco. A mi misma me decía una y otra vez que había sido mi imaginación. Encontré la navaja debajo del colchón y salí de la habitación algo nerviosa. No había nadie en el corredor y mucho menos en las escaleras así que suspire aliviada.

- solo son imaginaciones tuyas - dije caminando a la habitación de Brandon. Tome el picaporte y antes de poder abrir escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse. Camine hasta las escaleras para ver si Brandon ya había llegado pero cuando mire no había nadie. Trague saliva y retrocedí - ¿hola? ¿Brandon?

Escuche una suave risa de una pequeña niña y me tensé nuevamente. Esa risa ya la había escuchado antes, en mi casa y no indicaba nada bueno. Trague saliva asustada y baje las escaleras lentamente asustada. La risa parecía alejarse e imaginaba que esa niña estaba en algún lado de la casa. Tras haber llegado al primer piso me puse de espaldas a la puerta y mire nerviosa enfrente.

- ¿hay... alguien ahí? - pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

Escuche nuevamente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Me tensé bastante asustada. Hice todo mi esfuerzo para darme la vuelta.

- ¿Stella? - vi a Brandon confundido - ¿estás bien? Pareces asustada

- si - suspire aliviada - si, estoy bien. Gracias a Dios que solo eres tú

- claro que soy yo, ¿esperabas a alguien más? - pregunto él confundido.

- bueno - hice una mueca y me di la vuelta. Ya no se escuchaba la risa de la niña así que me tranquilice un poco.

- ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- no - negué con la cabeza - nada de nada

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto él tranquilo.

- si - sonreí nerviosa - dime, ¿por qué te has quedado un poco más?

- ah tenía que entregar un trabajo, un informe - dijo Brandon despreocupado.

- ¿qué tal tu prueba? - pregunte con una mueca.

- supongo que me ha ido bien - se encogió de hombros despreocupado - la verdad no me interesa

- yo se que no te gusta la carrera pero no deberías tomarlo a la ligera - dije mirando a Brandon preocupada - es una gran carrera a pesar de que no es la que quieres

- estoy pensando en dejar la universidad - dijo Brandon caminando a la sala - entrare a una escuela culinaria

- ¿cuándo decidiste eso? - me cruce de brazos curiosa.

- hace unos meses - dijo él - no te dije porque sabía que ibas a estar en contra, y claro, ni hablar de mi padre

Torcí los labios y suspire. Mire a Brandon y note que su mirada estaba posada en mi mano derecha.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte confundida.

- ¿por qué tienes eso? - dijo serio - creí que mi padre te lo quito

- ah - mire la navaja en mi mano sorprendida - bueno si pero...

- Stella no quiero que te hagas daño nuevamente - me la quito de la mano bruscamente - aléjate de las cosas peligrosas

- como si fuera tan fácil - murmure - escucha, no me iba a hacer daño

- ¿entonces porqué la tienes? - pregunto molesto.

- porque - me detuve antes de decir algo más. Me mordí el labio inferior y al no obtener respuesta Brandon me hizo una mueca de estar seguro de que yo la saque para hacerme daño. Di un suspiro y asentí - no volverá a pasar

- bien - sonrió un poco mientras dejaba la navaja sobre la televisión - ¿ya almorzaste?

- no tengo mucha hambre - respondí despreocupada - pensaba en ir a dormir cuando llegaste

- ah ya veo - dijo Brandon asintiendo - entonces, ¿aún irás?

Me di la vuelta disimuladamente y luego asentí lentamente. Le di a Brandon un simple beso en la mejilla y volví a las escaleras para ir a dormir un poco. Lo cierto es que aún estaba algo asustada y no quería estar sola en esa habitación pero aún así me quede allí sola.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y mire el techo preocupada. La risa, los pasos, la puerta abrirse, nada fue mi imaginación ya era hora de que dejara de convencerme de eso porque no estaba funcionando y hacía que me asustara aún más. Estaba siguiéndome. Estuvo en la universidad conmigo, fue su respiración y era a quien presentía en la casa cuando estaba con Bloom.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente intentando descansar un poco pero la sensación de alguien observándome aún se me hacía presente. Abrí mis ojos de golpe tras escuchar una risa y me impulse hacía delante en la cama logrando sentarme. Gire mi cabeza a mi derecha y mire la puerta del baño, lugar en donde proviene la risa.

Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente y me levante de la cama. Mi mente me gritaba que no me acercara al baño y mi cuerpo hacía todo lo contrarió. Puse la mano en el picaporte y cerré mis ojos. Aún escuchaba la vocecita en mi cabeza gritar que me fuera de ahí pero mi mano actuó por si sola y abrí la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando en el espejo frente a mí, el mismo espejo que solía usar desde hace unas semanas atrás, el mismo espejo que Brandon usaba, ese mismo espejo... me reflejaba yo misma pero había algo más. Sobre mi reflejo estaban escritas las palabras _"ven conmigo"_ con uno de mis rush.

Trague saliva asustada y retrocedí todo lo que pude hasta que choque con algo. Me di la vuelta y vi ahí a una pequeña niña de unos diez años o menos. Su cabello era negro y opaco, era corto hasta el mentón y tenía un flequillo que cubría sus ojos. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y no era una de felicidad. Su vestuario era un simple vestido algo dañado de color rosado, de tirantes y en los bolsillos era color amarillo. Usaba unos zapatos de color rosado asiendo juego con el vestido. Su tes de piel era pálida, demasiado pálida que casi parecía blanca total. La sonrisa en su rostro se agrando más, enseñándome sus dientes. Unos dientes blancos y nuevos, afilados y peligroso.

Lentamente alzó ambas manos como si quisiera abrazarme. Yo retrocedí lentamente hasta llegar al baño. Ella solo dio un paso adelante y abrió su boca - ven conmigo - escupió con un tono dulce y siniestro - nos vamos a divertir...

Cerré mis ojos asustada y deje escapar un grito fuerte. Sentía una ráfaga de viento bastante grande. La suave risa de la niña resonaba en toda la habitación. Sentí unas manos en mis hombros y alguien que me sacudía. Tenía miedo como para abrir mis ojos pero la suave voz de Brandon me tomo por sorpresa e hizo que abriera mis ojos.

Él me miraba preocupado, bastante, tenía sus manos en mis hombros. Yo lo mire asustada sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. Sin decir nada me arroje en su pecho y deje caer las lagrimas. Brandon me rodeó con sus brazos y me susurro algunas palabras tranquilizadoras.

Me quede abrazada a Brandon un buen rato, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? No lo se, solo se que fue mucho tiempo. Cuando me separé de él examine con mi vista toda la habitación. No había rastros ni de la niña de la escritura en el espejo. Me pregunte si lo había imaginado pero me dije a mi misma que no podía ser cierto pues tenía frío y eso sucedió por la ráfaga de viento.

Después de un rato estaba sentada en el sofá en el living. Brandon apenas había salido de la cocina con una taza de té en sus manos. Yo tenía mis piernas dobladas en el sofá con los pies sobre el, abrazada a un cojín sin decir nada y con la mirada puesta fijamente en el televisión en el cual pasaban una caricatura sobre un chico que tenía dos hadas mágicas que le concedían deseos.

- ten - me entregó la taza - esto te tranquilizara un poco y te bajará el frío

- gracias - dije apenas tomando la taza. Mire mi reflejo en el té y recordé el mío sobre el espejo con aquellas escrituras. Trague saliva preocupada y mire a Brandon - siento mucho asustarse

- tranquila - sonrió un poco - ¿me quieres decir que sucedió?

Guarde silencio y luego bebí un poco de la taza. Brandon entendió que no planeaba contarle nada ya que suspiro pesadamente y luego se sentó a mi lado tranquilo. Deje de tomar el té y mire la pantalla de la televisión nuevamente.

- ¿sabes? - dijo él mirando la televisión - hoy no dejaba de pensar en ti. Me hubiera gustado ir contigo a la universidad o haber estado contigo en el almuerzo, o siquiera haberme devuelto contigo pero como no pude solo me quede pensando en ti todo el día - lo mire de perfil y note como sonrió - le había pedido a Helio que estuviera contigo en el almuerzo y a Bloom que te trajera, pensé que ella se quedaría contigo pero no fue así - abrí mi boca para poder decir algo pero Brandon sacudió la cabeza y me miro sonriendo - quiero que sepas que probablemente esto vuelva a suceder, no siempre voy a estar contigo en todo minuto del día pero si tienes algún problema o tienes miedo... llámame... iré corriendo a verte sin importar nada

- Brandon... - murmure dejando la taza en la mesa de centro. Lo mire a los ojos y me acerque a él recostando mi cabeza en pecho. Él no dijo nada, me rodeó con sus brazos y luego me froto la espalda con su mano derecha.

Mire la televisión al igual que Brandon. Estuvimos así toda la tarde y aquel miedo que sentía se había desvanecido y cambiado por unas risas al ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

- _...¿ah? una granja lechera subterránea secreta..._ - seguía mirando la televisión.

Escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse al mirar vi a los padres de Brandon junto con el pequeño. Salude apenas y luego mire a Brandon tranquila. Él me sonrió dulcemente y luego me besó en los labios suavemente.

- dime Brandon, ¿ya almorzaron? - pregunto la madre de Brandon a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

- perfecto - dijo Joseph sonriendo - ¡Pizza!

Me reí entre dientes y me incline un poco. Brandon me besó nuevamente en los labios pero en esta ocasión fue más duradero el beso.

- ¿Brandon qué hace esto aquí? - escuche la voz seria de su padre. Me separe de Brandon y mire la navaja en las manos de Aaron algo nerviosa. Estuve a punto de decirle que yo la saque pero Brandon me interrumpió.

- necesitaba cortar algo y no encontré las tijeras - dijo despreocupado.

- ya veo - dijo guardando la navaja en su bolsillo.

- no tenías que mentir - murmure mirándolo preocupada.

- no te preocupes - me besó en la cabeza.

Escuche mi celular sonar y lo mire. Se encontraba en la mesa de centro al lado de la taza ya vacía que anteriormente contenía el té. Trague saliva preocupada y luego lo tome. Mire la pantalla y suspire aliviada al leer que era Bloom.

- Bloom - dije sonriendo - ¿sucede algo?

- _ven_ _conmigo..._ - mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz de la niña. Mire la pantalla de mi celular y comprobé que efectivamente Bloom me llamo y así fue. Volví a llevar el teléfono a mi oído y trague saliva.

- ¿quién eres? - murmure sin que Brandon me escuchara.

-_ tu mejor amiga, ¿quién mas va a ser?_ - escuche a Bloom lo que me tranquilizo un poco -_ te pregunte algo, ¿por qué me cambies el tema?_

- ¿a si? - pregunte sorprendida.

- _si, te pregunte porque no me habías llamado_ - dijo Bloom con un tono extrañada -_ ¿estás bien?_

- si, si, es solo que no te estaba escuchando - dije nerviosa - _"que extraño"_

- _¿entonces...?_ - espero una respuesta.

- mmm... es que Brandon llego al poco tiempo de que te fuiste y me quede con él - dije omitiendo lo sucedido - tú sabes, viendo televisión... hablando...

-_ ya veo_ - dijo Bloom pensativa - _me tenías preocupada pero si está todo bien, entonces no veo problemas_

- bien - dije tranquila.

- _debo irme, saldré con Sky, nos veremos mañana en la universidad_ - se despidió tranquila. Colgué la llamada y mire la pantalla del celular fijamente por unos segundos. No fue mi imaginación. Había escuchado a la niña en vez de la voz de Bloom, ¿será que acaso hizo una interferencia en mi celular? ¿cómo?

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- nada - sonreí a la fuerza - ¿van a comprar pizza o no?

- ¡Si! - dijo Joseph sonriendo emocionado.

Sonreí y abracé a Brandon tranquilamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos e ignorando a Joseph besé a Brandon en la boca. Él me devolvió el besó rodeándome con sus brazos. Escuche las quejas de Joseph pero no le hice caso.

- Te Amo - me susurro Brandon separándose con una sonrisa - ¿lo sabías?

- siempre - sonreí también. Lo besé en los labios y luego me separé de él.

Me levante del sofá tomada de la mano de Brandon y camine hasta las escaleras cuando me detuve. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y mire a Brandon. Él no estaba conmigo. De mi mano, tomada, estaba la niña nuevamente.

- vamos ahora - dijo sonriendo. Solté su mano y cerré los ojos asustada. Cuando los abrí nuevamente mi mano estaba tomada de la de Brandon y él me miraba confundido._  
_

- ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto.

- no - negué con la cabeza sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío.

- bien - dijo asintiendo lentamente. Solté su mano y subí las escaleras sola. Esto me estaba asustando más de lo que debería. Esa niña, no se quien era pero no dejaba de seguirme y aparecerse cuando menos la necesito.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella miro su brazo con una mueca de dolor y gimió por el ardor que le causaba la herida del cuchillo. Salió del balcón a duras penas y miro enfrente de ella donde podía ver algo que jamas en su vida había visto. Una criatura escondida en las sombras desde la puerta de la entrada. Trago saliva nerviosa y espero a que saliera de ahí. Solo podía ver sus ojos grandes y rojos. De pronto escucho la risa de una niña, cosa que no la tranquilizo. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo había desaparecido y las sirenas de los carros de la policía se escuchaban por toda su casa. _

_- Dios... - agacho su cabeza aliviada de saber que la policía estaba aquí._

_- esto no ha terminado... - escucho retumbar en las paredes una voz femenina, de una niña, muy similar a la risa - ven conmigo, Stella, nos vamos a divertir_

_Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y desde la entrada vio a alguien acercarse. Se había tensado pero sus piernas no respondían para alejarse, se desplomo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y vio a un oficial mirándola preocupado. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, luego llamo a otros dos y pidió una ambulancia._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- ¿será la misma niña? - pregunte agachando la mirada - si es así... ¿a dónde quiere ir?

Agache la mirada con un suspiro pesado y subí las escaleras. Luego de haberme conectado un rato desde la laptop de Brandon me recosté en su cama tranquila para intentar dormir. Esta vez no presentía que algo fuese a suceder, lo que era bueno. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Fui a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuche que alguien la golpeaba. Vi al tipo con las pizzas así que pagué y las lleve a la mesa del comedor. Joe estaba ansioso por comerla, seguramente porque le encanta. Stella estaba arriba y hace un buen rato que no bajaba así que se me ocurrió subir con un plato con dos trozos. Cuando entre en mi habitación la vi tranquilamente durmiendo en mi cama.

Sonreí dulcemente y deje el plato en el escritorio. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla me senté a su lado en la cama y con mi mano izquierda froté su brazo derecho. Le di un beso en la frente y luego salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

- ...no, no así no se hace - escuche la voz de mi padre. Cuando llegue abajo me fije que él y Joe estaban jugando con el playstation 3 mientras comían. Me reí entre dientes pensando en que cuando termine esas cosas iban a estar llenas de aceite. Camine hasta la cocina y cerré la puerta para poder hablar con mi madre a solas.

- ¿Stella comió? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- no, estaba durmiendo - sonreí despreocupado - oye, ¿podemos hablar?

- claro, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto ella acomodando las cajas de pizzas que eran dos.

- es sobre la universidad - dije algo nervioso - mamá yo no quiero estudiar medicina y lo sabes

- así es - me miro fijamente y luego suspiro - escucha, Brandon, ya lo hemos hablado y tu padre no va a permitir que cambies de carrera, hijo, enserio quiero ayudar pero primero tienes que enfrentarte a él... tienes que decirle que es lo que en realidad quieres, no puedes decirle simplemente que no quieres... debes decirle la verdad

- se pondrá como loco - dije con un suspiro pesado. No podía decirle a mi madre ahora lo que planeaba así que mejor esperaría un poco.

Salí de la cocina tranquilo y subí las escaleras para poder ir a ver si Stella había despertado pero cuando llegue arriba seguía dormida. Di un suspiro pesado y me senté en la silla del computador para usar mi laptop. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que juro que pensé que estaba solo en la habitación.

- EGC: Escuela Culinaria Gardenia - dije pensativo. Mire la impresora y luego puse un par de hojas - esto me podría servir

Continuara...

* * *

Mmmm... hay más preguntas que respuestas por lo visto jiji Bueno se que ha sido larga la espera y me alegra al fin lograr terminar esté capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza.

~ Comentarios:

- Mariana: Mmmm... conque ya has leido mis demás fics y esté ha llamado más tu atención, bueno, espero que sea así y esté fics termine tan bien como empezó.

- ValenGonzalez: Y supongo que la intriga sigue porque en cada capítulo aparece una pregunta sin respuesta o más de una jeje

Bueno eso ha sido todo por esta noche. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así ya sabes que hacer. Siento la larga espera y espero no tardar tanto para la siguiente ocasión, los dejo con una sonrisa y nos veremos en la siguiente.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Volver a Rehacer mi Vida

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 5:

Volver a Rehacer mi Vida

.: Stella :.

Levante la vista al techo soltando un bufido bastante pesado e incomodo. Anastasia estaba frente a mí mirándome tranquilamente con una sonrisa. No decía nada y eso me incomodaba un poco, aún más porque no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Tamborilee mis dedos en el brazo del sofá buscando algo de entretención pero no me ayudaba mucho.

Baje la mirada disimuladamente para mirarla e hice una mueca incomoda que no paso por desapercibida ya que escribió algo en su cuaderno y me sonrió amistosamente. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando evitar gritar ya que la incomodidad y mi aburrimiento se estaban apoderando con fuerza de mí.

- ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad? - pregunto Anastasia después de un tiempo.

- bien - respondí despreocupada - creo

- ¿crees? - levanto una ceja.

- no estoy segura, tengo un promedio regular - me encogí de hombros - estoy pensando que he bajado mucho mi promedio ya que a inicio de año era excelente y ahora promedio, es decir que estoy pasando a rastras

- ¿y por qué estás tan despreocupada? - pregunto ella curiosa - estoy casi segura de que querías llegar a ser una gran diseñadora de modas y por eso estabas esforzándote al máximo para conseguirlo. Según lo que me han contado tus padres te matabas estudiando y mejorando tus habilidades...

- ¿está hablando con mis padres a mis espaldas? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño molesta.

- tengo sesiones con ellos para contarles tus procedimientos desde que empezamos. Ellos me cuentan cosas sobre ti, también, creen que es lo mejor - dijo ella tranquila con una sonrisa.

Apreté mi puño y la mire molesta con el ceño fruncido.

- pues no deberían - dije con evidente voz molesta - además... si bajo mi promedio o no es cosa mía, no suya. Yo hago mi vida, no mis padres, no mi novio, no mis amigos, no tú, solo yo...

- guou, cálmate, te ves agitada y molesta - dijo ella sorprendida - ¿estás bien?

Me levante del sillón molesta - puede que haya tenido problemas hace unas semanas, puede que me haya encerrado en mi casa y puede que haya descuidado muchas cosas pero sigue siendo mi vida. Yo no necesito esto, no necesito unas tontas sesiones de psicología ya que no tengo ningún problema - la mire hecha una furia - solo paso por un mal momento el cual debo resolver yo. No tú. Dile a mis padres que dejen de meterse en mi vida y que estoy harta de esto... es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida - dicho esto salí de la sala sin despedirme.

Caminaba por la ciudad devuelta a casa de Brandon. Tenía mis manos escondidas en mi chaqueta de mezclilla. La vista estaba puesta en el suelo más que en el camino. No estoy segura de si estaba caminando en el rumbo correcto ya que ni siquiera me interesaba volver a casa de Brandon.

Me detuve a mitad de camino y levante a la vista a mi izquierda. Era una tienda de helados a la cual Bloom y yo veníamos desde pequeñas, luego vinimos con las chicas y había sido muchas veces un lugar de reunión de nosotras. Desde el espejo sonreí un poco al verme reflejada en un asiento junto a las chicas comiendo helados entre risas.

Seguí caminando tranquilamente hasta que sin querer termine frente a mi casa. La mire de reojo con cierta melancolía. Era una casa grande de dos piso, el techo terminaba en punta y a mano derecha había un balcón desde el segundo piso. Camine hasta ella y subí los tres escalones hasta llegar a la puerta. La puerta estaba con cerrojo así que camine hasta una maseta que estaba cerca, metí la mano entre las hojas de la planta de adentro y saque una llave.

Mi vista se poso en el desastre de mi casa y mi nariz se arrugo tras sentir un aroma repugnante. Camine lentamente hasta el encendedor de la luz y lo moví para iluminar la casa aunque como era de día no ilumino mucho. Las cortinas habían sido quitadas así que la luz del sol entraba perfectamente iluminando cada rincón de la casa.

- Dios... - murmure mirando el desastre que había quedado después de aquel incidente.

Camine hasta la chimenea y tome una foto enmarcada que estaba encima. Sonreí levemente al verla; estaba yo con mis padres. Después de unos segundos subí a mi habitación, el desastre de desastre. Pase a revisar la habitación en donde yo dibujaba, un estudio de diseños. Mis dibujos tirados por todos lados, mis instrumentos también. Camine lentamente hasta el ventanal y apoye una mano en el vidrió que reflejaba mi rostro.

- y pensar que todo eso sucedió en un segundo - murmure lentamente recordando como fue que Dean cayo desde aquí hasta abajo.

Di un suspiro y salí de la casa cerrando con pestillo. Volví a casa de Brandon tranquilamente. Estaba a dos cuadras de llegar cuando escuche mi celular y al contestar escuche a Musa alegremente. Ella quería que fuera a su casa ya que las chicas pasarían la tarde allí pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir así que le dije que pasaba.

Golpeé la puerta de la casa de Brandon y me di la vuelta mirando hacia la casa de enfrente. Cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió me di la vuelta nuevamente y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entre tranquilamente después de saludarlo y camine hasta las escaleras.

- ¿cómo te fue? - pregunto Brandon haciendo que me detuviera en el tercer escalón.

- supongo que mal - me encogí de hombros.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto sorprendido.

Lo mire con una mueca en mi rostro y luego suspire - no quisiera hablar de eso

- está bien - asintió lentamente - ¿irás a dormir?

Lo mire confundida - ¿por qué piensas eso?

- casi siempre estás durmiendo por la tarde - se encogió de hombros - llegas de la universidad, apenas almuerzas y duermes hasta el otro día. Cuando sales sucede lo mismo

- tienes una cama cómoda - dije riendo divertida - no, no iré a dormir. Quiero estar un rato en la habitación nada más

- bien - asintió lentamente - estaré aquí abajo por si me necesitas

- por supuesto - asentí lentamente.

Entre en la habitación de Brandon y sonreí levemente. Encendí la televisión y me senté en la cama. Estaba en forma de meditación mirando la pantalla tranquilamente cuando mi vista lentamente se poso en mi mochila a un lado de la habitación. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la mochila, tome un cuaderno de dibujos de adentro y me volví a sentar en la cama de la misma forma que anteriormente.

Tenía un lápiz en el espiran del cuaderno y lo saqué. Comencé a trazar lineas a lo loco hasta que comenzaron a tomar la forma de un paisaje bonito. Era algo simple así que comencé a hacerle sombras y luces para que resaltara más. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y no me moleste en ver quien era pues sabía que probablemente era Brandon.

- ¿qué haces? - lo escuche preguntar confirmando mi sospecha.

- dibujar - dije despreocupada. Lo mire con una sonrisa y le mostré el dibujo.

- ah es bonito - sonrió sentándose a mi lado en la orilla de la cama - sin duda alguna eres increíble para esto

- gracias - sonreí dejando el cuaderno en la cama.

- ¿no seguirás? - pregunto curioso.

Mire el dibujo y torcí los labios. Le faltaban muchos detalles pero no tenía ganas de seguir. Negué con la cabeza y mire a Brandon.

- hoy... le dije un par de cosas a Anastasia - me mordí el labio inferior - estaba molesta y me fui de ahí media hora antes de que terminara nuestra sesión

- ¿cómo que cosas dijiste? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- probablemente cosas que no debería haber dicho - hice una mueca triste, baje la cabeza - había enfurecido y le dije que no volvería a ir más. Creo que sería lo mejor porque no tengo porque ir a esas sesiones, mis problemas los resuelvo yo... no ella

- entonces no vayas - mire a Brandon sorprendida mientras él me miraba sonriendo - nadie te obliga. Escucha, haz tu vida como se te plazca... claro, siempre y cuando yo esté en tus planes - sonreí un poco - lo que quiero decir es que si tus padres te enviaron allí es porque creen que te ayudaría un poco y lo ha hecho pero no tanto, sigues siendo cerrada con respecto al tema de lo que haya sucedido así que no creo que te este ayudando sin embargo has vuelto a ser casi la misma de siempre... aún hay detalles que no han vuelto pero se que volverán por su cuenta y no porque alguien te obligue...

- ¿cómo cuales? - pregunte intrigada.

- como esa bella sonrisa que estaba las veinticuatro horas del día en tu rostro - dijo Brandon sonriendo - si no quieres ir más, no vayas, yo no te obligaré y si alguien lo hace yo hablaré con él impidiendolo

Sonreí y abracé a Brandon tranquilamente. Él me correspondió el abrazo y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama recostado su cabeza en la almohada.

- Brandon - lo mire con una sonrisa leve - supongo que sabes que te quiero en vida siempre

- por supuesto que si - me sonrió él - y yo te quiero en la mía también, para siempre

- gracias - sonreí - siempre estás apoyandome en todo y creo que me toca a mí

- ¿a sí? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño levemente - ¿cómo lo harás?

- si quieres dejar la universidad, te apoye en tu decisión - sonreí mirándolo a los ojos - aunque claro, en un inició no pensaba hacerlo pero... es tu vida y creo que te apoyare en todo lo que decidas hacer... menos terminar conmigo

Él rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza - yo jamas terminaría contigo

- así me parece bien - dije antes de besarlo en los labios.

Brandon me correspondió el beso suavemente. Tenía mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos rodeando su cuello mientras mi cuerpo hasta sobre él de Brandon quien tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con fuerza. Aquel beso inocente se iba transformando en algo más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba. Las manos de Brandon paseaban por mi espalda lentamente por sobre mi chaqueta. De la nada y entre tantos besos, Brandon paso su mano por debajo de mi polera tocando mi espalda. Su mano estaba helada y provoco que arqueara la espalda apegandome más a él. Lo sentí sonreí contra mis labios.

Con un rápido movimiento Brandon le dio una vuelta a la situación poniéndome debajo de él y apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas mientras me seguíamos besándonos. Mis brazos seguían rodeando su cuello y una de mis manos estaba enredada en su cabello jugando, haciendo nudos y círculos, jalándolo suavemente.

Lo escuche gemir contra mis labios y luego bajo sus labios besándome por la mejilla y pasando al lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí cerrando los ojos suavemente mentiras sentía sintiendo los labios de Brandon. Su lengua jugo traviesamente con el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego sus labios dieron un placentero masaje y para terminar los gemidos salieron solos de mi boca al sentir sus dientes morderlo suavemente.

- Te Amo tanto Stella - lo escuche contra mi cuello para luego sentir sus labios encima - no tienes ni idea de todo lo que sufrí sin tenerte a mi lado... sin besarte... sin escuchar tu voz... sin poder tenerte en mis brazos - mis ojos aún cerrados, mi boca aún dejando escapar suaves suspiros de placer y la voz de Brandon, ronca y excitante iban a hacer que me volviera loca con la situación - te quiero tanto Stella, aquí y ahora...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo mire algo sorprendida. Brandon dejo de besar mi cuello y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente volvió a besarme en los labios intensamente. Podía sentir toda la pasión acumulada en él, un sentimiento que se transmitía a través del beso. Metí mis manos debajo de su polera acariciando y sintiendo los músculos tonificados de su espalda.

Brandon no iba al gimnasio, al menos no todos los días. Él era de salir a trotar una vez por semana temprano en la mañana, a eso de las seis justo antes de que el sol salga o a veces con el mismo sol saliendo y rara vez iba al gimnasio. Normalmente cuando salía a trotar lo hacía para pensar o quitarse el estrés de la universidad, después pasaba a mi casa a eso de las siete u ocho a despertarme, cosa que en ocasiones me molestaba pero termine acostumbrándome.

Ahora las cosas iban a ser tan diferentes al menos por el tiempo en que me esté quedando en su casa y tal vez, tan solo tal vez, las cosas sean para mejor.

- ¡Brandon! - la voz de Joe del otro lado de la puerta hizo que me separa bruscamente de Brandon y lo empujara lejos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y mire a Joe sonrojada violentamente. Brandon dejo escapar un suspiro bastante pesado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinado. Estaba arrodillado en la cama y yo aún seguía ahí acostada sintiendo como mi corazón luchaba por evitar salirse de mi pecho.

- Brandon, mamá acaba de llamar - dijo inocentemente el chico - dijo que papá llegaría tarde porque tendría una reunión, también dijo que hicieras la cena y ella traería un postre

- bien - asintió lentamente Brandon.

Joe nos miro fijamente unos minutos y luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Mire a Brandon aún sonrojada y me senté en la cama. Él me miro con una sonrisa y se me acerco.

- ¿dónde nos quedamos? - pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

- yo creo que es mejor no seguir - dije riendo divertida mientras me alejaba. Me senté en la cama con los pies en el suelo y pase una mano por mi cabeza peinando un poco mi cabello. Luego me levante y camine hasta el baño para mojar mi rostro.

- no se vale - se quejo Brandon. Mire por el espejo del baño a Brandon y lo vi cruzado de brazos con un puchero evidente - te dije que quería hacerlo

- si, y tu hermanito esta en la casa - dije riendo acercándome a él - no creo que sea la mejor idea ahora, podemos dejarlo para la noche

Brandon se rió entre dientes y me abrazo suavemente - es enserio, Te Amo demasiado

- yo también Tesoro - dije sonriendo.

Baje con Brandon a la cocina. Eran las seis de la tarde y él quería comenzar pronto a hacer la cena. Yo me reí entre dientes ya que aún faltaban dos horas y antes de que comenzara lo tome de la mano y lo aleje a quejas de la cocina. Nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar una película tranquilamente hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

- es Sky - dijo mirando la pantalla. Mire a Brandon intrigada y él se encogió de hombros. Coloco su celular en su oído y sonrió levemente - ¿qué te duele amigo? - frunció el ceño levemente - ¿por?... no... no lo se - me miro fijamente - ¿por qué dices eso?... ¿estás seguro?... bien, no, no te preocupes aunque no creo que haya sido ella... si, yo te llamo luego

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte luego de que Brandon colgara.

- Stella - me miro serio - me dijiste que saliste de la sesión media hora antes, ¿cierto? - asentí lentamente - ¿dónde fuiste?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego me mordí el labio inferior - ¿de qué hablas? - fingí no saber.

- llegaste a la misma hora que llegas siempre que terminas la sesión pero si saliste antes deberías haber llegado antes - dijo serio - ¿dónde fuiste?

- quería caminar así que paseé por el centro de la ciudad - dije simplemente - ¿sucedió algo?

Brandon suspiro pesadamente - Sky fue con los chicos a tu casa hoy pero no pudieron entrar ya que la llave no estaba. Alguien ha ido y la ha sacado

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y lentamente lleve una mano al bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta. Ahí dentro pude sentir un trozo de hierro helado con una forma rectangular, con dientes a un lado y una forma de trébol en una punta. Trague saliva y saque el objeto de mi bolsillo. Brandon me miro sorprendido y yo miraba el objeto algo sorprendida y tranquila.

- esa es... - dijo sorprendido.

- la llave de mi casa - me lamí los labios - olvide dejarla en la maseta

- ¿fuiste a tu casa? - pregunto sorprendido.

Asentí lentamente - te dije que había ido a pasear por el centro de la ciudad. Mi casa está cerca, ¿lo olvidas?

- pero no dijiste que fuiste a tu casa - dijo Brandon algo molesto - ¿a qué fuiste?

- ni siquiera yo se a que fui - dije mirando al lleve - mis pies me llevaron solos allí

Brandon suspiro pesadamente y agacho la cabeza.

- ¿te molesta que vaya? - pregunte curiosa.

- un poco - dijo sin mirarme - tengo miedo de que si vas te vuelvas a encerrar y en esta ocasión no vuelva a verte nunca más

No dije nada ya que ni siquiera yo podría estar segura de que eso no ocurrirá. Agache la cabeza y seguí mirando la llave - si quieres la devuelvo

- no, está bien - dijo tranquilamente él. Me miro con una sonrisa leve - es tu casa después de todo

Mire la llave y luego la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta - Brandon, ¿por qué están allí los chicos?

- van una vez a la semana - dijo simplemente - buscan algo que nos diga algo pero aún no encuentran nada

Torcí los labios ignorando el hecho de no saber si había algo o no en mi casa que los ayudara. Brandon no dijo nada solo me sonrió un poco y luego me besó en los labios fugazmente.

- creo que iré a la cocina - dijo él levantándose del sofá.

Mire la llave nuevamente después de volver a sacarla de mi bolsillo. La idea de volver a mi casa era tentadora pero con todo lo que sucedió allí me asustaba un poco sin embargo no podía seguir viviendo en ese pasado, que realmente fue hace unas semanas atrás, casi dos meses.

- quiero mi vida - murmure mirando la llave. Me levante del sofá y le dije a Brandon, desde donde estaba, que saldría por un rato y sin esperar respuesta salí de la casa para ir a pasear por donde sea.

Todo lo que había sucedido últimamente era inexplicable para mí, todo se veía tan extraño, sobrenatural e incrédulo. Una niña que aparecía de la nada y desaparecía de igual forma; un chico que intento matarme; la criatura entre las sombras. Nada parecía real si lo decía y de hecho, ahora que lo pienso no es real pero como lo he vivido tengo mis razones para creer que si está sucediendo y no es mi imaginación.

Quiero mantener a mis amigos lejos de esto, es especial a Brandon. Si tan solo supiera que está sucediendo entonces no tendría problemas para mantenerlos alejado. En mi casa no encontraran nada, estoy segura de eso aunque pienso que yo misma estoy ignorando algo y no se que es.

Comencé a caminar pensando en que hacer ahora. Necesitaba una ayuda. Necesitaba algo, lo que sea. Me detuve a mitad de camino mirando frente de mí. Habían muchas personas pasando tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada pero frente a mí estaba esa niña.

- ven conmigo - dijo como en una de tantas veces que lo ha hecho.

La mire sorprendida y en vez de retroceder para alejarme asustada mis pies actuaron solos y avanzaron. No se que sucedió pero mi vista se nublo un poco. Mi cuerpo se movía pero yo no era consciente de controlarlo ni de saber a donde íbamos, era extraño y algo inexplicable, la sensación era nueva y no creo haberla experimentado antes.

Sentí que alguien me jalo con fuerza de brazo y caí al suelo. Parpadeé un par de veces y luego sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Riven mirándome serio. Mire enfrente y vi que estábamos en la orilla de un risco que daba al mar y si bien conocía este risco, debajo estaba lleno de rocas con filos, era una zona bastante peligrosa.

- ¿qué estás pensando? - pregunto molesto mientras se levantaba - ¿pensabas matarte aquí? Primero los cortes y ahora esto, ¿estas loca? Suerte que iba camino a casa de Musa y te vi caminar algo distraída

Mire a Riven confundida y me levante del suelo mirando enfrente. Mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza y lo único que podía recordar era que estaba caminando por la ciudad cuando... ¡Vi a la niña!

- vamos a casa, te llevare con Brandon - dijo Riven serio.

- la niña - dije sorprendida - ¿dónde está ella?

- ¿de qué estas hablando? - pregunto él confundido - estabas sola caminando hacia aquí

Me mordí el labio inferior y mire el risco. Era imposible eso, creo que yo estaba siguiendo a la niña contra mi voluntad, ¿quién era esa niña?

- vamos - dijo dándome la espalda y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

- gracias - dije caminando detrás de él a cierta distancia.

- ¿por qué intentas quitarte la vida? - pregunto sin mirarme.

- si te soy honesta ni yo lo se - musite con la intensión de que él no escuchara pero sucedió lo contrario. Se detuvo de golpe y me miro entre sorprendido y molesto - ¿ibas a casa de Musa?

- ¿por qué me cambias el tema? - pregunto serio - te llevaré a casa de Brandon, luego iré con Musa

- ¿les vas a contar sobre esto? - me mordí el labio inferior.

Riven suspiro pesadamente - no creo que haya razón para seguir preocupandolos. Solo por está ocasión te cubriré pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

- gracias - asentí sonriendo levemente. Volví a casa de Brandon escoltada por Riven. Cuando entre en la casa vi a la madre de Brandon y a Joe sentados en la mesa con un cuaderno. Ambos me miraron con una sonrisa. Un delicioso aroma a vegetales cocidos llego a mi nariz, la suave mezcla de maíz hervido con otros vegetales como zanahoria y zapallo reforzaban el aroma, también estaba el aroma de una papá bien cocina y a todo eso un fuerte aroma a carne.

- ¿qué está cocinando? - pregunte tranquila.

- le dije que hiciera algo sencillo pero ya lo conoces - se rió con una mueca la madre de Brandon - hizo sopa, dijo que iba a llover y quería algo que lo calentara

Mire al cielo a través de la ventana y vi las nubes grises cubrir gran parte del cielo. Era cierto. Parece que iba a llover.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto ella tranquilamente.

- estaba - me mordí el labio inferior suavemente - caminando por allí. Necesitaba aire

- ya veo - sonrió - Joseph, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Brandon?

- por supuesto - sonrió el chico para luego ir a la cocina. La puerta estaba cerrada así que ellos no escucharían nuestra conversación, supongo que era la idea de la madre de Brandon.

- ¿te sucede algo? - me miro seria - te ves algo pálida

- ah si, es decir no, no me sucede nada - negué con la cabeza - solo pensaba

- ¿en qué? - pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿hay alguna manera de pedir una orden de restricción? - pregunte mirándola intrigada.

- ¿una orden de restricción? - me miro bastante sorprendida - oh... querida, ¿ha sucedido algo?

- creo que me esta siguiendo una niña pequeña - dije sin pensar - no quiero que los chicos entren más en mi casa, ni ellos ni nadie

- ¿una niña pequeña? - me miro confundida - ¿qué tiene que ver con tu casa?

- ah nada - negué con la cabeza - estoy hablando de más

- Stella - me miro seria - yo se que no quieres decir nada pero a veces callar es lo peor que puedes hacer

- creo... - lo pensé un poco - qué voy a seguir con mi vida... como era antes de todo esto

Ella me sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza - es lo mejor. Has pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo que seguramente volver a rehacer tu vida como era antes sea lo mejor para ti - mire a la madre de Brandon y luego el cuaderno en la mesa. Era mi cuaderno de dibujos. La mire sorprendida y ella me sonrió inocentemente - esté que has hecho hoy esta precioso, aunque le faltan sus detalles

- eso creo - sonreí asintiendo - iré a ver a Brandon

- por cierto Stella - me detuve antes de entrar en la cocina - hablaste de una niña pequeña - la mire sorprendida - no te entendí nada, ¿qué querías decir con que te estaba siguiendo?

- ah es un juego de vídeo - mentí nerviosa - son las juntas con Brandon y Joe

Ella me miro no convencida y luego sonrió levemente. Entre en la cocina y vi a Brandon revolviendo algo en una olla. Camine lentamente hasta él, que estaba de espaldas a mí, mientras hacía una seña de silencio a Joe que me había mirado. Cubrí los ojos de Brandon y espere a que dijera algo.

- podría ser peligroso cocinar sin ver - dijo simplemente - ¿Stella?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y mientras Joe salía de la cocina quite mis manos de los ojos de Brandon para luego besarlo en la mejilla - parece que nunca logro evitar que me descubras

- por supuesto que no, yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano - sonrió - ¿qué tal el paseo?

- ah - hice una mueca - bien, revelador

- ¿revelador? - se burló - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- estoy pensando, Brandon, que tal vez debería rehacer mi vida - dije tomando una cuchara y mirándola por todos lados como si fuese la cosa más entretenida de todo el mundo - ¿tú que piensas?

- que es una magnifica idea - dijo Brandon sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Deje la cuchara en el mesón y lo mire a los ojos - no quiero que vayan a mi casa más... por favor

- ¿por qué? - frunció levemente el ceño.

- simplemente no quiero - dije negando con la cabeza.

- está bien - me sonrió levemente.

- Brandon... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - me apoye de espaldas al mesón mirando la puerta de la entrada.

- dime - dijo él bajándole un poco al fuego y rociando unas especias en polvo en la sopa.

- ¿crees que algo de esto hubiera pasado si te hubieras mudado conmigo como lo tenías planeado? - pregunte mirando la puerta - tú sabes, habíamos planeado eso y después no te mudaste porque tus padres aún no conseguían a alguien para que cuidara de Joe toda la tarde y preferiste quedarte aquí

- ¿sabes? Es tonto porque también pensé lo mismo - dijo él - fue cuando aún estabas encerrada. Seguramente no habría sucedido nada de esto pero no podemos cambiar lo que ha sucedido, solo podemos olvidarlo y seguir adelante que es lo que espero que hagas

Lo mire fijamente unos minutos y luego sonreí levemente. Hacer mi vida y olvidarme de todo esto... suena tan fácil pero es tan complicado. Si tan solo nada hubiera sucedido, así seguramente no estaría al borde de la locura.

- huele bien - cambié el tema aún mirando la puerta.

- gracias - sonrió Brandon.

- rehacer mi vida - dije pensativa.

- suena lindo - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla - rehace tu vida, todo va a salir bien

Brandon apagó el fuego y cubrió la olla con la tapa. Luego se me acerco y coloco sus manos en mi cintura mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿ya les dirás a tus padres lo has decidido? - pregunte en un susurro.

- no aún no - negó con la cabeza - quiero esperar un poco más hasta estar seguro de que es lo que quiero

- ten la certeza de que decidas lo que decidas todo va a estar bien - dije sonriendo mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos - sabes que así será

Brandon sonrió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí sus labios suavemente y luego se alejo para mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa - Te Amo demasiado Stella

- yo también Te Amo Brandon - dije sonriendo. Acerque mis labios a los suyos e intente besarlo pero...

- y yo pensé que el postre se les iba a hacer lo más delicioso del mundo pero veo que no - escuche a la madre de Brandon. Mire sonrojada, bastante, por el hombro de Brandon. Él solo volteó la cabeza y sonrió - venía a ver si estaba listo

- si - dijo separándose Brandon - serviré enseguida

- bien - dijo la madre de Brandon sonriendo.

Luego de que la madre de Brandon abandonara la cocina yo lo mire tranquila y él me besó en la mejilla - me encanta ese sonrojo tan hermoso

No dije nada solo sonreí. Brandon me besó suavemente en los labios y luego se separó de mí. Ayude a Brandon a sacar las cosas para que pueda servir la comida y luego las lleve a la mesa del comedor. Aún estaba sonrojada y ver a la madre de Brandon solo lo aumentaba más.

Ella me miro y rió suavemente mientras yo moría de vergüenza. Nunca me había gustado cuando los padres de Brandon o mis padres nos encontraban besándonos, era un poco incomodo y lo único peor sería que nos encontraran en pleno acto.

Después de la cena ayude a lavar las cosas y luego fui a la habitación de Brandon para poder dormir. Me sentía algo cansada y con el día que había tenido era norma. Aún me cuesta creer que casi me tiro de un acantilado por mi propia cuenta, gracias a Dios que Riven estaba allí para evitarlo.

Tome mi pijama ya que quería ir a dormir enseguida. Usaba unos pantalones rosados con lineas blancas y corazones rosados un poco mas oscuro aunque parecían lila y una camiseta color roja con morada de un tirante que pasaba por el cuello. Después de cambiarme de ropa fui al baño a cepillarme mis dientes y mientras lo hacía escuche la puerta abrirse así que me incline hacia atrás y saque la cabeza del baño.

- ¿Brandon? - pregunte con el cepillo en la boca.

No escuche nada. Salí del baño aún cepillandome los dientes y cuando mire en la entrada no vi a Brandon. Fruncí el ceño lentamente y me quite el cepillo de la boca mirando por todos lados sospechosamente.

- ¿Brandon? - pregunte nuevamente.

Mire al baño nuevamente y luego volví a escuchar la puerta. Vi a Brandon entrando tranquilo.

- ¿Brandon? - abrí mis ojos asustada.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto preocupado.

- ¿acabas... de entrar? - pregunte temerosa de un si.

- si, ¿por qué? - pregunto extrañado. Yo me tensé enseguida y mire a Brandon de reojo totalmente asustada, si él acababa de entrar entonces, ¿quién entro antes?.

- pensé... - me mordí el labio inferior - que alguien entro antes que tú

- ¿alguien más? - pregunto confundido. Se me acerco preocupado y coloco sus manos en mi cintura - ¿estás asustada?

- un poco - asentí lentamente.

- nena no hay nadie aquí, nadie más que nosotros dos - me sonrió suavemente - no tienes de que asustarte

- ¿nena? - fruncí el ceño confundida. Brandon jamas me llamaba excepto por una ocasión cuando estebamos haciendo aquello y se le escapo de su boca. Retrocedí y lo mire con el ceño fruncido - tú no eres mi Brandon, ¿dónde está él?

Aquella persona disfrazada de Brandon me sonrió siniestramente y luego escuche la voz de la niña resonar en toda la habitación transformada en una risa. Apreté mis puños y cerré los ojos para luego cubrir mis oídos.

- ven conmigo Stella - la escuche reír.

- ¡Veté! - grite asustada.

Sentí una mano fría, muy fría en mi brazo. Di un grito y cuando abrí mis ojos la niña me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, su mano helada como la nieve estaba tocando mi brazo traspasando todo el frío que ella tenía. Sentí algo pesado y muy helado cubriendo mi brazo y cuando mire pensé que era una locura y probablemente mi imaginación; se estaba congelando.

- vamos Stella, te vas a divertir - me sonrió sin decir nada.

Nuevamente grite y cerré los ojos con fuerza. El peso en mi brazo desapareció pero aún lo sentía muy helado. Me deje caer de rodillas y cuando abrí mis ojos no había nadie frente a mí. Un dolor por causa de hielo en mi brazo comenzó a molestarme así que con una mano cubrí la zona para darme calor pero la retire enseguida al sentir que estaba demasiado helado.

- ¡STELLA! - la puerta se abrió de golpe. Brandon se me acerco preocupado y me abrazo - Dios, tu brazo, ¿qué ha pasado?

- no... no lo se - negué con la cabeza. No mentía. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, todo era tan confuso.

- tranquila - me abrazo - tranquila Princesa, todo va a estar bien

Después de una hora mi brazo ya había entrado en calor y Brandon ya no preguntaba más sobre lo que había sucedido. Estaba acostada en su cama de espaldas a la entrada mirando fijamente la pared.

- no entiendo... - murmure apenas - realmente quería hacer mi vida, ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

- no se de que estés hablando pero si quieres contarme estaré esperando - me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon sentado en la silla del computador.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras con mi vista recorría todo el cuerpo de Brandon, desde los pues hasta la cabeza, me detuve justo en su rostro mirando sus ojos marrones oscuros. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta él. Brandon me miro sorprendido mientras me sentaba sobre él en sus piernas.

- Stella... - dijo sorprendido y sonrojado.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro en el. Unas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse y me negaba a soltarlas pero no pude aguantar por mucho tiempo, se dejaron caer de mis ojos hasta chocar en su cuello. Brandon sabía que estaba llorando así que me rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos.

- quiero mi vida... - dije entre sollozos - ya no quiero esto...

- lo se - dijo suavemente - no llores por favor, no estás sola. No se que estas sucediendo pero tranquilízate por favor

.: Brandon :.

Stella se veía tan frágil y asustada. Yo no podía dejarla así, de hecho no podía soportar verla así. No se que habrá sucedido pero no pienso dejarla dejarla sola. Escuche unos pasos y mire a la puerta de la entrada.

Vi a mi madre con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la otra en su pecho. Se veía muy preocupada. Yo solo atine a sonrojarme violentamente por la posición en la que me encontraba con Stella, suponiendo que mi madre pensaba algo por el estilo.

- ¿está bien? - pregunto preocupada - Brandon, ¿qué ha pasado?

Negué con la cabeza en señal de no saber y suspire aliviado al saber que ella estaba preocupada por Stella y no por otra cosa. Después de unos minutos Stella se tranquilizo. Ella se había sentado en la orilla de mi cama y mi madre estaba a su lado mirándola preocupada.

- tranquila Stella, ya paso - dijo suavemente - no tienes nada que temer

Mire mi reloj y luego sonreí levemente - mamá, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a trabajar temprano mañana

- Brandon - me miro seria para luego suspirar pesadamente - ni tú ni Stella irán mañana a la universidad, ambos se quedarán aquí

- ¿qué? - la mira sorprendido al igual que Stella.

- yo también me quedaré con ambos. Está claro que no pueden ir mañana - dijo con firmeza - aún no está lista y Brandon prefiero que te quedes aquí cuidándola que en un lugar donde no quieres estar

Sonreí un poco y me levante de la silla del computador. Me senté al lado de Stella y la abracé, ella se acurruco en mi pecho y miro a mi madre con una sonrisa.

- gracias - dijo apenas - y lo siento tanto, no quería preocuparla

- no te preocupes - sonrió mi madre dulcemente - querida, mañana hablaré con tu madre para ver en que vamos a quedar. No te preocupes por nada, ahora descansa

Mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome solo con ella. Mire a Stella preocupada y la besé en su frente.

- estoy enloqueciendo - se separo más calmada - esto no es normal

- me alegra verte así de tranquila - sonreí un poco. Coloque mi mano en su mejilla - me tenías tan preocupado

- lo siento tanto - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- no te preocupes - sonreí un poco - iré a hablar con mi madre, vuelvo enseguida

- bien - sonrió ella. La besé en la frente y salí de la habitación para ir a ver a mi madre cuando la vi en el corredor hablando por teléfono. En cuanto me vio cortó la llamada.

- Brandon, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, creo que Stella estará mejor si no va mañana - sonreí tranquilo.

- a ti también te vendría bien faltar mañana - dijo mi madre sonriendo - no iré a trabajar, Luna vendrá temprano y veremos que hacer con esto que tiene a Stella tan asustada. No creo que ella quiera contarte así que trata de ser cuidadoso cuando hables con ella, se ve frágil, asustada y sensible

- no te preocupes - sonreí tranquilo - iré con ella

- bien y cariño, no se duerman tarde - me guiño el ojo - tu padre si irá a trabajar y no quieres despertarlo

Me reí entre dientes y asentí lentamente. Volví a mi habitación junto con Stella. Ella estaba aún sentada en la orilla de la cama con la vista puesta en el suelo.

- ¿sabes? Tenía ganas de continuar lo de la tarde - me rasque la nuca sonrojado - pero en vista de todo lo que ha sucedido creo que es mejor...

- ¿olvidarlo por ahora? - rió ella.

La mire con una sonrisa y la abracé con fuerza. Me acosté en la cama con Stella abrazada a mí y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

- cuando te sientas lista, recuerda que estaré para escucharte - dije sonriendo tranquilamente.

- lo se - dijo con un tono suave.

No dije nada. La besé en la frente y luego la abracé más fuerte. Algo me dice que el misterio aún iba a permanecer como un misterio hasta que ella quiera hablar. Solo me quedaba esperar y tranquilizarla cada vez que tuviera miedo.

Continuara...

* * *

Dos capítulos en una semana vamos bien, vamos bien. Espero que les haya gustado y ciertamente yo pensaba esperar un poco más cosa que pudieran leer y comentar pero no pude aguantar más y lo subí enseguida. De todos modos espero que les guste y si creen que esto ya ha empezado se equivocan porque aún no hemos comenzado con la acción jiji

~ Comentarios:

- cammusmiler: De hecho, esto va por ese tema, de terror pero no creo que salga así como wow que miedo, askjasjk sino con suerte suspenso. La niña uuuhh no tienes ni idea de quien es y cual es su papel en la historia (6) digamos que estamos en un camino grande para resolver esto, un verdadero laberinto. Viaje en el tiempo puede que se actualice durante el fds pero no estoy segura porque aún me falta mucho para terminar el capítulo.

Bueno gente de la Tierra, del Sol, de la Luna y de todos los Planetas y Galaxias eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos en otra ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: No Lo Puedo Ocultar Más

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 6:

No Lo Puedo Ocultar Más

.: Stella :.

Revolvía mi café con una cuchara infinitas veces como si el azúcar no se hubiera disuelto ya sin embargo ya se había disuelto. Mis oídos eran sordos ante la conversación de las chicas y no mostraba ni un solo interés en querer prestar atención o estar aquí, solo quería volver a casa de Brandon y tumbarme todo el día. Riven no le había contado nada sobre el risco a nadie y mucho menos a Brandon, cosa que es lo único que adoro de él... sabe guardar secretos.

Mi madre ahora estaba en casa de Brandon seguramente hablando con la suya sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Dios, no quiero ni pensar en que están hablando además seguramente ya se entero de lo sucedido en la sesión con la psicóloga.

Mire la entrada de la cafetería y me sorprendí al ver entrar a Riven. Él se nos acerco tranquilo y sonrió.

- Riven, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

- vine a hablar con la rubia candente que es la novia de mi amigo - dijo Riven con un tono tranquilo - ¿podemos hablar?

Mire a Riven confundida y luego asentí lentamente. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las chicas y pedimos algo, la verdad es que no quería tomar nada así que pedí un simple vaso de agua y Riven una taza de café.

- quiero saber lo que te sucede - dijo Riven tranquilo - casi te quitas la vida ayer así que quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que lo hiciste. Se que no seguiste a una niña porque no había ninguna y yo no puedo contener esto. Si no me dices Stella, entonces hablare con Brandon y con todos sobre lo sucedido ayer y eso incluye a tus padres

- Riven, ¿por qué haces esto? - pregunte curiosa y algo molesta por su amenaza.

- porque mi novia le dio un ataque de histeria cuando supo que te lastimaste tú misma con una navaja... ¿crees que me gusta verla así? - pregunto serio - no olvides Stella, que lo que te haces a ti se lo haces a los demás. No solo te lastimas a ti misma, sino que a los demás también

- entonces lo haces por Musa - dije tranquila - genial

- lo hago por ti también - dijo Riven preocupado y con un tono suave que no suele usar.

- ¿entonces por qué me amenazas? - pregunte algo molesta - Riven, no puedes venir aquí como si nada y amenazarme para que te cuente algo que ya sabes. Creí que podía confiar en ti, dijiste que no le contarías ni a Brandon ni a los demás... a nadie

- Stella - intento decir algo pero me levante de la silla.

- si no quiero decir nada es cosa mía. Riven no te metas en mi vida y mejor preocúpate por cuidar de tu novia porque yo me cuido a mi misma y no necesito decir nada - dije molesta llamado la atención de todos sin embargo ni siquiera estaba gritando - no necesito que me vuelvas a salvar la vida y si vuelves a verme en una situación parecida mejor déjame prefiero morir a tener una amenaza tuya como esta

Deje dinero sobre la mesa y luego me fui de ahí. No podía creer que Riven me hiciera esto. Yo no mentía cuando dije que vi a una niña, se que la vi pero no tengo ni idea de como fue que mis pies me llevaron a ese acantilado, no recuerdo anda solo recuerdo haber visto a la niña y lo siguiente es ver a Riven salvándome de caer.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y camine devuelta a casa de Brandon. Escuchaba unos gritos de las chicas y la verdad no había volteado ni me había detenido. Sentía unas lagrimas correr de mis ojos. Me pase el dorso de mi mano con fuerza quitando las lagrimas de mis ojos. No tenía ni idea de porque lloraba.

- ¡Stella detente! - alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo con fuerza atrás.

Mire a Bloom con las lagrimas en los ojos y ella me miro sorprendida. Por el hombro de Bloom podía ver a Riven y Musa pelear a gritos. Las chicas se aparecieron detrás de Bloom y me miraron preocupadas.

- ¿qué te hizo Riven? - pregunto Flora preocupada - ¿estás bien?

- no tengo ganas de seguir aquí. Iré a casa de Brandon - dije despreocupada - quiero ver a mi madre, hace mucho que no lo hago. Desde aquello, claro...

- pero... - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿qué sucede? Se que estabas distraída pero, Stella, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Riven?

- no quiero hablar de eso - dije sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente - enserio... adiós

Me di la vuelta sin decir nada para volver a casa de Brandon. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos y no tenía ni idea de porque estaba llorando, no sabía si era porque Riven tenía razón de que lo que haga afectan a los otros o porque no podía decirle a nadie ya que no me iban a creer como lo hizo Riven. Llegue a casa de Brandon y cerré la puerta detrás de mí cargándome en ella. Aún lloraba así que me pase la manga de la chaqueta. Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre y la de madre de Brandon. Hice una sonrisa forzada y camine hasta el living comedor para poder verla.

- Stella, mi niña - dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- mamá - me acerque a ella y la abracé. Mi madre me sonreía con dulzura hasta que su mano acarició mi mejilla con una expresión preocupada

- ay Dios, estabas llorando - dijo preocupada.

Deje de sonreír forzada sabiendo que no tendría caso seguir forzándola, ella me conocía perfectamente como para saber cuando sonrió forzada y cuando he estado llorando a pesar de disimularlo bien.

- mamá - dije intentando no llorar.

Ella no me dijo nada. Me abrazo con fuerza y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Mi madre era una persona increíble. Físicamente yo me parecía a ella con excepción de mis ojos, mis padres decían que tengo los de mis abuelos. Ciertamente ella era la persona que yo quería llegar a ser sin embargo quería serlo a mi propio estilo.

- creo que una taza de té ayudará a calmar los ánimos - dijo la madre de Brandon.

- Johanna - escuche a mi madre con un tono severo.

- uh... ¿estás segura? - pregunto la madre de Brandon. Me aleje de mi madre y la mire confundida.

- Brandon, Johanna gracias por todo - sonrió ella para luego mirarme - escucha Stella, creo que sería mejor si vinieras conmigo y con tu padre

- ¿a vivir? - pregunte sorprendida.

- por supuesto - dijo ella - yo se que has pasado por mucho y te digo que con todo lo que ha sucedido prefiero que estés con nosotros como antes. Tu padre y yo te necesitamos con nosotros, queremos tenerte devuelta

- mamá - dije sorprendida. Mire a Brandon que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón con una sonrisa leve y triste - no lo sé

Retrocedí preocupada.

- Stella... - dijo mi madre - piensa bien en lo que te estoy pidiendo, quiero que vengas con nosotros pero si quieres quedarte y si Johanna lo acepta entonces estará bien

- no tengo problemas con alojar a Stella pero creo que la decisión debe ser de ella - dijo la madre de Brandon - ven Luna, vamos a la cocina y dejemos a Stella con Brandon, seguramente les hará bien hablarlo entre ellos

- podría ser de gran ayuda - dijo mi madre asintiendo.

Luego de que la madre de Brandon y mi madre entraran en la cocina yo me acerque a Brandon algo tímida.

- ¿tú qué piensas sobre esto? - pregunte entrelazando mis manos y llevándolas cerca de mi vientre.

- pienso que debes de resolverlo por tu cuenta - dijo Brandon agachando la cabeza - si quieres ir con tus padres entonces estará bien para mí, después de todo no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más. Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, estar con tus padres puede ayudarte

- Tesoro - me mordí el labio inferior - yo...

- estarás bien Stella - me sonrió con una expresión bastante triste y dolida. Brandon me tomo de las manos - ve con ellos. Yo te iré a ver y hablaremos por teléfono diariamente

- ¿puedo saber algo? - pregunte con un tono apenas audible.

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto curioso Brandon.

- ¿qué quieres tú? ¿quieres que me vaya o me quede? - pregunte curiosa.

- ya te dije, creo que es mejor que vayas con ellos - dijo Brandon sonriendo tristemente.

- no - negué con la cabeza - estas viendo por mí. Quiero que me digas que quieres tú, no que veas lo que es mejor para mí, dime la verdad Brandon

Él me miro fijamente y luego apretó los puños. Me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza.

- no quiero que te vayas - dijo en un murmuro - quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre. Stella - se separo y me miro - casi te pierdo porque te encerraste y ahora que te tengo conmigo no quiero perderte. Stella, antes de que esto sucediera ambos habíamos planeado vivir juntos, yo me iba a ir a vivir contigo pero había que esperar porque mis padres necesitaban una niñera pero que estás aquí yo... escucha probablemente no vivamos juntos en una casa solos pero vivimos juntos aquí y con eso me basta. Me gusta despertarme y encontrarte a mi lado así tanto como me gusta tenerte aquí todos los días, irme a dormir contigo y muchas cosas más... no quiero que te vayas pero si es lo mejor para ti entonces...

Corté a Brandon con un beso en los labios. Cuando me separe pegue su frente a la mía y le sonreí levemente.

- Te Amo tanto Brandon, más de lo que puedes imaginar y de lo que puedes ver - dije - no quiero irme. No quiero dejarte. Si me tengo que ir entonces que sea contigo... pero no te alejare de tu familia así que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo. Brandon, quiero estar contigo siempre

- Stella - me miro con una sonrisa.

- quiero a mis padres pero me fui de casa para ser independiente, lo sabes - dije sonriendo - y es por eso que no quiero volver

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto él - tus padres te deben extrañar

- lo se y yo también los extraño - dije sonriendo un poco - pero estaré bien y ellos también

- te quiero tanto Stella, más que eso Te Amo demasiado - dijo sonriendo Brandon.

- vamos - dije sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Entramos en la cocina y le explique a mi madre que no iría con ella. Luego de eso estuvimos hablando sobre ciertas cosas hasta que recordé la conversación con Riven, ¿enserio me hará esto? Seguramente las chicas no tardaran en decirle a Brandon lo sucedido en la cafetería o tal vez Riven en contarle todo sobre el acantilado.

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado luego de unos minutos.

Mire a madre y negué con la cabeza - iré arriba unos minutos

- voy contigo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Lo mire de reojo y luego asentí lentamente. Subimos a la habitación. Mi mente pensaba en hablar antes de que Riven lo hiciera sino sería malo para mí si Riven le decía primero a mi novio y a mis amigas.

- Brandon - dije nerviosa - hay algo que debes saber

- ¿estas embarazada? - abrió los asustado.

- ¿qué? - pregunte anonadada - no, no, claro que no

- ah que bien - suspiro aliviado - digo no es que me moleste ser padre pero pienso que aún soy joven aunque claro tener un hijo contigo no estaría mal.. - mire a Brandon perpleja y confundida, algo nerviosa también - ¿sabes qué? Mejor cierro la boca y te dejo hablar

- bien - asentí lentamente - no se por donde empezar

- ¿es algo malo? - pregunto Brandon tomándome de las manos.

- depende, es decir, si, seguramente lo será - asentí lentamente - ayer... cuando salí a pasear sucedió algo

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto Brandon.

Me mordí el labio inferior y abrí mi boca lentamente para poder decirlo pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiéndonos. La madre de Brandon nos miro con una sonrisa y nos dijo que las chicas estaban abajo.

- _"genial, justo lo que necesitaba"_ - pensé nerviosa.

- vamos - me besó en la mejilla.

Asentí lentamente y baje junto con Brandon nerviosa ya que las chicas seguramente habían venido solo para saber si enserio estaba bien pero lo que no esperaba era ver a Riven junto con ellas. Me mordí el labio inferior y tome la mano de Brandon con fuerza cosa que no paso por desapercibida ya que me miro sorprendido.

- hola chicas, hace un tiempo que no las veía - dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- hola - sonrió Bloom - me alegra verla

- a mi también me alegra verte Bloom, sana y saludable como siempre - dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Brandon - creí que su "tiempo con Stella" era temprano, es mi tiempo ahora

Me sonroje y suavemente le di un codazo mientras él reía divertido.

- muy gracioso Brandon - dijo Flora - pero veníamos a ver como estaba Stella después de lo sucedido en la cafetería

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- oigan, tengo hambre, ¿Señora Jones tiene algo para comer? - pregunte nerviosa intentado cambiar el tema - ¿qué le parece si compramos pizza? Yo invito

- mmm... pero Aaron traerá el almuerzo dentro de una hora - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Stella - dijo mi madre seria. Me mordí el labio inferior y me encogí de hombros culpable - Flora, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Riven... - dijo Flora mirando a Riven - ¿por qué no les dices que ha sucedido?

- Stella - me miro Riven. Negué con la cabeza rogando para que no dijera nada pero él suspiro pesadamente - lo siento

- por favor no... - dije sintiendo unas lagrimas - no lo hagas

- ¿hacer qué? - pregunto Brandon.

- Stella - dijo mi madre - ¿qué sucede Cariño?

Me deje caer en el sofá y escondí mi cabeza en mis manos.

- ayer... iba caminando a casa de Musa cuando me encontré con Stella... ella caminaba sin rumbo ni siquiera parecía que supiera que estaba caminando - comenzó a hablar. Hizo una pausa mientras yo cerraba mis ojos con fuerza - yo la seguí... y entonces... mmm... lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. Stella mejor diles tú lo que sucedió

Trague saliva y mire a Riven. Sentía rabia por dentro porque él me dijo que no mencionaría nada a nadie y ahora estaba aquí diciéndole a todos lo sucedido ayer sin embargo también sentía dentro de mí que no podía mirar a Brandon y ocultarle algo así, yo tenía que contarle la verdad.

- yo estaba paseando para liberar mis ideas y no pensar en lo que ha sucedido cuando vi a una niña - mire un punto fijo en el suelo - después... lo único que supe fue que gracias a Riven no perdí la vida

- ¿perder la vida? - dijeron mi madre y mi novio al unisonó.

Ambos se sentaron a cada uno de mis lados y me miraron preocupados al igual que los demás.

- Stella casi se quita la vida lanzándose a un acantilado - dijo Riven - yo la vi y la detuve antes de que se lanza

- oh Dios... - dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- lo siento tanto mamá, enserio lo siento - dije mirándola preocupada.

- Riven, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto Musa molesta - sabías que estaba preocupada y no me lo dijiste

- por eso mismo y porque se lo prometí a Stella - dijo Riven tranquilo - mira, lo siento pero creo que hay cosas más importas como para pelear sobre porque no lo dije

- Stella - dijo la madre de Brandon mirándome - dijiste que una niña te estaba persiguiendo, ¿no? ¿acaso era la misma?

- ¿una niña? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- ah... no, no. Lo de la niña era de un cómic que había leído - dije nerviosa - la niña que vi en el centro de la ciudad era dije de una señora que iba caminando por ahí nada más

- vaya - dijo Brandon con un tono dolido lo que me preocupo - pensé que no me decías las cosas porque tenías miedo pero me parece que con esto no confías en mí

- ¡Brandon! - me levante del sillón y lo alejarse. Me mordí el labio inferior y salí de la casa para seguirlo. No se había alejado demasiado lo que era bueno para mí así no tenía que correr con tacones - ¡Brandon! ¡Por favor!

- ¿qué? - se detuvo y me miro serio - ¿qué? ¿olvidaste no decirme algo?

- Brandon... - dije mirándolo preocupada - escucha yo si te lo iba a decir, pero tú mamá nos interrumpió

- ahora... ¿lo ibas a hacer ahora? - pregunto él sorprendido mientras yo asentí.

- es difícil de explicar todo lo que me ha sucedido porque ni yo lo entiendo. Esa es la razón por la que no he dicho nada - dije preocupada - enserio no tienes ni idea de lo que ha sucedido

Brandon me miro preocupado y me abrazo con fuerza - lo siento tanto - mire a Brandon con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Ya no lo aguantaba más, no soportaba más esto y ya me estaba aburriendo de todo. Brandon me sonrió dulcemente y quito unas lagrimas, luego me besó en la frente - tranquila

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella apenas había salido tras Brandon preocupada. Yo estaba preocupada también pero preferí dejarlos a ambos solos. Después de un tiempo ambos volvieron a la casa, Stella prometió que mañana nos contaría todo y que ahora solo necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas y tomar unas decisiones. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Volví a mi casa antes de las cinco de la tarde y subí a mi habitación algo cansada. No quería pensar en lo sucedido hoy. Me molesta saber que mi mejor amiga casi se quita la vida. Al menos Riven estaba ahí para ayudar.

Deje escapar un resoplido de entre mis labios y mire el calendario en mi escritorio. Había una fecha encerrada en rojo. Me acerque a ella y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Estábamos en agosto y Stella pronto estaría de cumpleaños.

- no creo que esté de humor para celebrarlo - dije pensativa mientras tomaba el calendario en mis manos - aunque no le vendría mal distraerse

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y cuando mire vi a mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios. Deje el calendario en el escritorio y camine a ella tranquila.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunte tranquila.

- no pero obviamente a ti si - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿estás bien?

Dude si decirle todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Mi madre era una persona muy comprensiva así que sabía que seguramente me ayudaría con Stella, es especial porque ella es mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos desde la infancia, le tiene un gran apreció a Stella y viceversa, al igual que yo con Luna, la madre de Stella. Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, y haberlo pensado dos veces, decidí no contarle nada por ahora hasta al menos estar segura de que es lo que le sucede a mi amiga.

- tengo hambre - sonreí cambiando de tema - ¿hay algo?

- mmm... creo que hay comida en el refrigerador - dijo ella sonriendo - Bloom, llamaron de Alfea

- ¿ah sí? - pregunte saliendo de mi habitación seguida de ella.

- si, llamaron para decirme que estuviste distraída toda la semana - dijo ella.

- mamá, apenas esta comenzando la semana - me detuve y la mire con una sonrisa burlona sin ofenderla - y si, he estado despistada pero es por todo lo que ha sucedido con Stella y porque quiero ayudarla nada más

- hija, entiendo que esta situación te preocupe - dijo ella con un tono suave - pero no debes olvidar que ya no estas en preparatoria, estás en la universidad

- lo sé - sonreí - no te preocupes, prometo que no dejare que mis notas bajen

- está bien - dijo mi madre asintiendo.

Entre en la cocina y saque algo de comer del refrigerador. No tenía tanta hambre como dije ya que solo buscaba un cambio de tema pero no importaba de todos modos, se me antojaba algo dulce.

Volví a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama con un libro en mis manos. Comencé a leer tranquila hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé sin quitar la vista de mi libro y conteste la llamada.

- ¿hola? - pregunte mirando el libro aún.

- _Bloom, soy Sky, necesito verte ahora_ - escuche del otro lado de la linea.

- ¿sucede algo? - baje el libro y fruncí el ceño levemente.

- _necesito verte ahora. Encontré algo sobre el chico que estaba en casa de Stella_ - dijo Sky con un tono sombrío - _y lo que he encontrado no te va a gustar nada_

* * *

.: Stella :.

Levante la vista al techo y suspire pesadamente. Tal vez me estaba metiendo en un asunto privado. Es decir, esto es privado porque es mío y no debería contare a los demás si no quiero pero siento que tengo que hacerlo. Riven ya soltó la bomba y no lo culpo de todo, a decir verdad me siento liberada, un peso menos en mis hombros, seguramente porque ahora Brandon sabe lo que ha sucedido.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo estaba algo temerosa de contestar puesto que en la última vez que lo hice escuche a la niña. Niña. ¿Quién es ella? ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿qué hice para que me siguiera? Me siento terriblemente confundida por está niña, no se quien es o como me conoce, no se si es mi imaginación o real, no se como lo hace pero aparece y desaparece. Es extraño.

Decidí salir de la casa e ir al parque un momento. Quería solo salir y pensar en que decisiones debo tomar. Una de ellas era clara y ya a había tomado, le iba a contar todo a Brandon.

Me senté bajo un árbol dejando que las hojas de esté me cubrieran del sol. Mire enfrente fijamente por varios minutos. Solo veía borroso porque mi vista estaba plantada en el horizonte desconectada de la vista y conectada solo en mis pensamientos.

Parpadeé un par de veces. No sabía si habían pasado minutos o una hora, pero me di cuenta de que el sol estaba en otra posición en el cielo, casi acercándose más al mar. Claramente podían haber pasado horas.

- Stella - parpadeé otro par de veces y vi a una niña delante de mí.

Era ella. La pequeña que usaba ese vestido desaliñado que parece haber sido usado por años sin cambiar, la joven que tenía cabello negro como la noche sin brillo alguno y corto. Trague saliva e intente retroceder pero en vista de que estaba sentada contra un árbol no tenía mucho para alejarme. La mire preocupada y nerviosa. No esperaba encontrármela.

- vamos - dijo con un tono inocente poco creíble, al menos para mi siendo que han sucedido muchas cosas.

- ¿a- a dó- dónde? - intente hacer que mi voz sonara lo más segura posible pero los nervios me habían ganado y era imposible.

- vamos - dijo nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo se impulso de golpe. Me puse en pie con firmeza y la mire algo confundida. Yo no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o estaba por dar un paso en falso. Comencé a seguir el camino de la niña, ella iba casi tres metros delante de mí mientras yo la seguía hasta que se detuvo.

La mire confundida y luego vi que se me acerco. Me miro con una sonrisa pero yo no podía saber si era una sonrisa amistosa, inocente o peligrosa ya que sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo por lo que para mí era casi imposible saber sus intensiones y por todo lo bueno de este mundo deseaba que no fuera peligrosa o algo por ese estilo.

Trague saliva y sentí su mano helada como el hielo. Ella me estaba tomando de mi mano derecha y me guiaba por un callejón oscuro, justo en donde los rayos del sol no legaban. Mire por todos lados preocupada mientras ella seguía caminando con una sonrisa. Me detuve por un momento y ella me soltó suavemente la mano.

- vamos Stella - dijo sonriendo - tenemos que llegar

- ¿dónde vamos? - pregunte con escepticismo.

- nos esperan Stella - me ignoro sonriendo.

- ¿quién? - pregunte confundida.

- tenemos que irnos - dijo nuevamente ignorándome.

Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí negándome a seguirla. Me di la vuelta rápidamente para alejarme y cuando estaba por salir del callejón la escuche nuevamente.

- vamos Stella - su voz sonaba muy distorsionada - tenemos que irnos

Abrí mis ojos asustada y salí corriendo de allí para ir a casa. No sabía a donde ir, volver donde Brandon me parecía buena idea sin embargo necesitaba unos brazos que me cuidaran, que me protegieran y unos labios que me prometieran que nada me iba a suceder.

Llegue corriendo hasta la casa de mis padres. Mis ojos recorrieron fijamente todos los detalles de la casa. Era grande y moderna, con un ventanal cerca de la puerta y un balcón arriba. Mis padres eran personas de gran fama, sin embargo eso no evitaba que estuvieran conmigo cuando más los necesitaba. Mire el jardín delantero y sonreí algo melancólica al recordar mi infancia viviendo en esta casa.

Desde pequeña solía jugar en el pasto junto mis padres o Bloom. Recuerdo que había tenido un perrito cuando chica pero esté murió con los años, una desgracia y desde entonces no había querido mas mascotas. Cuando crecí solía usar este lugar para tomar el sol en lugar de ir al jardín trasero, muchas veces lo hacía para ver a los chicos guapos que pasaban por el frente de mi casa.

Camine lentamente hasta la cerca de madera color blanca terminada en punta, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar por el cemento con ciertos diseños hasta la puerta. Subí dos escalones antiguos de cementos y llenos de polvo. Respire hondo y golpeé la puerta. Ésta se abrió a los minutos después.

- Stella - vi a mi padre nervioso y sorprendido.

- espero que no te moleste - dije con la voz apenas audible mientras me cruzaba de brazos para abrazarme a mi misma tomando mis codos con ambas manos. Mire a mi padre intentando contener las lagrimas de la locura que casi cometo al seguir a esa niña. No quería volver a ver a esa niña o tener otro encuentro similar al de hoy u otro día - no sabía donde ir. Mis pies me trajeron solos aquí

- querida - me miro preocupado y me abrazo - tranquila, no tengas miedo

Era evidente que yo tenía miedo y que cualquiera que me viera se daría cuenta. Entre en la casa de mis padres, anteriormente mía también, y camine directamente hasta el living comedor. Me senté en el sofá y mire a mi padre preocupada. Él se rasco la nuca con una mano y me sonrió un poco más tranquilo que anteriormente.

- te traeré un poco de té - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿papá sucede algo? - pregunte preocupada al recordar que había estado nervioso hace tan solo unos minutos.

- no, es solo que no esperaba verte aquí - dijo tranquilo - me alegra tanto saber que estás bien

Asentí y lo vi alejarse para ir a la cocina. Suspire pesadamente y mire un teléfono inalambrico, camine hasta el y lo tome. Después de marcar un numero espere a tres toques y luego respondieron del otro lado.

- _¿hola? _- escuche la voz de Joe del otro lado.

- Joe, soy yo, Stella, ¿está Brandon por ahí? - pregunte preocupada.

Joe no respondió a lo que le pregunte. Trague saliva preocupada y luego escuche otra voz por el teléfono. Sonreí aliviada al oír la voz de Brandon.

- _¿Stella? ¿dónde estás? Estoy preocupado_ - dijo él con tono evidente de preocupado.

- en casa de mis padres - vi a mi padre salir de la cocina con una taza de té y un plato de galletas - creo que me quedaré aquí está noche - mi padre me sonrió - nos veremos mañana en la cafetería de Sally

- _está bien, espero que tengas una noche dulce Princesa_ - la voz de Brandon sonaba un poco dolida y aliviada.

- Tesoro... no quiero que pienses que me quedaré aquí para siempre - dije preocupada - ya lo hablamos ya

- _lo se, y tranquila que no lo pienso así o al menos me lo quitaré de la cabeza - _dijo él con un tono tranquilo - _cuídate, Te Amo_

- yo Te Amo más - sonreí un poco tranquila.

- ¿tú has llamado? - pregunto mi padre sentandose a mi lado y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de centro.

- si - respondí apoyando un codo en la mesa y pasando la mano por mi cabello - papá... ¿alguna vez has pensado... que hay cosas que puedes ver y parecen irreales?

- si - asintió tranquilo - si lo he pensado y me ha pasado

- ¿a sí? - pregunte interesada - ¿cuándo?

- cuando naciste - dijo simplemente con una sonrisa leve - para mi era irreal verte en los brazos de tu madre, apenas habías nacido... era un sueño. Me tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que eras mía... mi pequeña

Sonreí un poco y mire por mi hombro a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso - ¿y mamá?

- está arriba - dijo sonriendo - no te preocupes. Bajara cuando se de cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que yo haya vuelto

- ya veo - murmure preocupada.

- ¿te está sucediendo algo parecido? - pregunto intrigado.

Medite si contarle sobre la niña por unos minutos y luego opte por no decirle nada. Negué con la cabeza y él me miro algo decepcionado. Luego suspire y lo mire preocupada.

- espero que no te moleste que me quede está noche - dije sonriendo levemente - después de todo ya le dije a Brandon que lo haría

Mi padre me sonrió y rió por la bajo, luego me asintió lentamente. Subí las escaleras lentamente pues tenía la taza y el plato en mis manos. Estaba por llegar a mi habitación cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo. Gire mi vista y la vi salir de una habitación diferente.

- Stella - dijo sorprendida - ¿qué haces aquí?

Me lamí el labio inferior intentando buscar una excusa y luego suspire pesadamente al no tener nada bueno después de que ella ya sabía sobre lo del acantilado. Estaba segura de que ya le había dicho a mi padre pero seguramente como es él iba a esperar a mañana para hablar conmigo.

- estaba caminando por el parque y termine aquí - dije. No era mentira pero omití lo de la niña.

Ella me miro pensativa y asintió lentamente.

- ¿qué hacías ahí? - apunte con el codo a la habitación de invitados.

- ah buscaba algo - dijo nerviosa.

Baje la vista a una hoja que había en su mano y la mire sorprendida al leer el titulo en negrilla. La taza y el plato se dejaron caer de mis manos hasta el suelo derramando el té y rompiendo las galletas. No me importo aquello en lo más mínimo pero asusto a mi madre y mi padre subió corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Stella! - dijo preocupado.

Yo miraba la hoja aún. No me interesaba oírlo a él preocupado o a ella asustada. Retrocedí preocupada y la mire a los ojos - ¿son papeles de divorcio?

Automáticamente ella escondió los papeles detrás de su espalda y su mirada cambio de asustada a preocupada. Mire a mi padre quien estaba sorprendido pero ocultaba algo tras esa sorpresa.

- ¿se van a divorciar? - pregunte asustada.

- Stella tranquila - dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo - te lo vamos a explicar

- osea que es verdad - dije algo alterada mientras me soltaba con fuerza - olvídalo, yo no quiero saber nada

Estuve a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando pise un tozo de la taza quebrada. Caí al suelo y comencé a gemir de dolor. Estaba usando unas zapatillas de suelas ligeras y delgadas por lo que un trozo ancho y grueso de la taza se atravesó por la suela y golpeo con fuerza en mi pie. Mis padres se me acercaron preocupados y asustados, me ayudaron a levantarme y me llevaron a su habitación donde me senté en la cama doble.

Rápidamente mi padre me quito el trozo de la taza destrozada con mucho cuidado ya que me dolía demasiado. Después de eso vino el zapata y el calcetín. La tela del calcetín estaba completamente roja por la planta del pie, era sangre, mi sangre. Trague saliva asustada y vi a mi padre preocupada. Él estaba tan tranquilo a pesar de que me había clavado algo grande y estaba sangrando.

Mi madre fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios e hicieron un torniquete en mi pie por unos minutos. Mientras el torniquete hacía su labor ellos buscaron el botiquín unas vendas, unos spray, una esponja y una toalla. Trague saliva sabiendo que lo que iban a hacer iba a doler demasiado.

- ¿es cierto eso? - pregunte haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir como el torniquete era desalojado y quitado de mi pie - ¿se van a divorciar?

- no pensábamos decirte con todo lo que había sucedido, es más, pensábamos en retrasarlo - dijo mi madre con un tono suave - escucha Stella, nosotros te amamos y tú lo sabes bien por lo que nada va a cambiar

- excepto que ahora tendré que visitarlos por separado - dije con un tono molesto - ¿es mi culpa? - tenía algo de temor - ¿sucede porque me encerré en mi casa por un tiempo?

- los tres sabemos que ese tiempo fue un mes completo - dijo mi padre sin mirarme - no, no ha sido por eso. Nosotros planeábamos divorciarnos antes pero sucedió que perdimos el contacto contigo y estuvimos atrasandolo hasta que saliste, hablamos nuevamente y decidimos posponerlo hasta nuevo aviso

- entonces es mí culpa que no se hayan divorciado aún - sonreí un poco a pesar de que no era nada bueno hacerlo porque de todos modos se iban a divorciar.

- esto está mal y te va a arder mucho - dijo mi padre agitando el frasco de spray. Lo mire preocupada y en cosa de nada solté un grito y un gemido de dolor. Después de que me puso aquella cosa me vendo el pie derecho.

- genial y yo que soy diestra - dije de malas al ver mi pie - es imposible que camine así

- es por eso que no lo harás - dijo mi madre seria - llamaré al padre de Brandon para pedirle que te revise mañana. Por ahora te quedarás aquí hasta que te vean la herida

- ¿por qué no llamarle ahora? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- porque es tarde y creo que aún no sale del hospital - dijo papá levantándose del suelo - dormirás aquí y nosotros en la otra habitación

- ¿uno en la que era mía y el otro en la habitación de invitados? - pregunte tranquila aunque con cierta molestia en la voz. Ninguno de los dos respondió así que con la mirada inspeccione la habitación y me di cuenta de que las cosas que estaban a la vista eran solo de mi madre, no había nada de mi padre y podía asegurar que tras las puertas del armario también habían solo cosas de ella.

Luego de haberme quedado sola en la habitación envié un mensaje a Bloom y a todos los demás. Las respuestas con preguntas con un porque no se hicieron esperar.

_No puedo caminar, he tenido un accidente en el pie así que mañana nos juntamos en casa de mis padres ~S_

Luego de aquel mensaje cortante apague mi celular y me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo preocupada. Sabia que aunque el celular estuviera apagado ahora mañana tendría miles de mensajes y podía apostar a que la mayoría eran de Brandon.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente y espere para quedarme dormida, el dolor en mi pie era bastante molesto por lo que me costó bastante quedarme dormida. Luego poder acomodarme perfectamente bien en la cama me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana iba a ser un día pesado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- ok entonces, lo único que sabes es... ¿qué? - pregunto Layla mirando a Stella.

Nos encontrabamos en la casa de los padres de Stella. Ella nos había dicho que ayer había venido y accidentalmente piso un trozo de una taza que se había quedado, como se quebró no nos dijo pero dijo que se lo clavo.

Mi padre había venido temprano a verla pero no me dejo venir con él así que tuve que esperar toda la tarde para poder verla y cuando al fin la vi, ella estaba con unas muletas y un pie vendado sin zapato o calcetín.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa furtiva. Ella usaba una polera manga larga, casi parecía un poleron, era blanca y tenía un cachorrito en medio, era muy tierno y la hacía ver muy dulce. Usaba unos shorts cortos, muy cortos, unas zapatillas, al menos en un pie ya que el otro lo tenía vendado sin calcetín.

Ahora estábamos en el comedor, sus padres habían ido a trabajar así que no había problema con hablar libremente. Ella me miro y luego a los demás. Se notaba nerviosa y algo preocupada e intentaba disimularlo pero no le salía bien.

- bien - suspiro - ¿tengo que hacerlo? - pregunto arrepentida.

- si no quieres... - dije tomándola de la mano - no lo hagas

Stella me miro y se mordió el labio inferior suavemente. La besé en los labios fugazmente logrando que liberara su labio y me mirara más tranquila. Luego miro a todos y suspiro preocupada.

- hace unos meses conocí a un chico llamado Dean... - mire a Stella preocupado - chicos... - se detuvo con la historia - primero que nada, antes de seguir, tienen que saber que lo que les voy a decir es algo... extraño y probablemente les resulte imposible creer

- ¿qué tan complicado puede ser? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - Sky cree en pie grande y Riven en los aliens así que no creo que haya problemas con esto

- creo que me consideraran loca pero está bien... seguiré - dijo ella preocupada - conocí a Dean una tarde que estaba paseando por el parque...

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina éste capítulo nuevo y espero que les haya gustado. Por lo visto pronto sabremos lo que ha sucedido con Stella durante tanto tiempo, ¿será que hay más de lo que se ha revelado o es lo mismo? Mmmm... ¿cómo fue que Dean la ataco y por qué?

~ Comentarios:

- micaela: Gracias y por lo visto te ha gustado jeje Tomare tu idea de un cumpleaños, aunque ya lo había pensado antes, pero no quería usarla para Stella, más bien para otra persona sin embargo también la he puesto

- 50ShadesOfShit: No entendí mucho a que te referías con "hasta hoy" pero está bien, creo, jeje. Me alegra que te guste y esperemos a saber más sobre la niña, seguramente las respuestas se encuentran aquí mismo jiji... me alegra que sea de tus favoritos jeje

- ValenGonzalez: Uuuuhh la niña... uuuhhh... jeje es alguien que nunca esperarían y lo que quiere menos lo iban a esperar, de eso cien por ciento segura

Bueno, ahora creo que hay muchas dudas sobre la niña y probablemente lo de Sky... ¿qué ha encontrado? ¿se dirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿se mostrara? ¿sera perturbante? ¿traerá dudas?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: Peligros en las Sombras

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 7:

Peligros en las Sombras

.: Stella :.

- hace unos meses conocí a un chico llamado Dean... - mire a las chicas y a Brandon fijamente por unos segundos - chicos... - me detuve para advertir algo - primero que nada, antes de seguir, tienen que saber que lo que les voy a decir es algo... extraño y probablemente les resulte imposible creer

- ¿qué tan complicado puede ser? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - Sky cree en pie grande y Riven en los aliens así que no creo que haya problemas con esto

- creo que me consideraran loca pero está bien... seguiré - dije preocupada - conocí a Dean una tarde que estaba paseando por el parque...

- me parece algo normal - me interrumpió Flora tranquila.

- bien - asentí lentamente - como iba diciendo. Conocí a Dean una tarde cuando paseaba por el parque, accidentalmente tire unas cosas y me ayudo a recogerás, así fue como nos hicimos amigos liego que él - me mordí el labio inferior - coqueteara conmigo - mire a Brandon quien había cerrado los ojos y respiraba hondo para calmarse - nos hicimos amigos sin problemas luego de haberle dejado claro que ya tenía novio - hice una pausa para pensar bien y elegir las palabras correctas sin revelar nada aún - nos estuvimos viendo muy seguido sin embargo no les había mencionado nada a ustedes ni a mis padres, siempre creían que salía con Brandon cuando estaba con él

Mire a todos quienes estaban esperando el problema de la historia. Trague saliva y luego respire hondo - una tarde.. bueno, mas bien noche, invite a Dean a mi casa... estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas hasta que de un momento algo cambio. Recuerdo que estaba en la cocina sacando algo del refrigerador cuando Dean entro con la intensión de hacer algo de comer, yo me negué pero él tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar unas presas de pollo que había descongelado... - cerré los ojos preocupada - escuche a alguien gritar y yo juraba que había venido de mi habitación así que intente salir pero Dean me detuvo. Cuando menos me di cuenta él casi me ataco con el cuchillo, recuerdo haberle dicho un par de cosas pero todo cambio cuando un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Comencé a correr ya que intento hacerme daño con el cuchillo, luego hablaba sobre quitarme la vida y otras cosas más. Estaba asustada... Dean cayo desde el balcón de mi salón de diseño luego de una pequeña lucha allí, cuando me di la vuelta fue cuando supe que esto no había terminado y apenas empezaba mi pesadilla...

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Brandon.

Me lamí los labios - escuche la risa de una niña... - mire a todos - sonara loco, lo se, pero... hay una niña pequeña que me está siguiendo, aparece y desaparece, siempre me pide ir a algún lado y se, estoy segura, de que se esconde en la oscuridad y nos observa todo los días, al menos a mí

- ¿una niña? - se burlo Layla divertida - Stella es una broma

- no - negué con la cabeza - no, no es broma - cerré los ojos algo preocupada - su piel es helada, parece hielo y es pálida... mucho... ayer, ella se me apareció y me llevo a un callejón, la verdad es que me detuve antes de seguir adelante y me vine para acá - mire a todos - no se quien sea pero no parece... ser una persona humana... la noche que vine con Brandon, me desperté en la madrugada y la vi observándome desde una esquina, sus ojos eran rojos muy fuertes y se intentaba acercar... yo grite asustada

- si lo recuerdo - dijo Brandon - solo que no gritaste, me abrazaste asustada cosa que me despertó

- es lo mismo - murmure rodando los ojos - la cosa es que algo o alguien provoca que muera del miedo. En el mes que estuve encerrada sucedieron muchas cosas. Mi casa estaba hecha un desastre después del problema con Dean, cuando volví a ella negándome a ir con Bloom, mis padres, Brandon o quien sea me lleve la sorpresa de que todo estaba destrozado aún más y había sangre en las paredes. Yo estaba asustada y sorprendida, cuando caminaba podía percibir el olor a la sangre por toda mi casa e intente salir de la casa enseguida pero la puerta estaba trabada, alguien la trabo desde afuera. Intente llamar a Brandon pero la linea estaba muerta y de la nada alguien se apareció del otro lado de mi ventana, es decir el ventanal - trague saliva - solo podía ver unos ojos rojos y a alguien pequeño, podría jurar, ahora, que era la niña. Yo estaba aterrada, recuerdo haber bajado al sótano por la caja de herramientas cuando encontré una sombra negra, un olor asqueroso y fuerte a sangre y carne cruda llego a mi nariz y cuando me di cuenta esa sombra estaba comiendo algo... más bien a alguien pero no se a quien - negué con la cabeza - salí arrancando y a pesar de que me siguió logre librarme de ella cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Estuve un par de horas encerrada cuando la cosa aquella salió del sótano e intento hacerme daño, estaba más que asustada... recuerdo haber estado encerrada una semana en mi habitación escribiendo un diario... escuchaba voces, gruñidos, gritos, yo estaba enloqueciendo - sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa - me estaba volviendo loca. Sin darme cuenta comencé a hacerme daño yo misma, estaba volviéndome loca y para mal... tome una navaja y comencé a cortarme... - me lamí los labios - ...la sangre que se derramo la use para escribir en las paredes, parte de ella claro porque la otra parte se escurría por el lavabo de mi baño

- Dios, Stella - murmuro Flora sorprendida y algo aterrada.

- hubo un momento, no se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez un poco más de una semana o una semana, no estoy segura, la cosa es que hubo un momento en el cual escuche unos pasos provenir de la habitación de enfrente. Yo me había paralizado pero no salí de mi habitación sin embargo alguien entro. No vi su rostro pero era una criatura horrible, un olor a sangre se desprendía de su boca y tenía garras enormes. Era como una sombra. No recuerdo que sucedió luego, solo puedo recordar que estaba en el living comedor, acurrucada en una esquina abrazándome a mi misma y meciéndome asustada. Mi teléfono celular sonaba y sonaba, sabía que era Brandon ya que podía ver su nombre y además era su tono de llamada. No pude contestar - cerré los ojos y solté mi cabeza - quería moverme pero estaba tan asustada. Paso un tiempo y comencé a tener fatiga, recuerdo haberme armado de valor e ir a buscar algo a la cocina. Fue cuando al abrir el refrigerador me encontré con unas cosas asquerosas, eran partes internas del cuerpo... intestinos e incluso había un corazón aún latiendo - hice una mueca de asco - no lo aguante y comencé a vomitar. Yo salí de esa cocina enseguida. No sabía que hacer, solo sabía una cosa, estaba encerrada en mi propia casa. Intente varias veces abrir la puerta pero no pude - mire a Bloom - un día te escuche llamarme del otro lado. Yo fui a abrirla, estaba desesperada pero la puerta no se abría y te intentaba llamar pero no me escuchabas ya que seguías pidiéndome que abriera. Poco después me di por vencida y me senté junto a la puerta escuchándolos a ustedes ir cada día que pasaba. La criatura había desaparecido de mi casa pero yo sabía que aún había alguien en esa casa, sentía la presencia de alguien pero no sabía quien era.

Sentí los brazos de alguien rodearme. Mire a Brandon y lo vi parado detrás de mi silla rodeando por los hombros. Yo sonreí levemente y cerré los ojos colocando una mano en su antebrazo. Él me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y no me soltó de los hombros en ningún momento. Mire a las chicas y luego suspire preocupada.

- ¿cómo abrieron la puerta de tu casa? - pregunto Tecna seria - cuando llegamos ya habían entrado en ella y tus padres no nos dijeron. Mejor, dime, ¿qué sucedió en ese día?

- ese día yo volví a mi habitación. Nuevamente me había cortado pero esta vez algo sucedió, todo me daba vueltas y caí al suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en el hospital así que no tengo ni idea de como entraron - respondí sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

- creo que lo único que importa es que tú estás bien - dijo Brandon enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Gire mi cabeza suavemente y lo besé en la su cabeza luego volví a mirar a las chicas y enterré mis manos en su cabello.

- la verdad es que realmente estaba aterrada - admití mirando a las chicas - lo único que agradezco es haber salido de esa casa del infierno

- Stella - Bloom me miro dudativa - ayer Sky me llamo, dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo... - trago saliva nerviosa - dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que sabías de Dean?

- no mucho, dijo que iba a Alfea - dije tranquila - sin embargo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, recuerdo que me presentó a un grupo de amigos a los cuales he visto en muchas ocasiones pero no hablo con ellos

- ¿tú sabes su apellido? - pregunto Bloom entrecerrando los ojos.

- no - negué con la cabeza - no, ¿por qué?

- ayer... fui al cementerio con Sky - dijo ella agachando la mirada - Sky había ido a dejarle unas flores a sus abuelos cuando de camino a la salida algo le llamo la atención. Era una lapida... yo fui a ver que era lo que él quería mostrarme y cuando lo vi me quede sin aliento... había un lapida con una foto de ese chico, Dean...

- lo se, está muerto - dije con un tono obvio - muro cuando cayo de mi balcón

- no, Stella - negó con la cabeza - la lapida tenía una fecha de hace... diez años...

- ¿¡Diez años!? - alcé la voz asustada y sorprendida provocando que Brandon quitara su rostro de mi hombro preocupado y me mirada - es imposible

- Stella, diez años decía la lapida, hace diez años que él murió - dijo Bloom tranquila.

¿Diez años? No, eso no puede ser verdad ya que de ser así entonces Dean tendría casi veinte años y al chico que yo conocí tenía diecinueve años no más. Algo no encajaba aquí, tal vez ella lo ha confundido con alguien, si eso debe ser. Dean era alguien bastante misterioso y no niego que estaba interesado en mí ya que a diario coqueteaba conmigo e intentaba besarme pero siempre me escapaba, recuerdo que en una ocasión sus ojos se volvieron sombríos. Imposible que haya muerto antes de conocerme, eso es totalmente loco ya que entonces yo habría estado con un... fantasma...

- debe haber un error - dijo Musa mirando a Bloom - ¿estás segura?

- así es - asintió Bloom - pero había algo más... el apellido de Dean no estaba y había algo en su lapida, eran unas flores marchitas

- creo que te equivocas - dije intentando mantener la calma - yo conocí a Dean, ustedes lo vieron, es imposible. Tal vez... tal vez... por un error cambiaron la fecha de la lapida

- puede ser - dijo Layla asintiendo.

- si - dije apoyando a Layla que me apoyaba a mí. Irónico.

- entonces, vaya que has pasado por mucho - dijo Flora preocupada.

- realmente lo siento chicas - dije mirándolas preocupada - no quise ocultarles nada pero...

- está bien - sonrió Tecna - no te preocupes

- cierto, todo esta mejor ahora - dijo Musa sonriendo - estamos para ti

- gracias - sonreí levemente.

Mire la hora y sonreí al ver que ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba que mis padres estaban por llegar. Bloom me dijo que tenía planes para almorzar con Sky y como las chicas también tenían planes me toco quedarme en casa de mis padres con Brandon. Nos habíamos trasladado al sofá para mirar una película. Mi pie derecho estaba elevado y apoyado suavemente en un cojín sobre la mesa de centro.

- realmente lo siento - dije mirando a Brandon.

- ¿por qué? - respondió él tranquilo.

Yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y Brandon estaba en una esquina del sofá con su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro derecho y su mano bajando por mi pecho hasta entrelazarse con mi mano izquierda.

- si pudiera caminar hubiéramos ido a comer a un restaurante en lugar de esperar a mis padres quienes iban a traer el almuerzo - dije con una mueca divertida y arrepentida.

- ¿sabes? No me importa ya que estoy contigo - sonrió dulcemente.

Volví a mirar la película y luego sonreí levemente - ¿no estás molesto por lo que te conté?

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué algún inepto intento alejarte de mí? - pregunto con hostilidad en su voz.

- bueno eso y porque no te lo había contado antes - lo mire preocupada. Pude notar su rostro serio por unos instantes para luego sonreír suavemente y besarme en la frente.

- no - dijo sonriendo - no lo estoy, no te preocupes

- que bien - sonreí un poco.

Me acurruque en su pecho por unos minutos y luego escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse. Por un instante me había tensado y Brandon se dio cuenta por lo que me abrazo con fuerza, luego escuche la voz de mi madre y me relaje un poco.

- me asustaste - dije sentándome en el sofá separándome de Brandon.

- lo siento - dijo ella colocando unas bolsas en la mesa - querida, te he traído el almuerzo pero debo irme

- ¿tan pronto? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, ha sucedido algo en la compañía y debo ir a ver - dijo mi madre algo apresurada - ah hola Brandon

- hola señora Solaria - dijo sonriendo Brandon. Me estremecí un poco al saber que dentro de un tiempo ella dejaría de ser llamada "señora Solaria". Odiaba la idea de que mis padres se separaran pero estaba segura de que yo no podría hacer nada para detenerlos.

- Stella, no salgas y ten cuidado - ordeno ella.

- de partida no puedo salir - dije con un tono divertido que no le causo gracia - bien... - dije al notar su seriedad.

- perfecto, Brandon supongo que te quedarás con ella toda la tarde y probablemente hasta mañana. Hay suficiente comida para ambos y hay algo más en el horno por si les da hambre más tarde - dijo ella buscando algo en su cartera - tengan cuidado, debo irme

- ¿te quedarás conmigo hasta mañana? - pregunte sorprendida una vez que mi madre había abandonado la casa.

- si - dijo con un tono obvio - ¿qué pensabas?

- nada, ni se me ocurrió - dije divertida - tengo hambre

- veré que hay - sonrió Brandon levantándose del sofá - por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás coja?

- hasta mañana como máximo. Gracias a tu padre la herida ha sanado rápido y sin problemas - dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba y tomaba las muletas - ¿qué trajo?

- hay comida comida - dijo Brandon dejando unas cosas en la mesa - sushi... y eso

- genial - hice una mueca con una sonrisa. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y se me acerco rápidamente. Me tomo de la cintura y pegó su frente a la mía - ¿qué...?

No alcancé a terminar de preguntar ya que sus labios me había interrumpido a media pregunta. Correspondí el besó dejando caer las muletas y apoyándome en los hombros de Brandon. Al separarme lo mire con una sonrisa algo incrédula.

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunte algo confundida y con una sonrisa.

- estoy pensando... - dijo con un tono coqueto que insinuaba algo - estamos solos... podemos hacer cualquier cosa - comenzó a pasar sus labios por mi cuello rozando suavemente - y tengo algo mente

Me reí entre dientes y luego solté un quejido de placer al sentir sus labios. Di unos suaves golpes en el hombro izquierdo de Brandon para pedirle que dejara de torturarme de una manera tan placentera tras haber escuchado el teléfono de la casa. Él se alejo con un gemido molesto y luego me ayudo a apoyar en la mesa mientras iba por el teléfono de casa.

- ¿por qué será que nunca puedo tenerte cuando estamos solos? - pregunto levantando una ceja.

- tal vez alguien nos espía - me reí entre dientes tomando el teléfono.

- no me hace tanta gracia como a ti - dijo él con intentando contener una sonrisa.

- mentiroso - dije juguetona - ¿hola?

- _¿Stella? ¿eres tú?_ - escuche del otro lado de la linea una voz sorprendida - _Dios, ¿realmente eres tú?_

- si - fruncí el ceño confundida - ¿quién habla?

- _soy Edd_ - escuche del otro lado sin embargo yo aún seguía con la expresión confundida.

- ¿Edd? - pregunte confundida.

- _si, si, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?_ - pregunto él.

- no - hice una mueca mientras Brandon se me acercaba colocando sus manos en mi cintura - ¿debería?

_- ya lo recuerdo. Si, eras una bebé... soy esposo de Anastasia_ - dijo él tranquilo.

- eso puede explicar un poco - dije riendo al ver a Brandon que reía divertido - ahmmm... si buscas a mi madre ella no está y mi padre tampoco

- _es una pena, necesitaba hablar con alguno de ellos_ - dijo él tranquilo.

- ¿qué haces? - susurre mirando a Brandon.

- olvidándome del tipo en el teléfono - dijo riendo él mientras me besaba en la frente y luego pasaba a mi oreja - ¿te gusta?

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando no gemir puesto que aún tenía el teléfono en cerca de mi oreja. Brandon estaba lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja pero se separo de golpe al escuchar la voz de mi padre. Me reí entre dientes y mire a mi padre que miraba a Brandon con cara de pocos a amigos mientras él lo miraba nervioso, apenado y sonrojado.

- tienes una llamada - dije extendiéndole el teléfono.

- gracias - dijo tomando él teléfono. Miro a Brandon serio - quita tu manos de mi hija

- uhy - Brandon trago saliva mientras yo me reía aún - ah yo bueno... yo...

Mi padre rodó los ojos y se alejo para responder el teléfono. Brandon me miro nervioso e incomodo y yo solo reí divertida aunque también estaba algo incomoda.

- pienso que no se podrá - dije riendo mientras tomaba las muletas.

- creo que tienes toda la razón - dije apoyándome en las muletas.

- Stella, ¿tu madre ya ha llegado? - pregunto mi padre colgando el teléfono.

- si y no - cerré los ojos - vino, dejo unas cosas y se fue

- bien - dijo él asintiendo - ¿cómo está tu pie?

- bien, supongo - me encogí de hombros.

- perfecto - sonrió él - tengo que salir dentro de una hora. Tu madre me ha dicho que llegará bastante tarde, probablemente de madrugada y estoy en las mismas

- seguramente en una cita - murmure por lo bajo para que nadie escuche - am... en ese caso estaremos solos

- sigue siendo mi casa - me miro serio para luego penetrar con la mirada a Brandon - pobre de ti

- inocente - dijo Brandon nervioso.

Me reí entre dientes y comencé a caminar devuelta al sillón. Mi padre había ido a la cocina así que Brandon y yo nos quedamos ahí. Él aún parecía nervioso y no lo culpaba. Mi padre siempre lo estaba vigilando, no porque no le tuviera confianza sino porque hace unos meses encontró la caja de la prueba de embarazo en una visita que me hizo a mi casa, por suerte creyó la mentira que le dije de que Bloom se la había hecho y no yo.

- creo que a este paso me comenzará a odiar - dijo Brandon sentándose a mi lado.

- claro que no - sonreí levemente - y lo sabes

Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y luego me besó en la frente.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Luego del almuerzo las chicas y yo fuimos al cementerio para poder ver la tumba del chico que Stella había conocido. Yo estaba algo preocupada porque Stella dijo que él había muerto hace tan solo un mes pero la lapida claramente decía que fue hace diez años. Sky le había contado a los chicos y ahora mismo estaban investigando sobre él, también yo le había contado lo que Stella nos contó a nosotras y él puso al tanto a los chicos.

- Bloom, ¿estás segura que es por aquí? - pregunto Flora algo temerosa - nunca me han gustado los cementerios

- lo sé, no estamos lejos - dije caminando a la cabeza - chicas, esto es muy raro

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Musa intrigada.

Yo me detuve en seco y busque con la mirada. Algo andaba mal. No me equivoque de camino, era seguro. A mi derecha habían lapidas y a mi izquierda nichos, supuestamente a mi derecha debía estar la tumba de Dean... exactamente a tres tumbas pero había algo que estaba mal. La lapida de Dean no estaba.

- era aquí - apunte a un hueco de tierra - alguien la ha sacado

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto Layla sorprendida - tal vez era en otro lado

- no, era aquí - dije sacando mi celular - creo que alguien la ha sacado intencionalmente

- ¿a quién le marcas? - pregunto Tecna mirando el agujero.

- a Sky - dije seria - tiene que saber esto

- creo que debemos volver - dijo Layla mirando el cielo - es de noche

- si, es verdad, se hace peligroso - dijo Musa mirando a nuestro al rededor - y este lugar se hace tétrico, vamonos antes de encontrarnos con un zombie o un vampiro

Las chicas rieron pero yo aún estaba seria. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que alguien había quitado la lapida de Dean. Todos los datos, la fecha, la foto, una pequeña frase, las flores marchitadas, todo había sido removido y lo peor es que ni siquiera se molestaron en hacer parecer que nunca estuvo ahí.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

**(+18)**

Los labios de Brandon rozaron los de Stella suavemente provocando que la joven se estremeciera con facilidad. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya. Ambos se miraron a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que cada uno pensaba, mas ninguno tenía éxito en descubrir los pensamientos del otro.

Stella dio un paso atrás pero Brandon la detuvo antes de seguir avanzando. Lentamente se acerco a ella y se lamió sus labios para mirar a los de la chica con un deseo de besarla. El corazón de Stella latía aceleradamente como si quisiera salirse de ahí. Ella trago saliva lentamente y miro los labios de Brandon. Se acerco lentamente para poder besarlo. Brandon trago saliva y luego se inclino hacía abajo para besarla.

Sus labios se tocaron provocando un suave y ligero cosquilleo en ambos. En el estomago de Stella las mariposas revoloteaban por todos lados y muy locas y aceleradas. Brandon coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la joven y la apegó más a ella mientras sus labios saboreaban los de ella.

Las manos de Stella llegaron por si solas a los hombros de Brandon mientras él la tenía agarra aún de la cintura.

El calor en ambos era demasiado. El beso suave y dulce que se habían dado en un inició cambio poco a poco a uno lleno de pasión y lujuria, era hambriento y demostraba lo que ambos jóvenes sentían el uno por el otro.

Un gemido se escapo de la boca de Stella y choco contra los labios de Brandon quien se separo por unos segundos. Él miro a Stella con una sonrisa de lado cautivadora mientras observaba aquel violento sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

- te quiero - dijo suavemente - te deseo ahora

Ella lo miro sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo Brandon atrapo sus labios en un beso firme, voraz, hambriento, lujurioso y lleno de pasión. Las manos de Stella rodearon el cuello de Brandon y se enterraron en su cabello mientras ella pedía permiso con su lengua en la boca de Brandon.

Él sonrió un poco contra los labios de su novia y abrió su boca concediendo a Stella la entrada. Ella saboreo todo el interior de Brandon, su lengua recorría cada rincón y se deleitaba con el saborde adentro. En cosa de nada la lengua de Brandon danzaba junto a la de Stella para luego entrar en su boca y saborear todo aquello que ya conocía.

Las manos de Brandon bajaron de la cintura de Stella a sus caderas y luego a sus muslos. Hizo que la joven enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas y camino con ella hasta sentarla en el escritorio.

- Brandon... - susurro contra sus labios ella sin abrir sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que ambos lo hacían. Se conocían perfectamente en cuerpo y alma. Se amaban y lo demostraban cada vez que podían. Los padres de Stella habían salido a sus trabajos, cada uno llegaría tarde lo que les daría a ambos unas largas horas de intimidad que era lo que más querían en ese momento. Y aunque no lo admitiera, Stella quería demostrarle a Brandon cuanto lo amaba, lo deseaba y lo había extrañado, pero el sentimiento de ser observaba o de que sus padres aparecieran de la nada le molestaba un poco.

Brandon seguía concentrado en su beso y explorando el interior de la boca de la chica que no le dio oportunidad de hablar. Las manos traviesas del chico hicieron caricias en el cuerpo de Stella pasando las yemas de sus dedos lentamente.

- Brandon... - gimió ella.

Brandon sonrió y comenzó a atender el cuello de la joven. Sus besos eran húmedos, deliciosos y llenos de pasión, toda la pasión contenida en el último tiempo que los habían separados. Los gemidos de Stella salieron de su boca en contra de su voluntad y ella sabía que no se iban a callar a no ser de que él dejara de torturarla tan placenteramente cosa que no iba a dejar de suceder, estaba segura de eso.

- te necesito - susurro él sin dejar de besar su cuello - te quiero hacer mía. No lo soporto más...

Ella cerró sus ojos placenteramente y levanto la cabeza al techo mientras los labios de Brandon hacían su trabajo en su cuello. Los gemidos de Stella aumentaron de un segundo a otro cuando los dientes de Brandon se apoderaron de su cuello.

La amaba como loco, no dejaba de pensar en ella, era su razón se vivir. Si alguien le pidiera que dejara de amar a Stella seria como si le pidieran que dejara de respirar. Todo lo que quería era demostrarle que la amaba, no con las flores y sonrisas, sabía que ella lo tenía más que claro desde ese punto de vista por lo que le demostraba en cuerpo y alma que la amaba y que era suyo para toda la eternidad.

Las palabras «lo soy» salieron de la boca de Stella con un suave gemido placentero. Sus manos bajaron del cabello de Brandon hasta su espalda. Con cada beso y cada mordida en su cuello clavaba un poco las uñas en su espalda arañando suavemente, cosa que excitaba a Brandon haciéndole saber lo mucho que ella lo disfrutaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la T-shirt negra de Brandon termino en el suelo al igual que la polera de Stella. Ella sonrió levemente y acerco sus labios al pecho fornido de su novio.

La respiración de Brandon se volvió jadeante e irregular al sentir la sensación de una corriente eléctrica correr por todo su pecho siendo provocada por los labios suaves y finos de ella. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras gemía por lo bajo. Se estremeció al sentir una corriente de aire frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo Puertas y ventanas estaban bien aseguradas por lo que no le tomo importancia. Tomo a Stella con mucho cuidado envolviendo sus piernas en su cadera y camino con ella esta la cama mientras sus labios atendían a los de ella desesperadamente.

Se dejo caer suavemente de espalda con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Un gemido de placer se escapo de la boca de Stella al sentir como su labio inferior era lamido y atrapado entre los de Brandon de una manera provocativa y excitante.

Una vez liberado el labio inferior Brandon comenzó a besar el cuello de Stella hasta llegar a la clavícula. Suavemente con sus manos quito la polera para luego lanzarla al suelo. Una sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios. Los ojos de Brandon, demostrando admiración y amor, recorrieron el cuerpo de su novia desde su cadera hasta sus ojos. Ella, violentamente sonrojada, lo miro algo tímida aún cuando ya había sucedido que en ocasiones anteriores él ya la había visto así e incluso desnuda.

- Te Amo - murmuro él colocando las manos en las caderas de ella - Te Amo mucho

Ella sonrió y se inclino hacia delante para besarlo en el pecho de una manera provocativa. Brandon cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente mientras sentía los labios de ella sobre su pecho nuevamente.

Las manos traviesas de Stella se movieron suavemente, acariciando su torso hasta llegar a su cintura y pasar a la hebilla del cinturón mientras sus labios se conectaban con los de Brandon. Temblorosas y torpes, aún así logro quitar el cinturón y luego desabrochar el jeans mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Suavemente las manos de Brandon acariciaron sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar a los jeans cortos. Su boca había abandonado la de Stella y ahora se enfocaba en darle placer mordisqueando su clavícula y bajando un poco más.

La atmósfera que los rodeaba a ambos estaba acalorada y llena de pasión espaciándose en el aire. Ambos estaban metidos en una burbujas solo para ellos, no importaba si los padres de la chica entraban en ese momento, no le importaba si alguien estaba escondido, no importaba nada más que la pasión de ambos.

En un momento de desesperación Brandon ayudo a Stella a quitarse sus jeans y luego quito los de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella soltó una suave risa traviesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior de una forma provocativa. Brandon le sonrió de lado y luego devoro sus labios en un besó apasionado.

Las manos de Brandon se movieron desde los muslos de Stella recorriendo su espalda suavemente hasta llegar al broche del brasier negro que llevaba puesto. Ella aún lo besaba mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho de él. Un gruñido placentero se escapo de los labios de Brandon en el momento en que Stella araño su pecho suavemente luego de que él liberara sus pechos y besara uno de ellos.

Con un movimiento rápido Brandon dio la vuelta quedando sobre Stella. Atendía con maestría sus pechos mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior suavemente y gemía de placer. La mano de derecha de Stella arañaba suavemente la espalda de Brandon y su mano izquierda se enrededaba en su cabello despeinandolo.

Brandon sonrió contra la suave piel de su novia y luego la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa. Stella, quien estaba abajo de Brandon, sonrió sonrojada y estiro la mano para sacar del cajón de la mesa de noche, en lo más profundo y escondido, un pequeño sobre metálico. Brandon lo miro con una sonrisa y rió entre dientes tomando el sobre en sus manos.

- Te Amo - susurro en su oído mientras abría el paquete - ¿lo sabías?

- también Te Amo - dijo ella con un tono suave y bajo.

La rubia cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir algo entrar en ella. Un fuerte gemido se escapo de sus labios mientras Brandon la miraba con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver. Paso a besarla a en el cuello mientras se movía lentamente. Gruñía entre gemidos mientras su velocidad aumentaba, los ojos de Stella se abrieron y contemplaron el pecho desnudo de su novio mientras él se movía sin quitar la vista de su rostro.

Aún arañando suavemente la espalda tonificada de él, Stella se inclino hacia delante con mucho cuidado y lo besó en los labios para luego volver a recostarse en la cama. Los gemidos y suspiros se escapaban de ambos a medida que Brandon aumentaba el ritmo. Stella se mordió el labio de manera provocativa al sentir la excitación que Brandon le brindaba y él se inclino con mucho cuidado para besarla en el cuello.

Minutos después el joven se dejo caer sobre ella suavemente teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de ella, podía oír la respiración agitada e irregular y el corazón latir con fuerza de la misma forma que él lo tenía. Stella tenía rodeado al joven con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro era usado para que su mano acariciara el cabello de él e intentaba normalizar su respiración mientras ambos estaban tranquilos.

- eres mía - dijo Brandon mirando a la joven con una sonrisa - siempre...

Ella sonrió lo beso en los labios - y tú mío - dijo ella sonriendo.

**(-18)**

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes desde el piso de abajo. Trague saliva y me incline hacia delante de la cama cubriendo mi pecho con el edredón verde manzana de la cama. No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera la luz entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad permitiéndome poder ver en ella. Pude identificar primero el armario que estaba cerca de mi cama, luego la ropa tirada en el suelo, el escritorio y así sucesivamente hasta lograr identificar todo en mi habitación.

Escuche otro ruido provenir desde abajo, como si hubiera alguien en la casa. Mire el reloj de noche y pude ver que marcaba 2:00 am por lo que me preocupe un poco. Mis padres iban a llegar tarde pero no creo que sea tan tarde. Trague saliva y mire a Brandon dormido a mi lado dándome la espalda. Estaba nerviosa pero luego de unsd diez minutos no escuche nada más así que pensé que había sido mi imaginación y me acosté en la cama nuevamente pero mirando el techo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando otro ruido se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez parecía provenir de las escaleras. Había alguien más en la casa. Mire hacia la puerta de la habitación y vi las luces encendidas, una sombra se movía de un lado a otro y luego se detuvo en mi puerta, poco después sin siquiera parpadear la vi desaparecer poco a poco. Coloque una mano en el hombro desnudo de Brandon y lo sacudí un poco para despertarlo. Otros ruidos espantosos, golpes y cosas crujir, se escucharon desde abajo.

- Brandon - murmure asustada - Brandon despierta

Él abrió sus ojos perezosamente y me miro somnoliento. Yo estaba asustada y él pareció darse cuenta puesto que abrió lso ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama mirándome preocupado. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero otro ruido proveniente desde abajo, esta vez como si azotaran algo, me interrumpió.

- creo que hay alguien más en la casa - dije asustada - y podrían no ser mis padres

Brandon miro la entrada y luego se levanto de la cama. Busco en la oscuridad su ropa interior y se la puso - quédate aquí, iré a ver

Asentí lentamente y me quede sentada y acurrucada en la cama esperando a Brandon. Él salió y pude ver que la luz estaba apagada, no se en que momento fue apagada o quien la prendió. No hace mucho que Brandon salio y yo me comencé a preocupar. Me levante de la cama y tome su polera para ponérmela. Salí de mi habitación y lo vi en la escalera agachado mientras miraba algo. Me acerque a él y lo tome del brazo.

- creo que si hay alguien - me susurro. Bajamos de la escalera y él tomo un paraguas que estaba en la entrada dentro de una vasija grande.

Tome a Brandon del brazo y él camino hasta el living comedor. Contuve el aliento al escuchar unos ruidos, en una esquina había algo que nos daba la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta nosotros, no podía ver bien pero note que salto de la nada, mientras se acercaba pude notar claramente que sus ojos eran rojos, iguales a los de esa niña. Brandon uso el paraguas como si fuese un bate de baseisbol y lo golpeo con fuerza. Escuche una risa y cuando encendí la luz no vi nada. Él dejo caer el bate y me abrazo con fuerza ya que estaba muy asustada.

- no tengas miedo - dijo él suavemente - yo estoy aquí para protegerte

- gracias por eso - dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho desnudo.

Subimos a la habitación, claro, no sin antes pasar sigilosamente a verificar si mis padres estaban. Después de saber que aún no llegaban fui a mi habitación. Brandon se sentó en la cama mirando el suelo y yo camine hasta él. Acaricie sus hombros con una mano y luego pase a su espalda.

- no había nada - susurro - fue extraño

- creo que fue ella - dije con temor. Brandon me miro y luego suspiro - Brandon, creo que era la niña

- parecía ser una criatura pero si estás segura de que era ella entonces será mejor tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante - dijo con un tono suave - ¿tienes miedo?

- si te soy sincera - hice una pausa corta - si, tengo mucho miedo

Él me sonrió y luego me besó en los labios fugazmente - pues no lo tengas, estoy aquí para cuidarte

Abracé a Brandon con fuerza y luego lo besé en la mejilla - gracias

Volví a recostarme en la cama pero esta vez con una mano bajo la almohada, otra sobre ella, de espaldas a Brandon y mirando la pared. Mi vista permanecía fija en la pared. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace tan pocos minutos. Yo se que era ella, esos ojos rojos son de ella y la espantosa risa también. No creo que Brandon la haya escuchado, no me pareció pero sabía que había visto lo mismo que yo.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes, anchos y protectores rodearme por la cintura. El cuerpo de Brandon estaba pegado al mío y me hacía sentir cierta excitación, estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias lo habría agarrado a besos para terminar haciendo el amor pero ahora estaba demasiado asustada como para siquiera sonreír un poco más.

- no la escuchaste, ¿verdad? - pregunte sin mirarlo. Aún tenía la vista puesta en la pared.

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto él rompiendo mis esperanzas.

- una risa - cerré los ojos suavemente - no mientas

Brandon no respondió nada durante unos segundos. Lo escuche tomar una bocana de aire - no, no escuche ninguna risa

Me tensé y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal - no se si pueda soportar esto por más tiempo... creo que tal vez - me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos - todo sería más fácil si no estuviera aquí

- no, no me digas eso - dijo Brandon suavemente - por favor no lo pienses más. Stella, yo te necesito aquí, te necesito conmigo. Quiero tenerte en mi vida por siempre, quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo, quiero demostrarte cuanto Te Amo, quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos, estar juntos para siempre y morir de viejos el uno junto al otro

Me di cuenta de que Brandon parecía, a pesar de no decirlo detalladamente, tener un futuro listo, él hablaba enserio cuando decía que quería estar conmigo para siempre. Mi chico tenía todo un futuro planeado a mi lado y yo lo único que tenía pensado del futuro era terminar mi carrera y sobrevivir a todo esto que me estaba sucediendo.

- no hablaba enserio - forcé una sonrisa.

- te lastimaste con una navaja, cualquier cosa que digas me parece enserio - argumento tranquilo - Te Amo demasiado como para permitir que te suceda tanto

- eres tan dulce - sonreí levemente mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla. Me acerque y lo besé en los labios, Brandon coloco una mano en mi cintura y luego del besó pegó su frente a la mía.

- tú eres preciosa, mía y de nadie más - sonrió dulcemente.

Sonreí tranquila y cerré mis ojos acurrucándome en su pecho. Esta noche si que estaba llena de emociones tanto buenas como malas pero Brandon tenía razón, no debía pensar en estupideces como un suicidio. Yo lo amaba y sabía que con su apoyo iba a poder superar esto e incluso podría encontrarle una explicación lógica.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta la... parte que sigue askjaskjas espero que les haya gustado. Un buen capítulo, un final algo intrigante y un inició de explicaciones

~ Comentarios:

- ValenGonzalez: No creo que se hayan podido despejar pero se pudo saber un poco más sobre lo sucedido aquella noche tan misteriosa y peligrosa para Stella. Ahora solo queda que el tiempo nos diga que va a suceder y quien rayos es está misteriosa niña.

- 50ShadesOfShit: Dean... más adelante por lo visto... que rara expresión, pero bueno cada quien tiene su propia expresión... aksjaskj

Aquí termina todo por hoy. Nos veremos el fds o tal vez un poco dps o tal vez un poco antes, quien sabe. Espero que tengan una buena semana o una buen resto de semana. Sonrían y recuerden: Si un mono morado de dos colas con forma de puños se les aparece puede ser un Ambipom... usen su Pokebola si quieren askjaskasj na que ver lo que dije. Feliz día o noche, depende del momento en que lean.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: Real o Imaginaria

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 8:

Real o Imaginaria

.: Stella :.

Di un suspiro pesado y tecleé unas cuantas letras en el computador. Tenía que hacer un informe sobre la historia del arte en la edad media y había decidido que la mejor idea de poder hacerlo sin distraerme era mejor venir a la biblioteca. Comencé a escribir la introducción del tema. Llevaba dos horas y recién estaba escribiendo el informe.

Abrí una pagina en Internet y me mordí el labio inferior al tener una ligera atracción a investigar otro tipo de cosa. Tenía un poco de temor ya que eran las diez de la noche, Brandon vendría por mí en cualquier momento. El miedo que tenía era a que algo sucediera, algo como lo de la noche anterior en casa de mis padres.

Escribí en _Google_ el tema que estaba ganando más interés en mi cabeza _Criaturas de la noche. _Me aparecieron muchas páginas, muchas cosas aburridas que no me llamaban la atención, no había nada que me sirviera para explicar lo que me había estado sucediendo así que me dije a mi misma que era mi imaginación dándome una mala jugada.

Gire mi vista a mi celular que estaba en el escritorio con la pantalla parpadeando varias veces. Tome el celular y lo lleve a mi oreja para poder responder la llamada. Era Bloom.

- _¿dónde estás? _- pregunto luego de darme un saludo.

- en la biblioteca - dije cambiando el tema de búsqueda a _Niña de ojos rojos escondida en sombras_. La búsqueda encontró más de 60.000 visitas lo que significaba que era sorprendente tanto en sentido bueno como en malo. Trague saliva y abrí un blog en el cual se hablaba con la niña.

- _¿quieres venir a mi casa?_ - pregunto Bloom. Podía saber a ciencia cierta que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿ahora? - pregunte un poco distraída mientras observaba el blog - Brandon vendrá por mí

- _¿planes para noche?_ - pregunto con un tono pícaro.

- no - dije sonrojada un poco - tengo que hacer un informe para mañana así que me vine a la biblioteca, creo que seguiré en casa de Brandon

- _¿realmente estás haciendo un informe?_ - pregunto incrédula - _te conozco desde que eramos niñas, se que es mentira_

- bueno, hice la tapa y la introducción - admití tranquila - estoy investigando una estupidez

- _¿la niña?_ - pregunto Bloom -_ Stella, no creo que debas lastimarte así_

- ¿lastimarme? ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundida - yo no he lastimado

- _Sky me dijo que Brandon le dijo que anoche en casa de tus padres había una criatura que intento atacarlos pero él le pego con un paraguas y cuando encendieron las luces desapareció - _dijo Bloom cosa que me hizo detenerme en la búsqueda. Di una mirada interesada y apoye los codos en el escritorio, una mano estaba en mi mentón y la otra tenía el celular en mi oído -_ ¿Stella?_

- dime - hable luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-_ lo siento, realmente. Escucha quisiera hablar contigo así que me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo está noche_ - dijo Bloom tranquila.

- Bloom, no siento que esté lista para ir - dije negando con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verme - escucha, lo sucedido anoche me da a entender que alguien o algo realmente me esta siguiendo y no me dejará tranquila. Podría sucederte algo y no me gustaría ser la razón de que algo te sucediera, realmente estoy preocupada por todo lo que ha sucedido

- _por eso mismo vendrán las chicas _- dijo ella. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y antes de poder reclamar ella me interrumpió -_ no te preocupes, ellas no saben lo de anoche. Por favor, mira piénsalo y te estaré esperando con una sonrisa en caso de que quieras venir_

Torcí los labios e iba a decir algo pero la llamada se cortó. Fruncí el ceño y mire la pantalla de mi celular. Estaba negra. La pantalla del computador se apago también y con ella las luces del segundo piso. Me aleje de la computadora que comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños. Se tambaleaba un poco.

- oh no... - dije sorprendida. Me aleje más de donde estaba y me agache cubriéndome con mis brazos la cabeza. La computadora había explotado. Escuche unas sirenas y corrí a la ventana. Había una patrulla. Varias personas salieron de edificio y desde donde estaba podía escuchar, a duras penas, que pedían desalojar el edificio.

Tome mi mochila, guarde mis cosas y camine hasta la puerta de la entrada pero estaba estaba trabada. Alguien la había cerrado. Escuche la voz de una niña lo que me hizo temblar. Era ella y estaba aquí. No muy lejos de mí.

Retrocedí y camine hasta la ventana. No estaba asegurada así que la abrí. Me di cuenta de que la altura era demasiada, un segundo piso de una biblioteca antigua era algo muy alto. Trague saliva y escuche a duras penas nuevamente a un policía pedirme que saliera del edificio. Estaba por responder que la puerta estaba trabada cuando escuche a la niña detrás de mí.

- vamos Stella - la mire asustada - vamos juntas

Apoye los codos en el marco bajo de la ventana y trague saliva asustada. Mi única opción de salir viva de aquí era saltando por esa ventana y digamos que aún así podría terminar peor de lo que estaba aquí dentro. Saque mi celular rápidamente e intente encenderlo pero no pude, por más que lo intente no pude. Mire a la niña y al verla acercando se a mí saque una pierna por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, salí por completo parándome en la cornisa. Trague saliva y mire abajo.

Otro carro de policía había llegado y no muy a lo lejos vi un auto color plateado BMW Z4. Sabía que era Brandon ya que usaba el auto que mis padres me regalaron cuando cumplí diecisiete años. Estaba muy bien cuidado y en muy buen estado. Trague saliva y mire a abajo. Creo que mi imaginación estaba jugando con mi mente y mi vista nuevamente ya que todo lo que veía era que cada vez el suelo, la patrulla, las personas, todo se iba alejando cada vez más. Como si el segundo piso creciera más y más dejándome a una altura considerablemente alta.

Vi a Brandon estacionar y salir de ahí. Se notaba muy preocupado y asustada. Mire la ventana por dentro y vi a la niña sentada en el suelo, a mitad de la sala, en forma de meditación, con una sonrisa esperando por mí. Trague saliva y comencé a moverme a mi izquierda en busca de una escalera de metal que me llevaría al techo.

No logre llegar muy lejos ya que alguien me tomo de la mano. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y mi brazo derecho comenzó a helarse. Mire a mi derecha y vi a la niña tomándome del brazo con una sonrisa.

- vamos Stella - sonrió - vamos juntas, al techo...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e intente soltarme de su agarre pero era muy fuerte. No se en que momento sucedió pero resbale de la cornisa y caí abajo. Todo estaba tan oscuro como la noche misma. Yo solo sentí un golpe fuerte en mi espalda y de ahí ya no supe más.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y pude ver un techo blanco. Intente incorporarme en la cama en donde me encontraba pero mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado. Gire a mi derecha y pude notar que estaba totalmente sola. Examine la habitación y pude notar que era una enfermería, creo que estaba en un hospital. Recosté mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, la había podido levantar unos centímetros apenas.

- maldición - dije al aire. Cerré mis ojos y en cosa de nada me quede dormida.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Llegamos al hospital media hora después de habernos enterado de lo que sucedió. Nos acercamos a Brandon preocupadas ya que los padres de Stella estaban lejos de nosotros en medio de una pelea. Me pareció extraño que estuvieran peleando ya que ellos no son así pero imaginaba que con la situación que ha pasado Stella debía ser normal, o al menos intentaba convencerme de eso.

Estábamos en casa de Bloom cuando recibimos una llamada de Sky pidiendo que fuéramos enseguida al hospital. Bloom se había puesto pálida pensando que algo le había sucedido a él mismo pero cuando le dijo que era a Stella fue peor. Todas salimos corriendo, tomamos un taxi y nos vinimos enseguida ya que ninguna estaba como para conducir.

Me abracé a mi misma preocupada y luego vi entrar a los chicos. Camine hasta Helio preocupada y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me abrazo y luego miro a Brandon preocupado.

- Brandon, ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto con un tono suave - te escuchabas muy alterado por el teléfono

Brandon se paso ambas manos por el rostro y luego nos miro con una expresión angustiada - tenía que ir a buscar a Stella a la biblioteca. Cuando llegue ahí había una patrulla de policía, no estoy seguro de que ha sucedido pero ellos piensan que Stella intentaba suicidarse...

- ¿qué? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- eso es imposible - dijo Bloom sorprendida también - debe de haber otra explicación

- no lo se, yo llame a la ambulancia y en cuanto llegaron me vine con ella enseguida. No me quede a escuchar que ha sucedido - dijo Brandon muy angustiado - la verdad... creo que tal vez ella si pensaba suicidarse

- tienes que estar bromeando - dijo Musa pero él no respondió - estás loco. Stella puede estar pasando por un mal momento pero eso no implica que quiera quitarse la vida, todos lo sabemos

- ayer ella dijo que las cosas serían mejor si no estuviera aquí - dijo Brandon preocupado - sonaba muy enserio por lo que no podría descartar la idea de que haya sucedido así

Mire la pantalla que estaba en la sala de espera y torcí los labios al ver que eran las noticias sobre lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca. Di varios golpes a Tecna en el hombro y todos volteamos a ver la pantalla.

_- soy Caroline Marconi transmitiendo en vivo desde la biblioteca general de Gardenia donde hace tan solo pocos minutos ha habido un accidente el cual podría ser más que solo eso. Una joven de unos dieciocho años ha intentado quitarse la vida dando un salto desde la cornisa del segundo piso. Ahora mismo me encuentro con al bibliotecaria la cual nos dirá que ha sucedido minutos antes de que este llamado "accidente" sucediera -_ dijo la periodista con una expresión seria. Llevo el micrófono a la bibliotecaria, una mujer joven de cabello largo rubio y ojos cafés - _cuéntenos, ¿qué ha sucedido antes de que todo esto sucediera?_

-_ eran las diez de la noche, un poco más, cuando los computadores comenzaron a apagarse solos y con ellos la luz. Recuerdo sonó un teléfono, al contestar una voz dijo del otro lado "desalojen" luego de eso todos salimos rápidamente pero aún quedaban personas ahí dentro. La policía llego sin que yo los llamara, tal vez fue un niño. Cuando estaban por entrar para ver que estaba sucediendo vimos a la joven salir por la ventana, ella camino por la cornisa y luego se detuvo y se lanzo desde arriba -_ se notaba aterrorizada -_ no se que habrá sucedido. Yo recuerdo haberla visto entrar a eso de las ocho de la noche, me pidió un computador para hacer un informe que debía entregar... _

- digas lo que digas ella no se quito la vida - dijo Bloom mirando a Brandon seria - es imposible

- Brandon - dijo Sky mirando hacía donde se encontraban los padres de Stella - ¿qué sucede allí?

- no tengo ni idea - negó con la cabeza Brandon - han estado peleando desde que llegaron

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando cuatro enfermeras y el padre de Brandon entraron a toda velocidad a la habitación la cual estaba frente a nosotros, imaginaba que era la de Stella. Se veían asustados, un poco, había pánico. Los padres de Stella dejaron la pelea e intentaron entrar pero el medico los detuvo y les pidió quedarse fuera.

No sabía que sucedía dentro de esa habitación pero sabía que era algo malo de otro modo no habrían entrado como lo hicieron. Trague saliva y sentí los brazos de Helio rodearme por la cintura en modo de tranquilizarme y de protección. Las chicas estaban preocupadas, todo lo decían con su mirada. Mire la pantalla de la televisión y apreté mi puño al darme cuenta de que aún hablaban sobre lo sucedido en la biblioteca pero ahora hablaba un policía, un hombre alto, muy mayor debería tener unos... cuarenta. Su cabello se notaba un poco canoso y tenía hombros anchos, sus ojos eran negros. En su rostro había una sonrisa orgullosa y yo me preguntaba de que estaba orgulloso ya que no hicieron nada para impedir que Stella saliera lastimada.

Escuche a la madre de Stella susurrar repetidamente la misma frase «por favor no te la lleves» Trague saliva preocupada de que esa oración no sea escuchada. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que sufrirían los padres de Stella si pierden a su única hija, y Brandon... Stella lo es todo para él a pesar de tener una gran familia ya que la ama, se conocen desde la secundaría pero no fue sino hasta tercero de preparatoria que comenzaron a salir, Bloom también saldría muy afectada ya que ella y Stella son mejores amigas del jardín de infancias y nosotras... todas nosotras conocimos a Stella y a Bloom en segundo de primaria, algunas antes y otras después pero eramos muy buenas amigas así que esto también nos iba a afectar de cierto modo.

Los datos de Stella fueron entregados en las noticias, su nombre y apellido, edad y la universidad en la cual estudiaba. ¿Cómo se consiguieron? no tengo ni idea pero imaginaba que Stella tenía algunos documentos de ella en su mochila o los había dejado en el escritorio del computador.

- si mis padres ven eso... - dijo Musa preocupada - vendrán enseguida

- creo mi madre ya llego - dijo Layla apuntando a la entrada.

Claro, la madre de Layla era policía por lo que no esperaba menos de ella. Seguramente, tal vez, ella dio los datos de Stella y no los encontraron por allí como pensé. Layla se acerco a su madre quien parecía muy tranquila sin embargo si se notaba un deje de preocupación.

La madre de Layla, Niobe, se acerco a los padres de Stella preocupada y les pidió disculpa por no poder hacer nada. Estaba más que claro que ella pensaba que había sido intencional esto, que Stella se intentaba quitar la vida.

- espero que ella esté bien - dijo Niobe preocupada - realmente me sentí muy mal cuando la vi caer, quería atraparla pero alguien me detuvo

- ¿alguien la detuvo? - pregunto Brandon enseguida - ¿quién?

- no lo se, era una niña - sacudió la cabeza ella - no recuerdo como era ella pero creo que debía tener diez años

Abrí mis ojos preocupada y luego mire a los demás que estaban igual. Brandon estaba paralizado, poco a poco iba tomando consciencia y luego volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Stella estaba sola arriba? - pregunto preocupado - ¿no había nadie?

- Brandon, si piensas que alguien la empujo estás equivocado - dijo la madre de Layla con pesar - ella estaba sola, todos estábamos ahí viendo aquello... tú también lo has visto

- Dios... - murmuro el padre de Stella pasando ambas manos por su rostro.

Vi al padre de Brandon salir de la habitación en la cual yo suponía que estaba Stella, y no me equivocaba ya que así era. Él se acerco a nosotros y miro a los padres de Stella con una expresión que realmente no decía nada bueno de la situación que había dentro. Trague saliva y espere a que dijera algo.

- por favor... - murmuro la madre de Stella - que esté bien...

- Aaron, por favor dime que ella está bien - dijo el padre de Stella angustiado.

- bien... hay mucho que decir sobre lo que ha sucedido con su hija - trague saliva - no tiene daño físico - dijo el medico al fin cosa que nos hizo sonreír a todos - sin embargo - _"malas noticias"_ - tendrá que estar en cama. Al caer se golpeo en la espalda, necesita un reposo de dos días como mínimo y cinco como máximo. Lo extraño de esto es que no tiene ningún hueso roto

- que alivio - dijo la madre de Stella con una expresión sincera.

- cuando han entrado... - dijo el padre de Stella - ¿qué ha sucedido?

El padre de Brandon se puso rígido cosa que nos indico que no había sido nada bueno. Trague saliva y apreté el puño rogando para mis adentro para que no fuera algo tan malo como parecía.

- su corazón se encontraba en un estado débil - dijo con un tono angustiado - pudo haber muerto pero ya hemos hecho todo lo posible y esta estable nuevamente. Ella estaba durmiendo, no estaba inconsciente pero no habría los ojos y no escuchaba cuando la llamábamos, era como si no estuviera con nosotros... luego de que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad ella comenzó a moverse para acomodarse en la cama, supimos enseguida que ni siquiera sabía que estuvo a punto de perder la vida

Mire a los padres de Stella y note como su madre cerraba los ojos asustada. Trague saliva y mire a Brandon quien estaba muy angustiado. Helio estaba tranquilo pero se notaba preocupado. Las chicas estaban tranquilas también.

- ¿se puede entrar? - pregunto Bloom al ver que nadie decía nada.

- por ahora no - dijo negando con la cabeza - es mejor luego, ahora debe descansar y cuando despierte podrán verla, no importa si es o no horario de visita así que no se preocupen

- estupendo - dijo la madre de Layla con una leve sonrisa - gracias por salvarla

Caminamos hasta unos asientos y nos sentamos esperando que el tiempo pasara pronto. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y era mi madre, luego sonaron los de las chicas y los de los chicos, todos eran nuestros padres o tutor legal. Estaba preocupada, mis padres vendrían por mí pero no dijeron a que hora. Solo sé que yo esperaba poder ver a Stella pronto, sabía que ellos entenderían y esperarían conmigo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_Debía estar loca si creía que la película "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" era algo anormal. Comparado con lo que mis ojos podían ver, esa película era lo más normal del mundo. Siempre me gustaron los cuentos de hadas y esa película era mi favorita ya que era algo increíble para la imaginación pero ahora mi cuento de hadas se convirtió en un cuento de terror._

_Caminaba por el cementerio a paso lento descalza. La tierra seca ensuciaba mis pies y las piedritas se enterraban en ellos pero no sentía dolor. Escuchaba voces, todas con un tono de dolor. Podía ver algunos hilos de humos de todos los colores, algunos tenían forma de personas llorando y otros me miraban fríamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

_Llegue a una tumba en especial, el porque no lo sabía ya que mis pies me condujeron solos ahí. Mire la tumba y vi que decía Dean Lynch 1993 - 2003 «Aquí yace Dean: Hijo mío, Te Amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y a pesar de lo que ha sucedido no dejare de amarte... mamá» La inscripción estaba clara que la hizo su madre y no solo lo decía porque estaba escrito mamá sino que se notaba que había sido alguien cercano. Me di cuenta de que la fecha en que nació y el año en que estábamos declaraba que Dean tenía 20 años, sin embargo aquí decía que tenía 10 cuando falleció. Trague saliva y me pellizque pensando que estaba en un sueño pero el dolor me indico que era real.  
_

_Pase ambas manos por mi rostro y me di la vuelta para irme pero me detuve al ver a la niña, di un paso atrás y ella me sonrió maliciosa. Algo andaba mal, ella estaba sentada... luego la cornisa... no estaba cuando caí... no la vi... Dios... _

_- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - ¿quién eres?_

_- vamos Stella - dijo como en tantas ocasiones e ignorándome - vamos juntas_

_- ¿¡DÓNDE!? - pregunte al borde la histeria al no poder aguantar más - ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!? ¿¡DÓNDE QUIERES LLEVARME!? ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ!?_

_Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza que no tener respuesta me tenía muy mal. Quería gritar, jalarme el cabello, patalear, hacer una rabieta quería deshacerme de esa niña de una vez por todas y sobre todo quería saber porque me seguía._

_Ella levanto la mano y con su dedo indice apunto a pecho a la izquierda. Baje la vista y vi un corazón dibujado, tenía un brillo muy opaco y estaba rojo solo hasta la mitad, como si hubiera un liquido que se estaba acabando. Mire a la chica y ella me sonrió maliciosa._

_- pronto Stella... pronto vendrás conmigo... falta muy poco - dijo con una risita escalofriante. Trague saliva sin saber a que se refería con eso pero antes de poder decir algo más sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Me lancé al suelo y tome mi cabeza en mis manos rogando para que se detuviera pero eso no sucedió. Mire a la niña y la vi desaparecer como si fuese arena luego de que una brisa pasara por encima de ambas, se desvanecía en el aire. La punzada no se detenía y de mis ojos corrían lagrimas. Apreté mi puño puño y en medio de la desesperación pase mis uñas con fuerza arañando mi rostro, por sobre mis ojos._

_El dolor no cedió y un ardor me apareció en el rostro. Me lo había buscado. Las risas de muchas personas, los llantos y sobre todo la inconfundible risa espantosa de la chica resonaban por todo el cementerio. Levante la vista al cielo y mi vista se poso en las nubes que pasaban, todas eran grises y se preparaban para gotear. _

Me di una vuelta en la cama y abrí mis ojos sintiéndome incomoda. Había tenido una pesadilla muy real, tenía un dolor en el rostro y recordaba bien que me araña por lo que no quería ni verme. Intente aupar pero una fuerte punzada en mi espalda me lo impidió por lo que me acomode un poco en la cama para intentar dormir. Puse la mano derecha bajo mi almohada y la izquierda sobre ella, me gire a mi derecha posando la vista en una silla vacía que estaba en una esquina.

Cerré los ojos suavemente e intente volver a dormir pero unas voces me lo impidieron. Abrí mis ojos y me intente aupar aunque sea un poco pero tuve el mismo resultado. Suspire pesadamente y escuche la voz de mi madre.

- ¡Stella! - sonaba desesperada. Me gire en la cama y como pude, con esfuerzo y un gran dolor, me aupé apoyándome en los codos. Ella me miro como si intentara contener unas lagrimas y se me acerco rápidamente. Me había envuelto en un abrazo fuerte y doloroso. Gemí a dolorida lo que le dio la señal de que me estaba lastimando - Dios, mi niña - dijo pasando una mano por mi rostro luego de haberse separado de mí - me alegra tanto verte sana

- no estoy tan segura de eso - me referí a mi dolor de espalda - ¿qué sucedió?

Mire a mi madre y pude notar que su expresión paso de desesperada a sorprendida e incrédula. Yo estaba algo confundida, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, tenía una pequeña laguna mental. Al ver que ella no pensaba responder me deje caer en la camilla apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Intentaba recordar pero algo me lo impedía.

- mi niña... - la mire y pude notar una expresión suave al igual que su tono de voz - Dios, Stella, me has dado un susto de muerte

No respondí a eso ya que no recordaba lo que había sucedido pero al juzgar por como estaba cuando me vio y porque estaba en un hospital imaginaba que no había sido nada bueno lo que me ha sucedido. Un hombre de edad, podría decirse que tiene casi cuarenta, su cabello castaño corto, hombros anchos, era robusto. Usaba una bata blanca larga abierta que revelaba una camisa sin corbata y color negra, unos pantalones grises con un cinturón negro y una hebilla parecida a un dorado, solo que más oscura. En sus manos tenía una tabla y un lapiz que estaba en su oreja. Entro en la habitación y me miraba con una sonrisa. Detrás de él apenas si pude distinguir a mi padre.

- Stella - sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a mí - me alegra tanto que estés bien

El hombre, al cual pude reconocer como el padre de Brandon, tomo un controlo hizo que la cama se inclinará hacia delante. Yo sonreí ya que de esa forma entonces podía ver mejor y no tenía que sufrir intentando sentarme. En la entrada pude divisar a las chicas y los chicos entre ellos también vi a Brandon que me dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

- ¿qué sucedió? - mire a mi padre.

- Stella - lo interrumpió el padre de Brandon - dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

- con un horrible dolor en la espalda y con el cuerpo pesado - dije con un tono pesado - ¿qué ha sucedido?

Él se mordió el labio inferior y luego miro a mis padres. Parecía que nadie quería decirme que había sucedido para que terminara en el hospital. No me era difícil saber que el padre de Brandon era quien estaba a cargo de mí, siempre que alguien de nosotros (mis amigos) se accidentaba él nos ayudaba. El padre de Brandon, Aaron, era un medico increíble, el mejor de todos y estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Lo único malo que había en todo esto es que él quería el mismo camino para Brandon siendo que a él no le gusta la medicina y nunca le ha dicho que prefiere usar sus habilidades culinarias, las cuales fueron heredadas de su madre.

- ¿nadie me va a responder? - pregunte confundida.

- bueno, verás... - intento decir el padre de Brandon.

- tuviste un accidente - lo interrumpió su hijo. Todos miraron a Brandon sorprendido. Él se notaba algo rígido pero poco a poco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa la cual se notaba sincera - no te preocupes, porque ya estás bien y eso es lo que importa

- ¿cómo...? - intente preguntar.

- no importa, es enserio - camino hasta mí y se sentó en la cama sonriéndome - lo único que importa es que tú estás bien

Sentí sus labios en mi frente. Sabía que Brandon podría estar mintiendo ya que el dolor de mi espalda indicaba que había sido algo horrible. Sonreí un poco y decidí restarle importancia ya que si fue algo malo entonces era mejor no saberlo en especial si Brandon no quería hacerlo.

Note como mis padres y el de Brandon intercambiaban miradas preocupados, también note que por la puerta entraba la madre de Layla. Ella me sonrió levemente y miro a mis padres. Hubo un silencio y luego abrió la boca.

- me alegra que estés bien - dijo sonriendo - Radius, Luna, afuera hay alguien que no se irá hasta tener una entrevista con ambos sobre lo sucedido

- pues dile que no daremos entrevista - dijo mi padre serio - no necesito explicar nada de lo que ha sucedido y mucho menos si quiero que Stella se olvide de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy

Brandon rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Yo estaba confundida pero él no parecía querer decirme nada, mis padres también estaban determinados a que no supiera lo que ha ocurrido pero aunque yo tampoco quisiera saber la cosa es que tarde o temprano me enterare de que ha sucedido hoy.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente intentando respirar hondo y una imagen se visualizo en mi vista. Yo estaba en una cornisa, una niña me tomaba de la mano, ella decía algunas cosas pero no podía escucharla, me resbale y caí. Abrí mis ojos alarmada y entendí que estaba sucediendo. El dolor en mi espalda y el peso en mi cuerpo era por la caía de la cornisa... cornisa... ¡La biblioteca! Ya lo recuerdo, rayos que mala suerte.

- caí de una cornisa - musite esperando a que alguien dijera algo - no... me resbale...

Brandon me siseo entre dientes a mi oído para que no dijera nada. Lo mire confundida y él me guiño un ojo. Brandon sabía algo que nadie más sabía, eso era seguro. Mire a los demás y pude notar que las expresiones en las chicas eran casi la misma de Brandon, decían sin hablar «guarda silencio».

- papá - hablo Brandon - ¿crees que pueda salir hoy o mañana?

- necesita estar en cama, creo que lo mejor sería que se quedará aquí por dos noches - dijo él tranquilo.

- ¿ah? ¿dos noches? - pregunte sorprendida - eso es mucho

- lo se, pero necesitas descansar - me sonrió suavemente - luego de dos noches ya podrás volver a caminar, eso si no tienes inconveniente

- ¿puedo quedarme con ella? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- ¿no tienes un examen mañana? - pregunto Aaron mirando serio a Brandon - Stella necesita descansar y tú estudiar. No

Brandon refunfuño por la bajo. Yo torcí los labios y luego mire a Bloom. Mis padres abandonaron la habitación junto con el padre de Brandon y la madre de Layla dejándome a solas con mis amigos. Hubo un silencio y luego mire a las chicas tranquila.

- ¿caí de la cornisa... no es así? - pregunte tranquila.

- creen que te has intentado suicidar - dijo Bloom con un nudo en la garganta.

Guarde silencio y luego mire al techo. No fue un suicidio, fue un accidente. Pude haber muerto pero estoy aquí... ¿por qué?

- ella estaba en la sala de computadoras, apareció de la nada - dije mirando al techo - yo quería escapar así que me cole por la cornisa pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella me tenía agarrada del brazo... luego resbale intentando zafarme... recuerdo caer pero no recuerdo chocar contra el suelo

- si de algo te sirve y te consuela... no tienes nada roto - dijo Riven serio - por cierto... hemos visto las noticias, habían imágenes tuyas en la cornisa... sola..

- eso es mentira - dije seria - había una niña arriba

- no, no había nadie - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - estabas sola. Las imágenes revelaron que tú misma te has lanzado

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y él me asintió lentamente. Baje la mirada. Yo estaba con ella en la cornisa, ella me llamaba como siempre, quería que fuese al techo. Es imposible que me lo haya imaginado, estaba conmigo arriba. Yo lo sé.

- mi madre dijo... que ella iba a intentar ayudarte pero una niña la detuvo - dijo Layla con una mueca - creo que ella estaba abajo y no arriba, tal vez tú te intentaste suicidar y la niña solo te estaba ayudando

- no... no... ¡Imposible! - mire a Layla molesta - eso no puede ser cierto. Te lo digo Layla, ella estaba allí...

- ya no importa ahora - dijo Brandon serio - te dije que lo único que importa es que tú estás bien - me besó en la frente - solo eso importa

- tengo que ir por mi madre - dijo Bloom mirando su celular - volveré en un minuto

- iré contigo - dijo Sky tranquilo.

- creo que mis padres iban a venir también - dijo Flora mirando su celular - pero no han llamado

- tal vez deberías llamarlos - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- si, debería - dijo Flora aún mirando la pantalla de su celular. Miro a Brandon con una expresión pensativa y luego suspiro - entiendo, quieres un tiempo a solas con Stella

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo todos salieron de la habitación. Mire a Brandon y levante una ceja.

- ¿era cierto o estabas preocupado en realidad? - pregunte tranquila.

- ambas - sonrió - pero... no tienes de que preocuparte

- creo que no tengo ganas de preocuparme por algo - dije sonriendo un poco - excepto por lo que ha sucedido está noche

- si... - murmuro Brandon.

Lo mire de reojo y me mordí el labio inferior levemente - ¿tú no me crees?

- ¿qué? - me miro sorprendido - por supuesto que te creo

- no pareces muy convencido - dije agachando la mirada - si no me crees dímelo, creo que para mí sería mucho más sencillo si me dices la verdad de lo que crees

Hubo un silencio largo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente de Brandon en esté momento por lo que no podría obtener una idea o imaginarme una. Sé que Brandon tiene una opinión acerca de todo esto y no me la puedo imaginar, no puedo saber que está pensando, no puedo entender porque no logro saber que es lo que piensa.

- prefiero no pensar en lo sucedido - dijo Brandon cambiando la vista.

- ¿cómo puedo saber lo que piensas? - pregunte mirando a Brandon - Tesoro, enserio, dímelo... tengo que saber que es lo que piensas

Brandon se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta - tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana - me daba la espalda - te llamaré mañana después de la universidad para ver como estas

- Brandon - murmure al verlo alejarse.

Di un suspiro pesado y tome el control de la cama para inclinarla hacia atrás nuevamente. No tendría respuesta de lo que piensa Brandon hasta mañana o tal vez hasta pasado.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo cómodamente en la cama.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro y luego me senté en una banca frente a la habitación de Stella. La mayoría de todos ya estaban yéndose o en la cafetería esperando a que los fueran a buscar. Escuche unos pasos y luego vi un vaso de café frente a mí. Levante la mirada y vi a mi padre extendiéndome una mano con el vaso de café, traía uno en la otra mano. Tome el vaso y lo mire de reojo. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y bebió un sorbo de su café.

- es una joven muy dulce - dijo tranquilo - y muy fuerte

- ¿crees que ella se haya intentado suicidar? - pregunte con miedo.

- no - negó con la cabeza. Me miro con una sonrisa y luego miro la puerta de la entrada - Stella es una chica que parece amar la vida

- ayer me dijo que las cosas serían más fáciles si no estuviera aquí - dije con una mueca - creo que intento...

- ¿sabes? Una vez tu madre tuvo un accidente - dijo mi padre interrumpiéndome - estuvo al borde de la muerte... yo estaba asustado... pensé que la iba a perder y no solo a ella, sino que a mi hijo también - lo mire sorprendido él me sonrió levemente - ella iba cruzando la calle cuando un auto la había atropellado luego de saltarse una luz roja. En ese entonces ella tenía seis meses de embarazo... tú estabas en peligro - me miro con una expresión - los médicos dijeron que ella no tenía probabilidades de salvarse y el bebé moriría... decían que ella no quería vivir ya que en vez de salir adelante retrocedía pero yo sabía... yo sabía que no era verdad. Ella quería vivir, quería tener su bebé, quería tenerte aquí con nosotros... y yo también

- papá - lo mire sorprendido.

- ella era joven Brandon... - me sonrió suavemente - sé que hizo todo lo posible por despertar y volver a tener su vida a pesar de lo que todos decían. Yo confié en ella luego de desconfiar de ella... mi primer error... pero lo remedie... a lo que voy hijo es que yo pensé por un momento que tu madre no quería vivir y por eso se daba por vencida pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado... ella quería vivir... tal vez Stella pudo o no tener un accidente pero eso no significa que ella no quiera vivir...

- no quiero perderla - agache la mirada - la amo, enserio la amo...

- lo se Brandon - coloco una mano en mi hombro - solo confía en que ella va a estar bien, ya sabes ya que debe descansar. Stella esta pasando por un mal momento y te necesita a su lado, te lo he dicho muchas veces... ahora hijo, será mejor que cuides bien de ella... porque algo me dice que veré a Stella metida en muchos accidentes

- si tratas de bromear para hacerme sentir mejor - lo mire serio - no me ayuda

- lo que digo es... - me sonrió un poco - que cuides de ella si no quieres verla lastimada

- gracias - dije agachando la cabeza - supongo

- bien, tengo que volver al trabajo - dijo mi padre levantándose de la banca - tú vuelve a casa y estudia para tu examen

- una pregunta más - lo mire serio - ¿cómo supiste que querías ser medico?

Él me miro y sonrió - creo que esa es conversación para otro día

- pero... - intente decir algo pero fue tarde. Él ya se había ido.

Di un suspiro pesado y mire el vaso de café. Estaba cubierto por una tapa blanca pero no había tomado nada, sabía que estaba lleno. Me levante de la banca y mire la puerta de la habitación medica. Sonreí levemente y luego me fui de ahí.

Al llegar a mi casa le explique a mi madre todo lo que había sucedido aunque ella ya lo sabía por parte de mi padre. Entre en mi habitación y comencé a sacar los cuadernos. Mire la hora y pude ver que eran las diez en punto apenas. Tome el teléfono y le marque a Helio.

- _hola_ - respondió.

- Helio - dije tranquilo.

- _ah Brandon, ¿qué te duele amigo?_ - pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

- aparte del corazón... el cerebro - dije con un tono algo pesado - escucha, mañana hay un estúpido examen y no se nada

- _lo se - _respondió tranquilo - _nunca prestaste atención en clases. Yo estoy echando un repaso pequeño_

Helio quería ser medico, eso él lo tenía claro desde pequeño.

- si... - murmure - la cosa es que no tengo ganas de ir mañana y sacar el peor puntaje de todos. Helio, necesito a pedirte algo

- _¿qué cosa?_ - pregunto tranquilo.

- me puedes enviar tus notas por correo, por favor si suspendo mi padre me matara - dije preocupado.

- _claro pero... no estoy en casa - _dijo tranquilo -_ voy llegando_

- ¿qué? ¿Amigo, saliste del hospital antes que yo y aún no llegas? - pregunte sorprendido - ¿qué hiciste toda la noche?

- _pase a comprar unas cosas_ - dijo tranquilo - _te lo envió en cuanto llegue_

- gracias amigo - sonreí tranquilo. Después de cortar la llama recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos unos minutos.

- mi Princesa... - dije suspirando - Te Amo tanto

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina esté capítulo. Ha estado grandioso, creo, algo confuso, creo, con algo de nervios, creo, vaya que si ha estado bueno, creo jeje...

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Los Fantasmas se intentan apoderar de la cuidad wooow que alguien llame a ¡Dany Phantom! akjskjask okno. ¿El Camino de la Luz? Alma de escritora... suena bonito, mi plan es seguir escribiendo para un futuro... quiero ser escritora jeje espero que así sea mi futuro jeje

- ValenGonzalez: La idea era que de un poco de miedo pero no imaginaba que lo leerías a esa hora jeje genial, también estaba despierta a esa hora... también he leído hasta tarde.

Aquí se termino todo oh y déjenme decirles algo, si lees Viaje en el Tiempo te advierto que puede que me demore un poco más en subirlo, no estoy segura si mañana lo haga.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Enfréntandote por mis Sueños

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 9:

Enfrentándote por mis Sueños

.: Stella :.

Gruñí algo molesta y deja caer el control en mi regazo. Joe me miraba con una sonrisa victorioso mientras sostenía el otro control en sus manos. Mire la pantalla y fruncí el ceño molesta por ver un _winner_ en la pantalla. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de la biblioteca que casualmente había quedado en el pasado, yo había vuelto a la universidad y ahora estaba tomando un descanso de toda la semana agitada que había tenido, era sábado.

- he vuelto a ganar - dijo Joe sonriendo.

- no es posible que un niño de nueve años me gane en algo tan fácil - me queje haciendo un mohin - es humillante

- papá dijo lo mismo cuando lo vencí la semana pasada - rió el chiquillo volviendo a poner el juego - prepárate para perder por tercera vez

- amigo, la tercera es la vencida - dije sonriendo con firmeza.

Apreté los botones del player al azar mientras intentaba ganar la pelea pero el hermano de Brandon tenía la ventaja ya que estaba ganando. Di un gruñido e intente hacer todo lo posible por no perder pero fue en vano, nuevamente había perdido.

- genial - dije de mala gana - lo que siempre quise, que un niño de nueve años me humillara

- esto solo sucede cuando yo estoy jugando - sonrió con orgullo. Pase una mano despeinando su cabello castaño y me levante del sofá.

- has tenido suerte en esta ocasión - dije riendo - pero la próxima no sucederá el mismo resultado

- ya quisieras - se rió.

- chicos la comida estará lista en minutos - dijo la madre de Brandon saliendo de la cocina.

- bien - sonreí.

- te he dicho que no lo intentaras - dijo Brandon. Lo mire con una sonrisa. Él estaba detrás de mí con ambos brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá.

- no me dijiste que me iba a ganar tres veces seguidas - hice una mueca un tanto triste - no es justo

- ya sabes que estos juegos no son tu especialidad - sonrió Brandon besándome en la mejilla.

- ¿me puedes decir cual es mi especialidad? - pregunte con un tono coqueto.

- besas increíblemente bien - me susurro al oído.

- aaww tú también - dije besándolo en los labios.

- menor presente - cantó Joe.

Me separe de Brandon y reí divertida. Escuche a la madre de Brandon avisar que la comida estaba lista así que me levante del sofá. Brandon rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó en los labios antes de poder siquiera alejarme del sofá. Me apoye de espaldas al respaldo del sofá y coloque mis manos en su pecho mientras nos besábamos.

Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta así que me separe de Brandon y apoye mi mejilla en su hombro derecho mientras miraba por encima de el. La madre de Brandon dejo una fuente de ensalada en la mesa y me miraba con una sonrisa algo pícara y dulce. Yo sonreí y me sonroje un poco.

- me encanta verte con un hermoso sonrojo en tu rostro - me susurro Brandon al oído provocando que me sonrojará aún más.

Me separé de Brandon y camine hasta la mesa tomando asiento al lado de Johanna, su madre. Sonreí un poco y tome una fuente que tenía fideos y me serví en el plato, luego tome la que tenía la salsa y la puse encima.

- tallarines - sonrió Brandon - ambo la comida italiana, en especial si viene de ti mamá

- gracias cariño - sonrió ella tranquila.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa furtiva y él me la devolvió. Mire a la madre de Brandon y me lamí los labios - realmente está delicioso

Ella me sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Luego miro a su hijo menor - Joe, luego del almuerzo harás las tareas

- tengo examen de ingles - dijo el pequeño llevando un tenedor con fideos a su boca - creo que me irá mal

- yo podría ayudar - sonreí - termine con un excelente en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria

- es verdad - dijo Brandon apenas con comida en la boca - sus padres le pagaron clases particulares

Me sonroje un poco y luego mire a la madre de Brandon.

- no podría pedirte eso cariño, él es muy estresante - rió divertida - además seguramente tienes planes

- no es una molestia - sonreí un poco - no tengo planes tampoco además puede ser como un favor devuelto por haberme dejado que quedar con ustedes aún después de todas las cosas que han sucedido

No me gustaba ser una carga para los padres de Brandon. Ellos habían hecho tanto por mí y quiero ayudarlos en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

- está bien - sonrió la madre de Brandon.

Sonreí tranquila y lleve otro poco de comida a mi boca. Luego del almuerzo yo estaba en la mesa con la madre de Brandon y Joe ayudándolo a prepararse para su examen. Brandon se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para otro duro examen.

Le había hecho una prueba para ver si estaba preparado y mientras él la resolvía mi celular sonó así que me aleje de ahí. Camine hasta las escaleras y se senté en ellas mientras contestaba la llamada.

- ¿hola? - pregunte sin mirar el número.

- _hola rubia_ - escuche a Musa con un tono alegre - _¿cómo estás en esta tarde de agosto?_

- ¿ocupada? - pregunte confundida - ¿sucede algo?

- _si, escucha, probablemente te enojes así que solo quiero decir una cosa... fue idea de Bloom_ - sonaba como si quisiera defenderse.

- _¡Mentirosa!_ - escuche la voz de Bloom del otro lado.

- ¿Bloom? - pregunte confundida - ¿Musa, qué sucede?

- _estamos pensando en convertirnos en Misterio a la Orden y ayudarte con tu caso de fantasmitis aguda_ - dijo Musa con un tono despreocupado - _¿qué dices? ¿quieres unirte? Podrías ser la rubia que siempre raptan los malvados_

_-_ no me hace gracia - dije negando con la cabeza - Musa, no quiero que se metan en esté problema ¿si? Además, no he sabido nada de esa niña en una semana lo que es un nuevo récord

- _que no durara por mucho tiempo_ - dijo Musa tranquila - _¿están en casa de Brandon? Iremos a verte e investigaremos unas cuantas cosas, los chicos ya lo están haciendo por si quieres saber_

- de hecho no quería saber - dije frotándome la sien - y no pueden venir, estoy ocupada

- _¿acaso acostarse con Brandon no es algo que se debe dejar para la noche?_ - pregunto con un tono divertido.

- en primera me puedo acostar con Brandon cuando se me de la gana - dije con un sonrojo - y en segunda, no me he acostado con él... estoy ayudando a su hermano a prepararse para un examen de ingles

- _tiene sentido -_ dijo Musa tranquila - _eres buena para eso_

- exacto - asentí con la cabeza - ¿dónde están ustedes?

- _en la Malteada Solar_ - respondió tranquila - _¿adivina haciendo qué?_

- ¿tomando una malteada? - intente adivinar aunque ya lo sabía.

- _comiendo un pepinillo_ - dijo Musa con un tono extrañada - _¿puedes creerlo?_

_- _no sabía que vendían pepinillos - dije confundida.

- _yo tampoco - _dijo Musa - _pero hay algo que debes saber... uno de estos te cambia la forma de ver el mundo_

Me reí entre dientes algo nerviosa y mire el comedor. Di un suspiro.

- Musa, debo irme - dije tranquila - nos veremos el lunes

- _tal vez nos veremos antes_ - dijo ella con un tono tranquila - _si encontramos alguna información sobre la niña misteriosa iremos enseguida a verte_

- perfecto - dije con sarcasmo - por favor no encuentren nada

- _no te lo prometo rubiecita_ - dijo Musa con un tono tranquila.

Colgué la llamada y volví al comedor para ver al hermano de Brandon. La prueba consistía en dos item, el primero cinco palabras de vocabulario y el segundo cinco oraciones. Mire con una sonrisa la prueba y camine a la cocina para poder servirme un vaso con jugo.

- Brandon ha estado estudiando por dos horas - dijo la madre de Brandon entrando - creo que necesita un descanso

- Joe también ha estado estudiando por mucho tiempo - dije sonriendo.

- lo se - sonrió ella - ¿quieres ir a verlo?

- supongo que estará bien haciendo la prueba solo - dije tranquila.

- hablaba de Brandon - rió ella - ve a verlo

- gracias, pero iré en un rato más - dije sonriendo.

- ve ahora - me guiño el ojo - ambas sabemos que Brandon está esperando por una interrupción

- si, es verdad - sonreí un poco.

Salí de la cocina y fui a la habitación de Brandon. Me crucé de Brazos al verlo con la cabeza recostada en su escritorio sobre un cuaderno. Camine hasta él y me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, me mordí el labio inferior y luego me acerque a su oído susurrando para despertarlo.

.: Brandon :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Stella sonreírme divertida. Me pase una mano por el rostro y me incline hacía atrás en la silla pegando mi espalda al respaldo. Stella me sonreía dulcemente y luego camino hacia otro lado. Sentí sus brazos rodearme por mis hombros y luego sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

- deberías estar estudiando y no durmiendo - dijo con un tono suave y divertido.

- me quede dormido - me excuse con una leve sonrisa - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio? - pregunto ella sonriendo - ¿mi novio que tanto se esfuerza por dormir en lugar de estudiar?

Me reí entre dientes y mire el cuaderno. Stella apoyo su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo.

- ¿por qué te esfuerzas? - pregunto ella confundida - me dijiste que no querías esto

- aún no estoy listo para decirle la verdad - dije mirando el cuaderno aún.

- el semestre está por terminar y tú no estás listo - afirmo suavemente - debes decidirte pronto

- lo sé - suspire pesadamente.

No estaba listo aún para decirle a mi padre lo que quería hacer, si era sincero tenía algo de miedo ya que él podría no reaccionar bien, yo sé que no lo hará. Mis pensamientos sobre lo que mi padre pudiera hacerme si le decía que odiaba la medicina se fueron dispersando lejos de mi mente cuando sentí unos labios sobre mi cuello.

- Stella... - dije con un tono suave - ahora no...

- ¿qué hay de malo? - pregunto entre besos.

Siguió masajeando mi cuello con sus labios provocando que más de un suspiro placentero se escapará de mis labios. Me mordí el labio inferior para intentar no gemir pero fue imposible no hacerlo. Ella disfrutaba lo que hacía y yo lo disfrutaba más ya que sentía un placer increíble. Mire el cuaderno intentando concentrarme en la materia y no en ella pero me fue imposible.

- Stella... - la llame con un gemido - detente Princesa, tengo que...

- ¿no es mejor esto? - dijo con un tono seductor que me hacía perder un poco la cordura - Te Amo Brandon...

Comencé a gemir un poco más fuerte cuando su lengua rozo mi cuello. Trague saliva y solté un suspiro tembloroso y placentero. Me levante de la silla y tome a Stella en mis brazos. Sin perder ni un segundo la lleve a mi cama y la deposite de espaldas en ella con su cabeza en dirección de la esquina de la pared. Comencé a devorar sus labios con un besó desesperado. Las manos de Stella se colaron por debajo de mi polera y acariciaron mi espalda por unos segundos mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca para danzar con la suya.

En cosa de segundos me senté sobre mis rodillas y Stella inclino hacia delante, le quite la polera y la lancé al suelo mientras dejaba sus labios y pasaba por su cuello. Ella araño mi espalda suavemente provocando que un gruñido se escapara de mi boca y chocara en su cuello. Stella gemía de placer y desde la vista que tenía ella se mordía el labio, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos los tenía cerrados. Y pensar que todo esto sucedió por unos simples besos en el cuello. Su celular había sonado pero Stella cortó la llamada sin responderla y apago el celular metiendolo bajo la almohada.

Mi pecho quedo desnudo luego de que Stella me quitara la polera, la había dejado en la cama. Comenzó a besar mi pecho haciéndome gruñir y gemir. Yo quería provocarle placer también pero antes de poder siquiera posar mis labios en su piel escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

Volteé a la entrada y vi a mi padre con una expresión avergonzada, desviaba la mirada de nosotros. Me aleje rápidamente de Stella y ella uso mi polera para cubrirse el pecho mientras un sonrojo violento se apoderaba de su rostro. Trague saliva y me quede parado con un sonrojo igual de violento que Stella.

- chicos, siento interrumpir - dijo ella sin mirarnos - Stella, Bloom ha llamado al teléfono de casa, quiere que la llames urgente

Ella se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Luego de que mi madre se alejara yo cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella de espaldas dando un suspiro aliviado e incomodo. Mire a Stella quien me miraba sonrojada a mas no poder, se notaba avergonzada e incomoda también.

- eso fue... incomodo - dije colocando seguro y caminando a ella.

- bastante - dijo Stella sacando su celular y encendiéndolo - veré que quiere Bloom

Mire a Stella de reojo y pose mi vista en su pecho. Ella se sonrojo aún más y se cubrió más con mi polera. Intente no mirarla pero me era imposible. Su brasier de encaje color calipso me tenía hipnotizado y me llamaba a que la mirara. Sabía que era en parte un pervertido pero no sabía que podía hacer tampoco. Stella comenzó a marcarle a Bloom y yo recogí su polera del suelo para luego entregársela.

- ¿qué sucede Bloom? - pregunto sin saludar.

Mire a Stella y luego note como ella se quitaba mi polera del pecho y se ponía la suya. Me sonroje un poco e intente desviar la vista para no mirarla. Escuchaba su conversación como un modo de distracción hasta que mire el cuaderno en mi escritorio. Tenía un examen pesado de medicina y no quería estudiar.

- Bloom, ya le dije a Musa que no... - dijo Stella. Para cuando la volví a mirar ya se había puesto su polera de tirantes - no quiero que vengan... no, es un mal momento así que no... ¿qué? No, no me interesa si encontró la tumba de tutankamon o una sirena, no quiero ver nada de lo que tengas que mostrarme... - se mordió el labio como si durará de algo - ¿mañana...? Bien, mañana será

Colgó la llamada y me miro nerviosa. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta mí.

- creo que no podre ver a tu madre a la cara sin ponerme como tomate - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa - me siento avergonzada

- en todo caso fui yo quien comenzó a besarte con esa intensión - reí tomando mi cuaderno - no quiero esto para mí...

- creo que ya deberías hablar con él - dijo Stella colocando una mano en mi hombro - no puedes seguir haciendo esto. No es justo ni para ti, ni para él, para ninguno de los dos

- lo sé - asentí lentamente.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y la besé en los labios fugazmente - ¿qué te parece si bajamos?

- ¿qué te parece si me quedo arriba hasta que los cinco minutos que tuvimos en denante hayan desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y de la memoria de tu madre? - me sonrió un poco.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí lentamente. Encendí la televisión de la habitación y me quede con Stella allí hasta que dieron las siete de la tarde. Llego la hora de la cena lo que fue terriblemente incomodo para Stella, para mi padre y para mí. Mi padre y Joe nos miraban confundidos mientras nosotros evitábamos intercambiar miradas.

Al día siguiente yo me desperté temprano y fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Stella aún dormía y no me sorprendía ya que aún eran las nueve de la mañana. Al entrar en la cocina me encontré con mi madre, un sentimiento de vergüenza me invadió por completo ya que no habíamos hablado desde lo sucedido el día anterior.

- madrugaste - dijo con un tono tranquilo.

- si - dije nervioso. Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque la jarra de jugo, luego tome un vaso chico del mueble que estaba elevado sobre el mesón y pegado a la pared y luego me serví jugo.

- imagino que Stella aún duerme - dijo mi madre tranquila.

- si - bebí un poco. Mire a mi padre y suspire un poco - mamá, sobre lo sucedido ayer...

- Brandon - me miro seria - escúchame... no me gusta saber que tienes relaciones con tu novia fuera del matrimonio pero no puedo evitarlo. Solo ten más cuidado, recuerda que no siempre están solos en casa

- lo sé - me sonroje un poco - realmente no me gusto para nada estar en la situación de ayer

- y una cosa más - me miro tranquila - evita embarazarla

- mamá - la mire avergonzado. Ella me miro seria y luego salió de la cocina. Termine de tomar el jugo y subí a mi habitación a volver a dormir a la cama. Stella aún seguía dormida y para mí estaba bien así.

Había pasado una semana desde que Stella había tenido ese tonto accidente en la biblioteca y había quedado bien enterrado en el pasado. Ella no tenía problemas para dormir lo que era bueno ya que casi parecía que tendría una vida tranquila, sobre todo por las noches. No había habido avistamientos de la niña, ni de nada que se relacione con ella. Lo que me tenía muy tranquilo.

Me senté en la cama y mire a Stella con una sonrisa. Era tan dulce durmiendo así, un ángel. La besé en la mejilla y luego me acosté a su lado abrazándola con fuerza. A pesar de no haber problemas con la niña aún tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera por lo que procuraba siempre abrazarla con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de mí y también mostrandole protección en ese abrazo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Lleve una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de café a la habitación de Bloom. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había dormido en la noche anterior. Los padres de Bloom estaban durmiendo aún y creo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que pasamos la noche en vela. Al entrar en la habitación de Bloom la vi sentada en su cama en forma de meditación, una laptop en la cama, un montón de libros y varias hojas esparcidas por todo el suelo y cama. Deje la bandeja en el escritorio y me senté a su lado.

- creo que ya es momento de un descanso - dije tranquilo - veremos a Stella más tarde y como estás no me parece que sea lo mejor

- Sky, lo único que podemos hacer aparte de decirle a Stella todo lo que hemos descubierto es descubrir porque lo que hemos descubierto está sucediendo - dijo Bloom con un tono exasperado mientras observaba unas hojas - no quiero llegar con las manos vacías

- no creo que suceda, créeme - dije tomando unas hojas - es increíble que hayamos pasado toda la noche en vela y no hayamos descubierto nada más que esto

- y ni siquiera nosotros lo descubrimos - dijo Bloom mirando la hoja aún - fue Tecna quien lo ha hecho

- tiene talento - dije sonriendo un poco - ten - tome la taza de café y se la entregue - diez minutos más y a dormir

- bien - asintió ella con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Di un bostezo largo y mire la pantalla de la televisión algo cansada. No puedo creer que aún eran las once del día y me habían despertado, Musa tiene un ligero problema conmigo. Recosté mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá y cerré mis ojos intentando volver a dormir pero los gritos constantes de Joe me hicieron levantar la cabeza y mirar a las escaleras.

- ¿por qué tanto alboroto tan temprano? - pregunte cansada.

- no es temprano - dijo sonriendo el chico - iremos al parque de diversiones

- entonces vete y déjame dormir - volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos.

- no esta acostumbrada a levantarse antes de medio día - escuche a Brandon riendo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar provocando que gruñera molesta. Tome el celular y respondí la llama hostilmente. Del otro lado estaba Flora usando un tono asustada y nerviosa. La casa estaba casi desolada, los padres de Brandon habían llevado a Joe al parque de diversiones y nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperando a los demás.

- quiero dormir - me queje mientras le acurrucaba en el sofá.

- los demás ya van a llegar - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿por qué no me ayudas?

- estoy cansada - cerré los ojos nuevamente - mañana...

- Stella... - suspiro Brandon. Sabía que iba a decir algo más pero el timbre lo interrumpió. Gruñí sabiendo que se trataba nada más y nada menos de las chicas y en cuanto escuche sus voces lamente haber dejado mi celular encendido anoche para que pudieran despertarme tan temprano.

- no es posible - escuche a Tecna - Stella, ¿estás durmiendo?

Pensé que si no respondía entonces ella lo tomaría como un si así que no respondí pero por desgracia Brandon le hizo saber que me estaba haciendo la dormida para que se fueran. Le di una mirada de muerte y luego bostecé mientras caminaba hasta la mesa del comedor.

- ¿qué es tan importante que no me dejan tranquila? - pregunte sentándome al lado de Bloom quien tenía una carpeta roja con varias hojas - ¿uhm? Bloom, ¿qué es todo eso?

- nuestra investigación - sonrió Tecna - ten

Tome una hoja en mis manos y levante una ceja. Todo parecía en un extraño idioma extraterrestre y no entendía nada de nada. Brandon se me acerco, coloco dos manos en mis hombros y rió suavemente.

- está al revés - dijo divertido.

Parpadeé un par de veces y me sonroje avergonzada mientras daba vuelta a la hoja. Mire el titulo y me mordí el labio inferior «Avistamiento de fenómenos paranormales»

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Brandon tranquilo.

- estuvimos investigando - dijo Tecna sacando su computadora - y logramos descubrir que hay persona que dicen haber tenido un amigo que haya pasado por lo mismo que Stella está pasando

- no entiendo - dije tranquila mientras miraba otra hoja.

- buscamos en Internet y descubrimos que han habido avistamientos de una niña que guía a otras personas por un sendero sin fin - dijo Sky sonriendo - muchos se han perdido, otros han muerto y otros jamas han vuelto

- como las sirenas - afirme asintiendo lentamente - ¿ella es una?

- no lo creo - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - todos los que han logrado escapar de ella han muerto con el tiempo, aún no hemos podido encontrar a nadie que haya sobrevivido y aún esté con vida

- eso no me hace sentirme mejor, ¿sabes? - levante una ceja algo molesta. Brandon paso ambas manos por mis hombros y las entrelazo. Yo sonreí tranquila y luego mire a los demás tranquila - creo que esto no me ayuda en nada

- de hecho estoy pensando en algo - dijo Helio tranquilo - podemos buscar más información sobre Dean y tal vez así daremos con la niña, según parece pueden estar relacionados

- oh si... - dijo Flora sonriendo - me parece una buena

- y a mí no tanto - negué con la cabeza - ¿saben? - me levante de la mesa - tengo un examen mañana para el cual no estudiare así que si me permiten...

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto Layla tranquila - escucha, a mí también me da algo de miedo esto pero...

- no tengo miedo - negué con la cabeza - es solo que hay un desfile de modas que pasaran por la televisión e iré a verlo en lugar de estudiar

- Stella... - intento decir Brandon preocupado.

Apreté los puños mientras le daba la espalda a todos. Yo si tenía miedo, si lo tenía pero no podía admitirlo. Había pasado por muchas cosas y no quería admitir que a pesar de no haber tenido problemas en una semana aún tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que por las noches ella apareciera, tenía miedo de que un día despierte y ella esté ahí sonriéndome, tenía miedo de que me guiara a un lugar donde no haya vuelta atrás, tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

Más tarde estaba acostada en la cama de Brandon mirando el desfile de modas. Sé que debería estar estudiando pero esto era más importante. Estaba tranquila sentada en la cama de Brandon cuando escuche a Brandon en el pasillo. No tardo mucho tiempo cuando entro en la habitación con un teléfono al oído.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte a lo que él me hizo una señal con el dedo indice para que guardara silencio.

- bien, gracias... no... no se preocupe - dijo Brandon tranquilo - iré a recogerlo mañana. Bien, adiós

- ¿qué irás a buscar? - pregunte con un deje de preocupación.

- mis documentos - dijo él. Respiro hondo y coloco ambas manos en sus costados - oficialmente ya no soy universitario

- ¿qué? - me levante de la cama y lo mire sorprendida - Brandon, no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste... ¿o sí?

- si, llame a Alfea para hacer unos tramites y dejar la universidad - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello - mañana iré por mis papeles pero oficialmente ya estoy fuera

- pensé que hablarías primero con tu padre y luego te saldrías - me crucé de brazos - ¿qué le vas a decir ahora?

- la verdad - se sentó en la silla - en cuanto llegue hablaré con él

Torcí los labios y me senté en la cama - ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- iré a inscribirme en la ECG - dijo tranquilo - mañana, claro...

- creo que habrán problemas - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - pero si esto es lo que quieres... sabes que estoy para apoyarte

- así como tú me tienes a mí - sonrió dulcemente - sé que tienes miedo

- bien - sonreí un poco.

- ahora, Tesoro, ¿me harías un favor? - pregunte sonriendo mientras me mordía el labio inferior y le hacía ojitos.

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto con un tono suave.

- ¿me harías palomitas? - pregunte sonriendo.

Brandon suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de que saliera de la habitación me senté en el computador y comencé a buscar la misma información que Bloom había buscado con las chicas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire el reloj de la cocina y suspire mientras esperaba a que el microondas se detuviera. Las palomitas estaban casi listas y estaba seguro de que Stella iba a comer solo la mitad. Al termino del cronometro saque la bolsa con las palomitas y luego las vertí en una fuente. Salí de la cocina y trague saliva nervioso al ver a mi padre. Mi madre y Joe iban subiendo las escaleras.

- hey - dije nervioso - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- vivo aquí, es mi casa no tuya - dijo con un tono serio - Joe comenzó a sentirse mal así que lo trajimos devuelta

- ya veo - dije nervioso - le llevaré esto a Stella

- ¿qué son esos papeles? - pregunto tomando una hoja de las tantas que habían en la mesa - ¿de dónde la has sacado?

- es... solo una tontera - dije tomando todas las hojas y metiendolas en una carpeta.

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto él curioso.

- no - dije nervioso. Mire a mi padre de reojo y luego suspire pesadamente - bueno, de hecho si... tengo algo que decirte

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunte confundido.

- pues... - intente decir.

- Brandon, tienes una llamada - vi a mi madre bajar las escaleras con el teléfono - es de Alfea...

Sentí varias gotas de sudor en mi nuca mientras me sentía nervioso. Mi padre tomo el teléfono y eso me dio un ligero escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Observe a mi padre detenidamente y luego trague saliva al ver su expresión rígida. Le dijo un par de cosas a quien llamaba y luego colgo. Me miro serio y enojado. Mi madre estaba confundida.

- ¿quieres explicarme... por qué Faragonda llama para avisar que tienes que firmar algo? - pregunto serio.

- bueno... hay cosas que no he hecho - mentí.

- Brandon - dijo con un tono severo.

- bien - suspire pesadamente - deje la universidad

- ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!? - grito enojado mi padre.

- _"tal vez fue mala idea decirlo ahora" _- pensé preocupado. Mi madre me miro preocupada y sorprendida. Trague saliva y deje el tazón en la mesa - mamá, ¿nos dejarías solos?

- está bien - dijo ella asintiendo lentamente.

- ¿qué tienes que decirme en tu defensa antes de que me enoje más? - pregunto enojado.

- no creo que eso sea posible - pregunte pero él gruño - uy... papá, verás, yo... - trague saliva, me lamí los labios y abrí la boca. Era ahora o nunca - yo odio la medicina, ¿si? No es mi sueño ser medico, ese es tu sueño... uno que estás cumpliendo

- Brandon - dijo con un tono severo.

- papá es enserio - dije apretando los puños con firmeza - no quiero esto, estoy harto de fingir que me encanta la medicina cuando la realidad es que la odio con toda el alma. Me pase media tarde de ayer estudiando algo que no me gusta y hoy no pude más. Tenía que llamar a Faragonda y decirle que ya no iría más. Mañana mismo iré a retirar mis papeles pero ya me han cancelado todo. No soy un medico como tú o un abogado como mamá...

- ¿y según tú qué eres? - pregunto con una mirada fría y enojada.

- no lo sé - me encogí de hombros - un cocinero tal vez. Amo cocinar, tengo las habilidades de mi madre y creo que esto si es lo mío... estudiare en la ECG hice la inscripción por Internet y ahora iré a ver mañana que sucede con esto

- un cocinero - rió sin humor colocando los brazos en jarra - es lo más estúpido que me has dicho. Brandon, eres mi hijo y sabes que suelo apoyarte en todo pero en está ocasión no lo haré - su mirada seria lo decía todo - no quiero tener un hijo que sea un chef o un cocinero, yo quería lo mejor para ti y ese camino es la medicina

- ¿lo mejor para mí? - me burle - ¿estas seguro papá? ¿no será que esto es lo mejor para ti? Seamos realistas, nunca me ha interesado esto... tú lo sabes... ya acéptalo, odio la medicina y no seré medico como tú... Si no te gusta lo que quiero para mi vida entonces me voy de aquí, con solo ver tu mirada me doy cuenta de que no seré recibido con una sonrisa cada vez que vuelva a casa o cada vez que me despierte...

Tome la fuente de palomitas y subí las escaleras para ir a dejarse a Stella. No podía creer que al fin le había dicho la verdad y honestamente no me sentía mejor por hacerlo. Yo sé que él no tiene malas intensiones pero hablo enserio, es mi vida y yo la quiero hacer, no él.

Al entrar en la habitación vi a Stella apagar la pantalla de mi computador alarmada. Me miro sorprendida y desde la entrada podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Algo me estaba ocultando y ese algo no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿qué sucede? - intente no sonar con un tono pesado.

- na- nada - dijo nerviosa - escuche un grito, ¿qué ha sucedido?

- la verdad salió a la luz - dije colocando el tazón en la cama y sentándome en ella - creo que ahora si las cosas serán incomodas

- ¿te peleaste? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- mas o menos - dije asintiendo mientras agachaba la cabeza - algo me dice que me iré de casa

- ¿te echo? - pregunto Stella sorprendida mientras se acercaba a mí rápidamente.

- no, no lo hizo - negué con la cabeza - pero no soportaría quedarme aquí sabiendo que mi padre odia lo que quiero hacer con vida

- vaya... - suspiro Stella - no pensé que las cosas estarían tan mal

- ¿tú qué piensas de esto? - pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

- que no necesitas mi permiso para irte de casa - rió divertida - pero si lo necesitas para salir a fiestas porque no pienso dejar que alguna arpía como Mitzi se te acerque

Reí divertido y luego la mire con una sonrisa. Ella era bastante dulce cuando quería pero en otras ocasiones era muy celosa. Mitzi era una chica que estudio con nosotros en la preparatoria Fontana Roja. La chica era mi novia antes de Stella pero las cosas dieron un giro bastante inesperado cuando comencé a sentir algo más por Stella. Mitzi no había aceptado que rompiera con ella y se dedicaba a acosarme día y noche provocando que a Stella le dieran unos ataques de celos peligrosos.

- yo no me fui de mi casa Brandon... - intento decir Stella.

- claro que lo hiciste - la contradije enseguida.

- me interrumpiste - me dio una mirada de reprimenda - lo que iba a decir es que yo no me fui de la casa de mis padres por una pelea con mi madre o mi padre... me fui porque quería independencia... algo nada relacionado con tus razones - me sonrió suavemente - sabes que tienes mi apoyo pero debes pensarlo dos veces... cuando te vas de casa no solo dejas los recuerdos y rompes un corazón... rompes más de uno... tu familia que te ama y te adora...

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la mejilla - ¿puedo saber algo?

- ¿qué? - parpadeó un par de veces curiosa.

- ¿cómo fue cuando te fuiste? - pregunte intrigado - nunca me lo contaste

- un verdadero infierno - dijo Stella con una leve sonrisa - por un minuto me dije a mi misma que fue la peor decisión que tome pero conforme pasaba la semana me di cuenta de una cosa

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte confundido.

Stella me sonrió y coloco su dedo indice en mi nariz - si yo vivía un infierno mis padres lo vivían peor... es por eso que cuando decidí volver mi madre no me lo permitió. Me explico un par de cosas y me dijo que lo mejor para ser independiente era vivir sola pero había una cosa que no iba a cambiar sin importar la distancia... sus puertas siempre iban a estar abiertas para mí porque un verdadero hogar es donde está la familia que te ama y sin importar la distancia... ese hogar permanecerá en tu corazón

- eso es muy lindo - dije sonriendo.

- si, mi madre ahora es poeta - rió Stella divertida. Me reí entre dientes.

Luego de haber pasado una tarde tranquila con Stella baje a la cocina por algo de comer cuando tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con mi padre. Trague saliva e intente mantenerme fuerte por cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder. Él me miro fijamente y luego suspiro pesado.

- ¿sabes? - me dio la espalda - cuando era niño tuve un accidente. Me quebré la pierna. El medico que me atendió fue tan paciente conmigo, tan amable, me enseño muchas cosas... fue entonces que yo quise ser medico para cuando creciera. Era mi sueño y mis padres lo apoyaron - lo mire fijamente y luego él se volteó - creo que es mi turno de apoyarte de a ti

- no lo entiendo - dije confundido - hace un minuto tú...

- reaccione de la peor forma posible pero debes saber una cosa. Eres mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre y comprendo que actué mal... lo siento hijo. He pensado bien en esto y creo que lo mejor para ti no es que yo decida, es que tú decidas tu vida...

- gracias papá - dije sonriendo levemente - realmente esperaba oír esto. Quería hablar contigo y disculparme por mi imprudencia, sé que también hice mal en actuar antes de pensar en lo que podría pasar. Realmente siento que soy un tonto

- uno bastante increíble - me sonrió mi padre - suerte en la nueva escuela Brandon

- gracias - sonreí levemente - es como una mini universidad

- una de la cual espero que salgas bien - sonrió mi padre para luego salir de la cocina dejándome ahí solo.

Sonreí un poco, apoye ambas manos en el mesón y luego suspire con una sonrisa aún. A pesar de todo mi padre decidió aceptarlo, acepto que yo estudiara lo que quería estudiar. Tal vez las cosas estarían bien por ahora. He de pensar que si. Ahora debía enfocarme en Stella.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. UUUUhhh estoy adolorida de los hombros y es tan grande el dolor que apenas puedo levantarlos y eso quejándome askjaskjsa Dios...

~ Comentarios:

- 50ShadesOfShit: Gracias aunque creo que hay una que otra y otra falta de ortografía jeje

- cammusmiler27: Si, note que era Viaje en el Tiempo en lugar de Camino de la Luz pero siendo honesta me alegra que alguien lo lea aún después de que termino. Bueno, el siguiente capítulo lo dejaremos para el fds

- ValenGonzalez: Esa niña es un misterio grande e imagino que no tienen ni idea de que es lo que quiere y quien es jeje.

Bueno chicas atentas al siguiente capítulo porque será un break de la historia y será especial...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 10:

Recuerdos

.: Stella :.

_Corrí a todo lo que me daban mis pies arrancando de una niña pequeña. Sé lo que piensas, ¿por qué arrancas de una niña? Es tonto cuando lo digo en voz alta pero lo cierto es que esa no era una niña cualquiera, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese humana. Yo corría lejos de ella porque sabía que algo malo tramaba. Tenía la certeza de que ella quería algo de mí._

_Mi vista se volvió roja por completa. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos al ver todo lo que me rodeaba. Yo estaba en la cuidad. Todo estaba destruido, era como un apocalipsis mundial. Muchas cosas estaban desmoronadas en el suelo, las casas quemadas, edificios caídos, todo destruido. Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta que me detuve en seco. _

_Frente a mí se encontraba la niña sonriendo cruelmente. Tenía las manos en la espalda y como siempre su flequillo cubría sus ojos del todo. Detrás de ella había una cueva que desprendía un brillo fuerte y oscuro. De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el camino se dividió en dos lugares._

_Mis pies comenzaron a caminar solos hacía el camino de la niña pero un grito me detuvo en seco. Mire hacia el camino de la derecha y vi a Brandon al final de el. Me miraba preocupado, sus ojos se confundían con el color rojo que podía ver en todos lados. Parecía que había estado llorando._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis pies corrieron hacia él como por arte de magia. Estaba corriendo a todo lo que me daban los pies pero algo sucedió. El camino detrás de mí se estaba desintegrando. Me detuve y lo mire sorprendida. Enfrente de mí el camino también se desintegraba y Brandon quedaba en una superficie que flotaba esperando a que yo llegara a él._

_Mire hacia el camino de la niña y me maldije por lo que haría. Di un salto al otro camino rogando por poder caer en la plataforma y no en el espacio. Todo mi alrededor era negro y lo rojo que podía ver eran los caminos, Brandon y la niña. Caí en una mala posición. Me sujete con ambas manos a la plataforma e intente impulsarme hacia arriba a todo lo que mis daban._

_Cuando logre ponerme en pie mire a Brandon quien parecía tener una mirada desgarradora. Trague saliva asustada. Yo quería ir con él pero algo me lo había impedido. El camino de la derecha se había desvanecido por completo. Mire el camino de la niña y trague saliva, ¿acaso esto era lo que debía hacer desde un inicio? ¿tenía que ir con la niña y olvidarme de la persona que más amo? __No tenía ni una sola respuesta._

_Escuche a la chica llamarme pero la ignore. Me senté en el suelo y abracé mis piernas sintiendo unas lagrimas caer en mis rodillas desnudas por el short que estaba usando. Quería estar con Brandon y no con la niña. Un sonido parecido a un crujir hizo que mi corazón diera otro vuelco. Mire el camino de atrás sorprendida. Todo se estaba desintegrando._

_No sabía que hacer. El camino de Brandon no estaba y el único que tenía era el de la niña... un completo error. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto si comenzaba a correr a ella, pero en vista de que no podía hacer nada más maldije mi suerte y comencé a correr._

_Estaba por llegar a ella cuando la escuche reír. El camino termino antes de que yo llegara a ella. Mis dedos tocaron la plataforma en la que ella estaba parada y mi cuerpo quedo colgando en el aire. Intente impulsarme para subir pero no pude. Mis dedos no soportaban mi peso por lo que se soltaron de la plataforma haciéndome caer en un abismo sin fin._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe observando las estrellas y las naves espaciales brillando a duras penas en el techo. Me quede unos segundos en esa misma posición, acostada. Mi corazón estaba latiendo intensamente, mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y mis manos temblaban un poco. Poco a poco fui incorporándome en la cama hasta quedar sentada en ella.

La habitación se encontraba sumergida en una suave luz blanca que anunciaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo. El cielo se encontraba teñido de un suave color celeste combinado con blanco y el sol no parecía querer acercarse aún. Mire el reloj para confirmar que realmente estaba amaneciendo o había una anomalía en el clima.

- seis en punto - musite.

Mire a Brandon que estaba profundamente dormido en la cama. No quería despertarlo, pero sabía que yo no podría volver a dormir así que me levante de la cama y camine hasta el armario de Brandon.

Mi ropa estaba ordenada a un lado de la de Brandon. Él había hecho espacio para mí aunque ambos sabíamos que con la cantidad de ropa que compraba este espacio era como un granito de arena comparado con el armario de mi casa. Tome un atuendo que consistía en unos jeans ajustados color azules oscuros, unas botas de tacón alto, una polera roja y una chaqueta de cuerno negra de mangas que llegaban hasta el ante brazo. También saque una toalla y luego entre al baño.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente de aquella pesadilla y limpiar el sudor de mi cuerpo. No quería ni pensar en porque había soñado aquello y mucho menos quería saber que significaba. El agua caía de la regadera sobre mi cuerpo con cuidado. Levante la vista al techo y suspire un poco. Luego de haber terminado la ducha y de haberme vestido salí de la habitación.

No había nadie despierto a esta hora de la mañana, ni siquiera el padre de Brandon que entraba muy temprano a trabajar. Creo que hoy era un día feriado en todo caso. Tome las llaves de Brandon de la casa y luego salí a dar un paseo.

La brisa de una mañana que aún no comenzaba era suave y pacifica. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que me hacía sentir de una forma que en mucho tiempo no sentía, despreocupada. Lo sé, es tonto sentirse así, pero la cosa es que sintiéndome despreocupada es una forma de vivir mi vida. No necesito pensar en lo que me ha sucedido últimamente y tampoco necesito pensar en lo que podría suceder mañana o pasado.

Para mi suerte, había una cosa especial en la que podía pensar. Hoy era mi aniversario de dos años con Brandon. No teníamos nada planeado para hoy así que no esperaba nada, pero aún así le había comprado algo a mi novio. No era la gran cosa pero para mí era especial. Había comprado un llavero que contenía un dije con forma de guitarra y estaba grabado.

No estoy segura de que hora era, pero el sol había salido y yo volví a casa. Cuando entre en ella vi a todos ya levantados; Joe estaba con su padre armando un avión de juguete que es a control remoto; la madre de Brandon estaba revisando unas revistas, y mi Brandon... él no estaba ahí.

- Stella - me sonrió Johanna - conque habías salido, Brandon estaba preocupado

- supongo que debí dejar una nota - sonreí levemente - iré arriba

- está bien - dijo sonriendo.

- hey, Stella, ¿te gusta mi maqueta de la casa blanca hecha con palos de paleta? - pregunto Joe.

- pero ese lo he hecho yo - se quejo el padre de Brandon.

- mentira, es mío - dijo Joe mirándolo algo molesto.

Reí entre dientes nerviosa y subí las escaleras. De tal palo tal astilla. El hermano de Brandon era bastante inteligente para tener solo nueve años, casi parece que tuviera quince. Recuerdo cuando Brandon salía con Mitzi, él siempre había odiado a las novias de Brandon y siempre le hacía algo malo, en una ocasión a Mitzi la baño de pintura y la relleno con plumas.

Creo que yo tuve suerte porque Brandon y yo eramos amigos desde la secundaría por lo que ya me llevaba bien con el pequeño puesto que apenas era un niño de dos o tres años mas o menos, era más sencillo llevarse bien con él.

Al entrar en la habitación sonreí levemente al ver a Brandon dormido en la cama, seguramente se había vuelto a dormir esperándome. Camine hasta la mesa de noche y tome el control. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y le acaricie la mejilla suavemente. Me senté en la cama y encendí la televisión.

Como si fuese por inercia o algo parecido, Brandon inconscientemente se acercó a mí. Tome su cabeza con mucho cuidado y la puse en mi regazo suavemente sin despertarlo. Él estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo, se veía adorable.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- bien, profesora Solaria - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras tomaba un cuaderno - necesito ayuda con el vocabulario_

_- te lo he enseñado la semana pasada - gimió Stella - ¿por qué tengo que enseñártelo de nuevo?_

_- porque soy la estrella del equipo de fútbol y como tal soy olvidadizo - rió Brandon divertido._

_- bien, repite después de mí - suspiro pesadamente Stella - I don't know english but my best friend, Stella, is the best in the idiom and i very bad in the_

_Brandon miro a Stella y parpadeó un poco mientras intentaba procesar la información entregada. Stella rió suavemente entre dientes provocando que Brandon se perdiera en su sonrisa._

_- Stella - la llamo sonriendo - ¿me estás insultando en otro idioma?_

_Stella rió suavemente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza - entendiste, ¡Great!_

_- a ver... dime... - sonrió él - ¿cómo digo... bésame?_

_Stella miro a Brandon sorprendida por unos segundos. Por un momento creyó que le decía a ella que la besara pero rápidamente y antes de hacer cualquier locura recupero la compostura y le sonrió algo incomoda mientras miraba su cuaderno._

_- kiss me - dijo apenas audible - supongo que le dirás a Mitzi_

_Él suspiro y asintió lentamente - si... la usaré con Mitzi, seguro le gustará que le hable en otro idioma... - la incomodidad se hacía presente en ambos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a decirle al otro que es lo que ocultaba._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Un suave rocé en mi mejilla hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos. Mire a Brandon y lo note sonreírme mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse a mi lado y luego me besó en los labios fugazmente.

- ¿en qué pensabas? - pregunto sonriendo mientras se estiraba.

- recodaba algo - sonreí suavemente.

- ¿cómo qué? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- como el día en que me dijiste que te gustaba - mentí sonriendo tranquila - un día inolvidable

- claro... por todos esos gritos que me diste - rió Brandon - seguramente

- no fueron tantos gritos - dije despreocupada - además te lo merecías

- oye, ese idiota no valía la pena - dijo Brandon algo molesto - desde mi punto de vista, él quería aprovecharse de ti

- Brandon... - intente decir algo.

- recuerdo ese día tal y como si fuera ayer - dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista al techo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_La mirada de furia de Stella penetraba a Brandon quien se notaba algo nervioso. El restaurante estaba en silencio y con la atención en la joven enojada. Un gruñido de rabia se escapo de su boca y salió del restaurante. Brandon salió tras ella dejando a su novia que estaba sentada con una mirada molesta._

_- Stella - la llamo el joven antes de que ella pudiera tomar un taxi e irse a su casa - Stella_

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? - grito mirándolo enojado - ¿¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES!? ¡Acabas de arruinarme la cita de mi vida y ahora...!_

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- si lo vas a recordar podrías partir desde el inicio - lo interrumpí.

- es que no me gusta recordar todo lo que me dijiste esa noche - hizo un puchero - fueron palabras hirientes

- ni parecía que te hicieran daño - dije de malas mientras desviaba la mirada lentamente hacía la puerta del baño - de todos los insultos que te dije no parecía que alguno te afectará

- hay que ser fuerte ante una joven enojada - dijo Brandon recostando su cabeza nuevamente en mi regazo - ¿cómo recuerdas tú ese día?

- recuerdo que interrumpiste mi cita con la bruja de tu ex - dije riendo. Brandon me sonrió suavemente mostrándome los dientes y luego soltó una carcajada - también recuerdo que la comida era exquisita

.: Winx Club :.

- la bruja de mi ex... - dijo con un tono pensativo Brandon - creo que ustedes dos nunca se llevarán bien

- yo no sé que le hice para que me tratará así - se defendió Stella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada - creo que me tiene envidia

- que sincera - dijo riendo Brandon.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- saldré con Jake está noche - sonrió Stella cerrando la puerta de su casillero - realmente espero que todo salga bien_

_- se ve que realmente le interesas - sonrió Bloom - podrían ser novios_

_- eso espero - sonrió Stella - el chico es guapo y no tienes que olvidar que es increíble_

_- ¿quién es increíble? - pregunto Sky acercándose a las chicas que estaban en el casillero._

_- tu novia por prestarme su ford para salir esta noche - sonrió Stella._

_- ¿qué le paso a tu auto? - pregunto Brandon curioso._

_- está en el mecánico hasta mañana - dijo Stella sonriendo - necesito un auto para ir a "Étoile d'or"_

_- que elegante - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿qué están celebrando? ¿un nuevo diseño de tu madre o un nuevo contrato de tu padre?_

_- ni uno de los dos - sonrió Stella - tengo una cita... con Jake_

_- ¿Jake? - pregunto Brandon con el ceño fruncido - ¿saldrás con ese patan?_

_- creí que era el pateador del equipo de fútbol - dijo Bloom notando cierto tono molesto en la voz de Brandon - ¿se llevan mal?_

_- no, ni siquiera hablamos - dijo Brandon molesto - pero se que es un patán. Sale con todas las chicas, se acuesta con ellas y después les rompe el corazón_

_- me parece un buen chico - dijo Stella con firmeza - además, ¿qué importa lo qué tú digas? Sales con Mitzi, es una bruja _

_Brandon apretó la mandíbula sin responder nada. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo lo que Stella pensara o dijera de Mitzi; sin embargo le molestaba, le horrorizaba, lo enfurecía: la idea de que saliera con Jake._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- fue un golpe verdaderamente bajo - dijo Brandon mirando a la chica - casi te gritaba ahí mismo

- Jake no era una mala persona - dijo Stella enterrando la mano en el cabello del chico.

- pues yo difiero - dijo Brandon con una mueca de disgusto

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Con un vestido negro y elegante, ajustado en la cintura resaltando sus curvas, corto antes de llegar a las rodillas y mostrando unas piernas delgadas y suaves, un borde con forma circular en el pecho y sin tirantes; entro una joven rubia de ojos dorados como el sol que hacía falta en esa noche. Junto a ella, un joven de cabello castaño, cubría en parte sus orejas, ojos verdes como la esmeralda y usando un traje negro abrierto dejando ver una camisa sin corbata. _

_Ambos entraron al restaurante y caminaron a una mesa reservada junto a la ventana. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Ella tomo asiento frente a él y sonrió suavemente. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como el mar se acerco a ellos. Vestía con una ropa muy formal de mesero. En un brazo traía un mantel y en sus manos una libre y un bolígrafo._

_- ¿puedo tomar su orden? - pregunto con un tono de voz ronco._

_- yo pediré espagueti - sonrió el castaño - y la señorita una ensalada, ¿está bien eso o quieres otra cosa?_

_La rubia miro al chico con una sonrisa en el rostro - pensaba en la lasaña pero la ensalada no suena nada mal_

_- entonces que sea la lasaña - dijo sonriendo él - si quieres la ensalada más tarde solo __pídela_

_- bien - asintió lentamente ella - de bebida un vaso de agua mineral_

_- y yo una soda - sonrió él._

_- perfecto, enseguida volveré con sus pedidos - dijo él._

_Ambos estuvieron hablando en un ambiente bastante cómodo, incluso luego de que el mesero trajera sus platos y sus bebidas. La noche parecía ser perfecta hasta que la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se cayo de un segundo a otro. Entrando al restaurante se podía observar a una pareja de unos 17 años cada uno. El chico tenía el cabello corto color marrón con un flequillo largo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho y ella tenía el cabello negro y largo. Ambos usaban ropa teñida formal y de noche._

_- ¿por qué será que tengo tanta mala suerte? - pregunto ella con un tono bastante bajo._

_- es Brandon - sonrió el chico echándole un ojo a la pareja del chico - y Mitzi_

_- pero si son Stella y Jake - dijo él joven recién llegado acercándose a ambos - que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí_

_- no es tanta la sorpresa si yo te lo dije en la mañana - dijo Stella de malas. Brandon miro a Stella fijamente y sonrió furtivo._

_- ¿les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? - pregunto él sonriendo - olvide hacer una reservación_

_- Brandon... - gimió Mitzi - no es posible_

_- lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionado por venir que olvide hacerlo - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa inocente - ¿entonces?_

_- ah... - Jake miro a Stella quien negaba disimuladamente con la cabeza - sí. Pueden sentarse con nosotros_

_- perfecto - dijo Brandon sentándose al lado de Stella._

_- si arruinas mi cita te mataré - le susurro Stella al oído._

_- ¿sabes? Tengo la intensión de evitar de que mi mejor amiga salga lastimada - le susurro Brandon - así que déjame a mí y disfruta_

_- por lo visto están terminando su comida - dijo Mitzi sonriendo - creo que es mejor ir a otra mesa, ¿no Brandy?_

_- ¿Brandy? - pregunto en burla Jake._

_- siempre hay que tener un apodo para un novio - sonrió Mitzi coqueta. Jake miro a Mitzi de reojo y asintió lentamente - supongo que tendrás suerte si la rubia esa te pone un apodo bonito_

_- seguramente no es necesario - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa desafiante - probablemente una de las tantas chicas con las que estás ya le ha puesto uno_

_- presiento un toque de celos, Brandon - sonrió de lado Jake - ¿acaso te molesta que intente ser novio de tu mejor amiga? ¿tal vez sea que sientes algo por ella no crees?_

_La mirada fulminante de Mitzi no se hizo esperar. Brandon omitió comentario, miro a Stella quien claramente estaba igual de molesta como Mitzi pero por un motivo diferente al de ella._

_- como dijiste, es mi mejor amiga - dijo Brandon con un tono pasivo - así que... mejor cuéntame... ¿con cuantas te has acostado y qué pretendes con Stella?_

_- Brandon - lo regaño Stella._

_- creo que no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Jake tranquilo - Mitzi, ¿por qué sales con él?_

_- es guapo, listo, inteligente, tierno - dijo Mitzi sonriendo - también hay otras cualidades pero no las puedo decir en voz alta - le guiño el ojo a Jake._

_- creo que ya debemos irnos - dijo Stella molesta por el guiño de Mitzi y el tema de conversación - Jake, ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar?_

_- espera, no puedes irte - dijo Brandon mirando a Jake desafiante - no hemos terminado de hablar_

_Jake miro a Brandon de reojo y luego suspiro pesadamente - creo que si hemos terminado. Stella, te llevaré a tu auto _

_- no espera, Jake, ¿acaso quieres llevarla a otro lugar? Porque te advierto que el cuerpo de Stella es zona prohibida - dijo Brandon enojado - de ella, ella es zona prohibida para ti así que creo que es mejor que te vayas y no te le acerques más_

_Nuevamente Jake miro a Brandon, pero en está ocasión estaba enojado. No dijo nada, dejo un par de billetes en la mesa y se fue del restaurante en cosa de minutos. Stella estaba sorprendida, enojada y con rabia. Comenzó a gritarle cosas a Brandon y luego salió del restaurante rápidamente._

_- Jake, Jake... - lo llamo Stella preocupada - Jake, por favor_

_El joven se detuvo, suspiro pesadamente y se volteó a Stella. La mirada parecida a decepción que tenía en su rostro no le dio una buena señal a Stella. Respiro hondo y la miro un poco más tranquilo._

_- escucha, no quiero ser novio de una chica que tiene encima a su mejor amigo - dijo Jake tranquilo - lo que es tonto porque si quería salir contigo, tú sabes, como novios_

_- pero Brandon es solo mi amigo y puede que haya actuado como un tonto, pero él no es así - dijo Stella casi como si suplicara para que él no se alejara - nunca antes había actuado así_

_- pues a mi me pareció que a él no le importaba Mitzi y estaba celoso - dijo Jake serio - me parece que él gusta de ti y si es así entonces no quiero interponerme_

_- pero es solo mi amigo - repitió Stella preocupada - por favor, Jake..._

_- entonces, si es tu amigo dile que se largue y que nunca más vuelva a acercarsete - dijo Jake firme - porque estoy harto de él. Elige Stella... él... o yo_

_El rostro de Stella se torno sorprensivo. De un momento a otro se mordía el labio inferior indecisa por la respuesta. Le gustaba ese chico, mucho, quería ser su novia, pero algo se interponía y ese algo era Brandon. No porque él fuese protector con ella sino porque Stella podría sentir algo más por quien era su mejor amigo desde hace un par de años._

_- lo siento - murmuro triste - no puedo..._

_- entonces... - dijo él retrocediendo - ya has elegido... nos veremos Stella, pero no esperes que sea como antes_

_Jake giro sobre sus talones y cruzo la calle para subir a su auto. El corazón de Stella se encontraba destrozado por haber perdido una oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho. Se quedo parada en la entrada del restaurante. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse y la voz de Brandon llamándola detrás le clavaba una fuerte punzada. Como deseaba que en ese momento ella fuera invisible._

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? - grito ella mirándolo enojado - ¿¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES!? ¡Acabas de arruinarme la cita de mi vida y ahora...! - su tono de voz se fue apagando - ¿qué quieres?_

_- lo siento, me he sobrepasado - dijo Brandon rascándose la nuca nervioso cosa que enfureció nuevamente a Stella - pero tengo una razón - ella lo miro esperando una mejor respuesta - verás, hace unos dos meses que Mitzi... bueno, mi relación con Mitzi ha ido decayendo... la cosa es que Mitzi ya no me importa tanto como una vez si lo hizo, ya no me gusta. Hay otra chica de la cual me he ido enamorando de a poco con sus sonrisas_

_- ¿me estás diciendo que arruinaste mi cita solo porque ya no te importa Mitzi? - pregunto entre dientes Stella bastante enojada - ¡Eres de lo peor! No puedo creer que vengas a arruinar mi cita solo porque las cosas con Mitzi no van bien. Ni siquiera... ni siquiera se que pensar de ti... osea, nunca me habías hecho algo como esto. Brandon, sabías que quería que quería salir con Jake, sabías que había estado esperando para poder tener esta cita, sabías que esperaba que él fuera mi novio y vienes y me lo arruinas... - una mirada bastante molesta se presentaba en su rostro - ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿por qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo? Yo se la reputación que tiene Jake pero también lo conozco lo suficiente, después de tantas salidas, como para saber que es mentira... Esto es lo peor que pudiste haberme hecho, entiendo que el chico no te caiga bien, pero, Dios, es mi vida... ¡No tienes porque...!_

_Brandon camino hasta ella rápidamente y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la tomo de la cintura y la besó directo en los labios cortándola de un golpe. Stella se quedo inmóvil bastante paralizada, pero no podía negar que en su estomago habían algunas mariposas que estaban revoloteándose como locas mientras su cuerpo se sentía algo débil ante el beso._

_Luego de que aquel beso terminara, Brandon miro a Stella con una sonrisa suave y tierna. Ella no podía estar más confundida y extrañada. Ni en sus propios sueños habría imaginado que su amigo lo besaría._

_- "Brandon..." - pensó sorprendida._

_- enserio me gustas Stella... todo esté tiempo, durante todo este tiempo he estado equivocado con Mitzi, pensé que ella era la persona correcta de mí pero eras tú. Te parecerá estúpido, pero enserio me gustas demasiado - dijo él sonriendo un poco._

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la cabeza - basta..._

_- no, no - dijo Brandon - Stella, dime que no sientes nada por mí. Solo así te dejaré tranquila, realmente me gustas tú y se que probablemente yo te guste a ti_

_- Brandon, es enserio detente - dijo Stella con una expresión un tanto triste - basta, enserio. Tú tienes novia y yo... _

_- tú eres la chica a la que quiero - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco._

_- debo irme - dijo Stella apartandose._

_- no, esperan, espera - la detuvo antes de que se fuera - no puedes irte y dejarme así_

_- tú tienes a Mitzi - dijo Stella algo molesta - no puedes venir y besarme como si no tuvieras novia. La engañas a ella y estas jugando conmigo... - ella hizo una expresión algo dolida y se abrazo a si misma - mejor vuelve adentro, seguramente Mitzi se pondrá como loca..._

_- pero Stella... - intento decir Brandon._

_Stella no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando. Cruzo la calle en cuanto no venia ni un solo auto y camino hasta un ford rojo estacionado en una esquina. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta del conductor, pero antes de poder entrar le dio una mirada a Brandon. Una mirada tan dolorosa y triste que le dio justo en el corazón a Brandon. Él sabía que había cometido un error, ¿cómo había podido dejar que esto se le escapará de sus manos? Si tan solo se hubiera guardado sus palabras, si nunca hubiera aparecido esa noche, si nunca le hubiera arruinado su cita... si nunca se hubiera enamorado de ella... nada hubiera sucedido._

_El automóvil comenzó a andar dejando al joven sentado ahí. Brandon lo vio alejarse y luego entro en el restaurante. Ya le había dicho que le gustaba y ahora solo le quedaba una cosa... terminar con Mitzi. Sabía que no habría problemas, él no sentía nada por ella, nada de nada. Todo cambio en dos meses, dos meses por los cuales todo cambio para él._

_Ella siempre fue su mejor amiga y nunca antes la había visto con otros ojos salvo en una ocasión que fue la primera vez que se conocieron. Había pensado que era la chica más hermosa de todas, pero ella tenía novio entonces por lo que no quiso intentar ser algo más que amigos solo por un simple pensamiento de belleza. Brandon sabía, a ciencia cierta, que de no ser por las clases de ingles que Stella le daba tres días a la semana después de clases jamas habría comenzado a verla con otros ojos. Y estaba casi seguro de que ella sentía algo por él, tal vez es la cosa más mínima pero era algo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- solo faltaba que me dieras una cachetada - dijo riendo él - no pensé que te fueras a enojar así

- ¿qué esperabas? Me besaste mientras salias con Mitzi. Da igual si es Mitzi o Chimera, yo no soy una traidora - dijo Stella tranquila.

- me alegra que pienses y digas eso - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ya no tengo de que preocuparme

- ¿piensas que te puedo engañar? - pregunto Stella levantando una ceja - no sabías que me tenías tanta confianza - uso un tono sarcástico.

- sabes muy bien que a ti te confiaría mi vida - dijo Brandon sonriendo con dulzura - pero uno nunca sabe que es lo que piensan todos esos pervertidos

- ¿o sea tú? - pregunto riendo.

- yo no soy pervertido - se defendió Brandon - al menos, lo soy solo contigo

Stella rió un poco y lo besó en los labios fugazmente. Ambos sabían que cada vez que se besaban se enamoraban más del otro así como siempre había sido. Un beso para ambos era algo especial, algo único y no era igual que besar a otra persona.

- Te Amo tanto - dijo Brandon sonriendo - eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y el orgullo más grande que tengo

Stella sonrió suavemente y lo besó nuevamente - ¿orgullo?

- eres mía, y solo mía - sonrió suavemente - razón suficiente para que seas mi orgullo

- Brandon - dijo ella conmovida. Nuevamente se acerco a sus labios y lo beso con dulzura y pasión integrada - Te Amo demasiado

Brandon se quito de encima y la miro a los ojos con una expresión seria. El cuerpo de Stella se congelo al ver su mirada seria, trago saliva nerviosa y miro Brandon sorprendida y preocupada. Él aún la miraba serio, pero poco a poco iba suavizando su expresión hasta sonreír dulcemente.

- no miento cuando digo que eres lo más importante para mí - dijo Brandon - Stella, no podría vivir sin ti. Si algo te llegará a suceder seguramente

Stella sonrió suavemente y beso a Brandon en los labios suavemente. Luego de unos minutos rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Él sonreía suavemente mientras correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Salí de la cocina con un pote lleno de fresas frescas mientras mantenía mi celular entre mi mejilla y mi hombro derecho. Estaba hablando con Bloom y con el pote en mis manos era un poco complicado usar el teléfono. Brandon estaba arreglando el dvd para que pudiéramos ver alguna película, según él había alquilado tres.

- _entonces, ¿estás segura de que prefieres quedarte en casa de Brandon en lugar de venir a ver a tu mejor amiga? - _pregunto Bloom un tanto molesta - _no puedo creer que me hagas esto_

- yo no te he hecho nada - me defendí despreocupada - tú me has llamado tarde y yo ya hice planes

- _¿qué clase de amiga eres?_ - pregunto Bloom con un tono.

- la clase que tiene que soportar tus reclamos cuando tú tienes la culpa - dije tranquila mientras dejaba la fuente en la mesa de centro.

- _que feo_ - dijo indignada - _pero ya, te perdono por dejarme plantada_

_-_ ¿plantada? Bloom ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir - dije tomando una fresa y mordiéndola suavemente - un minuto... ya entendí... - solté una leve risita divertida - Sky te dejo plantada a ti_  
_

- _¿¡Qué!?_ - su tono de voz fue agudo - _es- eso no es verdad_

- Bloom, si quieres venir a hacer un mal trió eres bienvenida - dije tranquila y despreocupada.

- _prefiero quedarme en casa viendo películas ochenteras malas que a verte a ti compartir saliva con Brandon_ - dijo ella con un tono asqueado -_ enserio, a veces tú y tus cariñitos me enferman_

- eres igual con Sky - reí divertida - Brandon, dijo que hay fresas con chocolate derretido por si quieres venir

- eso no es verdad - dijo Brandon volteando a verme. Hice una mueca de silencio y le sonreí suavemente.

- ¿qué dices? - pregunte tranquila.

_- que mi mejor amiga ya está volviendo a ser la misma - _dijo Bloom con un tono tranquilo.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - pregunte confundida.

- _a que hace un tiempo atrás, cuando te encontramos, estabas asustada de todo lo que te rodeaba, eras tímida... no parecías tú _- dijo ella tranquila -_ pero ahora, bueno, vuelves a ser la misma chica de siempre. Esa chica que me enferma con sus cosas raras de pareja y acaramelada_

- ding dong - dije riendo - eres igual

- _no lo soy - _dijo Bloom riendo.

- no lo soy - imite su tono de voz en burla - ¿sabes algo rojita? Creo que me siento como antes

- _¿enserio?_ - pregunto ella con un tono alegre - _pues me alegra... ahora ven a mi casa__  
_

- ya te dije que estoy con Brandon - dije sentándome en el sofá - veremos un maratón de películas de love

- _seguramente eso los va a llevar a otro lado, tú sabes... una cama -_ rió Bloom divertida mientras yo me sonrojaba - _cuidadito ahí con tener un bebé, ¿me escuchaste?_

- si tuviera un bebé, ¿crees que tendría los ojos míos o los de Brandon? - él me miro sorprendido y un tanto asustado. Yo me reí entre dientes y le guiñe un ojo provocando que se tranquilizara y se sonrojara. Volvió a conectar el dvd dándome la espalda.

Tener un bebé no sanaba mal, es decir, un pequeñito de sangre mía y de Brandon. Es lindo pensar en eso. Lo malo, es que por ahora solo puedo pensar en salir del problema en que estoy metida (uno en que ni siquiera se de que trata), y graduarme de la universidad con honores. Brandon también necesitaba tener su vida por lo que no podía hacerle esto, quería que él estudiara y cumpliera su sueño.

Brandon termino de instalar el dvd y se sentó conmigo en el sofá. Me sonrió dulcemente y encendió la televisión. Sonreí de lado y luego escuche a Bloom hablar sobre quien sabe que relacionado con los pepinillos.

- Bloom - la detuve - ¿qué dice tu calendario de está fecha?

- _hoy es veinte - _dijo ella despreocupada. Pasaron unos minutos y luego Bloom emitió un sonido que me daba una señal de que ya había reaccionado - _oh... hoy es tu aniversario con Brandon_

- así de simple - dije sonriendo - ahora, ¿quieres dejarme estar con mi novio y pasar el día solo con él?

- _te perdono -_ dijo ella.

- ¿qué? - dije ofendida - no puedes perdóname por algo que no he hecho

- _silencio mujer_ - dijo ella riendo - _nos veremos mañana ¿si? Iremos a tomar unas malteadas y luego..._

- de hecho - trague saliva - estoy pensando en ir al cementerio

- _..._ - solo podía oír su respiración - _¿quién eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga?_

_-_ hay cosas que debo hacer - dije tranquila - adiós, debo irme...

- _hablamos mañana_ - dijo ella antes de colgar.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa que se me cayo al notar que él no estaba feliz, de hecho parecía preocupado y sabía la razón. Yo tenía que ir al cementerio para poder buscar la tumba de Dean e iría sola, eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado.

- yo sé que no te gusta la idea - comenté agachando la cabeza - pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer

- no sé que más pruebas necesitas - dijo Brandon - realmente no lo sé. Yo solo sé que quiero que estés bien...

- no te preocupes - sonreí levemente - no será peligroso. Solo iré al cementerio mañana por la tarde y veré la tumba de Dean nada más

- bien - asintió Brandon.

- entonces, ¿qué has elegido? - pregunte tomando las caratulas.

- son películas que encontré por ahí - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿cuál quieres ver?

Mire las caratulas y sonreí levemente a cada una de ellas. Mis opciones eran tres... tres que ya había visto una vez. Di un suspiro pesado y mire a Brandon.

- ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de eso? - pregunte tranquila.

- ¿qué? - pregunto sorprendido - me tarde media hora en conectar el dvd y sacar todas esas cosas que Joe deja conectado

Reí entre dientes y comencé a buscar en algunos canales alguna película. Me detuve y mire las escaleras cuando escuche unos pasos. Vi a los padres de Brandon bajar con unas maletas.

- ¿y eso? - pregunte confundida.

- ¿no te dijo Brandon? - pregunto la señora Jones sorprendida - iremos a New York por una semana

- genial - dije sonriendo - la ciudad en al cual los sueños se cumplen

- estoy deseando que sea así - dijo Joe sonriendo - mi sueño es ver un ave de diez metros de fuego

- ¿el Phoenix? - pregunte sorprendida. Mire a Brandon quien hacía una mueca de rendición - yo no creo que eso se encuentre en New York

- ¿eso piensas? - me miro algo triste.

- pero uno nunca sabe - dije enseguida.

- bien, se quedaran solos por una semana - dijo el padre de Brandon serio - tú a la universidad y tú a tu escuela - nos apunto a cada uno - y tengan cuidado con todo

- he vivido sola desde que tenía dieciocho - dije despreocupada - soportare una semana

- perfecto - sonrió la madre de Brandon - de todos modos, Brandon si sucede algo el numero de la madre de Layla está en el refrigerador

- creo que conozco el numero de memoria - sonrió él - ¿quieres que los lleve al aeropuerto?

- sería genial - dijo el padre de Brandon mirando su celular molesto - el taxi que pedí se extravió y no llegaremos a tiempo si lo esperamos

- yo me quedaré aquí - sonriendo.

- ¿estarás bien sola? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - mejor ven con nosotros

- no, está bien - dije sonriendo. Me levante del sofá y camine hasta pararme al lado de la maleta del padre de Brandon - todo va a estar bien, solo serán unos minutos

- bien - dijo no tan convencido.

- te estaré esperando arriba - le susurre a Brandon al oído luego de que se acercará a mí. Me sonrió con una expresión pícara y luego me susurro un par de cosas al oído. Pocos minutos después me quede sola en casa de Brandon. Me frote las manos con fuerza y luego subí a su habitación.

Trague saliva por unos minutos. Me mire al espejo del baño y luego me mordí el labio inferior. Usaba una falda corta color celeste, unos zapatos de tacón y una polera naranja. Mire por la ventana y note que el cielo nocturno era cubierto por nubes grises, probablemente iba a llover por lo que Brandon iba a tardar más en volver.

- bien, es mejor hacerlo ahora y no después - dije caminando al armario. Saque unos jeans ajustados y unas deportivas blancas Nike, un poleron canguro negro con capucha y luego de vestirme salí de la casa de Brandon. Comencé a caminar apuradamente hacia el cementerio, estaba lloviendo.

Llegue al cementerio y examine con la vista todo lo que me rodeaba. Las grandes puertas dobles estaban cerradas por una cadena y candado. No había nadie alrededor ya que eran las diez de la noche. Mire mis zapatillas nike blancas, eran viejas pero no tanto, aún estaban en perfectas condiciones. Las rejas tenían unos fierros en formas horizontales que servían como escalones. Arriba, rodeando la reja, habían unos picos planos y filosos.

- puedo hacer esto - dije nerviosa - si, sé que puedo

Coloque ambas manos en los fierros y me aupé con fuerza. Comencé a escalar con cuidado. Sentí una gota en mi rostro así que levante la vista rogando para que no lloviera en estos momentos. Las nubes cubrían todo el cielo y de ellas gotas y gotas caían lentamente. Me apresure antes de que cayera más agua y yo resbalara.

El suelo debajo de mis pies se sacudió luego de haber dado un salto de casi tres metros. Trague saliva y saque una linterna que había procurado traer antes de salir. Buscaba entre la lluvia la tumba de Dean, necesitaba confirmar que lo que Bloom decía era cierto. Yo tenía que saber si él murió hace diez años antes de conocernos.

No se como ni porque pero mis pies me llevaron a la tumba de Dean como si conocieran el camino, cosa extraña ya que nunca había venido antes al cementerio, ni siquiera cuando mis abuelos murieron. Me detuve en seco al llegar a la tumba de Dean, una lápida con forma semi ovalada. Con solo mirar la fecha mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y me dejaron caer. Dios, él había muerto hace diez años y yo siempre creí que no fue así.

Por un lado tenía que admitir que me sentía tranquila ya que no fui yo quien lo mato pero por el otro me sentía bastante aturdida, ¿siempre fue un fantasma? No, mi mente no me da para pensar.

Sentí algo vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saque. La pantalla decía Brandon, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi cuerpo reacciono, mis piernas se levantaron y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho. Esperaba que él no estuviera en casa aún.

- _hey, esta lloviendo feo - _dijo Brandon del otro lado. Yo levante la vista al cielo y recién me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Baje la vista y vi como la tierra se convertía en lodo. Rápidamente di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta la entrada a toda la velocidad que mis pies me daban intentando no resbalar con el lodo.

- si, si - dije agitada.

- _¿estás bien?_ - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- por supuesto - dije acercandome a la entrada - Tesoro, de causalidad, ¿dónde estás?

- _camino a casa - _dijo Brandon sonriendo - tarde media hora más de lo esperado

- ¿¡MEDIA HORA!? - me detuve en seco antes de llegar a la reja de la entrada. No es posible que me haya quedado media hora tirada frente a la tumba de Dean, ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!

- _si_ - dijo extrañado - _¿Stella, está todo bien?__  
_

- sí - dije acercandome a los barrotes - Tesoro, ¿qué te parece si pasas a comprar pizza? Tengo hambre

- _¿pizza? Tenemos las fresas con chocolate _- dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- lo sé pero... tengo antojo de pizza - dije con una mueca mientras apoyaba el celular entre mi mejilla y hombro para poder hacer lo imposible, escalar una reja y hablar por teléfono a la vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo - además, las fresas las podemos usar para otras cosas - use un fingido tono pícaro.

Solté un gemido preocupada luego de haber pisado mal y haberme lastimado en las manos cuando mi cuerpo casi se cae. Brandon se quedo callado como si estuviera pensando. Sujete con fuerza mi celular e intente recuperar mi postura para poder salir pronto.

- _¿te estás adelantando?_ - pregunto Brandon con un tono coqueto.

- ¿qué? ah sí, sí - respondí nerviosa.

- _no estoy seguro de si podre comprar pizza, está lloviendo así que imagino que están cerrando todo_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- _"espero que las calles también y tenga que tomar el camino largo porque si no llegará antes que yo" _- pensé nerviosa.

- _bueno, ya debo irme _- dijo Brandon tranquilo - _nos veremos allí_

_-_ por supuesto - dije sonriendo apenas. Luego de que Brandon colgara la llamada me apoye con ambos pies y una mano con fuerza cosa de poder usar la otra mano para guardar mi teléfono sin caerme - tal vez debí haber ido a clases de gimnasia en lugar de haberme escapado tantas veces. De todos modos quien iba a imaginar que alguna vez iba a hacer allanamiento en el cementerio, yo no y creo que mi profesor de gimnasia tampoco lo habría imaginado

Llegue arriba y respire un poco. Baja iba a ser tan complicado como subir. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, salté como pude y caí mal ya que me resbale con el agua. Me levante como pude y corrí devuelta a casa todo lo que pude para poder llegar antes que Brandon.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que no podía entrar así ya que estaba mojada y Brandon se daría cuenta de que salí. Corrí al jardin y mire la ventana al segundo piso. Cada día estaba mas loca. Logre encontrar una escalera y la use para llegar a la habitación de Brandon.

Busque la ropa que había usado anteriormente, saque una toalla y me seque. Luego de vestirme use el secador de pelo en modo caliente para no solo secar mi pelo sino que calentarme ya que mi cuerpo estaba helado.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse desde abajo cosa que me alarmo. Comencé a apresurarme en lo que hacía.

- Princesa - escuche la voz de Brandon.

- Dios... - dije pasando el secador por mi frente - ¡Ya voy!

Desconecte el secador y lo guarde apuradamente, luego salí de la habitación nerviosa y fui a ver a Brandon.

- hey - me miro sonriendo mientras dejaba dos cajas de pizzas en la mesa del comedor - tu cabello esta mojado

- sí es que... - me mordí el labio inferior - me lo lave luego de que te fuiste

- ya veo - dijo no tan convencido.

- por cierto, Tesoro - sonreí suavemente mientras me acercaba a él - ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿con qué? - pregunto él confundido.

Lo mire de reojo y sonreí levemente - no importa. Ya tengo hambre y como no preparamos nada especial creo que podemos comer nada más

- aja... eso crees - dijo sonriendo - puede que no planeáramos nada para hoy pero tengo algo especial para ti

- ¿me darás de comer? Porque tengo hambre - no era mentira. Tenía hambre ya que tanto correr me había dejado hambrienta.

- cerca, pero no - sonrió Brandon apegandome a su cuerpo - te tengo un hermoso regalo escondido en mi habitación

- que inteligente - dije riendo - pero sabes bien que con tenerte aquí conmigo me basta y me sobra

- entonces me llevare mi regalo - me soltó y se dio la vuelta. Levante una ceja confundida y lo tome de los hombros inclinándome hacia él

- noo... - hice un puchero - quiero mi regalo

Brandon soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta. Me besó en los labios y yo le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- lo tengo arriba - dijo Brandon mirándome con una sonrisa - un hermoso regalo para una hermosa chica

- presiento que me superara a mí - dije riendo. Tome una caja de pizza y Brandon entro a la cocina. Luego de que saliera fuimos arriba. Él dejo la fuente con las frutillas y el pote con el chocolate en la cama mientras yo dejaba la caja de pizza en el escritorio.

- se va a dar vuelta - dijo Brandon cambiando de lugar las frutillas y el chocolate. Me reí entre dientes y camine hasta Brandon para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

- Te Amo tanto - dije sonriendo.

- yo Te Amo más - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me besó en la frente y luego coloco una mano en mi cintura mientras la otra la llevaba al bolsillo de su pantalón - sé que no planeamos nada especial pero tú eres especial para mí, lo sabes tanto como yo se que si dejo de respirar pierdo la vida...

Contuve el aliento al ver una hermosa cadena de oro salir del bolsillo de Brandon. Él me miro con una sonrisa cautivadora y dulce. Solté a Brandon y lo mire con una sonrisa sorprendida.

- sé que no es la mejor manera de entregar un regalo pero no tuve tiempo de envolverlo - sonrió suavemente - lo retire antes de llegar a casa

- es hermoso - dije sonriendo.

- feliz aniversario de dos años - dijo sonriendo.

Brandon me puso el collar en el cuello y luego me besó en la frente. Por un momento mi felicidad paso de emoción a decepción. Brandon me miro algo preocupado.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿no te gusto? - pregunto sorprendido.

- sí, me gusto demasiado - dije sonriendo un poco - pero me hace sentir mal. Ya que no habíamos planeado nada especial solo compre un regalo sencillo, nada especial como el collar

- eso no importa y lo sabes - dijo él con un tono suave.

Di un suspiro pesado y camine hasta el armario, busque en mi ropa y saque una cajita envuelta con un lazo azul, se lo entregue a Brandon y sonreí levemente - feliz aniversario de dos años

Brandon sonrió y abrió el regalo. Lo miro con una sonrisa y luego me miro a mí - justo ahora quería un nuevo llavero - rió divertido - me encanta...

- ¿de verdad? - pregunte no tan convencida.

- enserio - me sonrió.

Abracé a Brandon suavemente y luego nos sentamos en la cama con la caja de pizza, las fresas y el chocolate. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal equis en donde se estaba mostrando una película de comedia. Me reí a carcajadas cuando el personaje choco con tres mesas y luego hizo como si nada sucediera.

- no veo la gracia - dijo Brandon con una mueca.

- amargado - me reí suavemente.

Brandon me miro tranquilo y luego me beso en los labios. Tomo una fresa y la baño en chocolate, me la acerco a la boca y yo la mordí. Luego lo besé en la mejilla - Te Amo

- así me gusta más - dijo riendo él.

Luego de la película Brandon bajo a la puerta de la entrada para ponerle seguro y cerrar todas las cortinas del living. Yo estaba limpiando la cama y colocando las cosas en el escritorio. Luego de acomodar bien los almohadones sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura. Sonreí suavemente y me di la vuelta pero mi corazón dio un vuelco al no ver a Brandon.

- Dios... - murmure suavemente al ver un charco de sangre en el suelo y algo parecido a un cuerpo. Parpadeé un par de veces y me froté los ojos con fuerza. El charco desapareció y el cuerpo junto con él - me hace falta descansar...

Tome la caja de pizza y salí de la habitación. Brandon estaba terminando de subir las escaleras cuando me tope con él. Le sonreí y le dije que dejaría esto abajo.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedió en esa habitación hace tan solo unos segundos así que luego de dejar la caja en la cocina subí a la habitación para estar con Brandon. Él estaba de espaldas a mí revisando el llavero con una sonrisa. Sonreí traviesamente y me acerque a él, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y apoye mi mejilla en su espalda.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto sonriendo.

Lo solté y se dio la vuelta. Había dejado el llavero en el escritorio. Comencé a besarlo vorazmente. Mis manos se aferraron a su polera a la altura del pecho mientras las manos de Brandon se pusieron en mi cintura. Me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me incline hacia delante cosa de que Brandon cayera de espaldas a la cama. Él soltó una suave risa y pegó su frente a la mía.

- tenemos toda una semana para nosotros - dijo sonriendo.

- y yo se como aprovechar esa semana - dije sonriendo traviesamente. Volví a besar a Brandon en los labios y él correspondió. Sentí su lengua delinear mis labios suavemente sacándome un gemido de placer - Brandon... - no tuve oportunidad de decir algo más ya que él me beso nuevamente.

Tal y como si supiera lo que quería decirle, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron mi cuerpo suavemente causando un leve cosquilleo al cual no le di importancia. Apoye mis manos en el pecho de Brandon y sonreí aún besando sus labios.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música con unos audífonos ya que eran las dos de la mañana y mis padres estaban durmiendo. Hablaba con Bloom sobre la cita que había tenido con Jake. Aún no le mencionaba lo sucedido con Brandon ni de como arruino mi cita, ni de que me había besado. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto por ahora._

_No podía dejar de pensar en el beso con Brandon. El sabor de sus labios, su roce, su calidez. Dios. Me sentía confundida, por un lado no podía engañarme, Brandon me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y por el otro sabía que estaba cometiendo un error si pensaba que las cosas estarían bien si él y yo saliéramos Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que tener una relación que va más allá de una amistad lo arruinaría por completo._

_Mire la pantalla de mi celular encenderse, me mordí el labio inferior y la ignore volviendo a mi conversación con Bloom. Sabía que era Brandon ya que había llamado durante todo el fin de semana para hablar, pero en ningún momento yo le había contestado la llamada, prefería no hablar con él._

_No podía hablar con él y mucho menos podía hacerle frente el lunes por lo que estaba condenada a sufrir una tortura, lo peor de todo esto es que yo le doy clases de ingles los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde. ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo mañana no solo en la escuela, sino que en su casa cuando estemos solos en la habitación?_

_Bloom me envió un mensaje de videollamada. Estuve apunto de aceptarla cuando me detuve al escuchar mi ventana abrirse. Me tensé un poco y con mucho cuidado me di la vuelta. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y luego me trajo devuelta a la vida cuando vi a Brandon parado con una expresión sonriente._

_- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte levantándome de la silla y caminando hasta la puerta para cerrarla - mis padres están en casa y no les gustará saber que te has colado por mi ventana_

_- entonces pudiste responder mi llamada para así entrar por la puerta - dijo tranquilo - tenía que verte_

_- pero yo no quiero verte - dije desviando la mirada y cruzándome de brazos - verte ahora_

_- no, por favor, Stella... - murmuro Brandon acercándose a mí - por favor... _

_Retrocedí hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared. Brandon se me acerco como si fuese un león acercándose a su presa. Trague saliva nerviosa y luego lo vi colocar ambas manos a mis costados acorralándome en la pared._

_- sé que fui un tonto por arruinarte tu cita, pero no lo pude evitar. Verte con Jake hizo que me dieran unos ataques de celos... - dijo él con una expresión culpable - yo no podía verte con él u oírte hablar de él como lo hiciste antes de ayer con Bloom así que me lleve a Mitzi para arruinar esa cita. No te mentí cuando dije que me gustabas... realmente me gustas Stella. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_Lo mire sorprendida. No había dicho nada. Brandon tampoco espero una respuesta de mi parte. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, yo sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza por su peligrosa cercanía. Nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Dios. Unas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear como locas en mi estomago, mis brazos se sentían débiles y mi cuerpo quería que mis piernas me dejaran caer._

_- Brandon... - él no se separo - basta... tienes... novia..._

_Seguía besándome lentamente. Seguro esperaba a que yo le correspondiera._

_- Brandon... - dije abriendo mis ojos lentamente pero los cerré nuevamente - detente..._

_- ¿por qué será que no quieres que lo haga? - pregunto él dejando mis labios y pasando a mi cuello. Me mordí el labio inferior._

_- Mitzi... ella... - intente decir._

_- no me importa - se detuvo y me miro a los ojos - no me importa Mitzi..._

_- Brandon - lo mire algo sorprendida._

_- sé que te gusto... de otra forma tu cuerpo no se estremecería como lo hace con un simple roce, sus labios no pedirían a gritos a los míos... - pegó su frente a la mía - y tu boca no diría cosas que tu no quieres..._

_- pero... - intente decir. Me mordí el labio inferior y lo mire preocupada - es enserio... basta. Tú tienes a Mitzi así que es mejor que te vayas..._

_- rompí con Mitzi - quito su frente de la mía. Lo mire sorprendida - lo hice porque tú me gustas y porque nuestra relación ya no era la misma desde hace unos meses..._

_- yo... lo siento - dije sin pensarlo. ¿Realmente me sentía mal porque Brandon y Mitzi terminaran? ¿realmente lo lamentaba? ¿o me sentía feliz por aquello?_

_- no lo tienes que sentí - acaricio mi mejilla suavemente - tú eres la que me gusta. Entiéndelo. No me importa nadie más. Me tienes enamorado con tu sonrisa, tu dulce voz, tu forma de ser, tu belleza..._

_Sonreí inconscientemente. No imaginaba que realmente estaba hablando enserio. Brandon no mentía, lo sabía. Mire a Brandon de reojo y luego posé mi vista en sus labios. Aquellos labios que hace tan solo pocos minutos habían besado mi cuello y mis propios labios, aquellos que me causaron un placer increíble, aquellos por los cuales pedía a gritos otro beso. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Él me gustaba y si había querido salir con alguien más era para olvidarlo ya que pensaba que no le gustaba. Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de ocultar algo que es verdad... me gusta._

_- ¿cómo sé... que no soy otra más de la lista? - pregunte con voz algo temblorosa._

_- porque eres mi amiga - dijo tranquilo - aunque quiero que seas más... tú más que nadie sabe que esa lista no existe. Sabes que no soy de salir con varias chicas a la vez y que cuando realmente me gusta una le dedico todo mi corazón a ella... sabes que no soy como todos dicen_

_Brandon me sonrió levemente y luego volvió a besarme. Estaba algo sorprendida. ¿Qué tal si me estaba mintiendo? ¿es capaz de mentirme? ¿qué debía hacer? Los labios de Brandon causaban un suave y ligero cosquilleo en los míos. Me gustaba la sensación que tenía. Si él me estaba mintiendo u otra cosa entonces debería de alejarme y pedirle que se fuera o llamaría a la policía pero... ¿qué me impedía hacerlo? _

_Mis labios se movieron lentamente en sincronía con los de Brandon, mientras mis brazos rodearon su cuello por completo. Brandon bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me apegó a él. No sé si estaba haciendo lo correcto en besarlo, no sé si esto estaba bien pero sabía una cosa... me iba arriesgar a lo que sea que me deparaba el futuro._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sonreí levemente mientras me acurrucaba aún más en el pecho desnudo de Brandon. Estábamos viendo una película de miedo. Por lo general no me asustaban estas cosas, pero con todo lo que me ha sucedido esas películas me mataban del miedo. Brandon me rodeaba con sus brazos como si estuviera protegiéndome.

Mire la hora. El reloj marcaba las 03.18 am.

- es tarde - dije volviendo a mirar la película nerviosa - ¿podemos apagar para dormir?

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto Brandon apagando la televisión. Me senté en la cama con el edredón cubriendo mi pecho, Brandon se sentó también y dejo el control en la mesa de centro - ¿quieres dormir con la luz de noche encendida?

- no quiero molestarte - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto curioso.

- no - negué nuevamente - pero como dije, no quiero molestarte

Brandon me miro con una mueca y luego le bajo un poco a lampara. Lo mire confundida pero antes de poder preguntar él me besó en la clavícula.

- mejor dormimos así, no quiero que te despiertes más tarde asustada - me miro sonriendo - quiero que duermas tranquila

Sonreí levemente y luego lo besé en los labios. Me acurruque en su pecho nuevamente y cerré los ojos suavemente intentando dormir un poco, pero no podía a causa de la película que habíamos visto. Realmente soy una estúpida por no decirle a Brandon que la cambiara cuando me pregunto.

- _"presiento que está será una larga noche" _- pensé preocupada. Mire a Brandon y sonreí un poco la verlo con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, sabía que ya estaba casi dormido.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- otro examen de historia como ese y juro que me dará un dolor de cabeza - dijo Bloom dejando un cuaderno en su casillero - será una suerte si no repruebo el examen_

_- dímelo a mí, no estudie nada - dije con un cuaderno en mis brazos - tal vez no debí ponerme a dibujar_

_- tal vez podrías decirme que sucedió en la cita con Jake - dijo Bloom dándole un giro inesperado a la conversación - antes de ayer me dijiste que salió horrible y ayer no me hablaste en todo el día..._

_- si bueno... verás... - me sonrojo un poco._

_Estuve a punto de decirle que había sucedido en la cita cuando una rosa roja me detuvo posándose enfrente de mí. La mire sorprendida y Bloom confundida. Sentí unos labios en mi mejilla izquierda y al mirar vi a Brandon sonreírme._

_- Brandon - dije sorprendida. Él no dijo nada y sin previo aviso me besó en los labios fugazmente._

_- a ver, a ver, a ver... ¿qué significa eso? - pregunto Bloom antes de que pudiera decir algo Brandon._

_- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto él sonriendo._

_- ¿cómo que "qué cosa"? - pregunto Bloom - la rosa... el beso... ¿qué sucede aquí?_

_- ah - dije nerviosa - olvide decírtelo... somos novios_

_- ¿¡Novios!? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida._

_Brandon sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza - y de hecho... me gusta más así..._

_Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa leve y asentí con la cabeza - es mejor así..._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

_- "sin duda alguna es mejor así"_ - pensé sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Brandon - _"estoy segura de que no pude haber tenido mejor suerte que tener a Brandon como novio..."_

Deje de mirarlo y cerré los ojos suavemente para intentar quedarme dormida.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo. Ha sido bastante largo, tierno y de no ser por ciertos detalles sería un fics totalmente romántico... creo

~ Comentarios:

- micaela: Gracias, gracias... aunque no estoy segura en que me lucí askjaskjaskj pero gracias...

- camuusmiler27: ¡GUITAR HERO! Es uno de mis juegos favoritos... Guitar Hero 80 claro porque los demás no son tan buenos. Yo suelo jugar en hard pero no he jugado en años así que he perdido algo de técnica... askjaskj fue divertido lo de la madre de Brandon interrumpiendo. Una vez tuve la intensión de hacer que Brandon tomara eso como guía para estudiar medicina pero creo que mejor no. Mejórate pronto

- 50ShadesOfShit: Esa niña es un personaje fundamental de la historia, sin ella no tendría sentido. Jujui... pronto sabremos más de ella y de porque se ha aparecido a otras personas... ¿qué quiere? ¿por qué quiere a Stella? ¿qué hará Stella? ¿Brandon sabrá ayudarla? Recuerda, pronto sabremos

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Ella Sigue Presente

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 11:

Ella Sigue Presente

.: Brandon :.

Me froté los ojos cuando la luz del día me golpeó en ellos. Me acurruque en la cama intentando dormir pero algo extraño sucedió, note algo diferente. Me senté en la cama y busque a Stella con la mirada pero ella no se encontraba en la habitación. Su ropa había desaparecido del suelo y solo estaba la mía. Pase ambas manos por mi rostro y me levante para darme una rápida ducha, luego me vestí y salí a ver a Stella. Baje las escaleras y busque a Stella en el living y la cocina, no la pude encontrar. Encontré una nota en la mesa del comedor.

_Estaré en casa de Bloom todo el día, no te preocupes por nada ~S_

Sonreí un poco y busque el teléfono de casa para llamar a Bloom. Stella estaría en casa de Bloom y no tenía de que preocuparme pero aún así me parecía que debía hablar con ella para saber como estaba. Anoche, por suerte, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común y no parece que algo fuese a suceder ahora ya que todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

Que Stella este tranquila y despreocupada ante lo que fue su pesadilla del mes del Septiembre era lo mejor que pudiera suceder ahora. Yo no quería verla lastimada de nuevo y para mí lo mejor era verla sonreír día a día como siempre lo había hecho.

Tras marcar el número de casa de Bloom escuche la linea sonar tres veces, luego de unos minutos fue contestada pero se escuchaba una interferencia. Mire el teléfono confundido y luego lo puse en mi oído. Podía escuchar entre cortada la voz de Stella pidiendo ayuda, cosa que me alarmo un poco.

Deje caer el teléfono y tome las llaves de mi casa. Salí de corriendo a ver a Stella. Algo me daba mala espina. Llegue a casa de Bloom en tiempo récord y golpeé la puerta desesperadamente, escuche unas risas y luego la puerta fue abierta por Layla. Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrió levemente.

- Stella, tú novio desesperado casi echa abajo la puerta - dijo riendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar. Estaba confundido por la forma de actuar de Layla, pensé que las chicas estaban en peligro. Vi a Stella aparecer de un marco en el cual debería ir una puerta que daba al living comedor de la casa de Bloom. Ella me miro confundida.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - levanto una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- llame a casa de Bloom - dije con un tono sorprendido - escuche tu voz pidiendo ayuda

Stella me miro asustada y luego se descruzo de brazos lentamente. Detrás de ella aparecieron las chicas con unas sonrisas aunque todas se veían curiosas de saber que hacía yo ahí. Trague saliva y me acerque a Stella preocupado. Pude notar que su mirada expresaba miedo real, algo estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Stella? - pregunto Flora al ver que ella no decía nada.

Me gire lentamente y abrí mis ojos sorprendido. En la pared detrás de mí, una que daba a las escaleras, había un cuadro colgado con la foto de todas las chicas sin embargo, en el rostro de Stella estaba quebrado. Seguramente Bloom no lo habría dejado así y mucho menos ella habría roto el cuadro. Volví a mirar a Stella quien estaba retrocediendo asustada.

Crush...

Escuche unos ruidos provenientes de arriba. Mire a Bloom y luego arriba.

- Bloom, dijiste que no había nadie - dijo Tecna preocupada.

- y es que no hay nadie - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- llegue en el momento perfecto - dije con sarcasmo mientras el celular de Stella comenzaba a sonar.

- me siento como en una película de terror - dijo Musa tranquila - protagonizada pro nosotras y Brandon que se sacrificará para ir a ver que hay arriba

Mire a Musa sorprendido y luego rodé los ojos, tome un paraguas de la entrada y subí un escalón. Me detuve al sentir que alguien me tomaba de la mano y al darme la vuelta vi a Stella asustada.

- Layla llama a tu madre - dijo Stella mirando a Layla asustada - no subas - me miro preocupada.

Escuche nuevamente los ruidos provenir desde arriba. Trague saliva y me solté de Stella para poder subir. Ella no dijo nada, era como si no quisiera decir nada. Los ruidos me guiaron hasta la habitación de Bloom, apreté con fuerza el paraguas en mis manos y luego abrí la puerta para poder ver que había dentro. Deje caer el paraguas con una sonrisa de alivio, en el suelo de la cama se encontraba Kiko, el pequeño conejito de azul de Bloom. Estaba desordenando un par de cosas así que debió haber sido él quien provocaba esos ruidos.

- hey, no deberías asustar a las chicas así - dije tomándolo en mis manos - deberías de protegerlas

Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando así que decidí salir de la habitación pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta se cerro de golpe. Fruncí el ceño e intente abrir la puerta que estaba trabada. Comencé a golpearla con fuerza. Luego me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño al ver una ventana abierta.

- no recuerdo que estuviera abierta - dije caminando a la ventana. Iba a sacar la cabeza para mirar por fuera cuando un grito proveniente de abajo me detuvo. Era Stella. Volví a mirar la puerta y deje al conejito en la cama. Comencé a golpearla con fuerza hasta que de una sola patada logre abrir un agujero en el medio, saque un brazo de ahí e intente abrir la puerta pero no pude.

Mire por el agujero y me congele al ver a una niña pequeña sonriéndome desde el pasillo. Retrocedí un poco con la intensión de romper más la puerta pero no pude. Volví a mirar por el agujero a la niña, pero ésta había desaparecido. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a intentar abrir la puerta con mi mano que atravesaba el agujero, al cabo de unos minutos logre abrirla.

- luego le pagaré la puerta a Bloom - dije mirando la puerta rota. Corrí escaleras abajo y al llegar al living me tope con la sorpresa de que estaba todo desordenado, como si un huracán hubiera estado dentro de la habitación. Stella estaba en el suelo abrazándose a si misma y meciéndose de un lado a otro lentamente mientras las chicas intentaban llamar su atención, intentaban calmarla.

- ¡Stella! - dije corriendo a ella. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y luego mire a las demás - ¿¡Qué paso!?

Todas las chicas me miraron nerviosas y las miradas cayeron en Layla. Ella trago saliva y se lamió los labios, luego miro a Stella.

- tiene miedo - dijo nerviosa - la llama a su celular...

- ¿de qué estas hablando? - pregunte abrazando a Stella mientras miraba a Layla confundido.

- nosotras subimos a buscarte y Layla se quedo en el living con ella - dijo Musa nerviosa - no logramos llegar arriba cuando escuchamos el grito de Stella así que bajamos enseguida

Mire a Stella preocupado. Algo estaba sucediendo dentro de esta casa, algo que no podía ser bueno. La besé en la frente y le froté la espalda suavemente. Escuche las sirenas de los coches de policía y supe que Layla hizo lo que Stella le había pedido aunque la mirada de Layla era confusa, como si no esperara a que la policía viniera.

- creí que no habías llamado a tu madre - dijo Flora mirando a Layla.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y mire a Layla esperando una respuesta. Ella trago saliva y luego miro a Stella.

- no lo hice - dijo con un tono apenas audible.

La puerta de la casa se abrió sola y pude ver a la madre de Layla armada junto con otro policía. Ella nos miro preocupada y envió a su compañero arriba, luego se nos acerco a nosotros.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto inclinándose en cuclillas mirando a Stella.

- ¿cómo sabías que te necesitábamos? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

- ¿cómo? - frunció el ceño - ¿no me has llamado para pedir una patrulla porque alguien había entrado a casa de Bloom?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido mientras Layla negaba con la cabeza algo atónita. Trague saliva. Algo me dice que esto se relación con la niña que vi arriba.

~.~.~

Me acerque a Stella preocupado, ella estaba apoyada de espaldas al coche de la madre de Layla. Nuevamente note algo en ella que no veía desde hace unos días, miedo. Se veía frágil y asustada. Layla estaba hablando con su madre sobre lo que sabía de lo ocurrido y las chicas estaban con Stella hablando pero ella guardaba silencio.

- Brandon, ¿qué había arriba? - pregunto Bloom mirándome preocupada.

- me recordaste que te debo comprar una nueva puerta - dije chasqueando los dedos - vi a una niña, no recuerdo su apariencia física porque la vi por unos segundos

- ¿quién habrá llamado a la policía? - pregunto Tecna preocupada - no me parece que haya sido una coincidencia

Mire a Stella preocupado. Tenía su vista en el suelo y no decía nada. Algo me preocupaba en ella y como no hablaba no podía preguntarle nada. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a Bloom sonreírme levemente. Unos gritos llamaron mi atención, me di la vuelta y vi a una chica acercarse.

Su cabello era largo y entre rubio y naranjo, era como un amarillo anaranjado tirado a crema; sus ojos eran color marrones claros, casi como miel. Tenía un parecido con Bloom. Usaba un vestido celeste con un cinturón café a la cintura y unas botas largas. Ella era Daphne, la hermana mayo de Bloom por tres años.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto abrazando a Bloom con fuerza - la madre de Layla me ha llamado, ¿dónde están mamá y papá? ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?

- estoy bien - sonrió Bloom levemente - y ellos están trabajando

- Bloom... - dijo Daphne preocupada. Su mirada paso a cada uno de nosotros hasta posarse en Stella. La miro por varios segundos fijamente y luego se le acerco en un abrazo inesperado.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte tranquilo.

- ¿cómo qué «que hago aquí»? - me miro molesta - mis padres no responden sus celulares y cuando el mío suena me llevo la sorpresa de que la policía esta en mi casa y mi hermana puede estar lastimada

La mire sorprendido. Daphne normalmente era tranquila pero cuando se trataba de Bloom su personalidad era muy protectora. Me mordí el labio inferior levemente y luego suspire pesadamente sabiendo que tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta aunque no sea el culpable de que esto sucediera. Pensándolo bien, no sé que es lo que esta sucediendo que sea tan malo, no entiendo nada.

El celular de Stella comenzó a sonar, ella lo miro y luego miro a la madre de Layla que se acercaba junto con su hija. Miro a Stella sonriendo y le asintió con la cabeza. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y colgó sin responder.

- vamos a casa - dijo mirándome asustada.

- tienes que hablar con ellos - dijo Niobe mirando a Stella seria - ya les he dicho lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que dijiste y están preocupados

- yo no quiero saber nada más - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Iba a abrazar a Stella cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me arrastraba lejos. Mire a ese alguien y fruncí el ceño al ver a Daphne alejarme de ahí.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte confundido.

- quiero que me digas que ha sucedido - dijo seria - ¿qué rayos hacías en casa?

- ¿perdón? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - resulta que mi novia estaba en peligro y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo a verla, al llegar aquí resulta que el problema es en tu casa

- Brandon no te hagas el que no sabes - dijo Daphne seria.

- pienso que deberías de mandar a comprar un sistema de alarma - dije serio - alguien me encerró en la habitación de Bloom, era una niña

- ¿una niña? - se cruzo de brazos y me miro burlona.

- ¿cuándo has llegado? - pregunte mirándola serio.

- ayer - se encogió de brazos - ¿qué tiene que ver esto?

- entonces no hables - dije serio - si llegaste ayer significa que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas así que mejor mantente al margen

- Brandon, sabes que Stella es como una hermana para mí y verla así de asustada es raro - dijo Daphne mirándome seria - quiero que me digas que ha estado sucediendo

- mejor dile a tu querida hermana que te cuente todo - dije rodando los ojos.

Deje a Daphne con la palabra en la boca. Me acerque a Stella ignorando a la hermana de Bloom y la abracé con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con que me la llevara a mi casa, aunque Daphne era la única en contra.

No conocía a la hermana de Bloom tanto como Stella o alguna de las otras chicas pero sabía que tenía algo en contra de mí y no sé que es lo que le molestaba de mí, soy adorable. Cada vez que me ve ella normalmente me culpa de lo que sea y me trata mal, es como si enserio no me soportara. Lo peor de todo es que las chicas parecían saber la razón pero siempre se ríen cuando les pregunto, en especial Stella.

Llegue a mi casa algo tarde ya que nos fuimos caminando. Stella miro por todos lados en la casa y luego se fue a sentar en el sofá. Yo me pase una mano por el cabello despeinandolo un poco y luego camine al teléfono para llamar a Bloom y avisarle que habíamos llegado bien, además quería saber como se encontraba ella.

Mire a Stella mientra el teléfono marcaba el pitido de la linea en espera, luego colgué y lo deje en la mesa. Camine hasta ella y la rodeé por sus hombros, en un inicio se había tensado pero luego se relajo.

- ¿cómo sabías que necesitaría ayuda? - pregunto con un tono poco audible sin mirarme.

- ya te lo dije - sonreí levemente - llame a casa de Bloom pero la linea se escuchaba entre cortada, luego escuche tu voz pidiendo ayuda

Ella guardo silencio, se separo de mí y se levanto del sofá. La mire preocupado y luego sonreí levemente para calmarla un poco.

- ¿quién te ha llamado? - pregunte preocupado.

- esa niña - dijo colocando una mano en su frente mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y miedo en su rostro - dijo que las cosas iban a empeorar si no iba con ella

- ay... - suspire mientras - no te tengas miedo - la abracé por los hombros y la mire con una sonrisa para luego besarla en la mejilla. Ella me miro sonriendo un poco y luego suspiro pesadamente.

- anoche... anoche fui al cementerio luego de que fuiste a dejar a tus padres al aeropuerto - dijo cerrando los ojos. La mire sorprendido ya que no esperaba oír eso, mucho menos esperaba a que ella me lo dijera así de nada - tenían razón, la tumba tiene la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte... diez años atrás

La mire confundido y luego escondí mi rostro en su cuello abrazándola con fuerza. Stella no dijo nada.

- no me importa - dije contra su cuello - no me importa si murió ayer o un año antes, no me interesa. Solo me importas tú y nadie más, tu seguridad es lo primero

- Tesoro... - murmuro ella.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire la puerta de mi habitación nerviosa, Brandon si que tiene fuerza. Las chicas habían vuelto a su casa después de que la madre de Layla nos dijera que era lo mejor, mis padres seguían sin responder sus celulares y mi hermana estaba hecha una furia por lo de mi puerta.

- sinceramente no puedo creer que venga y la haya roto - dijo colocando una caja de herramientas en el suelo - no me gusta ese chico

- Brandon no le haría daño a Stella y mucho menos a mí - dije suspirando pesadamente mientras ella intentaba quitar las bisagras - es inofensivo

- no me gusto para nada cuando Stella me dijo que estaba saliendo con él - dijo Daphne molesta mientras tiraba las bisagras al suelo.

- tú no eres su hermana - dije molesta - eres mi hermana

- lo que sea - dijo ella terminando de sacar las bisagras - ayúdame con esto

Rodé los ojos y ayude a quitar la puerta de mi habitación. La dejamos al final del corredor puesto que no había salida. Luego de eso yo entre en mi habitación. Brandon prometió comprar otra puerta así que solo me quedaba esperar, sabía que no se iba a tardar mucho.

- Bloom, Brandon me dijo que habían estado sucediendo cosas en las últimas semanas - me miro seria - ¿qué ha sucedido?

- ¿él te lo dijo? - levante una ceja.

- no con esas palabras - negó con la cabeza.

Me rasque la cabeza y luego suspire - durante el mes pasado Stella se mantuvo encerrada en su casa sin salir, sin comer, sin llamar... solo encerrada - me mordí el labio inferior - nosotros estábamos preocupados por ella. Cada vez que íbamos ella no abría la puerta, era como si no estuviera dentro de la casa. Cuando Septiembre llegaba a su fin unos vecinos escucharon unos gritos y llamaron a la policía, derribaron la puerta y encontraron a Stella en su habitación con sangrando... ella se estaba haciendo daño a si misma con la intensión de quitarse la vida, o al menos eso no dijeron en el hospital. Estuvo muy tímida luego de salir de su casa, no hablaba mucho, no comía tampoco y apenas si se levantaba de la cama... poco a poco fue retomando la confianza que tenía en si misma y en nosotros. Nos contó todo lo que le sucedió allí dentro y la verdad es mucho para contártelo ahora así que supongo que sera luego. En resumidas cuentas dice que una niña de unos diez años la persigue e intenta llevarla a algún lado, Stella sabe que es peligrosa y esa niña la hace pasar por muchas pesadillas reales e imaginarias. Hace una semana, en la biblioteca sucedió algo y Stella estaba allí... se lanzo desde la cornisa del segundo piso. El padre de Brandon le curo todas las heridas y la ayudo cuando más lo necesita, los padres de Stella le pagaron un psicólogo pero ella dejo de ir por razones personales, creo que más bien estaba harta y la madre de Layla nos dijo que el día en que Stella se accidento en la biblioteca ella misma se lanzo desde la cornisa pero Brandon jura que Stella le dijo que la niña la lanzo desde arriba

- Bloom... - me miro sorprendida Daphne - ¿con quién se esta quedando? ¿con sus padres?

Negué con la cabeza - se queda con Brandon. Los padres de Stella lo prefirieron así ya que Brandon la ayudaría a superar esto y la verdad es que le ha hecho muy bien, gracias a él sonríe más y ha logrado superar parte de lo sucedido en ese mes de tortura aunque algo me dice que por lo sucedido de hoy volverá a decaer

- me parece extraño todo eso - dijo Daphne mirando mi habitación. Observo todo detenidamente y se detuvo en una foto en la cual salíamos Stella y yo cuando eramos más pequeñas, creo que teníamos como nueve años - ¿nuestros padres lo saben?

- más o menos - dije mordiéndome la lengua. Daphne levanto una ceja confundida y espero una respuesta - es un secreto, debería decírtelo

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto ella intrigada.

- ¿prometes guardo para siempre? - pregunte preocupada.

Ella me miro de reojo y luego asintió lentamente - lo prometo

- bien, Stella conoció a un chico antes de encerrarse en su casa. Ella no lo conocía tan bien como debería y lo invito a una noche a su casa - dije tranquila.

- ¿le hizo algo? - pregunto preocupada.

- bueno, sí - asentí lentamente - intento matarla. Nosotros descubrimos que este chico murió hace diez años atrás y no la noche en que intento matar a Stella...

- ¿un fantasma? - pregunto sorprendida.

- mas o menos - asentí - la cosa es que mis padres no saben nada de la niña ni de que este chico murió diez años antes de este año, es un secreto. Pensamos que ayudar a Stella es más importante que a meternos en problemas por hacer esto, seguramente mis papás morirán si se enteran que estoy buscando respuestas de fenómenos paranormales

- no creo que se molesten - dijo Daphne negando con la cabeza - creo que lo que los va a molestar es que lo estas haciendo a escondida

- lo sé - dije suspirando pesadamente. Mire a Daphne fijamente y luego mire el techo de mi habitación mientras me dejaba caer sentada en la cama - pero Stella esta pasando por un mal momento - mire a mi hermana - necesito ayudarla. Ella lo haría por mí

- no lo dudo - dijo Daphne sonriendo levemente - Bloom, sea lo que sea ten cuidado y si necesitas otra mano dímelo. He vuelto y no pienso irme por un tiempo

La mire fijamente y sonreí poco a poco - aún no me has dicho porque volviste

- bueno, pues... - intento decir.

Escuche mi celular sonar y al ver la pantalla sonreí levemente. Era Sky. Un mal momento para llamar ya que enserio quería escuchar la respuesta de Daphne.

- ¿el príncipe azul? - pregunte con una mueca seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- pensé que tu mala actitud era dirigida a Brandon - dije mirándola confundida.

- Bloom, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí - sonrió un poco - iré abajo...

- bien - asentí lentamente. Una vez que ella salió de la habitación yo conteste la llamada pero no alcancé a decir ni un sola puesto que Sky hablo enseguida.

-_ Bloom, ¿estás bien? Brandon me llamo para avisarme de lo que ha sucedido_ - se escuchaba desesperado - _¿te hiciste daño?_

- estoy bien - sonreí un poco - Sky, mira, no es un buen momento para hablar

- _¿por qué? - _pregunto preocupado.

- estaba hablando con Daphne sobre algo importante - dije tranquila - lo siento

- _bien, de todos modos solo quería saber si estabas bien - _suspiro tranquilo.

- perfecto - sonreí - ¿nos vemos mañana?

- _no, tengo planes con los chicos_ - dijo Sky con un tono suave -_ pero pasado mañana estaré disponible para ti_

- mmm... esta bien - dije de mala gana.

Colgué la llamada y salí de mi habitación para poder hablar con Daphne pero antes de entrar al living me detuve al escuchar que ella hablaba con alguien, parecía ser por una linea telefónica ya que no había otra voz aparte de la suya.

- ...lo sé, lo sé. Mira, debo irme, mi hermanita esta arriba y lo último que quiero es que siga preguntando sobre porque volví y sé que si me pilla hablando contigo lo hará... bien, no te preocupes... adiós - dijo con un tono pesado. No escuche más su voz por lo que supuse que había colgado.

Respire hondo y luego entre en el living con una sonrisa - ¿con quién hablabas?

- ah era un número equivocado - sonrió ella - supongo que no has almorzado aún, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer fuera?

- me parece una buena idea - sonreí un poco - pero Niobe dijo que no se había podido comunicar con mamá o papá así que creo que es mejor intentar llamarlos aún, además quiero llamar a Stella pero su número me aparece como ocupado, seguro esta hablando con sus padres

- ¿y qué te parece si la llevamos a comer fuera? - sonrió.

- eso implicaría que Brandon tiene que ir también - dije sonriendo.

- puedo sobrevivir si es por Stella - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿qué dices?

- no es mala idea - dije sonriendo - servirá para intentar olvidar lo de esta mañana

- lo sé - sonrió Daphne - y yo hablaré con mamá y papá, no te preocupes

* * *

.: Stella :.

Levante la vista al cielo y suspire pesadamente al no ver una sola nube en el cielo, esperaba no verlo tan despejado. Necesitaba vaciar mi cabeza de lo sucedido en casa de Bloom. Las cosas estaba yendo de mal en peor, cuando creí que todo iba a ir como miel sobre hojuelas todo se desmorona frente a mis ojos. Esperaba que sea quien sea esa niña no le hiciera daño a las chicas ni a Brandon.

Cerré los ojos suavemente y luego los abrí para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad. Mi primera visita fue a la biblioteca, solo la mire de reojo, luego vino el cementerio al cual también lo mire de reojo y al final vino mi casa. Me detuve en la entrada y luego me arme de valor para entrar en ella. Todo estaba tal y como había quedado desde mi última visita.

Encendí la luz pero ésta no duro más de dos segundos así ya que el foco había explotado. Cubrí mi rostro para evitar salir lastimada por los vidrios del foco que habían saltado a todos lados, luego suspire pesadamente y comencé a caminar a las escaleras. Mire cautelosamente antes de subir.

- vaya - dije sorprendida mientras subía los escalones - no puedo creer que pude vivir aquí por un mes

Eche un vistazo a mi habitación totalmente destrozada. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió por completo. Tantos recuerdos en esa habitación, tantos buenos y malos. Suspire pesadamente y me senté en la cama. Me sentía algo incomoda y extrañada ahí sentada, a pesar de que era mi cama no podía sentirme cómoda sabiendo todas las cosas malas que sucedieron.

- todo esté tiempo... - mire todo lo que me rodeaba - tantas cosas han sucedido últimamente...

Escuche mi celular sonar así que lo tome de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla. Volví a mirar mi habitación y luego salí de ella mientras respondía la llamada.

- ¿quién habla?- pregunte al no conocer el número.

- _¿cómo es posible que no me tengas como contacto?_ - escuche del otro lado a Daphne, la hermana mayor de Bloom - _me indigna_

- Daphne - sonreí un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras - creo que tengo tu número anterior porque me da que esté es nuevo y de ser así soy inocente

- _bien, te perdono ésta_ - dijo ella tranquila - _¿dónde estás? Yo estoy en la casa de tu novio y me dijo que saliste a dar una vuelta porque necesitabas aire_

_- _sí - dije tranquila mientras colocaba una mano en el barandal de la escalera - ¿estás en casa de Brandon? Que extraño viniendo de ti

- _Bloom me ha convencido_ - dijo ella con un tono despreocupado - _iremos a comer fuera, ¿qué me dices si vienes?_

- no tengo hambre - dije caminando a la cocina - además, estoy ocupada

- _¿ocupada con qué?_ - pregunto ella tranquila - _vamos, quiero ir a comer fuera y Bloom y Brandon están preocupados por ti. ¿Qué mejor forma de que dejen de preocuparse que ir a comer fuera?_

- ocupada - dije abriendo la puerta del refrigerador - que asco... con esto se me quitaron las ganas de comer - murmure mirando la comida podrida y ensangrentada del refrigerador - pensándolo bien, Daphne, no tengo hambre

- _Bloom me ha contado lo que te sucedió -_ dijo con un tono serio Daphne - _quiero ayudarte también__  
_

- pero yo no quiero que me ayuden - salí de la cocina para poder irme de la casa.

- _pero necesitas ayuda_ - dijo ella preocupada.

Me quede quieta por unos segundos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que Daphne me dijo eso. Di un suspiro pesado y salí de mi casa para volver a caminar pero en esta ocasión al cementerio.

- debo irme - dije sin querer tomar el tema del que hablábamos - ¿le dices a Brandon que llegaré un poco tarde?

- _joo ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? _- pregunto algo molesta - _escucha, ese chico..._

_- ese chico tiene nombre y te puede escuchar - _era la voz de Brandon.

- mira, no sé porque no te cae bien Brandon pero es mi novio, ¿sí? No el tuyo así que mejor no opines - dije molesta.

- _wow, tranquila rubia - _rió divertida cosa que me dejo confundida - _¿dónde estás? Iremos por ti_

Solté un suspiro sabiendo que Daphne era igual de terca que Bloom - en el cementerio

- _¿el cementerio? _- pregunto sorprendida y confundida - _ay, oye..._

- _¿qué haces en el cementerio? _- escuche la voz de Brandon - _¿sucede algo?_

_-_ hasta donde yo sé: no - dije tranquila mientras caminaba a la entrada - necesitaba pensar y aquí termine

- _bien, iré por ti enseguida_ - dijo él preocupado - _por favor, no te vayas_

- estaré aquí - dije sonriendo - te espero

- _perfecto. Entonces nos veremos en unos minutos - _dijo con un tono alegre - _Te Amo_

- yo también Te Amo - dije sonriendo mientras me detenía para dar la vuelta. Antes de voltearme me fije en una mujer de edad que estaba frente a una lápida conocida. Ladeé la cabeza mientras torcía los labios.

- _estaremos allí en quince minutos - _escuche a Daphne - _no te alejes de allí_

No respondí a lo que me pedía ella, es más, camine hasta donde se encontraba la señora. La voz de Daphne retumbaba en mi oído con mi nombre, estaba llamándome pero yo no le estaba haciendo caso alguno. Me detuve a unos metros de distancia y pude ver que la efectivamente la lápida yo la conocía, era de Dean.

Mire a la mujer de reojo. Tenía el cabello blanco canoso, si había algo de color era negro y muy poco, casi ni se notaba; su mirada era verde como la esmeralda, con una expresión triste en ella. Una que otra arruga en su rostro; usaba un vestido largo color celeste con un chaleco de lana blanco encima, unos zapatos sin tacón de color blancos.

Posé mi mirada en la lápida con los ojos entre cerrados pensativa. Ella había dejado unos claveles blancos frente a la lápida de Dean, pero había algo extraño en esto ya que en sus brazos tenía unas rosas rojas, lo que me dio a entender que ella no puso los claveles blancos.

Colgué la llamada de Daphne sin despedirme de ella y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Baje el teléfono y luego mire a la mujer que seguía con la vista puesta en la lápida.

- tú debes ser la joven que vino anoche - dijo con un tono suave sin mirarme.

Parpadeé un par de veces - sí - dije tímidamente - ¿cómo lo supo?

- te vi saltando la reja del cementerio - dijo ella esbozando una pequeña y débil sonrisa - supuse que has dejado las flores

- ah no... - negué con la cabeza - no traje flores anoche y tampoco habían cuando vine. Alguien más las debió de haber traído

- una chica pequeña - me miro sonriendo - dijo que tú las trajiste

- ¿una niña? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida - ¿tendría unos... diez años?

- sí, de hecho sí - asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo puesto que se encontraba arrodillada - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Stella - dije guardando mi celular - ¿y usted es...?

- Lucy - sonrió levemente - soy la abuela materna de Dean

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego mire la lápida de Dean. Me sentía extraña ahora que sabía quien era esta mujer, ¿acaso también era un fantasma? ¿será que falleció hace mucho y yo me enterare de la verdad cuando esté al borde de la muerte como con Dean?

- ya veo - dije casi sin aliento por la sorpresa que me había llevado - no sabía que Dean aún tenía parientes, nunca me hablo de ellos

La mujer me miro fijamente por unos segundos, había olvidado que Dean falleció hace diez años y no cuando yo creí. Me mordí el labio inferior al darme cuenta de mi erro. Ella sonrió levemente y luego dejo las rosas en junto a los claveles.

- Stella - dijo pensativa - me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado

- tal vez en las noticias - dije riendo sin humor - he tenido muchos problemas y últimamente salgo mucho en ellas

- ¿eres hija de Luna? - me apunto con el dedo mientras sonreía.

- ¿conoce a mi madre? - levante una ceja sorprendida.

- es una diseñadora de modas muy conocida - sonrió levemente - veamos, recuerdo que en una entrevista dijo que había lanzado una linea de modas inspirada en su pequeña hija, la linea de modas tuvo el mismo nombre que la niña... Stella

Fruncí el ceño levemente. No recordaba eso, ¿cuándo sucedió?

- era una linea para bebés así que imagino que apenas habías nacido - dijo riendo como si supiera lo que pensaba yo.

- ya veo - murmure incomoda por lo que sabía sobre mí. Era peligrosamente extraño - bueno... - dije nerviosa - yo debo irme, mi novio y mis amigas vendrán por mí

- ¿tan pronto? - me sonrió - vivo en una casa a la vuelta de aquí, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego sonreí levemente - la verdad es que...

- por favor, no creo que quieras dejar a una viejecilla sola - sonrió levemente - además puedes tomarlo como un regalo por las flores

- pero no he sido yo - dije confundida.

- es extraño - sonrió ella caminando en la dirección por la que yo venía - esa pequeña dijo que dirías esto

- esto no me parece buena idea - murmure preocupada.

Seguí a la mujer hasta una casa de un solo piso color amarilla, estaba ubicada a la vuelta del cementerio. Entre en ella y un ligero aroma a rosas llego a mi olfato. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver varias flores aromáticas rosadas por todos lados.

- espero que el olor no sea muy fuerte - dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cocina la cual estaba separada del living por un mesón y un espacio sin puerta - tengo muchas por toda la casa. Su aroma me tranquiliza un poco

- de hecho, huele muy bien - dije sonriendo encantada mientras luchaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos - son relajantes

Di un bostezo y luego camine hasta la cocina a duras penas ya que había chocado con un sillón. Me apoye con los antebrazos en el mesón mientras seguía intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos. El aroma tan relajante provocaba que me dieran unas ganas incontrolables de dormir.

- una taza de té - dijo la anciana dejando una taza pequeña color blanca con una franja ondulada color roja - pruebalo...

Me fije que tenía una sonrisa misteriosa. Yo tome la taza y mire el té. Para esté punto ya me sentía muy cansada y rogaba para mis adentros dormir pronto.

Escuche mi celular sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo, respondí la llamada mientras tomaba un sorbo. Escuche la voz de Bloom pero no pude responder, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sentí un golpe y luego... ya no supe más.

* * *

.: Timmy :.

Fuimos con los chicos a un edificio en el cual ayudaban a las personas con problemas tanto físicos como mentales. Era muy parecido a un hospital solo que no habían tantos doctores y no hacían operaciones a corazón, riñón y cualquier otro órgano interno o externo. Su nombre: Corazón Believix.

Entramos en el edificio y vimos a varias personas conviviendo entre ellas en la entrada, algunas jugaban con un tablero, otras hablaban y otras parecían demasiado aburridas.

- esto parece un asilo para ancianos - dijo Riven con una mueca - Timmy, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?

Mire las hojas que traía en mi mano. Todas ellas tenían información sobre personas que habían visto a la misma chica que Stella ve, solo que de entre diez solo tres estaban con vida, dos estaban en un manicomio y última aquí.

- sí, es aquí - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - vamos a la recepción para preguntar

- espero que no te equivoques - dijo Sky serio - le dije a Bloom que saldría mañana. No habría venido de no ser por ti y tus investigaciones

- mañana iremos a visitar el manicomio - dijo Nabu tranquilo - de todos modos no la ibas a ver

- aún estoy preocupado por lo que ha sucedido hoy en su casa - dijo Sky preocupado.

Me acerque a la recepción ignorando la conversación de los chicos sobre lo que hoy había sucedido en casa de Bloom. Lo cierto es que si tenía mi opinión sobre lo sucedido pero prefería guardármela, no quería molestar a los chicos. Mire a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador sentada frente a una computadora. Tenía el cabello café claro atado en un tomate, unas gafas de marco lila, ojos color verde claros, usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos.

- buenas tardes - sonreí levemente - verá, estoy buscando a un hombre, supe que lo puedo encontrar aquí

- puede ser, ¿cuál es su nombre? - pregunto ella mirando la computadora.

- Josh McCarthney - dije sonriendo.

- sí, está aquí - sonrió ella - ¿eres pariente de él?

- no - negué con la cabeza - pero necesito hablar con él sobre algo. Verás, es importante que hable con él y muy urgente

- ¿amigos? - levanto una ceja a lo que negué con la cabeza como respuesta - lo siento mucho. No puedes verlo. Tienes que ser un pariente o un amigo como mínimo

- escuche, señorita - dijo Helio acercándose - sé que no nos conoce pero es realmente importante que hablemos con él. Mi amiga esta pasando por un mal momento y creemos que él puede ayudar, por favor... déjenos hablar con él. Le prometo que no molestaremos, solo serán unas preguntas y nos iremos

La chica miro a Helio por unos segundos y luego suspiro pesadamente - habitación diez, tercer piso

- gracias - sonreí.

Fuimos al ascensor para poder subir al tercer piso y cuando llegamos buscamos la habitación indicada que nos habían dado. Llegamos a ella y luego nos miramos entre nosotros. Tomé el picaporte y luego lo gire a un lado.

La habitación era blanca por completo, tenía como decorado unos posters de bandas de rock antiguas. Había un televisor, una cama y un mueble. No era muy grande. Acostado en la cama vi a un hombre de unos treinta años, tenía el cabello negro, una barba corta sin afeitar. Usaba una polera blanca y unos pantalones de pijama negros. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba el techo fijamente. La televisión estaba apagada y se podía escuchar un vinilo de un grupo antiguo, el tocadiscos estaba su lado en el mueble.

- ¿quién los dejo entrar? - pregunto con una voz ronca.

- la joven de abajo - respondí algo nerviosa - ¿eres Josh?

- el mismo - me miro sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, sin brillos.

- Anabelle... - sonrió volviendo a mirar el techo.

- ah soy Timmy y ellos son mis amigos - sonreí apuntando a cada uno - Riven, Sky, Helio y Nabu

- un gusto - saludaron todos al unisonó.

- miren, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. No me gustan las visitas así que hablan pronto - dijo él cerrando los ojos suavemente.

- no estas haciendo nada - dijo Riven serio - eso no es hacer algo importante

- para mí lo es - dijo sin abrir sus ojos - me gusta esto. Es mi forma de estar relajado y no histérico como los tontos que habitan en este edificio. Ahora díganme que es lo que quieren porque ya les dije que no me gustan las visitas, en especial si no los conozco

- aahh... - dije apenas - bueno. Nosotros buscamos unas cosas en Internet y te encontramos junto a otras tres personas más. Supimos que tuviste un encuentro con una niña pequeña de diez años, eres uno de tres sobrevivientes...

- ya veo - nos sonrió fríamente - ¿vinieron por una entrevista? Porque si es así pueden darse la vuelta e irse, no doy entrevistas y mucho menos autógrafos. Y por si las dudas, no cambio de opinión nunca

- engreído - dijo Riven molesto - escucha amigo, no venimos por una entrevista. Necesitamos respuestas... nuestra amiga esta pasando por un momento similar a lo que tu pasaste y necesitamos saber de que va esto y como ayudarla

- ¿su amiga? - levanto una ceja - ¿dónde está ella?

- en la casa de su novio - respondí tranquilo - ha pasado por un mal momento y él la está cuidando desde hace ya casi un mes

- ¿ella dice ver a una niña de diez años? - pregunto él interesado un poco.

- sí, mas o menos, de hecho su novio también la ha visto - dijo Sky tranquilo - me lo ha contado hoy

- Lucy... - murmuro serio.

- necesitamos saber lo que tú ya sabes - dije preocupado - ella esta pasando por un muy mal momento. Primero apareció este chico, Dean, que quiso matarla y luego esta niña que dice que la acompañe pero Stella nunca la sigue, tiene miedo de todo

- conque Dean - dijo pensativo - ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada?

- ¿Stella? - pregunto Helio sorprendido - ¿en su casa? Un mes, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- un mes no es mucho - se sentó en la cama pensativo - debe ser muy escurridiza

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Nabu confundido - ¿nos vas a ayudar o no?

- desgraciadamente para ustedes no - sonrió socarrón - hace quince años que estoy internado aquí, no por mí sino porque me internaron luego del problema con Lucy. Nunca salí porque tenía miedo de volver a encontrármela pero por lo visto ahora a encontrado una nueva victima

- ¿así que solo nos dirás su nombre y nada más? - pregunto Riven enojado - escucha... no es divertido ver a Stella sufriendo y mucho menos ver como nuestras amigas intentan ayudarla. ¿Crees que fue divertido ir a su casa durante un mes para obtener la misma respuesta todos los días? ¿crees que es divertido ver como se lastima ella misma? Pues no lo es, necesita ayuda y la única manera de ayudarla es sabiendo a que nos enfrentamos. Tú tienes esa maldita respuesta así que lo mejor sería que nos dijeras ahora

Josh nos miro sonriendo y luego presiono un botón que se encontraba a un costado del mueble. Nos miro y se volvió a recostar.

- su amiga está en un gran peligro - dijo cerrando los ojos suavemente mientras sonreía como si disfrutara esto - es mejor que no la dejen sola ni un solo segundo. Cualquier cosa puede suceder. No les diré nada así que será mejor que se vayan y no vuelvan

- pero... - intente decir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a unos guardias mirándonos serios. Volvía mirar a Josh y lo observe sonreír socarronamente.

- estos jóvenes han irrumpido en mi habitación - dijo simplemente - no los conozco así que por favor, sáquenlos de aquí

- está bien - asintió uno de ellos.

- maldito - maldijo Riven mirando al hombre que solo se encogió de hombros.

Los guardias nos sacaron del edificio por las malas. Habíamos llamado mucho la atención en el momento que nos sacaron. Una vez afuera mire a Riven molesto. Él solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta su kia negro. Lo seguimos molestos y luego lo detuvimos antes de que se fuera.

- gracias Riven - dijo Sky - ahora nunca tendremos respuestas

- no es mi culpa que ese tipo sea un completo inepto - dijo Riven molesto - es un engreído. Ni que fuera la gran cosa sobrevivir a esta estupidez, seguro que Stella estará bien sin su ayuda

- ¿y según tú como la vamos a ayudar? - pregunto Nabu cruzándose de brazos.

- aún quedan dos personas más, ¿no? - pregunto Riven sonriendo - iremos mañana al manicomio y les preguntaremos

- bueno... pero hay que rescatar una cosa de esto - dijo Sky sonriendo - sabemos que la niña se llama Lucy

- cierto - sonreí levemente - eso es algo y un comienzo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Stella no contestaba el teléfono y no se encontraba en la entrada del cementerio como habíamos quedado. Daphne y Brandon estaban igual de preocupados e incluso ambos fueron a buscarla al interior del cementerio hace ya diez minutos y aún no volvían. Yo me encontraba en el ford esperando a que alguien apareciera.

No muy a lo lejos pude divisar a Brandon y a Daphne acercándose preocupados, me baje del ford y me apoye de espaldas en la perta esperando alguna buena noticia pero a juzgar por sus expresiones no era nada bueno.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunte preocupada.

- unas personas dijeron haberla visto - dijo Daphne preocupada - dijeron que se fue con una señora que vivía a la vuelta del cementerio en una casa amarilla. Les pareció algo extraño ay que esa señora nunca hablaba con nadie

- tengo una mala espina sobre esto - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- bueno, ya, vamos a buscarla - dije tomando las llaves del ford que Daphne tenía en sus manos - no me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que Stella mágicamente aparezca

- Bloom - dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos - ¿por qué no intentas llamarla?

- porque después de que me contesto me colgó y ahora tiene casi veinte llamadas perdidas mías - dije rodeando al auto para subirme al asiento del conductor - vamos o se quedan abajo

Brandon y Daphne se miraron entre si y luego subieron al auto. Conduje la vuelta a la manzana hasta llegar a la única casa amarilla que dijo Daphne. Mire a ambos lados y pude notar que todas la casas que estaban cerca no parecían estar ocupadas por alguna familia así que me pareció extraño.

- iré a ver - dijo Brandon bajando del auto. Apague el auto y luego me mordí el labio preocupada.

- Bloom, ella estará bien - sonrió Daphne - seguramente ahora esta esperando a que la vayamos a buscar

- eso espero, pero más que nada espero que este bien - dije preocupada un poco.

Mire a Brandon y lo vi tocar el timbre de la casa. Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento mientras suspiraba. Esperaba ir pronto a comer porque toda esta búsqueda me había dado hambre y esperaba también que mía miga estuviera bien.

Escuche unos disparos que me detuvieron el corazón. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me incline adelante. Mire a Daphne que estaba igual de asustada y sorprendida. Mi vista se posó en Brandon quien nos miraba asustado. Otros dos disparos me hicieron bajar del auto y correr a al casa. Brandon golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta ya que los disparos provenían desde adentros.

- ¡Llama a la policía! - dije mirando a Daphne que aún no se bajaba del auto - ¡Brandon!

- diablos - maldijo Brandon intentando girar el picaporte. Los disparos se detuvieron. Ambos nos miramos preocupados y luego asustados al esuchcar un grito de Stella - retrocede - dijo Brandon retrocediendo. Hice lo que me pidió y luego lo mire. Cruzo ambos antebrazos frente a su rostro, dio unos pasos, separo los ante brazos y dio una patada en la puerta derribandola.

- las clases de karate funcionaron bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

Él hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y luego entro en la casa. Era de un piso por lo que debería haber alguien pero no había nadie a la vista. Trague saliva y busque con la mirada a Stella, sabía que era ella la grito, era imposible de confundir su grito.

Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban bastante fuertes por lo que debían estar a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Buscamos a Stella en toda la casa pero no pudimos hallarla, pensamos que tal vez era en el patio trasero pero algo nos detuvo. No había puerta trasera; sin embargo había una que daba al sótano. Mire a Brandon preocupada y él tomo una vela, la incendio y luego me miro asintiendo lentamente.

- bien - dije preocupada sabiendo a que se refería. Tome una escoba y luego baje con Brandon. Estaba oscuro y la vela apenas si iluminaba un poco.

Escuche una voz femenina provenir desde abajo, no era de Stella. Brandon tomo al escoba y me entrego la vela. Una vez abajo vimos a Stella en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, frente a ella estaba una pequeña niña de diez años sentada en forma de meditación sonriendo. Nos miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego frente a mis ojos desapareció. Parpadeé varias veces intentando comprender que había sucedido pero no tenía idea de nada.

- Stella... - se le acerco Brandon.

Me quede parada preocupada y luego mire a Brandon esperando alguna respuesta. Él me miro con una sonrisa aliviado, era algo bueno en ese momento.

- está bien - dijo tomándola en brazos - creo que está dormida

- ¿dormida? - dije sorprendida.

- salgamos de aquí - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - o tendremos problemas por allanamiento de morada

- aún hay cosas que no entiendo - dije preocupada - creo que escuche unos disparos

- es verdad - dijo Brandon buscando con la mirada el arma - pero no hay nada

- ¿hay alguien abajo? - escuche la voz de la madre de Layla. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa.

- nuestra policía favorita encargada del caso de Stella - dije riendo suavemente mientras caminábamos a las escaleras.

- seguramente ya esta harta de vernos las caras - dijo Brandon riendo.

- pero si son ustedes dos - nos miro aliviada - ¿por qué esto ya no me sorprende?

- por suerte somos buenos amigos de su hija - dije sonriendo.

- tu hermana nos llamo avisando que había escuchado unos disparos provenir desde está casa - dijo Niobe mirándonos preocupada - ¿qué ha sucedido?

- no tengo ni idea - dijo Brandon preocupado - vinimos a buscar a Stella ya que unos chicos nos dijeron que ella había venido aquí con una mujer mayor pero al llegar aquí escuchamos disparos. La mujer no esta en ningún lado

- ¿qué le paso? - pregunto mirando a Stella - ¿necesita un doctor?

- no, no lo creo - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - está dormida

- bien, chicos, vuelvan a su casa - dijo Niobe mirándonos preocupada - Brandon, habla con los padres de Stella. Ella no ha querido hablar con ellos y están algo preocupados

- lo sé - dijo Brandon asintiendo - de hecho hable con ellos en la tarde pero Stella no quiere decirles nada aún

- bien, tengan cuidado - sonrió ella. Mire a Brandon y luego salimos de la casa. Había una patrulla frente a la casa. Daphne estaba cruzada de brazos preocupada. Al vernos salir se acerco rápidamente.

- ¿qué le ha sucedido? ¿está bien? ¿está herida? - pregunto asustada.

- dormida - dije tranquila - creo que está dormida

- ¿cómo que está dormida? - pregunto Daphne sorprendida.

- no tenemos ni idea - negó con la cabeza Brandon.

Escuche su celular sonar así que con cuidado él lo saco de su bolsillo y respondió - dime... - el rostro de Brandon cambio a sorprendido. Volteó a ver la casa y detuvo su mirada en la madre de Layla que estaba hablando con un detective - si, no te preocupes, estamos bien. No, papá, enserio... bien... adiós

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte curiosa.

- mi padre quería saber que ha sucedido hoy en la mañana - dijo Brandon mirándome algo atónito - imagino que la madre de Layla lo ha llamado

- no parece algo malo - dije sonriendo levemente.

- no tanto - dijo con una mueca él - mis padres están en New York

- ¿New York? - dijo Daphne sorprendida - ¿osea que tú y Stella se están quedando solos en esa casa?

- sí - respondió Brandon despreocupado mientras caminaba al auto. Me subí al ford en el asiento del conducto, Daphne a mi lado y Brandon atrás llevando a Stella con su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

- no puedo creer que estés quedando solo con ella en tu casa - dijo Daphne algo molesta - ¿cómo es que tus padres no están en contra?

- ay ni que fuera hacerle daño - dije rodando los ojos. Mire por el retrovisor y pude darme cuenta de que Brandon ya no prestaba atención a nuestra conversación, estaba más empeñado en mirar a Stella dormir que en lo que Daphne decía.

- él te cae bien - murmure sonriendo - lo sé

- mientras no le haga daño - sonrió furtivamente - todo va a estar bien

- sé que así será - dije sonriendo mientras conducía a casa de Brandon.

Al llegar allí entramos los tres, Brandon dejo a Stella en su habitación y Daphne y yo nos quedamos a bajo mientras esperabamos que él bajara.

- es muy bonita - dijo Daphne mirando la casa de Brandon.

- nunca habías entrado - dije sonriendo - la madre de Brandon siempre mantiene esta casa reluciente, incluso su padre lo hace

Daphne no dijo nada. Estaba mirando una foto en la que aparecía Brandon junto con su hermanito. Yo sonreí tranquilamente.

- ¿puedo saber que te molesta de él? - pregunte curiosa.

- es extraño pensar que las conozco desde que eran unas niñas y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ustedes crecen, tienen novios, van a la universidad y en cosa de nada... bam casadas - dijo ella riendo levemente.

- eres increíble - rodé los ojos - pensé que realmente te caían mal Brandon y Sky. Casi pareces una madre con eso de que un novio me va a alejar de ti. No va a suceder, siempre vas a ser mi hermana

- y para mí es un gusto saber cual es la razón por la que me odias - escuche a Brandon. Reí divertida y luego mire a Daphne, ella sonreía tranquilamente.

- no le hagas daño - dijo mirando a Brandon tranquila - por favor

- no sería capaz - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Estaba tranquila cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire a Daphne y luego la pantalla de mi celular.

- es Helio - dije sonriendo - ¿hola?

- _Lucy_ - dijo sin saludar.

- ¿perdón? - pregunte confundida.

- _la niña que ve Stella se llama Lucy - _dijo serio - _tenemos que juntarnos, los chicos y yo vamos a casa de Brandon y las chicas están en camino también. Es urgente que nos veamos ahora mismo_

Continuara...

* * *

Pero que capítulo taaann... intrigante y poco revelador aunque ha sido increíble. Espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo y pronto veremos el siguiente para saber que es lo que Helio tiene que decirle a todos sobre la tal Lucy.

~ Comentarios:

- Mariana: Que bueno, espero que esté también.

- MVVA: Y la continuación está aquí. Espero que te haya gustado.

- zoe, cano, 7: No, no, no, no... no solo Stella puede verla y escucharla pero pronto, tranquila, pronto sabremos quien es esta pequeña niña.

- 50ShadesOfShit: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y lo del ingles ya te envié una respuesta por PM.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo porque a mi me parecio lo bastante largo e interesante

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: Lucy

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo se ve perdido, a un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños son destruidos, a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste llegar. Conoce todo lo que te rodea y si no eres tan sensible, entonces entra... ¿estas preparado para ver lo que se oculta en las sombras? ¿quieres conocer la dura realidad de algunos?

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Entre Sombras ~

Capitulo 12:

Lucy

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Lo primero que se me materializo en la vista fueron las estrellas y cohetes que estaban pegados en el techo, rápidamente me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación de Brandon. Me senté en la cama y bostecé estirando mis brazos. Parpadeé un par de veces y me levante de la cama.

- ¿qué hora es? - pregunte al aire con una mirada cansada. Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y mis ojos se abrieron a la par. Eran las cinco de la tarde, ¿¡CÓMO PASO ESTO!? Yo jamas, jamas, me despertaría tan tarde... o bueno, no pasada la 01.00 pm de la tarde. Camine hasta mi armario y busque un vestuario para cambiarme la pijama pero luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de que traía puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla celeste, una polera rosada y una falda del mismo color y material que la chaqueta, usaba unas medias largas y unas deportivas. Algo andaba mal, ¿cuándo me cambie de ropa?

Camine hasta el espejo del baño y me di cuenta de que también tenía un cintillo celeste en el cabello, el cual estaba bien peinado. Retrocedí confundida y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras me repetía mentalmente que estaba soñando, claro a menos que fuera sonámbula... ¿lo soy? No, claro que no. Yo no soy sonámbula y si lo fuera dudo mucho que me cambiara de ropa y volviera a la cama.

Salí de la habitación de Brandon intentando recordar como rayos me había cambiado de ropa o de si había hecho algo más y luego me quede dormida, pero no podía recordar nada. Lo último que se encontraba en mi memoria era la noche anterior en la que estuve con Brandon haciendo el amor y luego viendo películas de miedo, además del regalo de aniversario. No recuerdo haberme levantado antes esta mañana y mucho menos haberme cambiado.

Escuche unas voces provenientes del living comedor. Fruncí el ceño levemente sabiendo que los padres de Brandon estaban de viaje por lo tanto no debería haber nadie en casa a menos que los chicos hubieran venido mientras yo dormía.

Entre en el living y observe todo lo que me rodeaba curiosa. Brandon y los demás (todos ellos), estaban sentados en el living hablando sobre algunas cosas. En la mesa de centro se encontraban un par de hojas revueltas que no tenían un orden preciso. Levante una ceja confundida y mire a la entrada de la cocina. Flora salía de ahí junto con Daphne, la hermana mayor de Bloom, y ambas traían en sus manos unas bandejas con algunos aperitivos.

- ¿qué sucede aquí? - pregunte con un tono apenas audible. Coloque mi mano izquierda en mi garganta mientras fruncía el ceño extrañada y luego mire a Brandon.

Brandon estaba sentado al lado de Helio con unas hojas en sus manos, al escucharme hablar (aunque dudo que haya sido así pero seguro escucho mis pasos) me miro sonriendo aliviado. Dejo las hojas en la mesa de centro y se me acerco para darme un fuerte abrazo. Levante una ceja confundida y luego mire a los demás que me observaban con una leve sonrisa preocupados.

- me alegra saber que estás bien - dijo a mi oído con un tono suave y aliviado.

- ¿me sucedió algo? - pregunte alejándome preocupada.

Brandon parpadeó un par de veces y luego levanto la ceja - ¿no lo recuerdas?

Lleve una mano a mi cabeza y negué con ella. Luego mire a las chicas y suspire - no...

- bueno, eso es un problema - dijo Helio torciendo los labios.

- y que lo digas, ahora nunca sabremos quien fue la anciana que la secuestro - dijo Nabu con un tono dramático.

Riven frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Levante una ceja confundida y luego mire a Brandon esperando alguna respuesta relacionada con lo que acababa de decir Nabu. Él solo sonrió nervioso y luego miro a los demás.

- bien, decimos que no sucedió nada - dijo rápidamente sin mirarme como si intentara evitar que yo preguntara algo.

Nuevamente volví a levantar una ceja confundida. Mire a Flora con la bandeja en la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa. Me acerque a ella lentamente, la mire a los ojos y pude notar que efectivamente me estaban ocultado algo pero el aroma a la comida los salvo. El aroma de los canapé recién hechos me había abierto el apetito y me hizo olvidar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Saque dos de la bandeja y luego camine hasta donde se encontraba Bloom.

- ¿sabes? - dije mordiendo un canapé y cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía - no sé que ha sucedido pero no me interesa. Tengo hambre ahora así que están salvados

Era extraño que tuviera hambre, parecía que tenía un hoyo negro en mi estomago ya que moría por comer algo... ¿por qué? Últimamente mi apetito no ha sido el mejor y pese a que han pasado unas largas semanas desde lo ocurrido en mi casa nada ha cambiado, yo sigo sin querer comer mucho pero ahora... ahora podría devorar hasta el metal de la bandeja.

- y ustedes creían que no tendría hambre - dijo Timmy con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mire a Timmy y luego tome la hoja que tenía en sus manos. Parecía ser una impresión de una página web llamada paranormales. Levante las cejas sorprendida y luego sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, la búsqueda era por un nombre... _Lucy_. Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, sin embargo traía una mala sensación en mi cuerpo. Era como si supiera que era malo.

- Lucy... - murmure extrañada.

- ¿la conoces? - pregunto Tecna mirándome intrigada.

- no - deje la hoja en la mesa de centro y presté atención a las demás - pero parece que ustedes están interesados en ella, ¿quién es?

Todos me miraron dudando si decirme la respuesta. Luego, uno a uno, comenzaron a suspirar.

- creemos que así se llama la niña que te ha estado siguiendo - dijo Bloom mirándome con una mueca preocupada.

Mire rápidamente a Daphne, sabiendo que ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas. Ella me regalo una sonrisa como diciendo que no me preocupara y que sabía todo. Me sentí algo extraña, luego mire a Bloom esperando alguna respuesta más.

- sucedió algo hoy en mi casa - dijo ella tomando una hoja - tuve que explicarle todo a Daphne y ella quiere ayudar

- ¿ella intento hacerte daño? - pregunte confundida.

- creemos que a ti te quería hacer daño - dijo Layla torciendo los labios - intento alejarnos a todos para hacerlo

- ¿fui a casa de Bloom? - pregunte sorprendida - osea que si desperté temprano

- y vaya que temprano - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ni siquiera te sentí

- llegaste a mi casa a las once de la mañana pero me habías dicho que te levantaste a las nueve. Estuviste fuera en la calle dando un paseo y luego fuiste a verme - dijo Bloom sonriendo levemente - no nos diste detalles de que estabas haciendo

- luego nos llamaron a nosotras para ir a casa de Bloom - sonrió Musa - luego sucedieron tantas cosas

- me duele la cabeza - dije con una mueca - siento como si algo me golpeo

- tal vez fue ella - dijo Nabu mirando a Layla - ya saben, esa anciana

- ¿qué anciana? - pregunte confundida.

- no le hagas caso, cada día habla más estupideces juntas - dijo Riven serio - ¿Dean tenía familiares?

- no lo sé - me encogí de hombros algo incomoda por la pregunta. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar sobre Dean, eran malos recuerdos de una mala persona - nunca hablaba de sus padres u otro familiar

- se los dije, algo extraño está sucediendo - dijo Tecna preocupada.

- el tal Josh no quiso decirnos nada - dijo Sky serio - solo nos dijo que Stella tenía que tener cuidado. Menciono también que la tal Lucy había encontrado otra víctima y probablemente sea Stella, eso pensamos

Mire a todos confundida y luego retrocedí hasta llegar a la cocina. No era una conversación que yo entendiera así que lo mejor era alejarme de ahí. ¿Por qué no podía recordar haber salido está mañana? ¿por qué no recordaba haber ido a casa de Bloom? ¿por qué no recordaba haberme despertado antes en la mañana? Era extraño pensar que tenía más preguntas y ninguna tenía respuestas.

Un ligero aroma a rosas llego a mi nariz. Busque con la mirada y un sentimiento de familiaridad al sentir ese olor. Era extraño pero me parece haberlo olido antes en ese mismo día, ¿cómo es posible?

Salí de la cocina y vi a Bloom con una vela en su mano. El aroma provenía de aquella vela cilíndrica color rosada clara con algunas motas blancas. Fruncí el ceño y camine hasta ella, tome la vela bruscamente y la olfateé una vez para estar segura de que ese aroma a rosas provenía de allí. Nuevamente el sentimiento de familiaridad me invadió por completo, realmente se me hacía conocido ese olor pese a que era la primera vez en años que lo olfateaba. Si alguna vez sentí ese olor debió de haber sido en la calle pasando junto a una tienda de velas pero era el siglo veintiuno, no el sigo diecinueve, ya no venden esas cosas por las calles. Lo más raro es que presentía que había olfateado esto hoy mismo.

- ¿es tuya? - pregunte devolviendole la vela a Bloom.

- no, la encontré en la calle - mentía. Lo sé.

- ya veo... - murmure sin decir nada más sobre su mentira - ¿qué tanto hacen?

- investigar sobre Lucy - dijo Helio sonriendo - ¿sabes quién es?

- no, pero me parece que ya la nombraron - dije sonriendo - a ver... ¿es amiga mía?

- ya quisieras - rió Flora nerviosa - creemos que tal vez es la niña

- la niña... - dije pensativa - ah claro... la sombra que me persigue siempre...

Brandon sonrió y se me acerco, me abrazo por la cintura para luego besarme en la mejilla - esa misma

Me estremecí un poco y luego mire a los demás - ¿quién les dijo que se llama así?

- un tipo que tuvo un incidente con ella, su nombre es Josh - dijo de mala gana Riven.

- ¿dónde está? - pregunte seria.

- en Corazón Believix - respondió Timmy - ¿por qué?

- Brandon, toma las llaves - dije soltándome de su agarre - vamos allí

- ¿qué? Stella el tipo es un cretino - dijo Helio enseguida - no puedes hablar con él y esperar una respuesta

- sí, si puedo y créeme que la obtendré - dije seria - Brandon vamos..

Brandon me miro sorprendido y luego asintió tranquilamente. Fuimos a buscar aquel tipo. Estoy pensando en que estoy haciendo una locura y una grande. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le diré, ni siquiera sé a que voy, solo se una cosa... él paso por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando y tengo que saber porque.

Bloom y Tecna vinieron conmigo, iban sentadas atrás en el auto y los demás se quedaron en casa de Brandon. Para mi suerte sabía que los padres de Brandon estaban bien y volverían en unos días más.

Llegamos allí en poco tiempo. Brandon no dijo nada en todo el camino, de echo nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Una vez que preguntamos por el tipo en la recepción fuimos al tercer piso. Me sentí algo nerviosa.

Respire hondo y golpeé la puerta numero diez. Nadie abrió así que mire a Bloom y a Tecna, Brandon había ido a comprar algo a una maquina de comida ya que le había dado hambre. Abrí la puerta y vi a un hombre acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Una suave música proveniente de un vinilo se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Mire a las chicas preocupada y luego al hombre en la cama. Era mayor, podría tener entre unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, su cabello era negro y tenía algo de barba que no había sido afeitada en un par de días. Podía apostar que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

- una de ustedes debe ser Stella - sonrió sin abrir sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y los abrió mirándome sonriendo - tus amigos han venido hoy así que supuse que era cuestión de tiempo para que la nueva víctima hiciera presencia frente a mí

- ¿víctima? - pregunte sorprendida - yo soy Stella, ellas son Bloom y Tecna

- ¿qué te trae por aquí preciosa? - pregunto sonriendo - ¿respuestas? Sé que es así

Me quede callada por unos minutos. Mire a las chicas y luego les pedí que nos dejaran solos. Cerré la puerta y me cruce de brazos.

- ¿se llama Lucy? - pregunte mirando al hombre.

Él soltó una ligera risa entre dientes y asintió - ella es un peligro para todos... sobrevivir a ella es algo imposible, solo el más fuerte lo logra

- ¿qué quiere ella? - pregunte curiosa.

- ¿eres bautizada? - pregunto tranquilo. Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta - ¿vas a la iglesia?

- rara vez - dije mirándolo preocupada - ¿es un fantasma?

- fantasma - soltó una risa irónica - es un demonio...

- ¿demonio? - me senté en la cama mirándolo confundida - dime que sabes de ella, por favor. Tengo que saber quien es en realidad y que es lo que quiere

- ¿vez eso? - apunto a una pared donde había un trozo de periódico pegado - es la lista de todos aquellos que murieron por culpa de esa niña. Personas que no pudieron hacer nada contra su poder, personas que perdieron la vida siguiendo a la chica... - me miro serio - si quieres sobrevivir a ella... nunca la sigas - me sentí nerviosa - buscará cualquier oportunidad para que la sigas, incluso puede que te hipnotice... no lo hagas, solo debes luchar para tomar las riendas de tu mente y alejarte de ella. Si no la sigues vivirás y si la sigues... desaparecerás...

- ¿dónde me guía? - pregunte temerosa - ¿dónde quiere ir?

Soltó una risa divertido - a un lugar que está más lejos de tu imaginación

Lo mire detenidamente y luego abrí la boca con un nudo en la garganta - ¿por qué no les dijiste esto a mis amigos?

- porque no tengo intenciones de ayudarlos a ellos - dijo negando con la cabeza - tengo la intención de ayudarte a ti

- ¿a mí? - pregunte preocupada.

- tú eres su victima - sonrió - ella te quiere a ti y no se detendrá..

- ¿cómo te liberaste de ella? - pregunte curiosa. Él me miro serio y luego suspiro pesado.

- no... no lo recuerdo - coloco una mano en su cabeza - lo olvide días después de haberme liberado de ella... pero debí... debo de haber dejado algo para que en algún momento alguien pueda salvarse de ella. Alguna prueba... alguna escritura, un vídeo o tal vez una grabación... - lo mire preocupada - mantente alejada de ella. Las luces... manteas encendidas por la noche... usa velas... compra muchas pilas... y compra muchas ampolletas. Ella hará hasta lo imposible para tenerte y es capaz de cortar la luz de toda la ciudad... nunca camines solas de noche, nunca la alimentes asustándote con películas de miedo u otra cosa

- ¿por qué yo? - pregunte temerosa.

- no conozco la razón por la que escoge a ciertas personas entre tantas. Lo único que sé es que siempre ha sido de genero intercalado - dijo Josh mirándome preocupado - confía en mí y aléjate de ella si quieres seguir viviendo

- está mañana... sucedió algo en la casa de una amiga y yo no lo recuerdo, todo lo que recuerdo fe haberme despertado en una cama ya vestida hace como media hora - dije mirándolo preocupada - algunos dicen que me encontré con una anciana que se llama Lucy

- ella puede cambiar su apariencia pero nunca cambiará su nombre - sonrió - es una forma de saber de quien te puedes fiar

- ¿qué hay de Dean? ¿dónde entra en todo esto? - pregunte preocupada.

- usa viejos espíritus de quienes ya han muerto para atraer a las personas a la desaparición total - dijo él mirándome serio - debes tener cuidado con quien te mezclas

- ojala lo hubiera sabido hace un tiempo atrás - dije suspirando pesadamente - ¿dónde quiere ir?

Josh abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. El toca discos comenzó a tocar más rápido de lo normal, la ampolleta que estaba arriba exploto aún sin estar encendida y luego una música extraña salió del tocadiscos. Trague saliva y me levante preocupada. Josh me tomo del brazo y me miro asustado.

- vete de aquí, ten cuidado y pase lo que pase nunca confíes en un extraño - dijo.

Lo mire confundida, pero antes de poder preguntar vi el miedo en sus ojos. No podía preguntar que estaba sucediendo así que salí de la habitación llevándome todas mis dudas aún. Me encontré con los demás en el lovi pero no hable con ninguno. Volvimos a casa de Brandon donde la encontramos desalojada. Bloom y Daphne volvieron a su casa y yo me quede con él.

No aguantaba esto así que subí a la habitación de Brandon y me deje caer como saco de papa en la cama. Tenía mis ojos cerrados cuando sentí la cama hundirse a mis costados. Abrí mis ojos suavemente y vi a Brandon sobre mí con ambas manos y rodillas a mis lados, acorralándome en la cama. Me sonreía un poco preocupado.

- ¿debo preocuparme por si ese sujeto te hizo algo? - pregunto suavemente - porque si es así dime que te hizo y voy a arreglarle los dientes

- no eres dentista - reí un poco - y no me ha hecho nada

- eso espero - me besó en la mejilla - ¿qué fue lo que hablaron?

- no lo sé, todo es tan confuso - dije mirando la pared detrás de mí y luego nuevamente a Brandon - creo que quede en la mismas que estaba, aunque si tengo algo más de información que aún no ha sido procesada por completo

- entonces no hay nada - sonrió Brandon - estabas muy callada cuando nos vinimos devuelta

- tenía que pensar en... en realidad solo quería mantener la mente en blanco - suspire pesadamente - no tenía ganas de pensar en nada de lo que ha sucedido tanto hoy como los demás días

Coloque ambas manos sobre mi cabeza en la cama. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que algo cruzaba por su mente y ese algo podría relacionarse solo con dos cosas, algo para hacer o algo en que pensar mucho. Yo no quería pensar en nada, en especial en lo que no podía recordar de hoy aunque tenía curiosidad de saber que hice está mañana.

- se llama Lucy, ¿cierto? - pregunte mirando el pecho de Brandon fijamente - ¿hablaron de un secuestro?

- eso es un tema que no quiero tocar ahora - dijo Brandon con un tono serio - no fue algo bueno y sé que probablemente te asustarás si te lo digo - me besó en la mejilla y luego paso a mi oído - no quiero que vuelvas a decaer, me gusta verte sonreír

Decaer. Creo que el tiempo que estuve en casa de Brandon realmente me hizo bien, ya podía volver a ser _casi_ la misma de antes puesto que Brandon me había ayudado mucho. Siempre estaba cuidándome y ayudándome con una sonrisa. Creo que mis padres tuvieron razón en pedirle que me quedará aquí, realmente fue lo mejor y no solo porque Brandon era mi novio, sino porque antes de ser mi novio había sido mi mejor amigo así que era una de las personas que me conocía bastante bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí los dientes de Brandon morder con suavidad mi oreja. Quería reprimir cualquier suspiro o gemido que saliera de mi boca. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera en lo que podría estar haciendo con él. A Brandon no pareció importarle en nada lo que yo quería ya que siguió con su juego.

Estaba por rendirme ante el placer cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Me pareció extraño, pero aún así empuje a Brandon lejos de mí y me senté en la cama. Por un segundo había pensado que sus padres habían vuelto antes; sin embargo solo era Bloom que había entrado por quien sabe donde.

- ¿cómo entraste a mi casa? - pregunto Brandon algo molesto - ¿y por qué no tocas?

- porque quería detener su deseo de placer. Del otro lado escuche a Stella - dijo Bloom despreocupada - y dejaste la puerta de abajo abierta. Vine a ver a Stella, ahora que Daphne se quedo en mi casa y no quería ser mala, pero tengo que conversar a solas con Stella

- yo no dije nada - me ofendí - ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

Bloom se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Brandon, él resoplo y salió de la habitación a regañadientes.

- tengo mis derechos - dije mirando a Bloom cruzada de brazos.

- ¿sí? No lo dudo - negó con la cabeza despreocupada - no quería que Brandon esté aquí porque lo que tengo que contarte es entre nosotras nada más, nadie puede saberlo

- oh Dios, ¿tú y Sky esperan un bebé? - pregunte sorprendida.

- ¿qué? ¡NO! - se sonrojo violentamente.

La mire confundida y luego me encogí de hombros - lo siento, es culpa de Brandon

- ¿qué hi...? ¿sabes? Mejor no me digas - negó con la cabeza - ahora, tienes que saber algo que es muy importante y sé que no te va a escuchar oírlo

- Bloom, deja de atrasarlo y ya dime - dije rodando los ojos.

Bloom me sonrió torcida y se me acerco, me tomo de los brazos y me apretó con fuerza. La mire sorprendida mientras hacía una mueca de dolor ante su apretón. Intente quitármela de encima pero no pude. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba cerrada y con pestillo, no recuerdo que estuviera así antes.

- Bloom - mi voz sonaba temblorosa - ¿qué... qué haces?

Los ojos de Bloom dejaron de celestes y se tornaron por completo de negro, incluyendo la esclerótica. La mire con cierto horror e intente retroceder, pero las uñas se sus dedos estaban clavados en mis brazos. Sentía un dolor infernal. Bloom se acerco lentamente a mí y abrió su boca. Una voz, no la de ella, salió de allí.

- vienes conmigo -

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida reconociendo la voz. Lucy estaba ocupando a Bloom o tal vez se hacía pasar por ella, sucedió una vez con Brandon. Intente quitármela de encima como pude. Logre zafarme de su agarre con fuerza, dejando las marcas de las uñas en mis brazos. No le tome importancia e intente abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte había desaparecido.

- ¡BRANDON! -

Golpeé fuertemente la puerta intentado por todos los medios llamar la atención de Brandon (y en el mejor de los casos derribarla). Lucy me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, yo me pegue de espaldas a la pared rezando para que se alejara, pero eso no sucedía. Ella dio unos pasos a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo la apariencia de Bloom para pasar a la suya. La pequeña niña de diez años.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando algo por su parte pero todo lo que sentí fueron unos brazos rodeándome con fuerza, no una fuerza bruta, sino una fuerza de protección. Abrí mis ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar demasiado. Me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon mirándome preocupado.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto con un tono suave.

Lo mire a los ojos sintiendo miedo. Él no dijo nada más así que me escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza. Esto ya se estaba haciendo molesto, no podía seguir así. Tenía que detener a Lucy pronto.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- ...ok entiendo, gracias por haberme avisado -

- _bien, veré que ahora descanse un poco, te llamaré luego para avisarte como está -_

- está bien, gracias -

Brandon me había llamado para contarme que Stella había tenido un pequeño encuentro con Lucy, quien aparentemente se hacía pasar por mí. Estaba preocupada por Stella ya que ella realmente la había estado pasando mal con Lucy cerca. Pensaba por un momento que todo iba a volver a ser como antes pero por lo visto ni siquiera se acerca. Me preguntaba que es lo que Lucy quiere de Stella y porque de Stella y no otra persona.

- ¿quién era? - pregunto mi madre colocando un plato en la mesa con espaguetti.

- Brandon - tome asiento frente al plato - dijo que Stella estaba un poco mal

- ¿otra recaída? - pregunto mi padre preocupado a lo que asentí ya que no podía decirle la verdadera razón, auqneu en cierto modo si era una recaída - esa chica necesita ir al psicólogo de nuevo. Un día esta feliz y sonriendo y al siguiente esta asustada como un gatito, no encuentro que haya sido buena idea que dejará de ir

- en realidad no le ayudaba mucho ir al psicólogo - suspire - ella ya se estaba harto

- uhm por cierto Bloom, ¿por qué tanto miedo? - pregunto mi madre curiosa.

Tenía el tenedor envuelto en fideos a centímetros de mi boca. Mire a mi madre sorprendida y me encogí de hombros nerviosa. No le iba a contar la verdad aunque moría por hacerlo.

- tal vez Stella solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse - dijo Daphne sonriendo. La mire sonriendo y ella me guiño el ojo - Bloom me lo ha contado, y creo que ella aún debe de acostumbrarse

- sí, puede ser - dijo mi madre tomando un vaso.

- _"mientras nosotros descubriremos algo más afondo sobre la tal Lucy__"_ - pensé sonriendo mientras tomaba mi vaso.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba terminando de ordenar la cocina cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Solté un suspiro y fui a abrir la puerta (esperando a que no fuera la niña). Mis padres me sonreían de oreja a oreja y Josep entro corriendo en la casa. Lo mire confundido y luego a ellos.

- era una semana - dije confundido haciéndome a un lado.

- una semana corta - dijo mi padre tranquilo - recibimos una inusual llamada y vinimos enseguida, quizás quieras explicar a que debo un llamado de la policía por dos cosas en las cuales estás involucrado

- a que se han confundido - dije nervioso.

- ¿a qué se han confundido? - levanto una ceja mi madre - ¿dónde está Stella?

- arriba - respondí despreocupado - ¿por?

- su madre me ha llamado. Dijo que se la iban a llevar - me miro con una mueca - intente detenerla, pero dijo que no le importaba. Al parecer Niobe le ha informado las dos cosas en las cuales ustedes están involucrados y Luna ha pensado que lo mejor es llevarse a Stella consigo

- ¿¡Qué!? - la mire sorprendido - no pueden llevársela

- Brandon, enserio lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerla. Radius también esta de acuerdo con esto - dijo mi madre con un semblante caído - vendrán a mas tardar por la noche, a las ocho

Mire a mis padres sorprendido y apreté los puños con impotencia. Yo no quería que se llevarán a Stella, no entendía porque lo harían si ella estaba bien aquí a menos que Niobe le haya contado lo sucedido en la casa de la anciana y ahora ellos piensen que lo mejor es que Stella esté no ellos. No me molesta que ella quiera volver con ellos, pero será extraño no tenerla aquí.

Decidí volver a la habitación para estar con Stella y contarle lo que sabía. Ella se encontraba sentada en mi cama dibujando en forma de meditación, unos cables blancos salían de entre su cabello por lo que supuse que estaba con unos audífonos. Me acerque a ella y pude oír la música fuerte. La zarandeé un poco, ella me miro con una sonrisa, se quito una audífono y le bajo el volumen.

- ¿qué piensas? - me mostró su dibujo.

Sonreí y me senté en la cama - ¿qué es? - no podía hallarle forma al dibujo ya que eran muchas lineas.

- un dibujo abstracto - dijo ella mirando su dibujo - primero era una manzana, pero comencé a hacer otras cosas y quedo esto

- ya veo - dije sonriendo levemente - por cierto, Stella, hay algo que debo decirte

- ¿me dirás quién golpeaba? - pregunto apoyando los antebrazos en sus rodillas.

- sí, sobre eso - me rasque la nuca - eran mis padres. Volvieron antes

- aaahhh - hizo una mueca triste - adiós a nuestra semana de intimidad

Le sonreí nervioso y luego suspire - mis padres me han dicho que los tuyos vendrán a las ocho - ella me miro confundida - te irás a vivir devuelta con tus padres

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - parecía molesta - ¿por qué?

- no estoy seguro, pero imagino que quieren tenerte con ellos. Yo no me opongo a que vayas con ellos aunque extrañare verte dormir a mi lado cuando me despierto, pero de todos modos estoy tranquilo ya que estarás con ellos - sonreí un poco - creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a con ellos. Te extrañan y seguro que cuando vuelvas serán la hermosa familia que siempre fueron

Stella parecía tensa, pero no dijo nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego bajo la vista.

- no quiero irme - murmuro - pero si no puedo evitarlo y tú estás de acuerdo entonces lo haré

Sonreí levemente sabiendo que a Stella no le gustaba mucho la idea de irse, pero lo haría de todos modos, además no era comos si no nos volviéramos a ver. Ella iba a quedarse con sus padres y yo con los míos, aún podíamos juntarnos e incluso yo podía ir a quedarme a dormir por una noche si sus padres me lo permiten. Lo cierto es que Stella ya había superado una parte estando conmigo y ahora le tocaba superar otra parte de esa noche estando con sus padres, siempre en su protección, con las chicas ella había avanzado bastante de hecho ya se notaba lo unidas que eran.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba en mi casa usando mi laptop sentado en el sofá. Hablaba con Riven sobre algunas cosas, nada de que preocuparse. Estaba con unos audífonos cuando escuche unos murmullos, me quite los audífonos y vi a mi padre mirándome serio. Lanzo en la mesa de centro un periódico, levante una ceja y él me hizo un ademan con la cabeza. Tome el periódico y leí el titulo «Ataque misterioso»

- ¿qué es? - pregunte confundido.

- dime tú - dijo él serio - mira el nombre de la joven

Mire el subtitulo y abrí los ojos sorprendido.

- Bloom no me contó sobre esto - dije sorprendido.

- obviamente no - dijo él - Sky, ¿en qué están metidos ahora?

- en nada - dije tranquilo - las chicas quieren ayudar a Stella así que intentan pasar todo el tiempo con ella

- ¿ayudarla? - levanto una ceja.

Dude. Sonreí levemente - tú sabes, por lo que sucedió

- ¿aún no se recupera? - pregunto sorprendido.

- no del todo - mire mi laptop - Brandon logro hacerla sonreír lo que es bueno y las chicas están logrando que vuelva a ser la misma chica de antes, incluso he oído que sus dibujos ya no son perturbantes

Mi padre no dijo nada, solo suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunte curioso.

- no - dijo tranquilo - solo pensaba

- ¿en...? - volví a preguntar.

Se notaba dudoso.

- esa chica... ha pasado por mucho - miro por la ventana - no imagino como debe de sentirse Radius. Primero el divorcio y ahora su hija, sin duda los Solaria están pasando por un mal año

- sí yo también... - parpadeé - ¿dijiste divorcio?

Él me miro y asintió tranquilo - hace mucho que planeaba divorciarse de Luna, ella estaba de acuerdo, pero sucedió todo eso con Stella y ambos pensaron que lo mejor era no seguir adelante hasta que su hija esté nuevamente estable... o al menos tanto como para asimilarlo. Tú sabes que Stella es muy apegada a su familia y eso se debe a que es hija única

- diablos... - dije entre dientes. Deje mi laptop en el sofá y salí de mi casa.

~.~.~

- ¿divorciar? - me miro Bloom perpleja - ¿estás seguro?

- así es - dije asintiendo - es lo que me dijo. Bloom, ¿crees que ella lo sepa?

- no - dijo Bloom preocupada - Dios, si Stella se entera de que sus padres se van a divorciar nuevamente caerá en depresión, ¿sabes lo mucho que nos costo hacerla sonreír? Ella hablo conmigo hace un rato, se iba a mudar con sus padres nuevamente

Mire a Bloom sorprendido. Apenas supe lo que mi padre me contó me vine enseguida a casa de Bloom, la interrumpí en el almuerzo y aunque lo sentía debía de hacerlo. Ella tenía que saber lo de los padres de Stella. No puedo creer que se vayan a divorciar. Stella seguro que cuando se enteré caerá en un mar de lagrimas, como dijo mi padre ella es muy apegada a los suyos.

- llamaré a Brandon - dijo Bloom sacando su celular.

- espera, ¿qué tal si él está con ella aún? - pregunte deteniéndola.

Bloom se mordió el labio inferior, miro su celular y luego a mí - no me importa. Mi mejor amiga ha pasado por mucho y esto... esto amerita todo el apoyo posible. Hablaré con Brandon y le contaré, él sabrá mantenerla calmada

- creo que es mejor a que sus padres le digan, ¿no crees? - la mire - si le decimos nosotros quedará la grande

Ella me miro frustrada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras dejaba las maletas en la entrada de la casa en la cual solía vivir desde que tenía memoria. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujo en mis labios. Antes esta era una casa hermosa y no lo digo por la decoración, sino porque tenía a una familia viviendo entre sonrisas.

- puedes dejar eso en tu habitación - dijo mi madre sonriendo - iré a la cocina

Mire las escaleras y suspire.

- ¿ya firmaron? - pregunte.

- Stella ve a dejar tus cosas y no hagas preguntas - dijo seria.

La mire y rodé los ojos. Lancé las maletas en la habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Mi cama. Cerré los ojos suavemente sintiendo el frío del edredón debajo de mi cuerpo. Sabía que ellos ya habían firmado y si no lo hicieron lo harían pronto, mi padre se había mudado y mi madre se quedo con la casa.

- viviendo una tortura. Tengo una idea - dije mirando el techo. Recodé como me sentía en mi propia casa, y esto no era lo mismo. Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Brandon, luego baje a la cocina.

- ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto mi madre sonriendo - haré algo para comer

- no, no tengo hambre - sacudí la cabeza - hey, am... tengo algo que hacer así que saldré

Ella me miro fijamente y luego asintiendo - celular encendido, llaves y el mismo toque de queda que cuando vivías aquí, ¿entendido?

- nunca respeté ese toque de queda - reí divertida.

Salí de la casa y camine a la mía. Al llegar a a casa sentí un feo escalofrío pero no le di importancia, abrí la puerta y entre. A duras penas podía ver y las ampolletas estaban quemadas así que me toco andar a oscuras.

- Stella... - escuche a Lucy.

Trague saliva y mire las escaleras. Comencé a subir a paso lento. Cada escalón era una tortura. La voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, me di cuenta de que se encontraba en mi estudio de música. Entre en el y ahí vi a Lucy parada en el centro de la sala.

- viniste - sonrió maliciosa - ven... iremos juntas

Trague saliva y camine hasta el escritorio. Tome una linterna que estaba en un cajón, (era una reserva) y apunte a la chiquilla con ella. Lucy frunció el ceño y retrocedió. Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando escuche varios ruidos provenir de abajo. Levante la vista a Lucy y me sorprendí de que no estuviera.

- una trampa... - dije sin aliento - diablos, ¿por qué vine?

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí ha terminado este fics. Parece que las cosas se complicarán, uuuhhh ¿qué irá a suceder ahora? Stella ha tomado una decisión, pero ¿cuál es?

~ Comentarios:

- Mariana: Aquí está la continuación, pronto sabremos la siguiente parte de esté fics, es decir el sgte capítulo.

- camuusmiler27: Si aksjaskj deberías dejar de escribir así, pero tienes razón. Pronto llegará el gran final de este fics uuuhhh

- MVVA: Daphne, bueno tal vez se sepa luego. No creo que se peleen Bloom y Stella, confía en mí. Ahora sabes más sobre Lucy

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Sé que ha sido una larga espera y lamento eso, pero no podía terminar el final del capítulo porque no tenía idea de como así que pueden notar que está algo deficiente. Como sea, nos veremos en otra

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
